Counting Stars
by Aeltari Kareidis
Summary: A powerful human Archmage, a fierce Kaldorei Warden, both singularly focused on their mission. But fate had other ideas when it set them together in a world far removed from their own where the future of two timelines hangs in the balance. Can they conquer their hearts as well as their mortal enemy? Khadgar X Cordana **adult content advisory**
1. Prologue

This story assumes the reader has knowledge of World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, and the gorgeous new model for Archmage Khadgar.

I based the story on actual gameplay events, using real dialogue when possible, but I ask you to keep in mind that this is most certainly an alternate universe, and things do not turn out the way they do in the game!

I love feedback! I am immensely grateful to the good readers who have contacted me and/or reviewed this story! You are motivation for me to continue! This is an NPC-centric fanfiction, the only original characters are minor bit players in this story.

As I am also an artist, I have done two digital images found on DeviantArt under Aeltari. One is Cordana without her encounter suit and one is of Khadgar. I strongly suggest you do **NOT** view the image of Khadgar until you have read the story, as it is a bit of a spoiler.

If, at the end, you have some ideas on other stories involving these characters, please do let me know. It is hard to say goodbye!

Having said all this, please proceed to Chapter 1 and enjoy the ride!


	2. Chapter 1

_**But he's irresistible**_

 _ **Up close and personal**_

 _ **Now inescapable**_

 _ **I can hardly breathe, more than just**_

 _ **Physical deeper than spiritual**_

 _ **His ways are powerful**_

 _ **And irresistible to me**_

 _ **~Irresistible-Jessica Simpson~**_

* * *

Cordana Felsong removed the intricate helmet from her head, and the elaborate and heavy cloak from around her shoulders, being careful not to cut herself on the razor sharp blades attached to the edges. She hung them both from the carved wooden stand specifically created to house the encounter suits of the Wardens, of which she was a part. Beneath the cloak she wore an outfit with finely crafted plated armor, but did not remove that. Her umbral crescent, a large circular bladed weapon, lay on the ground beneath the stand, the sharp and deadly blades glinting in the flickering candle light.

Her thick, softly curling hair, a deep purple in color, fell in cascading waves around her face and down her back. It touched her waist and hung there, unruly, until she smoothed it out, took a deep breath, and turned and faced the man sitting at the desk.

The Kaldorei sire Jarrod Shadowsong was engrossed in his written work, dipping his quill in the ink pot rhythmically every few words. As Cordana approached the desk, he lay the quill down on a scrap of parchment and placed a lid on the ink. Finally he looked up.

"Greetings, Cordana. It is good to see you here at the Enclave. You are ready to speak with me now?"

She nodded and stood, hands folded respectfully before her, eyes focused on the leader of the Wardens.

"I wish to be released from the service of Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor," she said. If she had expected some sort of surprise, or any reaction at all from the night elf sire, she would have been disappointed.

Jarrod leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving hers. His gaze was forthright and unjudgemental.

"I see," he responded. "I believe you have come to the wrong place to request such a change. Would not speaking to the man in question have been a better choice?"

Cordana shook her head. "As you are my superior, and set me this task, I do believe it is you who can accede my request, Jarrod. I do not wish to approach the Archmage with this."

He nodded. "You are correct on the former point. Present to me your reasons then, Cordana, and I will consider them."

Cordana closed her eyes for a moment and gathered her thoughts. The entire trip from the alternate timeline Draenor where she was currently serving, to the Enclave where the Wardens headquarters were housed, the night elf maiden had recited exactly what she would say to Jarrod. She was sure that she had every word, every inflection, every bit of intent perfectly rehearsed. It had been so well planned out, that he would be in no way able to refuse her request, of this she had confidence.

Taking a breath, she focused her eyes on Jarrod and recited her list of grievances on her assignment as the protector of the human mage, from the conditions of the world itself, to the most intimate details of the Archmage's personality. She made sure to include that man's inability to stay out of trouble, his impetuousness and arrogance. She finished her diatribe with her belief that the mission was in dire straits should he continue to be in charge of it, and how she did not wish to be attached to a failure of such magnitude.

When she had rehearsed her speech over and over in her mind, it had sounded vastly different to her than it did as the words poured from her lips. She had thought her reasons sound and logical, but hearing them now they seemed emotional and empty. Her hands were shaking, and she clasped them tightly behind her back and concentrated on keeping her voice slow and even when what she truly wanted to do was rant emotionally.

Jarrod did not move. He watched her intently and listened, nodding occasionally. When she had finished, he leaned forward on his desk, hands laced loosely together.

"It is never implied that a mission will include the creature comforts of home, Cordana," he began. "This mission in particular, with its utmost importance to not just our home and time, but the alternate as well, was fraught with the unknown. You knew this, and accepted the mission regardless of the perils you were quite clearly made aware of."

Cordana nodded, knowing better than to speak a single word until he had finished his assessment.

"Furthermore, it is not required that you like the assignment itself, just that you carry out your part to the best of your ability, and failure is always an accepted risk with any endeavor, is that not so?"

"Yes, Jarrod," she responded.

"It is also not required that you like or agree with the person you are assigned to, again it is your duty to carry out your task and nothing more, am I correct on this also?"

Cordana nodded again, a sinking feeling in her chest. It did not seem likely that her request would be accepted, and she did not blame Jarrod. Having heard her own words out loud, they _had_ seemed flimsy and ridiculous.

Jarrod gave her a small smile. "Cordana, I know the assignments you have had up until this one have been vastly different. You did your time in the Vaults, which as a young Warden was unquestionably difficult. You have had assignments where you had been called upon to provide prowess and strength in battle which you have always excelled at. This time you are being asked to work closely on a personal

level and this is foreign territory to you, you feel unbalanced and out of your element, is there truth in these words?"

"Yes, Jarrod," she replied respectfully, wanting very badly to sit down and relieve her shaky legs.

"When you are with someone," he continued, his voice soft and kind, "working under such difficult and intimate conditions, you see the best and the worst of one another, much like a bonding between mates. The challenges and frustrations of such an assignment can wear away one's resolve and lead to a blurring of the lines and a loss of focus as to what the mission is about."

Cordana could not keep silent anymore. "Yes, Jarrod, all this is truth, I do not deny that. However, _I_ have not lost sight of the mission objective and its importance. I am very aware of..."

He cut her off. "Cordana, you are not the first to fall in love with her charge."

Cordana's jaw dropped and she pressed both hands to her chest and stared at the floor. How on earth, out of all the negative things she had just told him about the Archmage, had he come up with _that_?

Jarrod stood and slowly came around to the front of the desk, and sat on it, one leg dangling and the other remaining on the floor.

"I shall accept your request, however, we must find a replacement for you immediately."

Surprised, she looked up at him. "You will? I am pleased, Jarrod. I thank you."

He noticed she did not deny what he had said. As old as she was, Cordana Felsong was a stranger to matters of the heart, a carbon copy of the human she had been assigned to protect. They had both always been hyper focused on their tasks; she on the Enclave and the Archmage on his magic. Jarrod had thought them a good match, and for all intents and purposes, neither should have been tempted by the charms of the other. The Archmage was a charismatic, powerful, and handsome man. The Warden was steadfast, strong and beautiful, but in her encounter suit her charge would never have seen her, and that would have eliminated the potential for interest. Wardens rarely if ever allowed themselves to be seen without their encounter suits, and Cordana was a stickler for protocol. She had never once shown any desire for a personal relationship with anyone, in all the years he had known her. Jarrod had sent Cordana to the Archmage with full confidence that she would give her all to protect him, ensuring that he was able to complete the mission that he had set out to do. Cordana had never once failed a mission and she had accepted this one without a second thought. However, something had changed, and that change had sent her into a tailspin. It was about time some emotion was awoken in her. It was long past due, and Jarrod had a plan.

The elf sire walked slowly to a bookcase and pulled out a tall, thin, leather-bound book. "I must see who is available to take over," he said, leafing through it. "How about Marin Bladewing?"

Cordana thought a moment then shook her head. "Marin is young, she has not seen much battle, her senses have not been sharpened by years of trials yet."

"You are correct, but Marin is passionate and quick to learn!" he replied with enthusiasm.

Cordana tightened her lips and shook her head again. "No, Jarrod, passion is the last thing a person needs in dealing with Khad...I mean the Archmage. Who else have we?"

Jarrod said nothing for a moment. He turned a page. "Ahh how would you feel about Shalis Darkhunter?"

Cordana didn't pause a moment before responding. "Absolutely not! Shalis wears her heart on her sleeve! The mission would go nowhere as she would not be immune to the Archmage's charms!"

Jarrod shrugged and scanned further down. "I have it...Sira Moonwarden. She is well seasoned in battle, and focused much like you are."

Cordana shrugged. There was no logical reason to deny any of her sisters for the task...but she did not believe any of them could carry it out as well as she had.

Jarrod put the book face down on his desk, sat down and faced Cordana.

"Child," he said softly. "Is there truly anyone out there you could trust to protect the life of the man you love?"

She gaped at him, then took a breath to speak, but the words fizzled. "Jarrod...that is ...I don't..."

He smiled. "When did you first realize it?"

Cordana forgot all protocols as she collapsed miserably in a nearby chair. "The first day we crossed the dark portal, and were camped in a ruin. I had taken a hit and damaged my helmet, so I had removed it as we all sat by the fire and Thrall repaired it. It was the first time I had ever removed it in his presence, and he looked up at me across the fire and smiled. Oh Jarrod...the look in his eyes...I never knew that a mere glance from someone could be felt so deeply!"

Jarrod nodded. So the Archmage _had_ seen her. No small wonder he had been captivated. It saddened Jarrod to have learned it was due to many years of hard living that Cordana had no notion that she was a truly beautiful Kaldorei. As an elfling her mother had died, leaving a bereaved father as her only guardian, a man who could not see past his own pain to that of his children's. Cordana's brother had been forced to look after her, a task he loathed and as a result was often cruel towards his vulnerable younger sister, taunting her for being fragile and eggshell minded when she cried or showed any emotion.

The young night elf maiden had learned to hide her feelings, keep them buried deep so they could not cause her more pain. Her brother set her to work, taking her out of school to care for their father while he took off to Stormwind to seek fame and fortune. He never returned home, leaving young Cordana to care for a father whose grief was slowly making him go mad. As it was, she refused to give up school, and one day while she was away, he went hunting, and was killed by wild animals, or so she had always been told.

The young girl was then spirited off to Darnassus to be trained as a servant, and eventually found her way to Stormwind in the employ of a noble human family. That lasted only afew short years until Cordana ran away and tried to join SI:7. When Jarrod himself had found her she was a strikingly beautiful teenager, but a cold, emotionless husk. She had been quick to anger and strike, and he had trained her to fight and temper her flash fire emotions. It took many years, but little by little she shared her story with him, and his heart had warmed to the young elf. She grew up in the Enclave, raised by himself and the other Wardens, and it was never in question that she would become a Warden herself when she came of age. Cordana had done them all proud, achieving a reputation for her quick, focused mind and quicker blade. She had been a favorite of Jarrod's sister, the venerated Maiev Shadowsong before she disappeared.

"A look can say many things, the difficulty comes in the interpretation of it," he said. "Cordana, you must let the Archmage know your feelings. Such deep emotions can become dark and poisonous if not allowed to be expressed."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Jarrod, I could do no such thing! Besides, I am not convinced it is truly love. If it were, why am I always so infuriated with him? I spend most of my time seething about the ridiculous situations he gets us into!"

Jarrod laughed. "You are in such a state of fury _because_ you love him, Cordana. If you did not care, you would not feel for him. We feel the most emotion towards those people and situations that touch us deeply. Heed my words and speak to the Archmage. Perhaps he shares your feelings, in that case you will decide together how to proceed. If he does not, then you may return to me, if you wish, and I shall remove you from the situation."

There was no way the Archmage shared her feelings, of that Cordana felt sure. Of his positive attributes he was a kind man, powerful but gentle, compassionate and generous. He laughed often and had a playful side that Cordana loved. But on the negative he was dominant and controlling, impetuous and arrogant, and often dismissive of her concerns about him. Cordana could no more share her feelings with him than she could tell him goodbye. She allowed herself to accept that even had Jarrod agreed to replace her, she would have asked to return before too long. The pull she felt towards Archmage Khadgar was powerful and insistent. She would return and carry on as though nothing had changed, keeping those feelings deep inside herself where they could do no harm.

Jarrod watched her don her encounter suit slowly, knowing he had done the right thing. The Archmage could be a stubborn old man, but point for point he was a match for Cordana and more than anything else in her life, she needed to allow herself to feel. He picked up the book on his desk and placed it back on the shelf with a smile. _The Flora and Fauna of Darnassus by Gif Moonsong_ had never served a more noble cause!


	3. Chapter 2

_**I never thought that I'd let go**_

 _ **Long enough to fall for someone deeply**_

 _ **Who had the power to erase my fears**_

 _ **And find me so completely**_

 _ **~Lost-Faith Hill~**_

* * *

"Ah there you are Cordana!" said Archmage Khadgar happily. "I had wondered where you had gotten off to."

She was glad she was wearing the encounter suit, for she was sure that the man would have seen right through her. "I had business to attend to early this morning, at the Enclave," she said. Well that much was true. The subject of the business he did not need to know, and she took her place beside him as she always did.

"I thought perhaps today we could dispense with the usual formalities at the Tower and pay a visit to the Commander at the garrison. Or, if you would like, we could head to Stormwind for the day, just the two of us."

Cordana was puzzled. "Archmage, why would you wish to do these trivial things? Are there not important matters we must see to in regards to the mission?"

Khadgar smiled. "My dear, we have both been working hard lately, and I thought that perhaps some recreation was in order. Or do you Wardens not believe in recreation?"

Cordana sighed. "We do not believe in recreation in the midst of a crisis, Archmage. The mission must come first."

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "Now take off that encounter suit of yours, and let us have a bit of fun. I shall take you to the Cathedral of Light, a lovely place, and peaceful. They have many books there."

"A human cathedral is hardly of interest to a Kaldorei," she said wryly. "And human books even less so. Perhaps the Commander of the garrison has some intel on the shadow council we can look into."

Cordana loathed the Cathedral. As a servant, she had been forced to go along for every religious service the family pandered to, and as a night elf, the beliefs of humans were facetious and hollow to her. She had considered it a form of torture to be subjected to it so often.

Khadgar formed a ball of light in his hands and tossed it at her playfully. She raised her umbral crescent and deflected it easily without a word.

"If you don't take it off, I shall conjure it off you!" he exclaimed. "I hope you are decent beneath it!"

"You would not dare do that, Archmage!" said Cordana, doing her very best to keep her voice even, although the idea of him magically removing any part of her clothing gave her feelings in silly places she would as soon forget.

Khadgar sighed. "You are right, I would do no such thing...today." He winked at her playfully. "But truly, Cordana, please join me. I am tired of tomes and studies and would like the pleasure of your company, as a friend this day. Will you indulge a cranky old man?"

Cordana smiled beneath her helmet, and slowly lifted it off. She was self conscious about the Archmage's eyes on her as her hair fell free and tumbled down. She disliked being stared at. It worried her that all too soon the staring eyes would judge her and find her wanting. She avoided personal contact as much as possible, even as her deepest heart yearned for it. It was easier that way, never knowing someone's disappointment.

Khadgar watched her. The silky deep purple hair cascaded down and he wondered how it would feel to run his hands through it. The Archmage had been startled the first time he saw Cordana Felsong remove her encounter suit. He had always thought night elves were an attractive people, but he was not prepared for how stunning his assigned protector turned out to be. In his 50 years of life, the powerful magus had had little time to give thought to the possibility of something as mundane as a relationship. Magic was his only mistress and she was possessive and jealous, allowing him no time for anything but her. When Cordana Felsong had shown up in his life, his heart and his mind had been challenged.

Khadgar felt sure that there was no way the Warden harbored feelings of any sort for him. He was a client, an assignment and nothing more. That was the way with Wardens and Cordana's singular focus on the mission should have made it easy for him to work; technically, she should have provided no temptation to stray from the task. But Light, when she took that suit off and looked at him with that unwavering gaze, he forgot to breathe. He could not say just what it was that attracted him to her in such a powerful way.

If he were asked to characterize Cordana, he found himself at a loss for words. He could detail her wonderful, softly curling hair, her long, strong legs and tiny waist, her elegant hands. He loved the curve of her sensuous lips when she smiled, how the lower was fuller then the upper. Her slightly almond shaped eyes with long lashes had the characteristic Kaldorei glow to them that would brighten when she was feeling any heightened positive emotion, and those moments were very rare indeed, as the Warden was well trained in control. Cordana had finely sculpted cheekbones and a straight nose with the slightest little upturn at the end, and a soft oval shaped face. Unlike most of her people, she did not have the facial markings of any clan and her skin was porcelain and fine, remarkably untouched by any scars or blemishes. To Khadgar, she was perfection.

He had tried over the months of their time together to draw her out of herself, out of that bubble of mystery she lived within, keeping everyone at arm's length. Cordana spent most of her time stealthed, nearly invisible, and the only indication he had of her presence was the occasional deep breath she would take, or the shimmer of the air around her if she moved more than an inch or two. He had seen her in the heat of battle and was struck by her fierceness, her exacting strikes and cold, calculating skill.

She could kill without a second thought if anything threatened his well being. She was extremely protective, over protective even, and although it irritated him at times, he felt secure knowing she was there at his side, umbral crescent at the ready.

Khadgar had found his focus and his attention waning lately, and thought that perhaps it was time for them to leave Draenor for a little while and take their focus off the mission. He wanted Cordana to be free of the constraints of the Warden's mantle, both literally and figuratively. She resisted any personal contact, but the Archmage was determined to get past her defenses. He loved a good mystery, and Cordana Felsong was a living, breathing one.

A beautiful, sensuous one.


	4. Chapter 3

_**My head is stuck in the clouds**_

 _ **She begs me to come down**_

 _ **Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around" I told her,**_

 _ **"I love the view from up here**_

 _ **Warm sun and wind in my ear**_

 _ **We'll watch the world from above**_

 _ **As it turns to the rhythm of love**_

 _ **~Rhythm of Love-Plain White T's~**_

* * *

Their hands brushed together occasionally as they walked through the city of Stormwind, and Cordana would glance up at the Archmage. Once he glanced back and smiled, the rest of the time he kept walking, his wonderful bright blue eyes taking in the sights around him. Bored children dragged to market with a parent or caregiver wailed and cried, some ran about, and one of them tugged on Cordana's sleeve.

She looked down and an earnest little face peered up at her through long bangs.

"Are you a night elf, miss?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, I am Kaldorei," replied Cordana awkwardly. She had never felt comfortable around children.

"Can you turn into a cat?" the child asked hopefully.

Cordana shook her head. "Only the druids of my people can do that. I cannot."

"Oh," the little one replied sadly.

Khadgar crouched down in front of her. "You know, there are other magics in the world besides druid magic!"

The little face lit up. Khadgar's bright blue eyes were mischievous and he looked up at Cordana. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. _That_ look always preceded something that _she_ would need to clean up after.

The Archmage whispered something to the little girl and she giggled and nodded, then pointed at Cordana and said a word the Kaldorei didn't understand. Suddenly the world grew larger around her and the little girl was jumping and clapping her hands.

"A lamb! A lamb!" she cried, and threw herself at Cordana, wrapping her little arms around her. Cordana opened her mouth to protest and move away but all that came out of her was a sharp bleating call and her legs ended in cloven hooves and her body was covered in a curly, thick, greyish wool. She ran around angrily, bleating and leaping as if trying to shake off the spell. _That man had turned her into_ _a sheep!_ The indignity of it! Being transmogrified in the middle of a city this way, it was pure humiliation!

The little girl was so happy and chased Cordana around, and Khadgar was still crouched down, smiling, his face kind. It was hard for her to be truly angry with him, knowing he had wanted only to make that child happy. The Warden stopped running and stood still, letting the little girl pet her, and several other children came and did the same. Cordana bleated miserably but the children laughed and offered her bits of grass and flowering weeds.

Just then Khadgar stood up, needing to stretch. He turned away from them, and _that_ was when he was suddenly rammed from behind. Not expecting such an attack, he was thrown off balance, tripped over his own feet and went over the small edge surrounding the canal. He hit the cold water with a huge splash and several onlookers were doused with water, much to their annoyance. The children ran over, laughing gleefully at the man sputtering and hacking, fully clothed, in the waterway.

The sheep spell had worn off, and he looked up and saw Cordana giving him a rather evil smile.

"Oops," she said, and pointed towards a rampway leading up and out of the canal.

The Archmage was a decent swimmer, but bogged down by wet clothing and boots, he looked quite ungainly as he struggled over and heaved himself onto the ramp and walked up.

"That was rather unkind of you, Cordana," he said.

"So was transmogrifying someone without their consent," she replied smoothly.

"I only did it to make the little girl happy," said Khadgar, doing his best to ring out his sleeves.

"As did I," she responded.

Khadgar sat down on a stone bench and pulled off his sopping boots. "I will need to find a cobbler and a tailor now. The idea of wandering about in wet clothing does not appeal to me much."

Cordana looked around. "If you can promise me you will stay here and not get into any trouble, I will go and find you something."

"You cannot blame this trouble on _me_ this time, Cordana," he said, stretching out his legs, looking very uncomfortable indeed.

"A first for everything, Archmage," she said and walked away, a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Cordana found a cobbler and a tailor and purchased a very nice outfit for him. It was good to see him wearing something other than his complicated battle gear, which thankfully he had left at the Tower when they embarked.

When she returned, Khadgar was entertaining children again, this time conjuring items out of the air and from behind little ears. She handed him the nicely wrapped package and stepped away from the noisy crowd, letting him have his fun while she silently looked on. She hoped that this was all the shenanigans she would have to put up with for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Touch me with your velvet mouth, I will give all the love that I have,  
Under the moonlight, reaching your heart,  
Where are you now, where are you now, come out of the shadows,  
Where are you now, I want you now,  
You know that I cannot always be strong**_

 _ **~Tender Hands-Chris De Burgh~**_

* * *

Children disturb me," said Cordana. They had gone to an Inn and sat down to supper.

"I quite like them myself," said Khadgar with a smile.

"They are disruptive, dirty and out of control," sniffed Cordana, glad that there weren't any around.

"Only when allowed to be, my dear," he responded.

"Where are _your_ children, Archmage? How many do you have out there in the world?"

She was surprised at his answer. "I haven't any, Cordana."

"You expect me to believe that? For a human you are not quite a young man anymore!"

"I have had time for nothing but my magic. And now the days are long past for such thoughts." That was only a small part of it, but Khadgar did not think she needed to know the rest.

Cordana poured some mead and sipped it. "I am very glad that I do not have to consider such things. I have never been the maternal type. I have barely any patience for adults much less children."

Khadgar nibbled on some bread and cheese. "One's own child is a different experience than those belonging to others I am told."

Cordana moved her hair off her shoulders and began working on her soup. "I shall take your word for that Khadgar."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal in silence, each one delving deep into their own thoughts. Cordana very much liked his companionship. He was smart and easy to talk to and often could make her laugh. She found herself dropping her usual defenses and considering the words that Jarrod Shadowsong had said. _Tell the Archmage how you feel._

She swallowed a mouthful of soup and thought about it, pondered what she would say, and how she would say it...but nothing felt or sounded right in her mind. It was too awkward, it would make things between them possibly strained and she liked the easiness they had at present time.

Khadgar looked up and met her softly glowing eyes. There was something going on behind them, something that was bringing emotions to the surface.

"A copper for your thoughts, Cordana," he said with a wink.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that all my mind is worth to you Archmage?"

He laughed. "All the gold in the King's treasury would not match your value, my dear."

Cordana rolled her eyes. "Really, Khadgar. You are so ridiculous."

He held up his glass with a lopsided grin. She ignored him entirely and continued with her meal, but secretly she hoped what he had said was true.

After their meal, they walked outside and sat on the edge of a fountain. Twilight had made way for the night and a bright waxing gibbous moon with a sky that was strewn with thousands of stars. Cordana wondered if they would return to Draenor or stay in Stormwind until morning. She was unsure of the protocol involved; she did not have her encounter suit, and anytime the Archmage travelled anywhere she would be in stealth outside his door. She could most certainly still perform her duty, but something had changed between them this day. He was treating her as more of a friend, and she had allowed it.

Cordana studied him as he dragged a hand back and forth in the water. The moonlight struck his silver hair, making it appear to glow. She knew little about him, and had not taken that much time to learn who he was before reporting for duty at the Blasted Lands. What she did know was that he had been a young man when he served as an apprentice to a demon possessed master, and that he and another had slain that man in a terrible battle which drained Khadgar of his youth and vitality, leaving him an aged and frail husk. Time had slowly reversed that terrible curse, and now for all appearances the Archmage looked his true age, which she figured was most likely between 45-50 human years.

Although he was not from any noble bloodline, Khadgar had a very aristocratic air about him. His chiseled jaw gave his face strength, while his full lips gave it softness. But his greatest assets were his eyes, deep set and a blue that she had never seen before in any race. He had fine lines around them that deepened when he smiled, and he smiled frequently enough. Cordana had to admit that although he was certainly pleasing to look at, to listen to him speak was also a pleasure. His voice was sonorous and smooth, and she remembered falling asleep listening to him speaking those first days when they had come to Draenor. He would often read from his tomes, or think aloud, and although Cordana didn't always listen to what he was saying, the sound of his voice pleased her. She had thought her feelings inappropriate, and that was why she had wished to leave his service. She was glad that Jarrod had seen through her.

Cordana looked away and let her eyes roam the environment. The city was winding down, the citizens were finishing up their day and wandering home, or to Inns. The occasional merchant wheeled his cart past, others locked up their shop doors, stopping to talk to one another. The night sentries reported for duty and began their patrols, two by two.

"Cordana," said Khadgar softly, drawing her eyes back to him. He raised his arm in a sweeping gesture, and the entire fountain began to sparkle as though a thousand tiny stars had fallen from the sky and were now a part of the falling water. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Kaldorei...Children of the Stars," he whispered. He touched the water with his fingertips and flicked it at her and those same tiny sparkling stars appeared in her hair. Cordana shook her head with a laugh of glee and they floated up and around her. Her eyes glowed so brightly, and she surprised herself by being so completely open to enjoying his parlour tricks.

She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Khadgar?" she asked.

"Mmhm?" he murmured.

"Have you ever loved anyone before? In an intimate sense?"

He traced magical symbols in the air, which glowed a faint violet before fading away. She wished she knew what they represented.

"Yes, I believe I have," he answered.

"And did they love you back?" she asked.

He said nothing for a long moment and Cordana thought he could not, or would not answer the question. He stood up then, facing the still sparkling fountain, then turned to look at her.

"I do not know," he said.

"You do not...did not... know if they loved you back?"

He stepped closer to her and placed the fingers of one hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up.

He shook his head and his voice was soft and unsure. "Do you, Cordana?"

She blinked, confused for a moment, then understanding dawned on her. Cordana's eyes widened and all she could do was stare at him. Words vanished from her mind, and all that was left was her swiftly beating heart and the warmth of his fingertips. She nodded, slowly, and uncurled herself to stand, her eyes not leaving his. She was nearly as tall as he was and for once she was glad she was on the shorter end of the Kaldorei race.

Khadgar cupped her face with both hands and gently brushed his lips against hers. She put her arms around his neck and parted her lips, closing her eyes. His kiss was tender and slightly unsure, but hers was a confident answer to his earlier question. Cordana's natural sensuality, kept repressed and hidden her entire life, was released in a resounding _YES_ that Khadgar felt in every fibre of his being.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of...**_

 _ **~I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire-The Ink Spots~**_

* * *

It was difficult to find time on a personal level with the mission a constant driving force in their lives. Often times all they had were a few stolen moments in the Tower library, and Cordana refused to give up her post at night. She remained, as always, stealthed in her encounter suit outside his door. She would sleep when he was in his study, writing his journals or poring over yet another tome in a strange language she would never understand. When Khadgar worked with his mages at the safe confines of the Tower yard, she would curl up nearby, lulled to sleep by the sound of his wonderful voice, invisible to all eyes. So great was her skill that even the tiny arcane familiars, created as a by-products of magical energy would not see her and explode in frustration at the unseen wall they crashed into.

Some days there was travel involved, and Cordana would ride her Moonsabre while Khadgar transmogrified into his raven form and flew alongside her. He was not fond of riding on animals and preferred to use his own wings or walk. They would camp if required, and Cordana would ever be on her guard, prowling around the tent, keeping wild animals at bay and watching for highwaymen and other rogues while the Archmage slept. There was always the ever present threat of Gul'Dan and the shadow council, which made dropping her guard even more impossible.

Cordana tried to push certain thoughts to the back of her mind, primarily the ones involving the final battle with the dreadful Orc warlock. She knew that Khadgar had come to stop the creature and end him before he and his Iron Horde could lay siege to their own timeline. That final battle might not turn out the way she, and everyone else, hoped. Initially of course, her fear was that of failure, the one thing that Cordana Felsong could not abide. To return to the Enclave having failed, if there would even be one left, would be a disgrace to her, and every bit of her railed against the idea. Now, while her fear of failure was still at the forefront, the reasons for it were greatly changed.

As a Kaldorei, she had always known that her people's lifespans were significantly longer than most. A member of the elven race, who took a human mate was guaranteed to outlive them, barring death by battle or accident, and there was always that chance that the elf would outlive any half-elven children also. If she had had any say in where her heart wandered, she would have vehemently chosen _not_ to fall in love with a short lived human, especially not one who was already within his middle years.

But the heart wants what the heart wants. And wasn't there a saying along the lines of any love is better than none at all?

The thought made her chest tighten and she looked over at the sleeping mage. He had told her he never worried for his safety, and she wondered if it was due to either his own over confidence or her presence. She hoped it was the latter.

Cordana gently ran her fingertips through his hair and he smiled in his sleep. She wanted to lie down next to him and feel his arms around her, to be the one protected instead of the other way around. But their roles were clear, and she would not breech protocol because their feelings for one another had changed. It was more important than ever now that the mission succeed, so that she and Khadgar could return to a safe and intact Azeroth and plan a future together.


	7. Chapter 6

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?**_

 _ **~Glitter In The Air-Pink~**_

* * *

Cordana was furious. She had awoken to find Khadgar gone, and none of the tower mages had a clue where he had gotten off to. She took Khadgar's permanent portal to the garrison and sought the Commander, a massive Draenei warrior named Jaaral, who was also devoid of information. It irked her that the Archmage would use her sleeping time to escape and do Light knew what, making her duty impossible to carry out. She had paced around the garrison from one end to the other in irritation, creating an angry, bladed obstacle that passersby gave wide berth to.

"Cordana?" a female voice called out to her and she turned.

The Commander's wife, a human mage named Toriona, stood behind her holding a market basket.

"Jaaral said you were upset earlier, that you couldn't find the Archmage?"

Cordana removed her helmet. "Yes, do you know where he is?"

Toriona smiled and nodded. "You needn't worry. He has gone to Frostwall to see Thrall."

"And he didn't wish me to accompany him?"

"He said you were sleeping and needed your rest. The Frostwall garrison is not a dangerous place and the Archmage is well known and liked by the Horde there. He will be back this afternoon, but until then perhaps you would like to go to the market with me?"

Cordana studied her for a moment. She often puzzled over the dynamics between the massive Draenei and the humans who were often their mates. The Lady Toriona was so tiny by comparison, even though by human female standards she was considered tall. Perhaps such a relationship had differing standards of intimacy, although there _were_ half human and half Draenei children to be found. The logistics of this would always be lost on her, but what sort of relationship could be properly balanced without lying with one's mate?

Cordana had not reached the point in her mind where she felt ready to lie with Khadgar. He had asked her to forgo her usual nightly post several times and stay with him, but she had always refused and he had not pressed the issue. The truth was, she felt insecure with her lack of knowledge and experience in matters of intimacy. Well, in matters of relationships in general. She did not know what to expect, and that unknown began to magnify in her own mind, becoming a larger issue than it truly needed to be. Cordana, having kept the world at arm's length, now saw the self defeating result of that lifestyle choice. She had no friends to share her fears with, nor her joys, no one to question when she felt lost or confused by her feelings. The closest thing she had was Jarrod, and she saw him primarily as her superior, and as reserved and guarded as she was, she could not imagine reaching out to him on a personal level. Cordana wished that she knew what it was like to make love to someone, what to say and do and how to behave, but she didn't and there was no one to confide in.

Toriona touched the night elf gently on her arm. "Cordana? Are you alright?"

Shaken from her reverie, the Warden looked down and nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked the Commander's wife once more. "I know you are worried about the Archmage and perhaps I can distract you until he returns. Market time can be a lot of fun!"

Cordana nodded absentmindedly and followed her to the market. It was chaotic and noisy and Cordana did not care for it one bit. She wanted to disappear in the solitude of the forest, or the quiet reflective space of the Tower library although she had no interest in human tomes. Lady Toriona happily bartered with the merchants, filling her baskets with fruits and vegetables, a freshly caught fish, several lengths of fabric, and a rather interesting ring for her husband's tail. She talked and asked questions which Cordana politely answered, albeit awkwardly, as she did not have much experience with social situations. She had always believed that battle was much less complicated. You didn't need to make small talk. The Lady Toriona, although an accomplished mage, had chosen a diplomatic path instead, and was very good at it. Small talk was apparently a diplomatic specialty!

However, after an hour of the market, Cordana's nerves were frayed, and she politely excused herself. She replaced her helmet, and stealthed quietly away, back to the Tower. She was growing angrier at Khadgar as the hours passed. He knew better than to leave her behind when he travelled, even if it was only via portal to Frostwall. The fact that he loved her should have made leaving her even harder shouldn't it? Did one not wish to be with the person they professed to love, no matter where they went?

Cordana paced the floor. She did not want to admit that she missed Khadgar on a personal level, it was easier though to hide behind the protocol of her duty as a reason for her anger.

When the Archmage finally returned, he was greeted by a very prickly Cordana.

"How could you leave without communicating your intentions to me?" she railed at him. "I was worried to death when I could not find you, the Commander did not know where you were, and if I had not bumped into his Lady wife, I would have had to go off into the wilds searching for your maimed or dead body, you horrible, insensitive _human_!"

Surprised, then amused, Khadgar began the arduous task, without Cordana's assistance this time, of removing his battle gear's many buckles and clasps and removing the wards. "My dear Cordana, I travel to Frostwall quite frequently to visit with Thrall and Liadrin. It is a safe place, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself should the need arise!" He tried not to let her see the amusement on his face. Cordana, when annoyed, could be a force of nature and although he found it comical, he was sure she would not.

The Archmage never raised his voice or showed any anger. He was gentle of demeanor and radiated calmness. He was always in control of both his magic and his emotions, his voice soft and soothing, but Cordana was not having any of it this time.

"That is NOT the point and you know it, Khadgar! It is hardly fair of you to compromise my duty to you! Not to mention that Frostwall is part of the Horde, and they are never completely trustworthy! While Thrall and Liadrin might be cut from a different cloth so to speak, can you truly say that every other resident of that camp feels the same way as they do? I am sure you cannot! And THAT is why I must be allowed to accompany you whenever you travel anywhere outside the Tower!"

He turned to her with a smile. "You are truly magnificent when you are angry, Cordana Felsong," he said. "I am deeply flattered that you care for me such a great deal, and I am sorry for leaving you behind. I felt it was more important that you get some rest."

She felt her anger diffusing as he approached her slowly, drew her close to him and kissed her. "Can you forgive me, Cordana?" he asked, softly stroking her back. "I did miss you a great deal, and concluded my meeting with Thrall and Liadrin as quickly as I could."

"Khadgar...sometimes you infuriate me!" she said, trying desperately to hang onto the anger she was not quite ready to let go of yet, but at the same time putting her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his shoulder, her lips against his neck. His skin smelled faintly of smoke, no doubt from the great fire that burned in the council hall at Frostwall, but beneath that she could still detect the faint fragrance of the herbal soap she had given him.

He held her tightly against him, and she became aware of his growing desire for her.

 _This is so not going to happen_ _right now_ , she thought to herself. _I'm not ready yet!_

Pulling away from him and walking backwards a few steps despite his obvious resistance, Cordana narrowed her eyes. "I am still upset with you, Archmage," she said, her softer tone a complete mismatch to her words.

He clasped his hands in front of him and looked down in a caricature of contriteness. "I can see that and I fear I may never be able to attain your forgiveness."

She ran a hand through her hair, letting the silken waves strain through her fingers. She sighed sensually, knowing how it would affect him, and it did. She ran her tongue slowly along her teeth, then smiled. Khadgar closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You are a cruel temptress, Cordana Felsong," he said.

The Warden gazed at him through half closed eyes, enjoying his obvious discomfort. "Maybe next time you will think twice about leaving me behind, yes?"


	8. Chapter 7

_**This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love**_

 _ **~Crazy Little Thing Called Love-Michael Buble~**_

* * *

Cordana followed the Kaldorei maid up the darkened stairway, the smell of alcohol and tobacco strong in the air, the sounds of raucous male laughter and the squeals of women waxing and waning. Her guide opened a door at the far end of the hallway and Cordana stepped inside.

Stepping in behind her, the other night elf closed and latched the door, then lit a candle and drew the curtains. Cordana drew back the hood on the cloak she was wearing. The other smiled.

"I am called Shyra, but it's your coin...so you may call me anything you wish during our time together."

She was slightly taller than Cordana and stepped close to her, curling a strand of the Warden's hair around her finger. Cordana grasped her by the shoulders and forced her to step back. She threw a coin pouch onto the table.

"I am not here to...to... _lie_ with you," she said, an edge in her voice.

Shyra raised her eyebrows then picked up the pouch, weighing it in her hand. "Then what are you paying me so handsomely for? My best customers do not pay nearly this much, sister."

Cordana started second guessing her reasons for her visit to this den of ill repute. But the money had been laid down, so she might as well get what she came for.

"I'm looking for information," she said.

Shyra looked puzzled. "I assure you I know nothing about the people who frequent this establishment. They do not tell me their names or their business, and when they do, it is usually just a fantasy. I am not sure I can be of much help to you...but..." she approached Cordana again and dragged long fingernails down her cheek. "I am sure I can please you in _some_ way."

Cordana pushed her hand away, then forced Shyra into a chair. "Sit down! Do not move from there until our time is up."

Shyra blinked and crossed her legs. "I am not sure I can sit for that long. You have paid the equivalent of a week's time!"

Cordana waved dismissively. "Gold is meaningless. Information is power."

She cringed. She sounded _exactly_ like Khadgar.

Shyra's eyes widened in surprise. "Gold! You mean to tell me that pouch is filled with gold? I had thought it generously filled with copper and silver! Who _are_ you, sister?"

Cordana sat down on the bed. The small room with its softly glowing hearth was growing hotter, and she undid her cloak and let it fall from her shoulders.

"I am someone who needs the information you possess. To put it bluntly, Shyra, I need you to tell me how to make love to a man."

Shyra's laughter floated from the room, through the open window and out into the street.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.**_

 _ **~Fever-Michael Buble~**_

* * *

Khadgar surveyed the 6 books before him and frowned. None of them were quite what he was looking for. The attendants of the Great Library of Stormwind wandered about, replacing books, speaking softly with other patrons or engaging one another in conversation. The Archmage wore a hooded cloak that covered his face, lest someone recognize him. It was unlikely, as the population at large who may have known his name from the history books, had no idea what he looked like. Still, it was providence that haphazard meetings would occur at the most inopportune times and he preferred his rather awkward search be carried out incognito.

The trouble was, the tome he was searching for may or may not even exist. It was the sort of thing whispered about in dark corners of a lover's bedroom, or hidden beneath the floorboards of a fraternity house.

 _Cordana is right_ , he told himself. _You ARE ridiculous, Khadgar_. There was no facet of his life but this one that he did not have control over. There was no spell he could not master, no secret he could not ferret out, no mystery that he could not solve given time. Except this one. The greatest of all mysteries: the secrets of a woman's heart. _And_ , he thought, _her body._

Of course, he knew the gist of things. Which teenage boy didn't sneak around spying on young ladies, stealing gentleman's playing cards to look at the pictures on the back, laughing with peers under bridges to gape at a centerfold pilfered from an older brother or father. He had been no different before he was apprenticed to Medivh at Karazhan. After that, there was no more time for such flights of fancies. His life had no longer been his own and hadn't been since.

Until now.

Now he desperately needed the knowledge it seemed every living thing had within them. Matters of love, both physical and emotional were an alien landscape to him. He was still not sure why Cordana had deemed _him_ appropriate to fall in love with. He knew nothing about courting and romance. _Really_ , he chided himself, _how romantic was it to turn the woman you love into a sheep?_

He grinned to himself. She _had_ been a rather adorable, fluffy white lamb.

He placed the books he had considered back on the shelf and looked around. Perhaps what he wanted was in a more specific place. It was a Kaldorei book, so maybe...he turned to that section of the library. It was decorated and lit like the library at Darnassus, and staffed by several night elves. One of them, a young male, came over to him and bowed. "Might I assist you in your search, good sir?" he asked politely.

Khadgar, who had never been at a loss for words, was suddenly tongue tied. "No...well...I...I..." he sighed miserably. _I need a cover story, think man think!_

"Actually, I am doing some research with Dr. Jones and wondered if you had a tome here, that discussed the legendary Elfa Sutra. It is a manual on the ways of love, I believe, written in ancient times?"

The young man blinked, then he laughed.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," said Khadgar, glad his hood kept his face in shadow.

"I am sorry!" the Kaldorei exclaimed. "That book has been a rather potent source of anticipation among my people. We are promised a look at it when we come of age, yet no one has ever seen nor laid eyes on it for centuries. Most of us truly believe it is lost with the sands of time, if it ever existed at all. My own grandfather is still waiting to catch a glimpse of it!"

Khadgar sagged dejectedly. _Now what?_ He cleared his throat. "Well I thank you for that rather disappointing litany. I will have to let Dr. Jones know that his search may be fruitless."

The young sire laughed again. "Why always Dr. Jones?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dr. Jones. Everyone that comes in here, asking after the Elfa Sutra, always cites Dr. Jones as the reason for their search. Aren't there any other archaeologists whose names could be dropped?" He was still chuckling, precariously close to approaching a giggle loop.

Khadgar shrugged. "He is the most renown, and his name carries more weight than an unknown would."

The elf sire nodded, then got his mirth under control. "I am sorry to laugh at you. I am going to guess that you are a human under that unseasonably heavy cloak, and have fallen through a ring of fire for a Kaldorei. Am I correct, good sir?"

Khadgar said nothing, all his energy going into holding the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"You do not need the Elfa Sutra or truly any book to learn how to please a Kaldorei. We are no different than you. Just...love them as your heart commands. All the knowledge you require is already within you and what you don't know I'm sure your chosen will tell you."

 _I already knew that_ , Khadgar said to himself as he hurried away from the Great Library _. I know the mechanics of it. It's the details I wish I understood!_


	10. Chapter 9

_**You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift**_

 _ **~The Gift-Jim Brickman/Susan Ashton~**_

* * *

Khadgar awkwardly handed Cordana the flat white box.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. It was large and light.

"Something I hoped you would like," he said somewhat hesitantly. "Open it my dear."

Cordana put it down and removed the top. Inside was a fluffy mound of white tissue paper. She pulled it aside and beneath the layers lay a pale purple bit of fabric. Lifting it out, she held the delicate garment up. It was a dress of smooth silk, with finely crafted lace and ribbons and tiny roses that made up the shoulder straps. It looked like something the nobility would wear to a social gathering in a garden. Cordana had never in her life owned, nor worn anything as beautiful.

Sadness descended on her like a heavy blanket. Khadgar's lovely gift was everything she felt she was not: refined, elegant and feminine. Cordana had always avoided looking at herself in reflective surfaces, afraid she would see how unattractive she was. Her brother had always told her she looked like a wild boar, with bristly hair and a beastly face. He had said she was substandard for a Kaldorei because she was shorter than most of them, and she had no facial markings because no clan embraced her as their own. As a schoolgirl the others avoided her, and she always believed it was because she was ugly and didn't measure up. The human family she had served for those few short years in Stormwind insisted she keep her eyes on the ground and never make eye contact with them. She could not blame them, who would want to look at a wild boar with a beastly face? She didn't understand why a man as handsome and brilliant as Khadgar could even look at her the way he did. She always surmised it was because mages were all insane, or so she had been told.

Cordana prided herself in her strength in battle, and used that to identify with. She told herself she didn't need to be beautiful, just strong and deadly. But now, as she held this wonderful dress in her hands, and felt that wearing it would diminish its beauty, she deeply wished it were not so.

"I...I cannot wear this, Khadgar," she said softly, laying it back on its bed of tissue paper. She could not turn and face him, her eyes stung with tears. Tears were weakness, and she did not want him to see that in her, not ever. Cordana had learned not to cry long ago, and was adept at repressing it. She felt his warm hands on her arms, and it made her resolve that much more difficult.

"Why ever not, Cordana? Do you not like the color? You can pick out another one if you like!"

She shook her head, afraid to speak lest her voice crack and give away her emotions. She fought with herself for composure. Khadgar turned her around and lifted her chin. He saw the lackluster glow of her eyes, diminished as they were when affected by strong negative emotions. Her jaw was set hard, and her entire body stiff and unyielding.

"Cordana? Why are you so upset?"

She turned and looked at the dress, than back at him. "It is a dress fit for a lady, a beautiful, feminine one like the Commander's wife," she said, her voice soft and shaky. "Not for one such as I."

Khadgar could feel the sorrow that emanated from Cordana's face as she stared through him, her expression hard. He could not understand nor imagine why she felt the way she did, he knew next to nothing about her life. Who had tormented her so cruelly that it had twisted her mind into a miasma of untruths? He gently stroked her hair, than took her hand and led her to a chair.

"Sit here, Cordana," he said softly. "Let me show you something."

He left the room and returned, moments later, with a small leather bound journal. He handed it to her. "This is what I see when I look at you," he said.

She opened the little book slowly. It was filled with sketches.

Of her.

She recognized herself in her encounter suit, standing, crouching, creeping, fighting. Page after page of herself in action.

Then she saw the portrait. The Kaldorei that stared back at her from the paper was a face she did not recognize. The lips were slightly turned up in a smile, the eyes soft. It was a most beautiful face. She ran her fingertips along the finely drawn lines, careful not to smudge them. Her name was written in a most elegant script along the bottom. There was no wild boar with bristly hair and a beastly face looking back at her. Just a night elf maiden who was everything but. It made no sense. Why had everyone in her life treated her like a pariah?

Khadgar knelt down on the floor in front of her. "You see? How can you not know how beautiful you truly are, Cordana? The first time you took your helmet off, at the fire in the ruins and handed it to Thrall...you looked at me across the flames, and for the first time in my life I forgot how to breathe. I was completely and totally mesmerized by you, and have been every day since then. If anyone ever told you that you were less than magnificent than they were insane and cursed with blindness, for you are without question the most exquisite and enthralling Kaldorei I have ever seen in all my years."

There was no guile in his voice or expression. He spoke the words with complete conviction. Khadgar desperately wanted Cordana to see herself with his eyes, but even his considerable magical skill could not make that happen. He stood up and retrieved her dress, and handed it to her.

"It would honor me if you would wear this for dinner tonight," he said softly. "We do not need to leave the Tower, but can stay right here, just the two of us, if that would please you."

She held the dress to her cheek and nodded. She still figured that poor Khadgar was probably insane, but if he saw her the way he did in his sketches, wasn't _his_ opinion the only one that mattered? Even if she truly was a bristly boar to herself and the rest of the world, to the man she loved she was beautiful.

Khadgar pulled Cordana to her feet and embraced her, pressing tightly against her body. His lips sought hers and he kissed her deeply until they were both breathless and overcome with desire.

Cordana pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Khadgar," she whispered. "I...I..."

He smiled. "I love you too, Cordana."


	11. Chapter 10

_**I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say**_

 _ **~Abracadabra-Steve Miller Band~**_

* * *

Cordana stared with suspicion at the staff with the carved raven as it leaned innocently enough against the wall. _Please retrieve my staff for me, Cordana,_ Khadgar had asked. She had of course obliged, but the moment she reached for it the thing seemed to come alive and shoot an electrical charge at her.

"You are insane, just like he is," she said to it, wondering if that insanity was now passing onto her from all the time she and the Archmage had spent together. I mean really, here she was talking to a dead piece of wood and expecting it to listen to her.

She tentatively reached for it again, slowly. As she neared, the staff moved away from her hand.

Cordana's eyes widened and she stepped closer to it, her hand suspended to pounce. A sharp fork of lightning manifested itself and attacked her, making her shriek and jump back. The metal of her armor enhanced the electricity as it coursed around her and it did not feel very pleasant.

Eyes now narrowed in anger, the Warden paced in front of it, watching to see if it would move away once more, and deciding how she would grab the thing. _Will it attack me if I manage to hang onto it?_ she wondered. Why on earth had Khadgar asked her to retrieve it if he knew it was...difficult...in this way? Mages and their silly weapons!

Creeping a few feet from it, in stealth, Cordana swung her bladed cloak at the staff suddenly, hoping to knock it onto the ground. The poor Warden didn't know what had hit her as she found herself flying backwards through the air and flipping over the back of the couch to land with a metallic thud on the floor.

"Cordana!" called Khadgar from somewhere behind her. "Are you sparring with Atiesh? Please do that outside, I would not want you to break anything in here!"

She leapt to her feet and spun towards the sound of his voice. The Archmage was laughing as quietly as he could, but the entire image of what he had walked into was far too comical to contain and he roared with laughter.

"Your stupid staff attacked me!" she cried. "And why are you worried about your furniture?! What about _me_! That thing nearly electrocuted me!"

Khadgar gave her a lopsided grin through half closed eyes. "I imagine how magnificent you must be at present time, in all your anger...but alas with that helmet on I cannot enjoy the vision!"

Cordana growled at him as he continued to laugh, turned back to the staff and ran at it...then found herself frozen in place. Still chuckling, Khadgar walked up to her, removed her helmet, and kissed her. He stood and looked at her a moment, and she stared back at him, able to only move her eyes. _They are not very happy eyes,_ he mused.

He looked at the staff. "Atiesh! Behave!"

He replaced Cordana's helmet, released the spell and she continued her mad dash to the wall. Snatching up the staff she turned it on him and repeated the word she had heard the little girl in Stormwind say moments before Cordana herself turned into a sheep.

Nothing happened.

Khadgar sat down on the arm of the couch and watched her with bemused curiosity.

She tried again, louder and with much more theatrical flourish.

Still nothing.

She shook the staff in consternation.

Khadgar, out of her line of sight, made a gesture with his hands and when she tried to sheep him once more, Atiesh burst forth a shower of red rose petals that floated gently downwards. As she stood there in amazement, Khadgar relocated the staff and her encounter suit across the room.

"Khadgar!" she cried. "You said you would never do that!"

"On the contrary, I said I would not do it _that_ day."

She sighed with exasperation and rolled her eyes. She was standing in a simple linen shirt and breeches, but her armor, the bladed cloak, and her helmet were in a neat little pile far enough away from her, with Khadgar's miserable staff lying on top of it.

The Archmage held out his arms to her, his wonderful eyes soft and shining. "Come here, Cordana Felsong," he said gently. "I am cruel to play such tricks on you. Atiesh cannot be wielded by anyone but by its master's permission...or death. I was simply curious as to how you would deal with it. I am sorry that Atiesh reacted so violently. I did not mean for you to be hurt in any way. It was feeding on your aggression, I should have known better, really. Can you forgive me?"

"That thing has a name?" Cordana stared at him, then over at the staff lying quietly on her encounter suit. "That alone has convinced me that mages are indeed insane. Is everything you own permeated by magic? Even your battle gear must be handled with care."

Khadgar tried to look innocent as he shrugged.

The hardness was gone from Cordana's eyes and she melted into his embrace. No matter what he did, how outrageous or ridiculous the situation, when he looked at her with such affection, and spoke her name with such tenderness, any anger she felt vanished without a trace.

They remained that way for awhile, then Cordana straightened herself, stroked his hair, and held his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead, his nose, than his lips. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought that he would be able to hear it for sure. Khadgar tangled his hands in her soft hair, his kisses changing from curious and teasing to deep and intense. He held her tightly against him, so much so that Cordana had to pull away from him to breathe. Whoever thought that mages were weak, fragile creatures, had never been held by Archmage Khadgar.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Cordana, will you stay with me tonight?"

"I stay with you every night, Archmage," she said cleverly.

"Yes, 20 feet away behind a wooden door. I am tired of falling asleep alone, knowing the one I love is so near. What are you so afraid of, Cordana?"

She walked around him and sat down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her. "Let's see...rogues, highwaymen, the Iron Horde, the Shadow Council, Gul'Dan...shall I go on?"

He flopped backwards, legs hanging over the armrest, his head in her lap.

"You very well know that nothing can infiltrate my sleeping quarters nor this Tower. I did explain pocket dimensions and attunement to you when I first constructed this."

Cordana played with his hair, and traced his lips with a finger. "Truthfully, I'm not afraid of anything, Khadgar, but I have a duty to perform, you know this. It does not matter where we are, I am assigned to keep you safe."

He curled strands of her hair around his fingers. "Must you always do that from so far away? I am sure you could keep me perfectly safe while lying in my arms as well, could you not?"

She gave him a dark look. "I am sure you do not wish to hold me wearing my encounter suit and grasping the umbral crescent."

He frowned at her, then swung his legs down and sat up, arms resting on his thighs and hands folded.

"I suppose if I said I were tired right now, in the middle of the day, with so many people about outside, and wished you to come and rest with me...you would say the same?"

She said nothing. Her mind was frozen. Her discomfort with the subject made it hard for her to discuss it.

"And if I were to release you from my service, and you were in no way obligated to see to my safety, would you than agree to spend the night with me?"

Her silence was louder than any battle cry could ever be.

He stood up. "Cordana," he said without turning to face her. "I wish to show you, physically, how much I love you, to be a part of you in every way, but it is obvious to me that you do not wish the same. It forces me to question where this is heading, if anywhere at all."

The Warden sat stock still, her mind now racing, a thousand words running through it. But she was paralyzed, unable to speak, unable to tell him that she truly _was_ afraid of taking things further. She didn't want him to realize that she had no experience, and no idea what to do or say, just stories and instructions that could never amount to the real thing. She was terrified that he would take his love away from her once he knew how inept she truly was on a personal level. He might have seen her as a dynamic, powerful Warden...but in any other role she felt she had nothing to offer.

He waited, hoping she would say something, _anything_. "I may be a figure of legend to some people," he said softly. "But I am still just a man, with a man's desires and feelings, Cordana. Your rejection has confused and hurt me."

He walked towards the door and opened it, then stopped. "I am going to see the Commander. Do what you must." Materializing his staff into his hand, Khadgar left the Tower.

Duty was something Cordana understood, and quickly donned her encounter suit, glad to hide herself within its depths, where her shame and hurt could not be seen by enquiring eyes and she could shut off her mind.


	12. Chapter 11

_**What hurts the most is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could've been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

 _ **~What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts~**_

* * *

Cordana crouched, stealthed as always, a few feet behind Khadgar and Commander Jaaral. She listened half-heartedly to what was being said, picking out the words that pertained to her. Sometimes the Archmage walked by her, and she picked up his familiar and comforting scent. His voice was soothing to her, and she felt tired and emotionally drained. _Snap out of it, Cordana! You still have a duty to perform here!_

It broke her heart that she had hurt him, without ever meaning any harm. She didn't understand the subtleties of a romantic relationship, with its complex nuances and hidden innuendoes. She knew that Khadgar wanted to lie with her, to join their bodies together in an act of love. At least, that is how _she_ always perceived it. From what Cordana knew of humans, they were rather free with their bodies, easily taking someone to their bed with no notion of commitment.

Kaldorei chose a mate and remained true for life. This choice was not undertaken lightly, and seeing one another through both the best of times and the darkest of times was understood and accepted. There was no fancy cathedral and solemn words from a priest, all of which could be tossed away and forgotten when the road of life became too rough, as she had seen from the humans. For Cordana's people there was the World Tree, and a joyous celebration. A commitment ceremony between two people who loved one another and wished to be joined as one, and was a binding of the spirit, the heart, and the physical self.

The Kaldorei took choosing a mate very seriously.

Humans took choosing a mate as seriously as choosing their dinner. This today, that tomorrow.

She believed Khadgar was not one of those humans. He had never had a mate, he had never loved anyone as he said he loved her. But did that include lying with someone who had taken his fancy? She struggled to believe that a man of his charm and esthetic appeal had never had a lover. And...if he had...what had happened to them? She believed that Khadgar would expect his lovers to know what they were doing, and _she_ didn't. Could that have been a catalyst? Despite Shyra's best attempt at earning Cordana's generous gold pouch, the Warden could not accommodate the words (and the pictures) with the deed. In frustration she had hoped to just distract Khadgar with the mission so he forgot about it for awhile...knowing full well that that would not last for long. She knew that any balanced relationship needed both emotional and physical love, and in her selfish fear she had withdrawn from him and caused him pain. Now he thought she did not love him, when that was the furthest from the truth.

Cordana watched him demonstrate something to Jaaral, his face animated. _I love you so much, Khadgar_ , she thought. _Didn't you see it in my eyes, feel it in my kiss, hear it in my voice? There were so many ways I showed you, is this one thing the only way for you to know?_

"Cordana," she heard him say. The Warden unstealthed.

"Yes, Archmage?"

"Please ask Seirshaa and Maddelein to join us. They will be in the War Room."

His voice was touched with hardness, and he did not look at her. She stared at him for a short moment, willing him to look in her eyes, but he did not and simply turned back to Jaaral.

She raised her head and walked away unstealthed.

"Is everything alright, Archmage?" she heard Jaaral ask kindly.

"Hmm? Why yes, everything is just fine, Commander," responded Khadgar smoothly.

 _Humans are masters of deception_ , she thought.

* * *

Cordana took her dinner alone, sitting on the steps of the Tower as she always had before, helmet at her side on top of the umbral crescent. Khadgar had taken his in the little dining room they always used to share.

Cordana's heart was heavy. She had tried to talk to him, but he had given her an unwavering stare that was devoid of any emotion, and it became awkward, so she gave up. If he had truly loved her as he said he did, why would he not listen to her? How could he just turn away from her so easily? Had she made such a small ripple in his life that he didn't notice the loss of her presence or want her in his life?

She washed her dish in the rain barrel and went inside. Stealthed, she crept around looking for Khadgar and found him in the library, a tome floating in front of him.

 _At least I can still be near you, doing what I do best_ , she thought sadly.

She remained in a corner, watching him, until he vanished away his tome, magically extinguished the lights and headed to the upper levels. He stopped at his door.

"Goodnight, Cordana," he said.

"Goodnight, Archmage," she responded.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say  
Take my breath away...  
**_

~Take my breath away-Berlin~

* * *

It had been so many weeks. Cordana missed Khadgar. She missed his wonderful kisses, his smile and his embrace. She missed talking to him, walking with him, eating with him. She missed the times he would tease her and play around with her, and the moments when he held her hand and they just sat in silence, counting stars.

Cordana felt hollow inside, hollow and lonely. Without Khadgar she had no other companions and where once she had preferred that life, now she loathed it. He treated her as he had in the beginning, with respect and gratitude but nothing more. When he went off to Frostwall while she slept, she said nothing to him on his return.

The Warden did as she was asked, carried out her tasks with perfect efficiency as she had been trained to do, and barely spoke at all. Telling him good morning and good night was the extent of their communication for the most part.

The Kaldorei were a sensitive people. When they loved they loved with all their hearts, when they hated, they hated with a vengeance. When they grieved, they often became ill, slipping away into the Emerald Dream, lying in a trance state until their bodies faded and their spirits became a part of that mystical land.

As the days passed, Cordana became even more withdrawn, losing interest in the things that once gave her so much joy. She lost interest in food, barely nibbling on her meals as she sat alone on the stairs or in the dining room. She felt herself weakening and would fall asleep at her post, awake late, and on occasion be unable to rouse herself sufficiently to begin her day, but Khadgar said nothing to her when she finally did make her appearance. _He does not even notice if I am here or not,_ she thought. _He no longer cares what happens to me, and it is entirely my own fault._

Cordana came to the realization that she could no longer serve the Archmage to the best of her ability. Being so near to him day after day, feeling the guilt, was slowly killing her. It was time to pay a visit to the Enclave.

The night before she was to go, Cordana was unable to sleep. She felt tortured inside, unsure if she were making the right decision. Would someone else be able to care for Khadgar's safety as much as she did? Would someone else soon see how beautiful and wonderful he was and dare to love him as he needed to be loved?

She didn't want to leave him without trying, one more time, to help him see how much she truly did love him. As she made her decision, her own fear and trepidation no longer mattered. She believed it was most likely too late, but the feeling was so strong that she could not deny it any longer. Cordana crept into Khadgar's chambers after he had crawled into bed. He wore only the bottom half of his small clothes, his beautiful body illuminated by the moonlight from the window, his hair sparkling like the tiny stars he had once conjured in the fountain at Stormwind. It took her breath away. Even the silver hair on his chest seemed to twinkle with every breath.

"Khadgar," she said softly.

He started, and sat up. "Cordana? What are you doing in here? I assure you that Gul'Dan is not hiding in my closet."

"I asked him to leave us alone for a moment," she said wryly. "I came to tell you that I shall not be here in the morning. I am returning to the Enclave."

Khadgar nodded. "That is fine, I will wait for your return before beginning my day. Thank you for telling me."

"I will not be returning, Archmage," she said.

Khadgar was silent for a long moment, then fell back against the pillows with a heavy, sad sigh. "At least tell me what I ever did to earn your scorn. Is it because I am an old man, with scars and lines around my eyes, who cannot keep up with one as young and vibrant as you? Is it my race, Cordana? Did my being human suddenly become an affront to you? Did you _ever_ love me as you say you did? And if so, what _did_ I do to make you change your mind?"

Cordana's hands were shaking as she let her cloak fall to the floor. It became visible even as she did not.

"You are not old to me, Khadgar. I do not see your scars and lines and your vitality is every bit as intact as mine is. Your race is not an issue...and...I _do_ love you. I have more love inside me for you than my heart can hold."

She was trembling as she dropped out of stealth and stood between him and the window, giving him only a silhouetted view of her. She was wearing the dress that he had given her, and she slowly pushed the straps off her shoulders until the garment slid from her body and pooled at her feet.

"What are you doing, Cordana?" he asked softly.

"I refused to stay the night with you because I was afraid...because I _am_ afraid."

The Archmage sat up again, this time slowly. All he could see were her unusually brilliant eyes. "Afraid? Of what? Of _me?_ I would never willingly hurt you, Cordana! I would as soon tear out my own heart as cause you any intentional pain!"

Slowly, the Warden walked around to the other side of the bed, her hand trailing along the edge, and crawled onto it. She lay down on her back, as naked, vulnerable and exposed as she ever had been in her entire life.

"If it will prove to you that my love is true, then _take_ me Khadgar. I shall not remain here to vex you any longer than the rising of the sun, or sooner, if that is your wish. But I need you to know that every word I ever said to you is true, and if giving you my body is the only way to do that, then so be it. I am yours, and ever will be."

Cordana was precariously close to tears but she no longer cared. She was trembling and frightened and her heart felt like a raw and open wound. She dared to face anything and anyone in battle, but when it came to intimacy she was reduced to a quivering mess.

Khadgar turned to her and gathered her gently into his arms. He was so warm in comparison to her chilled skin, despite the fire that burned in the hearth. He lay back and let her put her head on his chest, and he pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I do not ever wish you to leave my side," he whispered. "Nothing about you vexes me. Why did you feel you could not speak to me openly about your fear? You pulled away from me, and made me believe that you no longer, or never had, loved me. I was hurt and rejected and I did not behave appropriately, for that I am sorry. I should have realized that this was not about _me_ , but about _you_. Can you forgive me, Cordana? As old as I am, I am but a boy in the ways of love, wandering this strange new landscape without benefit of a map."

Cordana traced patterns on his chest, then lifted her chin and kissed his jaw. He turned his head and his lips grazed against hers. He shifted onto his hip and leaned over her, kissing her deeply, his hands caressing her now warmed skin.

"Cordana...I need you to know that I have _never_ lain with anyone before. This should always be an act of love, and I have never known love until now. I am sorry if this disappoints you in some way."

She stroked his cheek. "I have trouble believing that, Khadgar. As beautiful as you are, how could no one have ever loved you?"

He gave her a wry smile. "Perhaps someone did...but I had no time nor interest in such matters. When you came into my life, you ran through my defenses as though they had never existed. I am quite good at projecting confidence...but _terrible_ at feeling it."

Cordana kissed him softly. "Obviously you know that I also have never been with anyone before. That...that is why I was so hesitant. I felt that if you knew that I had no experience you would find me unworthy and change your mind about loving me. I know how ridiculous it sounds and I am sorry Khadgar. I am sorry that my fear took precedence over your feelings. This is uncharted territory for me, also."

He sighed. "Two peas in a pod. Love should not be easily withdrawn for so minor a reason, nor any reason. Even when slighted by the deepest hurt, love does not vanish. It simply changes. I believe that love, if it ever was true, will never leave despite outside circumstances."

"I believe the same, but I am Kaldorei. I know _our_ ways, and sadly I always thought that humans were fickle in nature. I thought _you_ stopped loving _me_. For weeks now you have not spoken more than two sentences to me. It is why I planned to leave, my heart was broken and I was not serving you to the best of my ability."

Khadgar held her tightly to him, his lips against her hair. "Oh, sweet Cordana, how sorry I am. I believed my silence is what you wanted. I am a stupid old fool! How can you love this ridiculous old man who knows nothing about love?"

Cordana laughed softly. "Because this ridiculous old man loves this silly elfling who knows nothing either!"

They held each other close for a long time, occasionally kissing tenderly and whispering sweet words. Khadgar pressed against her, and she felt how strong his desire was.

"You may touch me, if you like," he said softly. "Perhaps you will see there is nothing about me to be afraid of, I am no different than a Kaldorei sire. I _think_. I've never seen one in that way, actually. You know what I mean, however." He gave her a nervous smile.

She reached down and carefully touched his hardness through the fabric with her fingertips. He made a gesture with one hand and his small clothes vanished. Shyly, carefully, she curled a hand around him and squeezed gently. Khadgar gave a sigh of pleasure.

Cordana was surprised at how large he was. Yes, he was tall and well built, but she really wouldn't have guessed that his member would be also. The skin of it was soft and velvety, the soft hairs around it silky and silver just as the rest of his hair. She had had many assignments that also included human males. Some were quite proud of themselves and had no reservations on bathing in rivers and propositioning any female that crossed their paths. One had tried that on her, and found himself with the umbral crescent in a very uncomfortable position. Thinking on it, the Warden could not remember seeing any other human male put together quite like the Archmage. She stroked him tenderly, eliciting little moans from him as she did so.

"You are never going to make this fit inside me," she said to him quite factually. "My flower is so small. Human females must be so much larger than Kaldorei."

"We are all different, and made to fit together just as your people are. It will be fine, Cordana," he said soothingly.

She continued to stroke him and he moved his hips in rhythm with her touch. She quite enjoyed watching the expressions of pleasure on his face and hearing his sounds. It was nice to be able to make someone feel good. However, after a time, he stopped her, taking her hand from him and bringing it to his lips.

"You will bring me to release," he said. "I do not wish to do that yet."

He moved her so that she lay on her back, and slowly, Khadgar caressed her body, circling her nipples, kissing them and suckling them carefully. She loved how it made her feel, and like he had before, she made little sounds of pleasure as her heart raced and her blood felt like fire in her veins.

He rested on one elbow while he made his way down her body with the other hand. Coming to the soft tuft of hair between her legs, he caressed her thighs then came back to it, playing with the soft hairs. She liked it, and smiled. Then carefully and slowly, he slid his finger between the outer lips of her flower. She was very warm and already quite ready. Cordana parted her legs slightly, making it easier for him to stroke her. He circled her firm, excited nub, and sent sensations through her body she never knew existed. This must be why all living things spent their lives looking for a mate...so they could feel this way.

Khadgar was very cautious, and watched her closely as he found her opening and massaged it tenderly, warming the flesh, then pressed his finger against it. As he entered her, she tensed up and opened her eyes.

"It is alright, Cordana," he whispered, and kissed her.

It felt uncomfortable, having someone touch her inside that way, but he found some sensitive places that _were_ quite pleasurable. It was not painful until he tried to open her further. She swallowed hard and pushed her hips down, away from him, and moved his hand aside. He withdrew his fingers from her body and pulled her close, holding her.

"I am sorry my love," he said into her hair. "Your flower is not used to being loved, and it will take some time for you to adjust. There is no rush, we can take our time."

"I am sorry I am so terrible at all of this," said Cordana. "I really did try and learn some things before I lay with you...but being told is not the same thing!"

Khadgar looked at her with a rather amused expression. "I cannot imagine _who_ you would have talked to about this! You are certainly not terrible! Sadly I am the one who seems to be terrible. Perhaps I need to go and ask _your_ source!"

"No way!" she said rather quickly. This made him laugh.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? I would have to start with the Lady Toriona, as she is the only one I have ever known you to spend any time with."

Cordana shook her head. "I could never ask her. I mean...I'm not even sure she and her mate are able to...to...you know."

Khadgar grinned. "They cheat, Cordana. They use potions."

"What are you talking about, potions?" she asked

Khadgar was surprised she had not heard of such things. "The males take a potion which shrinks them down to human size. It's an old formula, every apothecary I have ever met knew that one. Invented by the Tauren, I believe."

"I truly do not want to know the story there. Maybe _we_ need a potion also, Khadgar!"

He smiled. "It would not work on me, and we do not need that. We just need time. It will be ok my love, I promise you!"

They tried again, but Cordana had a hard time getting used to the situation. Her body didn't want to cooperate. Just trying to open and ready her hurt too much, and Khadgar wasn't willing to keep torturing her. He brought her to release, which was delightful and felt wonderful. He was so pleased.

They caressed and kissed each other and Cordana returned the gesture. Khadgar had never imagined it could be so incredible, to be given pleasure by another person. They caressed and enjoyed one another, and as the night wore on they grew tired, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

For once Cordana did not think of the mission and her duty.

All she could think about was how much she loved the Archmage.


	14. Chapter 13

_**And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender**_

 _ **~Never Surrender-Corey Hart~**_

* * *

Cordana limped across the cobblestones and stopped to rest at the fountain. The smell of blood and smoke and sulfur was thick in the air, people crying, children running about screaming for lost parents, and fires still burning randomly across the garrison.

The Warden was shaking with adrenaline that was slowly leaving her system, magnifying the terrible pain in her leg. The arm of the hand holding her umbral crescent was weak and she could barely move it. Her breath came in shallow gasps, a rending pain slicing through her with every breath. She scanned the area looking for the Commander, his wife, and Khadgar but she could see nothing but smoke and chaos.

At dawn, the Shadow Council had infiltrated and attacked the garrison. Cordana had not gone to Khadgar's bed to sleep that night, something inside her said that she would be better off outside his little pocket dimension. He didn't like it and argued with her a little but in the end he deferred to her. She had been unable to sleep, and wandered about outside the Tower for a good long while, wondering what was bothering her so much. She had given up on what she believed were her confused senses and was about to return indoors and join Khadgar in his bed when a garrison mage came running through the portal calling for the Archmage. The day had just barely begun to brighten.

Cordana had run to Khadgar's chambers and awakened him, helping him dress in his battle gear as swiftly as she could. She could not answer any of his questions, just that Jaaral was under attack and they needed to assist him immediately.

The battle had been terrible. The garrison housed many families, merchants and craftsmen. The barracks held a reserve of well seasoned soldiers, and the Lady Toriona had insisted they also carry a complement of battle mages. Although she had chosen a diplomatic path in life, she had attended the Mage Academy at Dalaran, and was accomplished in the field of magic. Because her focus had changed to the Diplomatic Corps, she had never developed a specialty to earn her the title of Archmage, although the rumors about her insisted she had all the skill necessary to earn the title. Khadgar had said it was a shame that she never continued her studies, as she could have been extremely powerful in time. The Lady Toriona had smiled when she heard that and said _"well maybe in a parallel dimension, I did exactly that!"._

However, when the battle broke out, she was not found hiding in the bunkers below ground with the other private citizens, but up on the parapets with her staff assisting the other mages.

Khadgar had thrown a protective ward on Cordana and wasted no time in attacking. She stayed close at his side, slashing with her umbral crescent and the blades on her cloak, stealthing at every opportunity between attacks. She had celerity, and could move at astonishing speeds from enemy to enemy, dropping them before they had a chance to glimpse her.

But the chaos of a battlefield never allows for any hard and fast planning. The citizens who became lost on their way to the bunkers, the children who were separated from parents, and those who were just too terrified to think clearly on what they needed to do, came between Khadgar and Cordana. A little boy of no more than 5, screaming for his father, ran into Khadgar and grabbed a hold of his hand. The Archmage, who had a weakness for children, scooped him up in his arms and turned to Cordana.

"Take this little one to the bunker Cordana!" he ordered.

She stepped back from him shaking her head and shouted that she could not.

"Do it now!" he yelled at her. "Do not worry about me, I can handle this!"

"I cannot take him, Khadgar!" she yelled back over the din. "The blades on my cloak will cut him!"

Khadgar realized she was right, and without another word turned and ran in the direction of the bunker, holding the terrified little boy protectively at his chest. Cordana made to follow but she was suddenly knocked off her feet and thrown.

The battle had attracted a wild Rylak, a monstrous creature with a sinewy body, forked tail, wings and two heads filled with deadly sharp teeth. Domesticated Rylaks were wonderful creatures, often used as flying mounts, and despite their horrific appearance were mild mannered and gentle. However the wild Rylaks were a different beast. Violent and bloodthirsty, they would pick up and chew on a person, tearing them apart, before tossing away the remains.

She leaped to her feet with a cry and swung her weapon in a wide arc, slicing into one of the necks. Enraged, the creature swung its tail at her, trying to catch her in the snapping forked end. She dodged and struck again, this time injuring one of the heads enough to put it out of commission. The beast spun and snapped with the remaining head, lashing its tail and flapping upwards. She noticed one of the wings were injured and it could not fly away, Jaaral had shown up and had hacked a large hole in the leathery membrane. Unable to escape, the Rylak became angrier, but soon enough its injuries did it in and it died.

Back to back with Jaaral, Cordana fought off wave after wave of shadow council assaults. Most were magical in nature, and all that was required was to get close enough to them to bring them down, then it was essential to take down the portal caster.

The Warden looked around for Khadgar. He would have gotten the child to safety by now, and she should have seen evidence of his powerful magic, but he was nowhere in sight. She could not afford to stop fighting to search for him but she needed desperately to find him if only to know he was alright.

She ran in the direction of the bunker and found a soldier about to fall, outnumbered by the three casters that had just come through a portal hidden in a storeroom. Cordana ran at them, slicing them open with the crescent, then throwing it at the caster who was holding the portal open. Thankfully, nothing else had come through yet.

Seeing no one else, she retrieved her weapon and ran.

The Lady Toriona nearly crashed into her as she rounded a corner. That lady's eyes were wide and she was breathless.

"Cordana! A demon has been summoned by the front gates! Where is the Archmage, we need him!"

"I do not know! We were separated earlier and I have not been able to locate him!"

Lady Toriona turned and ran for the front gate, Cordana behind her. There was no more time to look for Khadgar.

 _Elune, please let him be alright,_ she silently begged.

Jaaral was already engaging the demon in battle, his full plate armor making him look even more massive and fearsome than usual. His wife took cover behind a large boulder, and began casting. Shards of arcane energy flew from her hands towards the giant winged demon. Foot soldiers joined the fight, archers on the parapets and the battle mages turned their attention to it.

Cordana saw a portal hidden behind the blacksmith's shop, and a caster nearby. She threw her umbral crescent, decapitating them, and the portal faded and disappeared as the body fell to the ground. She turned her attention fully to the demon.

Rogue arrows glanced off her and she was glad that she wore plate beneath her cloak. She threw the crescent, slashed and stabbed with everything she had. Green Fel blood poured from its wounds but the demon was not going to give up without a fight, and he slammed her hard in her upper thigh with the edge of his hoof. Fortunately it was only a glancing blow; had it been a direct strike, Cordana had no doubt he would have shattered her leg completely. As it was, she was able to dive out of the way as his other hoof came down. She slashed his leg, severing one of the tendons, putting the creature off balance.

Jaaral was then able to leap onto its back and drive his sword into its skull. It thrashed in its death throes, and Cordana miscalculated where its huge tail would come down. It hit her shoulder hard, and she felt it dislocate. Its massive arm lashed out and slammed her mercilessly across the center of her body, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her against the fortress wall. Luckily the adrenaline in her system dulled the pain and allowed her to keep fighting.

They collectively brought the demon down, and made quick work of the leftover shadow council. The soldiers turned their attention to putting out the fires, and messengers were sent to find the healers to see to the wounded who were unable to make their way to the infirmary which was thankfully not on fire.

Animals housed in the stables had been turned loose, either by the enemy or by a well meaning stable hand in case of fire. The smell of blood and death terrified the creatures, and they were running wildly all over the garrison, often knocking people down and trampling them.

Cordana grabbed at a horse as it trotted past her. Her own animal companion, her Moonsabre cat, was safely housed at the Tower. Cordana was a good rider, and swung herself up onto the beasts back with her good arm, although her leg sent a sharp shard of pain through her. Gritting her teeth and doing her best to ignore it, she kicked the beast forward and it leapt. She hoped that it was trained well enough to steer without the benefit of a bit and bridle, its speed could get her around the garrison quicker to find Khadgar. She made it to the herbalist's cottage with no sign of him and wheeled the horse around, cantering back the way she had come. The horse tolerated her at first, but then, accidentally, the blades on her cloak jabbed it when the wind billowed it up. With a scream it spooked sideways and spun. Cordana, not expecting it, was thrown, landing with a loud thud on the cobblestones as the horse bolted away. In agonizing pain and exhausted, she struggled to her feet with difficulty.

Limping towards the center of town, she stopped to rest against the fountain, her breathing ragged.

The pain in her entire body was growing worse, and she tried to make her way to the infirmary. She wanted Khadgar and scanned the area for him, but her vision was beginning to blur, and she could no longer move her arm when the crescent fell from her hand with a loud clang. She retrieved it with a whimper and held it in her other hand, but her leg would now no longer bear any weight without sending an excruciating shard of pain through her. The demon's glancing blow must have landed harder then she originally surmised.

The infirmary, although only yards away, seemed like a journey of miles. Hopping and dragging her leg along, Cordana then had trouble drawing breath, the pain was agonizing, and as she reached the gate, darkness encroached on her vision and she collapsed.

Khadgar, having fought his own battles on the opposite side of the garrison, was unable to get to the demon at the front gate. His battle gear was singed in places, but as usual his magic had kept him from greater harm. He had just reached the town square from the other direction when he saw Cordana collapse at the Infirmary gate.

"Cordana!" he cried and magically blinked to her side.

He pulled off her helmet. Her eyes were closed, her face pale. He could not gauge her breathing. With a single word and gesture, he removed her entire encounter suit and crescent and sent it somewhere in the vicinity of the Tower. She looked so delicate and vulnerable lying there in her small clothes.

"Stay with me, Cordana!" he said, gathering her carefully in his arms and rushing her inside.

There were people running all over, healers and physicians trying to get the most injured into the available beds, the rest slumped against the walls moaning and crying, some too shell shocked to speak, staring mindlessly off into the distance. Volunteers tried to comfort family members and friends and see to the lesser injuries as best they could.

"Help, please!" Khadgar shouted. When no one paid him any mind, he grabbed a healer as he ran past.

"Please see to Cordana!" he entreated. "She is barely breathing, she collapsed outside!"

The healer looked behind the Archmage to the still form of a night elf on a bed, pale and not moving, a horrible bruise on her leg. She was most likely already dead, and there were injured living to attend to. The young man began to apologize and explain that he was needed for the most seriously injured, but Khadgar would have none of it. The Archmage had become used to people knowing who he was, and doing his bidding. To have someone dismiss him at the time he needed help the most was unfathomable to him, and his usually kind face darkened and his voice became hard edged.

"You _will_ take care of her _now_ , or face the consequences of your refusal!"

Not wanting to anger this strangely dressed mage with the raven headed staff further, the healer went to Cordana's side. He checked her eyes and her pulse, then gently palpated her ribcage and abdomen, then moved to examine her limbs.

Frowning, he called out a name and one of the physicians came jogging over.

"This night elf female has a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and several compromised ribs, but I fear she may have internal bleeding as well. We must see to her at once!"

Khadgar could feel himself trembling. He had fought every manner of demon and creature, faced some of the most terrible foes in battle, but none of them had awoken such fear as seeing his beloved Cordana broken and unmoving.

The physician turned to him, his voice calm and confident. "You are Archmage Khadgar, aren't you?" he asked. "Is this one of your mages?"

He shook his head as he looked at Cordana. "Her name is Cordana Felsong, and she is my protector, a Warden of the Enclave. But...also...she is my love...please...do whatever it takes to save her!"

The young healer, hearing who it was that he had nearly refused to assist, thanked the Light that the Archmage, who was reputed to be the most powerful living caster alive, had not turned him into a farm animal. He had already begun his work, straightening out Cordana's limbs gently. He lay a hand on her head. "I will take her pain away," he said. "It will not last forever, but it will allow us to work on her."

Khadgar couldn't watch. Resetting her dislocated shoulder looked so brutal, but she remained unconscious and pain free, kept there by the healer's skill. They assured him that she felt nothing, but Khadgar took a walk outside around the Infirmary while the worst of it was dealt with. Knitting the broken bones together took awhile, and greatly drained the young man's energy. The physician worked on relieving the pressure from the internal bleeding. It worried him, such injuries could take a person's life if not gotten under control. Cordana was greatly weakened and would not survive surgery if the healer could not manage to find and stop the bleeding.

Being scientific in nature, the physician had had trouble trusting the healers who plied their trade with prayers and incantations. He preferred the old tried and true methods and the help of apothecaries, but over time he had realized that the skill of those gifted by the Light were just as powerful if not more so than conventional medicine. He watched the young healer give of himself to save the Warden and was grateful.

The hours ticked by. Jaaral and his wife came in to help, to do what they could for the injured. Lady Toriona was beside herself when she saw Cordana. She told Khadgar how brilliant a warrior the Warden was, and detailed the battle with the demon.

"Jaaral could not have fought it on his own. He would have been lost without her."

Khadgar turned sad eyes towards Lady Toriona. "As I will be, if she does not pull through."

"She is strong, my friend," said Jaaral, resting a hand on the Archmage's shoulder. "Her love for you will make her fight even harder."

The healer located the source of the most serious damage and slowed and stopped the internal bleeding. He began the arduous task of repairing the tissues once the pressure had been relieved by the physician sufficiently.

Since Cordana's bed was the first one, there was a small space beside the wall. Khadgar slid down it and sat there, watching the healer work, staring at beautiful Cordana, begging the Light not to take her from him. He wanted to enfold her in his arms and hold her close and never let her go. He was angry at himself for the time they had not spoken to one another, for the wasted days and nights they could have had. He remembered every moment they had shared from the day they had first met, when she reported for duty. He had felt awkward and didn't understand why the Enclave, which was comprised entirely of Kaldorei, would have assigned one of their own to protect _him_ , a human. He had not liked the idea at first, but he grew to enjoy having her around. She was extremely good at her assigned task, and when they were at leisure she proved to be a fine companion as well, quick of mind and well versed in many things. He had wondered if she felt any attraction to him, as he most certainly was attracted to her. And all this was before he even saw her beneath the encounter suit.

When their eyes had met across the fire in the ruins, Khadgar knew his life would never be the same again. As he watched the healer and the physician doing their best to save his love, Khadgar silently prayed that this was not the end for the two of them.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Through every turn I'll be near you  
I'll come anytime you call  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll be guiding you**_

 _ **~Magic-Olivia Newton John~**_

* * *

The first thing Cordana saw when she regained consciousness was Khadgar's beautiful blue eyes gazing into hers. She felt his hand stroking her forehead and heard his soothing voice tell her she was going to be ok and that he would never again let her be parted from him.

Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts that she wanted to share with him, but in truth all she did was lie there staring. He took her hand, and she tried to squeeze his, but she was so weak, all she managed was a twitch. Cordana hurt all over. Although the healer and the physician had repaired the greatest of the damage, her body had been through a lot, and only time would see to the rest.

Once she had been stabilized, they had moved her to the recovery area. The injured were still trickling in, but the worst cases had been dealt with. Sadly there had been many deaths, mostly from the military quarter. Lady Toriona had lost a battle mage, and Jaaral had seen 3 well seasoned soldiers fall. Some of the citizens who had refused to leave their homes had also died, but in many cases they had managed to take a few shadow council with them.

War was a terrible thing, and the garrison was in mourning.

Khadgar asked if he could take Cordana back to the Tower and care for her himself, but due to the severity of her injuries it was strongly suggested she remain in the infirmary in case of any complications. Khadgar conjured a tiny room around her bed, so that she would have some quiet, and he created himself a little cot to sleep on. There was no way he would leave her side.

Lady Toriona came by to visit. She sat with Cordana and talked of mundane things, and the Kaldorei just looked and listened.

Commander Jaaral also paid a visit, and thanked her for her assistance. He asked if there was anything she needed or wanted, but Cordana just smiled and shook her head.

At night, Khadgar pushed his cot beside her bed and held her hand while he floated a tome before him and read.

On the third night, Cordana was able to squeeze his hand and the first words she said to him were _I love you._

Khadgar asked for her forgiveness, for leaving her alone in the heat of battle.

"I should have stayed with you and found another to take that child to the bunker. You may be assigned to protect me by the Enclave Cordana, but I am assigned to protect _you_ by my heart."

He kissed her and stroked her cheek. "I thought I would lose you, and if that had happened I would not be able to go on. You are my greatest strength, and my greatest weakness."

She gave him a smile. "I spent a lot of time searching for you, afraid that you would be overwhelmed and unable to hold your own. You might be incredibly powerful but you _are_ just a man under all that battle gear!"

He gave a laugh. "I am indeed. I believe most of my skirmishes were fought trying to free residents and see them to the bunker. When one would be saved, I became aware of others. By the time I reached where we had parted, you were nowhere to be found, and the chaos made it impossible for me to find you. I will not let that happen again, Cordana."

She reached a hand up and touched his face. "I did try to follow you but a wild Rylak attacked me. That was a fearsome beast to be sure. Thankfully Jaaral was there to help, I am not sure that I could have prevailed against it if not for him and the others."

Khadgar extinguished the lights. "Rest now, Cordana. I will be right here with you. Tomorrow I am able to take you back to the Tower and take care of you. Unless you wish to stay here, of course."

"No, I wish to go home, with you!" she said.

"I figured that would be your answer. I am glad that you trust me enough to care for you, since you have told me that I seem unable to care for myself!" His eyes sparkled and he gave her a mischievous grin.

"That is very true and why I need to be close to you at all times. As for the other thing...that is what your name means, does it not? Trust?"

He nodded. "Indeed it does, in Dwarven."

Cordana thought about it for a moment. "You know, that made a rather interesting dichotomy...Medivh's name meant "Keeper of Secrets" in the Kaldorei tongue."

Khadgar smiled. "I haven't thought about that for a long time, but you are right! Now, you truly do need to rest." He handed her a cup of honey mead with the elixir inside it that would dull her pain and help her to relax. As she drank it and settled against the pillows, the Warden reached for the Archmage's hand.

Feeling the effects of the drink kick in, she gazed into Khadgar's eyes until she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

_**All this time I felt so lost, lost and needed help.  
Incomplete, out of reach, All alone by myself.  
It all becomes so clear, when I see your face.  
And it's only when you're near, I feel I'm safe.**_

 _ **~To Love Again-Alesha Dixon~**_

* * *

The Archmage had a rather difficult time keeping the Warden in her bed. Cordana resented her weakness and continually tried to get up, which hurt her, aggravated Khadgar, and made them growly with one another. She wanted to resume the mission, he wanted her to lie there and recover.

Khadgar conjured food for them, as he did not trust that leaving to retrieve anything from the garrison would see her remain ensconced beneath the covers.

"Cordana," he said, after her last failed attempt to get out of bed on her own. "If you keep this up, I shall be forced to conjure away your garments and turn this room to ice, ensuring you stay beneath the covers and rest!"

She scowled at him. "You would, too. Annoying old man!"

"Indeed I would, stubborn female!"

She huffed and turned painfully over onto her side.

Khadgar loved the routine of taking care of Cordana. He had spent his entire life engrossed in tomes and the practice of magic, and never had he extended himself to such a role as he was currently involved in. He had never even had a dog as a boy to look after. It surprised him that his single minded focus on his craft could turn so easily to other matters.

Cordana was vulnerable and could do little for herself at the present time. He would draw her bath in the evening, carry her to it, and wash her hair and her body, doing his best not to think of anything but the task at hand. She was so beautiful to him, her skin so perfect and so soft, the dusky purple reminiscent of a twilight wood. His blood turned to fire in his veins and his heart would race so fast that he wondered why she could not hear it. All he wanted was to take her to his bed and make love to her, but since the one and only night they had tried, there had been no time, and now she was convalescing.

Cordana, as much as she hated being weak and vulnerable, enjoyed Khadgar's attention. He was gentle and careful, and did his best to please and entertain her. She would laugh at his stories and listen to him sing, which he did beautifully. He would sketch her and dance for her, another thing he did so well. She wondered if there was anything he could not do.

"You are truly a wonderful man, no matter how annoying you can be, Archmage," she said. "I am glad I was assigned to you after all."

"Oh? There was a time when you did not like being with me?"

She listed off all the horrible qualities she had perceived in him, and her immense frustration.

Khadgar laughed. "I admit to all those things, I have never had to answer to anyone since Medivh, I simply did as I wished to do and that was that. Then along came this fierce little Kaldorei woman, who put me in my place time after time!"

Cordana reached for his hand. "You know, I went to Jarrod and asked him to reassign me."

Khadgar's eyes widened. "You were that unhappy with me? I am sorry, Cordana!"

"Jarrod saw right through it. He told me that I was in love with you, and that I must tell you my feelings."

The Archmage was surprised. "You were in love with me that early on? How was it that I did not detect it?"

"Because I did not wish you to," she responded simply. "The very day at the fire, when you realized you had feelings for me...was the day I knew I had them for you as well. It was the expression in your eyes when you looked at me. I had never felt anything like it before. However, I was sure that no one could ever have intimate feelings for me and forced myself to focus on the mission. It just became too hard and I felt I needed to leave your service."

Khadgar said nothing to her, just held her hand and stroked it. "You know, Cordana," he said softly after a time. "I would have gone to the Enclave and brought you back. If I had to declare my love for you right there in front of everyone, I would have done so. And hoped that you felt the same way. Understand, I have never loved anyone this much and this strongly. It is a wonderful, yet terrifying feeling."

She felt warm inside, and smiled at him, which made him catch his breath _. Light, this woman is beautiful._

"I am not sure I would have gone back with you. I could have been reassigned by then, you never know."

"You could have turned off your feelings for me that easily, Cordana?"

She sighed. "No...I would have changed my mind after a few hours and asked to come back, I am sure of it!"

He kissed her hand.

She felt drowsy and wished to rest but the mission was on her mind. "Khadgar, have you made any progress towards finding Gul'Dan's lair?"

He nodded. "I was going to share this with you once you were sufficiently recovered, but I see no reason not to at least discuss the matter. Jaaral and I have been working on it."

Cordana's eyes were instantly filled with curiosity. "Tell me," she said.

"Have you heard of an Observer?"

She nodded. "It is a demonic creature is it not, a large floating eye?"

"Yes. With my magic, I would be able to locate such a creature. If we are successful in finding and capturing it, there is a chance it could pierce the veil at the village of Gul'Var which I found. There are scryers there who may be able to show us where Gul'Dan is hiding, and we need to be able to watch them without them knowing. However, it will not be easy to catch such a demon. They are wily and strong, their magic can be considerable. But like most magical entities it is weak against physical attacks. I had thought to travel with the Commander and set up a small camp, and use it as a base of operations for this task, while you are recovering. I did have the sneaking suspicion though that you would never have allowed me to do so without you at my side."

Cordana gave him a wry look. "How astute of you. I would force myself to join you no matter what condition I were in. You cannot go off without me, Khadgar. I must be allowed to carry out _my_ mission too."

He bent down and kissed her softly. "This is why I am telling you about it now, so that when you are strong enough we can set this up. And Cordana, it will be up to the physician to decide when you are ready to work again. Knowing you, you would crawl from this bed barely alive and say you were fine! You are too proud, Kaldorei. Proud and stubborn."

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze. "That makes two of us, Archmage. Two peas in a pod, as you yourself once said."

"I believe you are right, Cordana Felsong," was his reply.

She smiled and closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

_**May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on.**_

 _ **~Carry On -Fun~**_

* * *

It was a slow process, but Cordana regained her strength little by little. Khadgar took her for walks around the tower, then around the garrison where the rebuilding after the attack was still ongoing. She was very glad to get out and stretch her legs, despite the pain it caused at first. The physician looked her over at the 2 week point, then at 4, then at 6. He deemed she was well enough to go about regular activity. As expected, that was not good enough for the Warden.

Cordana took to training with Jaaral's men, to get back into shape. She felt slow and cumbersome, but despite her injuries she was still quicker and more deadly than his men. Jaaral himself, however, was another matter. The big Draenei was difficult to best, and Cordana had to gracefully concede defeat.

"Once I am back 100%, I shall ask for a rematch, Commander," she said amiably.

"I look forward to it, Warden," he said with a laugh. "I better get training, for I feel that I may be in trouble once that day comes. Even compromised you are a fine warrior and the Archmage is in good hands indeed."

The compliment pleased her.

"Khadgar, " she said that night over dinner. "I am ready to begin work on the mission again. What we discussed about the Observer."

"Alright," he responded. "Tomorrow we shall speak with Jaaral, and prepare to travel. It will be up to Lady Toriona to look after the garrison while we are gone. We must make sure she is up to the task."

Cordana felt alive again, being able to move about freely. She looked forward to carrying out their mission, coming one step closer to destroying the dreadful warlock Gul'Dan. The sooner he was gone, the sooner they could return to their own timeline and life could return to normal.

She curled up in Khadgar's arms that night, both of them full of anticipation of the day to come. They were both tired and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and after their usual rituals of bathing and gearing up, Khadgar made them a portal to the garrison. Jaaral was in his war room with his wife, discussing something with his mission specialists. He looked up when Khadgar and Cordana entered.

"Greetings, Archmage!" said Jaaral. "And Cordana, I am pleased to see you looking so well. We will make quite a team!" He laughed and gestured to them to have a seat at the carved wooden table.

"I have spoken with Toriona, and she will see to matters here while we are away. Have you had time to think on our travel plans?"

Khadgar held a chair for Cordana, then sat down beside her. She felt strange sitting at the table with him rather than stealthed silently behind him in a corner somewhere. He had said that he wanted her closer to him, more as a companion than a protector. She was not sure how she felt about the change in her role. She believed herself more comfortable unseen, preferring him to make his decisions and she carry them out. Cordana was not a tactician. She would rather just observe, and fight, but if it made him happy, she would do as he asked...when within the confines of the garrison or Tower at least.

"I had hoped to leave by this afternoon if all was in order, Commander," said Khadgar. "I have filled Cordana in on what we plan to do. She is well versed in dealing with demons of any kind. I wish to observe the shadow council village I discovered during my scryings. However, they hide themselves rather well, and to push through their defenses would raise an alarm. Having an Observer under our command would keep their suspicions at bay as we can use the creature to do the scrying for us."

Jaaral looked slightly puzzled. "As a warrior, I am not educated in the ways of magic. How can the demon be _made_ to help us? They are not known for their eagerness to assist anyone!"

"A demon's will can be bent to the one who has dominance over it. If we break it's will, or otherwise subdue it, I will be able to use it to see what I wish to see. But first we must find such a beast. I have an idea where one might be located but I will need to be careful."

At those words, Cordana turned to him. "There is a danger to you, Khadgar? You did not tell me this."

He patted her hand. "It is alright, my beloved," he said smoothly. "I do not wish Gul'Dan or his spies to know I am seeking him. I must be careful with the amount of energy I send out magically, my power is like a beacon to those who also are so inclined. I will be able to sense the Observer, but it is you and Jaaral who must hunt and capture him."

Cordana didn't like the sound of it. "If Jaaral and I are off seeking this demon, who will protect you? No, it is my duty to remain at your side. We must bring others with us to assist Jaaral."

Khadgar smiled at her. "Your concern for me warms my heart, but this is war and in war risks must be taken, Cordana. I will be fine. I can take care of myself while you are away."

The Warden was not convinced. Too many times the Archmage's arrogance had gotten him into a bind. Yes he was incredibly powerful, but he thought too much of himself and was often reckless with his own safety. "It makes me uncomfortable, Khadgar," she said, knowing that he would not take her seriously, and she would do his bidding regardless.

They spent a bit of time overlooking the map, with Khadgar pointing where he had gotten the strongest readings on a potential demon. The creatures preferred to hide in grottos or caves, and there was one location which had several of each, and there was also an abandoned Kaldorei outpost, Starfall, in the area which they could secure for their use.

It was less than a day's journey away, and if they left immediately they could reach the outpost before the sun set.

Khadgar was concerned about Cordana walking the entire way, and insisted she retrieve her Moonsabre. Jaaral was more comfortable walking or jogging along, and the Archmage could easily transmogrify into his raven form. He did so, and rode on Cordana's shoulder.

When they reached Starfall, they were surprised to find that it was not abandoned after all. There was a sacred moonwell present, a Kaldorei Priestess of the Moon, several sentries and a chronicler. Cordana was happy to see her people, and they were honored at her presence: Wardens were feared and respected. She explained why they had come, and was immediately led to the Chronicler.

"My name is Daesha," the older Kaldorei said. "I have information for you that will help you in your quest. There is a powerful and dark presence in the village to the south. We have felt it wax and wane, it has no permanent place there but comes and goes often. We have been unable to get close enough to find out what is going on there, but there is definitely something evil in that village."

Could Gul'Dan be making an appearance in that place? And if not him, one of his lieutenants?

"Daesha, in your time here, have you ever seen or heard any stories of demons?" Khadgar was hopeful that their search might not take as long as he feared.

The Kaldorei nodded. "There are always rumors floating about. Sometimes it may be true, other times its just there to keep outsiders away. The scouts here are very careful and avoid the village regardless. We are here to dedicate the moonwell, nothing more."

Khadgar thanked Daesha and let her get back to her tome. He spoke to the Priestess, Daelas Moonfang, and the sentries as well, but no one had anything else to add. He conjured a few tents, and made them as comfortable as possible, especially for Cordana. She sank down onto the sheepskin and furs with a grateful sigh.

The Archmage knelt down and lay a hand on her forehead. "I know you are not quite where you feel you need to be, physically," he said kindly. "I thank you for your support in this, Cordana. It means everything to me to have you at my side."

She smiled at him. "I just wish to have a bit of a rest. Than we can begin our search."

He nodded and stood. "I will be just outside, with Jaaral, having a look at the map."

As it was, she slept far longer than she intended, and Khadgar left her alone. When night fell, Jaaral went to his respective tent, and the Archmage removed his battle gear and found a place under the blanket with Cordana. He gathered her drowsy form into his arms, holding her close, her head on his chest. She draped an arm and a leg over him, but did not awaken.


	18. Chapter 17

_**During the struggle, they will pull us down  
But please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible**_

 _ **~Invincible-Muse~**_

* * *

When morning came, they arose and dressed, ate what Daesha offered them, and planned their day.

"Khadgar, I do not want you going out there. If there are shadow council lurking about, you do not want them to know you are here! You said so yourself, you wish to escape notice!"

Cordana did not believe him for a moment that he would stay well hidden, and she was beside herself with worry. He had said he would not go beyond the camp, but she knew well enough the way his mind worked. Always a bit closer to something interesting, a bit further...and then trouble found him. Every time.

"I will not go much beyond the border of the Outpost," he said in his most soothing voice.

"You will not go beyond the border of your tent flap!" Cordana retorted almost angrily.

The Archmage laughed, and raised his hands in a gesture of submission. "The lady doth protest! I give you my word I will not leave the confines of the Outpost."

It wasn't what she wanted, and she gave him a long, hard look, than led the way down the pathway into the forest.

Khadgar spent his time scrying and conjuring, prodding magically at the barriers around the village. He could sense what Daesha had spoken of, a powerful and dark energy permeating the place. He was careful not to stay too long. He tried to locate Cordana and Jaaral, but to use too much magical energy would be to alert the very ones he was trying to remain hidden from, and it could put his companions in danger.

He noticed that there were three monoliths that surrounded the village. Without scrying too closely, he was sure he saw sentries posted around them. There was a Fel energy emanating from the stones, and he wondered if they had something to do with the magical shrouding of the village. He went to speak with Daesha.

Cordana and Jaaral returned to the Outpost in late afternoon. Cordana was limping slightly; her leg injury, while healed, was still a source of pain for the Warden. Jaaral carried several wolf hides, the beasts had thought to attack them while they scouted, and they had slain and skinned them, leaving the carcasses as food for the other forest creatures.

"We think we found your demon Khadgar," said Cordana as she sat down in a chair the Archmage conjured for her. She had reluctantly removed her encounter suit and was rubbing her leg gingerly.

"You did?" he was happily surprised. Seeing her discomfort he lay a warm hand gently on her leg.

"Yes, there is a grotto towards the west, it is a shallow place," she said. "We managed to get near and heard scraps of the demonic language. I suppose the insane thing speaks to itself. We also smelled sulfur."

"This is most fortunate, and quick!" exclaimed Khadgar. "I have also learned a few things from Daesha. Long ago, the shamans of the Shadowmoon clan erected three stones in the woods. There, they performed their sacred rituals, blessing the beasts and the trees. Now, the Shadow Council has placed Fel magic upon those stones. This corruption is what shrouds the village of Gul'Var. Before we can use the captured demon to safely peer into the Shadow Council's village, we must bring down those stones."

Jaaral nodded slowly. "I have seen such stones before. How will we capture and hold this demon? It will be angry, and no small feat to contain!"

"It will need to be weakened," said Cordana. "I will speak to Priestess Delas and ask for some of the sacred water from the Moonwell. That will diminish it enough to allow it to be captured. However, I will need something to bind the demon with to return it here."

Jaaral was concerned. "We will bring it back here, to this tiny Outpost? I worry that it may cause a dangerous situation to the people here."

Khadgar shook his head. "I have already asked Daesha and her people to evacuate until we have completed our task. As for the binding..."

He gestured, and a fine, glowing, wire-like coil appeared in his hand. "This will do," he said and handed it to Cordana. She gave him a dubious look.

"Archmage...this is akin to sewing thread. Perhaps you think the Observer is 4 inches tall? This would not even hold the blades to my cloak!"

Khadgar laughed. "My dear one, this is a strand of magical energy, purified by the Light. Once the demon is weakened and bound, you can drag it back here as easily as though it were a child's balloon. It will not be able to break free, you have my assurance on that. Simply throw it at the creature once it is weakened sufficiently and the magic will do the rest."

"You are asking me to trust you on this."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, smiling. "Cordana," was all he said. Turning to Jaaral he said, "As for containing the thing when it arrives, I will have a magical containment system in place."

Cordana approached the Priestess. "Sister, will you allow us the use of this sacred water, to aid us in capturing a demon?"

Delas Moonfang bowed. "Yes, of course, but it needs to be purified first!"

"I do not understand. I thought that all sacred moonwells were pure to begin with," said Cordana.

Delas nodded. "They normally are. But this one has been abandoned for a long time, and negative energy has permeated it, most likely due to the Fel activity in the area. It will need to be dedicated to Elune, using a positively charged artefact of some sort."

"Where can we find such an artefact then?" asked Cordana.

"A piece of one of Draenor's moons has fallen into a nearby pool on the far side of the woods. Such a thing is perfect for use in the dedication of the moonwell to Elune. But be careful, Warden. Other creatures of the woods may be attracted to it also."

Cordana called out to Khadgar. "I must assist Priestess Delas before we can capture the demon!"

He looked up from where he was performing an incantation in an enclosed area. "Be careful, Cordana, please," he said.

 _Odd how our roles seem to have reversed_ , she thought as she went into stealth.

There were a few creatures milling around near the stone, but mostly to partake of the cooling water. Cordana did not wish to remove the entire chunk; not only was it too heavy to move without help, but it seemed to have a calming effect on the wildlife. Using her umbral crescent, the Warden chipped away at the stone until a piece broke off.

Returning to the Outpost, she handed the fragment to the Priestess. Speaking the sacred words, she placed the stone in the water. It began to glow brightly, then slowly dimmed as the ritual was completed, leaving the water of the moonwell softly shimmering. Taking up a glass container, the Priestess scooped up some of the water and handed it to Cordana.

"You have the blessings of Elune, Warden," she said.

Cordana bowed before her.

Khadgar had drawn out a symbol in the sand of a small enclosure, which once may have held a few small animals. Floating a few inches above the symbol was a glowing imitation of it. Occasionally the entire thing would circle clockwise, flare, then settle. The entire area was awash with power. Cordana could feel it, a slight vibration almost like a light electrical field.

"This is where the demon will be held," he said to her and Jaaral as they stood watching him. "These arcane runes will bind it to our will."

" _Your_ will, Khadgar," Cordana corrected him. "I want nothing to do with that thing once I drag it back up here."

"I will agree with Cordana," said Jaaral. "I am not fond of demons, and I do not trust their ilk."

The Archmage faced them. "I consider us a team," he said. "For it is together that we will defeat the Shadow Council. This is what I allude to when I say _we_!"

The three of them stood silently watching the runes turn and flare. Khadgar stepped over the fence and took Cordana in his arms while Jaaral went to don his armor.

"Sweet Cordana," he said softly, his lips inches from hers. "My world has not been the same since you entered it, I am a fortunate man indeed to have your love."

He kissed her softly. "Please proceed with caution. I do not know how much magical strength that thing in the grotto may have."

Cordana squeezed him. "Just promise me that you will remain in your tent until we return. The Priestess and the others are leaving as you asked them to, and the thought that you will be here alone concerns me greatly."

"I will be fine my love. I survived all those years before we met did I not?"

She sighed, noticing that he did not make her the promise that she asked for. He would never change. _Khadgar did as Khadgar pleased._

As she prepared to head out, Jaaral had a thought. "Perhaps I should take care of the standing stones," he said. "And Cordana, you can head over to the Observer. My path around the village should take me straight to the grotto, and when the demon is subdued and returned, the Archmage can begin the scrying immediately rather than wait for us to deal with the stones first."

Cordana considered his plan. "We could also handle the stones together, Commander, " she said. "It makes no sense for me to hang around the grotto waiting for you, as I will not engage that thing on my own, when I could be at your side in battle."

She saw the Draenei give a glance at the Archmage. Cordana rolled her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Khadgar," she said, slightly annoyed. "I am not made of glass. You are being ridiculous. I am going with Jaaral!"

He blew her a kiss. "You cannot fault me for trying to protect the one I love!" he said.

"Remember those words, Archmage!" she called out. "You will be eating them soon enough!"


	19. Chapter 18

_**Another place, another time, we carry on  
Not getting any easier 'cause we're getting on  
A creature from another world, it's gone all wrong**_

 _ **~Extraction Zone-Dragonforce~**_

* * *

The standing stones were guarded by two minor warlocks who kept the Fel energy constant, and a warrior type who acted as a lookout. They were poorly trained and unaccustomed to battle as evidenced by how easily Cordana and Jaaral dispatched them. They were disposable Shadow Council grunts, easily replaceable by the countless others who were keening to take their place and serve their dark master with the merest promise of power.

When the last stone had been cleared, Cordana and Jaaral headed off to the grotto. There were carcasses littered about, of animals and Shadow Council both.

"They are sending people here to be sacrificed to this demon," said Cordana with disgust.

"The terrible thing," replied Jaaral, "is that they willingly go like sheep, believing there is something to be gained by it."

Cordana remained in stealth, following Jaaral as he headed deeper into the grotto. He stopped suddenly and held up his hand.

"I see the vile creature," he said in a whisper. "No sense in trying to be silent. I will attack and keep its focus on me. You use the blessed water to weaken it and capture it. Do you have the Archmage's magical item?"

Cordana held up the tiny coil with two fingers.

Jaaral charged, surprising the Observer, who was floating lazily in a corner of the large antechamber.

"I see you!" it shrieked and lurched at the Draenei warrior.

Spinning, it turned his terrible gaze on Cordana who was still in stealth. "Not today, little Kaldorei!"

A blast of Fel energy shot from its main eye, narrowly missing her as she dodged out of the way. She wasted no time in throwing some of the water onto it, creating a hissing, steaming wound. Jaaral slashed and stabbed, avoiding its attempts to grab him with its many tentacles. The demon grew enraged as it received no satisfaction from its attempts at hitting either of its attackers. Cordana threw the rest of the water at it, and it screamed in pain and anger. As it began to drop nearer to the ground, Jaaral shouted at her to bind it.

 _Well, here goes_ , she thought and threw the coil. As it launched through the air it transformed into a giant net, glowing with arcane energy in a soft purple. It wrapped itself around the screaming, writhing demon, with a strand that twisted around Cordana's wrist. She tugged on it, and the demon was pulled towards her, light as a feather, as Khadgar had described.

"Light!" she exclaimed in awe. "Let's take it back to the Outpost and see that it is secured."

Moving as quickly as she could along the uneven ground, Cordana dragged the demon behind her.

"Come, foul creature."

When they returned to the camp, Khadgar was nowhere in sight. Fear gripped her heart as Cordana, still towing the demon, ran from one end of the Outpost to the other, calling his name.

Where could he have gone off to? There was nothing worth exploring around the Outpost. The demon cursed and howled and struggled in its bonds, and Jaaral slashed it to force its silence, which did not work.

Cordana was about to try and untie it from her wrist and give it to Jaaral when Khadgar sauntered in from somewhere outside the Outpost.

"Khadgar!" she cried angrily. "I told you to stay _here_ , hidden!"

He was nonplussed. "Nothing terrible happened, I was simply searching for some berries for your Moonsabre. You did tell me he enjoys them."

Cordana sighed heavily, her anger gone at having found him safe and sound. "It would be easier to guard you if you stayed out of sight, Khadgar."

As much as he loved her, and understood the focus she had for her task, Khadgar found her over protectiveness slightly suffocating at times. He knew it was love as well as duty that motivated her actions but it was still hard to handle.

"I am not a child to cower beneath your cape, Cordana," he said, as kindly as he could.

Cordana did not say anything, but tightened her lips and held out her wrist for him to remove the glowing strand and the demon from it.

"We need more sacred water," she said and went to collect some from the moonwell once Khadgar had taken the demon away to the enclosure.

It rained curses upon them as it felt the magical bindings hold it fast and slowly drain it. If there was one thing the darkness feared the most, it was loss of power.

"Now that the veil has been lifted from the woods, we can make use of the demon. We will convince it to turn its eye upon Gul'Var and show us what the Shadow Council is planning," said Khadgar.

He handed her a scroll. "Delas gave me this before she left. It is a scripture of Elune. It, along with the water from the moonwell, will help you compel the demon."

"Me? Oh no Khadgar, I am not going to play mind games with that giant eyeball! I told you that earlier!"

He took her hand. "I cannot read Kaldorei," he said, trying to look desperately innocent.

"Lying will not help your cause," Cordana answered wryly. "I am well aware that your brilliance of mind extends to the knowledge of every recorded language, especially Kaldorei. Try harder next time, Archmage."

He sighed and became serious. "Cordana, please do this for me. It will be easier to see if I am not divided in my focus. You keep it weakened and I will receive its vision."

She looked unhappy as she took the scroll. He was grateful to her that she agreed despite her personal reservations. "Keep in mind it is a demon and it _will_ try to deceive you!"

As she walked up to the Observer it turned its main eye on her. "No!" it yelled. "Keep away from me with those things!"

She splashed it with the water, angering it. "I can see the emptiness in your soul, Cordana Felsong. In the end, it will be I who compels you!"

Cordana unfurled the scroll. "Elune's radiance, grant me strength!"

The Observer quivered with rage. "I will show you nothing! Nothing!"

The Warden began to read the beautiful, flowing Kaldorei script. The demon writhed, cursed, and pulsed with Fel energy. She could feel its hatred.

"I can see your future!" it screamed. "Cordana Felsong, who loves a human whom she will betray unto his death! Kaldorei Warden who will fall into madness just like her predecessors!" It laughed, a high pitched screeching sound.

Cordana splashed a larger amount of water on it and it hissed and shook. She followed it up with more of the Kaldorei words, trying to drown out its inane screeching. The demon cursed her but it deflated slightly. It began to turn away.

Khadgar's magic circle was draining its power while Cordana weakened its body. It did not have the energy to reject the hold the Archmage was taking on its consciousness.

Its gaze turned to Gul'Var as ordered.

Figures materialized out of the haze as Khadgar focused the eye closer.

The warlock Gul'Dan stepped out of a portal.

He began addressing a small group of his Lieutenants, discussing the next steps in his plans. It was valuable information.

He suddenly stopped and turned, facing the direction of the Observer.

"Eye, what are you looking at?" he snarled. He drew Fel energy and brought his hand up, cursing. "It is all fun and games until someone..."

Khadgar gave a grunt of pain and staggered back, stumbling as the Observer suddenly began quivering, spun around, and exploded.

Cordana dropped the water and the scroll and leaped towards the Archmage, shielding his body with hers as the concussive force threw them both back.

"Well," said Khadgar looking at the glowing eyes in the depths of the helmet above him. "It certainly had an explosive personality!"

Cordana removed her helmet but did not move from her position above Khadgar where she had gracefully landed. "Are you alright, Khadgar?"

He lay there with a happy expression on his face. "I most certainly am, my dear."

She stood and held her hand out to help him up.

"I would not have minded remaining that way for awhile, Cordana," he said winking at her.

The Warden gave him a sultry look. "There are better places in which to lay about, which do not involve the feeling that one's back is covered with mangled bits of demon...unless that is a thing for you, Khadgar?"

He turned her around. "No. Revolting. However, there is nothing on you that cannot be removed by a little touch of magic, like this!"

He gestured and her cloak was instantly cleared of the bits of offal that had decorated it moments before.

Cordana turned back and lay a hand gently on the side of Khadgar's face. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" she asked softly. "You did hit the ground rather hard." He smiled at her and turned his head, kissing her hand.

"I assure you I am fine. That Observer was able to provide me with a significant amount of information. We must continue."

Jaaral, who had been watching the proceedings from the edge of the camp while keeping a lookout, approached them. "Did you kill the demon, Archmage?" he asked.

Khadgar shook his head. "I did not. It appears that Gul'Dan sensed the unwanted observation and destroyed it. But I do not believe he knows about us. He may be catching wise to the fact someone is looking for him but at this point I do not think he knows who or why."

"The fact that he deals in dark magic should be reason enough for him to suspect that someone will want his head," said Jaaral.

"Gul'Dan believes himself to be invincible. I am hoping that this will create some errors on his part," said Khadgar.

Cordana gave him a hooded look. "Interesting how you came to that conclusion so easily, Archmage! Not much difference between you two then, is there?"

Khadgar laughed. "My dear Cordana, the difference is that Gul'Dan is incorrect, and I am not!"

 _Light, let him be joking_ , she thought.

The night had begun to settle in, and the Archmage pointed to the cold fire pit and it roared to life.

They ate and drank, then leaned back against some logs and watched the fire. Khadgar drew Cordana into his arms and she leaned contentedly against him. Jaaral began to sing softly, a Draenei warrior's song, and to the Warden's surprise, Khadgar added his voice to the Commander's. She didn't realize he was as well versed in the music of other cultures, as he was in his own.

Eventually, talk came back around to the next step in their mission.

"While it is good to know what Gul'Dan's Lieutenants are up to, and we can have the mission specialists deal with them, it is more important that we stop Gul'Dan himself," said Khadgar. "Some of his disciples can summon minor demons. To do this, lesser warlocks must use a soul shard. This foul crystal is created by siphoning the essence from another living being. The more powerful the being, the greater the soul shard. Once obtained, the crystals create a connection to the twisting nether, pulling a demon through against its will. Gul'Dan is as much demon as he is orc at this point. If we are able to gather some of the more potent shards, it is possible to combine them into something that just might capture him."

Cordana sat up. "I don't like this, Khadgar," she said. "If the trap fails, you will be compromised and he will know who pursues him."

"Cordana, we have discussed the need to take some risks to achieve our ends," he reminded her.

She wouldn't accept it. "Yes, we did. Rather, you dictated and I was forced to accept it, which I will not do in this situation. Your safety is paramount here."

Jaaral prodded the fire. "I need to agree with Cordana on this, Archmage," he said. "Allow me to set the trap and try to capture the warlock. The two of you can remain behind and hidden. If it is true that most magic users are not strong when faced with a physical attack, that will give me an advantage over him, even if it is only long enough to draw him into the trap."

Khadgar looked at Cordana, who stared back with an unyielding expression.

"I will not argue with both of you," said the Archmage with a sigh. "However, the trap must be forged by me. It is a magical entity we seek to capture, and neither of you are able to craft this trap. There is a magical forge in Gul'Var which we can use for this. But...let us not speak on this for now. The first thing that must be done is the collection of the soul shards. There are three acolytes within the camp that each hold a significant amount of power."

He detailed to them the locations of the three.

Jaaral nodded. "I shall see to that task in the morning, yes? I do not fear the Shadow Council, and these minions here are of no consequence. I will make quick work of them and return the shards to you. It will take me several hours, so do not grow concerned."

Cordana sighed with relief. Jaaral knew how she worried over Khadgar, and he had stepped up each time in her defense.

She got to her feet, a bit more stiffly than she would have liked. "I am tired, and wish to go to my bed now," she said. "Good night, Commander. Khadgar, I hope you will join me soon."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Indeed I shall. I wish to speak with Jaaral on the proceedings tomorrow for just a bit longer."

Cordana undressed down to her small clothes and crawled under the furs. She debated remaining stealthed outside the tent, serving at her post as she always did, but Khadgar had reassured her he had placed wards outside the Outpost perimeter that would alert him should something try and breech it. He knew that she could not take her rest during the day as she usually did, while he was engaged with his tomes and studies, and wanted her to sleep.

She could hear the men talking in low whispers. The mission as a whole was so fraught with danger, yet Khadgar had waltzed through each step without a care in the world. He chided her for her lack of confidence and her lack of faith. She lambasted him for his arrogance and overconfidence, reminding him not to underestimate his foes. It always ended with his griping about her being too overprotective. Cordana balled her fists up under her chin as she gripped the fur blanket. Her body was tired but her mind was racing and she could not settle. She was rolling over for the umpteenth time when Khadgar came in.

Undressing, he watched her. "Restless and worried again for nothing, Cordana?" he asked.

She sat up, frowning. "Why do you denigrate my concerns, Khadgar?"

He crawled in beside her and tried to take her in his arms. She resisted and he sighed.

"I do not believe that you realize how powerful I truly am," he said softly. "If you did, you would hardly try and place me in a bubble as you often do. Jaaral has far less skill than I do, and you do not see the Lady Toriona trying to lock him in the garrison! This mission in its entirety depends on me, Cordana."

"You cannot see to its success if you are dead, Khadgar!" she retorted. "And secondly, Commander Jaaral does not fall over in a stiff breeze!"

"My dear, I will not die that easily!" he said with a chuckle. "And it will take more than a stiff breeze to knock me over, silly girl!"

Cordana could not find mirth in the situation. This was part and parcel of the problem with Khadgar.

"Is there no other reason, than this mission, that would make you put a priority on your safety?"

Her voice was soft, and she did not meet his eyes. "Do you not wish to survive, in order to build a life with me?" She lay back and pulled the covers over herself, holding them tightly at her chest. "You see, Khadgar, when you prance about with little to no regard for your well being, and scoff at my attempts to protect you, it makes me feel as though you do not care enough about us...about you and I."

The Archmage lay down on his side and gazed at her although her expression remained far away and she would still not look at him. He had had no idea that she felt that way. He knew she loved him, but as to the rest, it had never dawned on him. Truthfully, Khadgar had not given any thought to a time beyond the mission. What else was there to do with one's life other than chase demons and close portals? Why think on situations that may not even happen? He supposed that life would always be the same; and suddenly he realized that this woman wasn't just along for the short term, and that things would not always be as they were. There would be an end to this war, and if they all survived it, there would be a new way of living to adjust to. This new life would include the woman he loved. He realized she had already accepted that.

"I am truly sorry, Cordana," he whispered. "My foolishness has overtaken me once more and I had not given thought to anything past the immediate future. I will do my best to stop being so difficult, for I care more deeply for you than you imagine."

She finally turned her head and met his eyes. Such magnificent eyes, eyes that had seen so much, and which were now so full of love. How could she ever remain angry with him? He was a good man, and he tried to do right, even in a situation as different and awkward as a new relationship. But Cordana was a realist, and knew that she could not change the core of what made him who he was. He could never settle into someone's shadow and hide behind a fortress wall. Khadgar was fire and brimstone and an electric light show, flamboyant and outrageous, arrogant and gregarious. He could promise a thousand times that he would be more careful, and promise to change the way he behaved but that would never happen. Not because he was malicious or was playing games with her, but because that is just who he was. She had to accept him or let him go. There was no middle ground, but still, she had to try and get at least a little bit of compromise out of him.

"Let me protect you, Khadgar. Let me do what I was born to do, so that you may do the same."

He leaned close and kissed her. She returned his kiss.

"I love you," she said softly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Cordana woke up suddenly in the dark of night, after tossing restlessly in the grip of some terrible nightmares. The evil words the Observer had said to her ran through her mind, making her mind race and tormenting her dreams. She knew their tricks, and the way they tried to twist you up inside. Doubt and fear were their weapons of choice. But even knowing that, the mere idea that she could or would betray her beloved was unnerving. She would never _choose_ to do that...what terrible scenarios could force her hand? Were these words based on truth or on the usual deceptiveness of demons? Cordana looked over and saw Khadgar peacefully sleeping beside her.

It was not the nightmares that had pulled her from sleep; she was sure that she heard something outside. If it were a wild animal, her Moonsabre would have let out a growl, but a person would be of no interest to it. Could it have been some sort of warning from the wards? She had no idea what such a warning would even be.

Cordana crawled, alert, to the foot of the bed, her hair pooling on the covers. She was aware she wore only her small clothes and was in no position to fight. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to hear beyond the bog frogs and the crickets. It would take far too long for her to put on her encounter suit, so she settled for her boots, helmet and the bladed cloak. Picking up the umbral crescent, the Warden stealthed outside. The moon was only halfway full, but it still illuminated the moonwell, giving the Outpost an eerie glow.

Although she heard nothing, her other senses told her something was not quite right. There was a disturbance in the energy of the sleeping Outpost. She stood by the Archmage's tent, her eyes scanning the darkness.

Nothing moved.

Neither did Cordana, for the duration of the night.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Strike back with the power in hand  
Break free from a past life, dying  
Onwards we strive till  
The answers we'll find...**_

 _ **~Holding On-Dragonforce~**_

* * *

In the morning, Cordana asked Khadgar to tell her what a warning from the wards would have sounded like.

"It is not a sound, Cordana," he explained. "It is more of a ripple in the energy around you. Let me demonstrate."

He removed Jaaral's attunement wards and asked him to walk into the camp from outside it. He asked Cordana to close her eyes.

Suddenly that same disturbance from the night before came over her and her eyes flew open. "That was it, Khadgar!" she cried. "Someone breached the wards last night! I was awoken by that exact feeling, and stepped outside. I saw or heard nothing, but the feeling that something was not as it should be, gave me good reason to remain on guard while you slept. I don't like this place."

"What do you think it was?" asked Jaaral. "Could it have been a common thief, travelling through looking for random bounty? This location is off the map, and of no interest to anyone but Kaldorei."

Cordana was ill at ease. "That causes me even more concern. Whomever was creeping around last night might have been doing so with an aim to harm the Archmage."

"Were you stealthed?" asked Khadgar.

"Yes"

"Then your theory makes no sense. If they did not see you, they had no reason to believe someone would try and stop them and they would have gone ahead and attacked me."

Cordana was unsure what to think, and was glad that she would not be away from his side. "It could have been a scout. We must remain more alert than usual while we are here, and get these tasks done so we may leave."

Khadgar put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you rested enough for today's tasks my dear? Or should we postpone them for a few hours?"

"I am fine, Archmage," she said. "Jaaral is ready to begin his collection of the soul shards you requested. You and I will be inside the tent, safely hidden from any prying eyes!"

He winked at her. "You just wish to be alone with me, Cordana!"

The Warden didn't find his sentiment comical. "All of this makes me nervous and I cannot find any humor in it, Khadgar!"

He nodded. "You are correct, I apologize."

He turned to the Draenei and spoke to him for several minutes, then Jaaral turned and jogged out of the camp.

Khadgar stood silent for a moment watching the Commander leave. Then he turned and scooped Cordana off her feet and carried her into their tent.

"Khadgar! Why must you insist on being playful at a time like this? Your timing is atrocious!"

He set her down gently, then kissed her. "Always so serious, Cordana. Can you not enjoy the moment? This time we have together?"

She sighed heavily and leaned against him. He sensed she had something on her mind. Cupping her face in both his hands, Khadgar looked into her eyes, his expression kind.

"Something is bothering you. Will you please speak with me about it? I am sure that you would relax here with me if your mind were not so burdened."

He turned to a small table and poured some mead for them, then sat down. He looked expectantly up at her.

Cordana sipped the mead thoughtfully, her eyes on him.

"I am bothered by what the demon said to me yesterday," she said.

"Demons are terrible creatures. They are full of hatred and deceit. I would not pay any mind to its lies."

"I know this, Khadgar. But even lies often have a basis in truth, and demons are tied to the twisting nether which gives them visions of the future."

He nodded. "That is all correct, but the future as we know it is mutable. What a visionary sees is but one possible outcome. I have seen many visions in my time, and only one came to pass, and it was a very minor one at that."

She looked down into her cup. "I would rather die than betray you, Khadgar," she said in a near whisper.

He stood up and took the cup away from her, then took her into his arms, holding her gently and stroking her hair. "My love, you must not let a demon's vile words into your heart. Regardless of what it thinks it saw, you are free to make your own future, and even the smallest of alterations can make the most drastic changes. Rest easy, sweet Cordana...I know you would not betray me."

She looked up at him, her eyes anguished, her mind unconvinced. "I could not sleep for thinking of what horrifying scenarios would force me to make it's words true. What terrible calamity shall befall us and cause me to make a decision that could indeed betray you to your death?"

Cordana put her arms around him and pressed as close as she could. "Please Khadgar, if I ever become compromised...promise me _you_ will end my suffering!"

He took her by the shoulders and held her in front of him, his eyes focused intensely on her. "I will promise no such thing! What I _will_ promise is that I shall cross the twisting nether itself to save you. There is no challenge too great when it comes to my feelings for you. Can you accept that?"

There was a fierce intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it made her feel protected and safe.

"Yes," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him once more and pressing her lips to his. As he squeezed her tightly against him she felt his desire. She backed up to their sleeping place and pulled him down with her.

"Make love to me, Khadgar," she whispered between kisses. Cordana's sensual nature had awakened, and her eyes were glowing brightly. She ran her hands through his hair. He was breathing fast, pressed against her almost painfully. More than anything, Khadgar wanted to take her, to make her his completely, to abandon all sense and reason and just drown in pleasure with her.

"Cordana, my love," he panted, raising himself from her and flopping over onto his back, one arm across his eyes. She sat up and pulled off her shirt, then leaned over and moved his arm, kissing him deeply. With her other hand she reached down for him, squeezing and stroking him passionately.

"Cordana..." he groaned. "Stop...please..."

She sat up and gazed at him, puzzled. "What did I do wrong? I will learn, Khadgar, just give me a chance."

He sat up as well, and faced her, his hair disheveled and his face flushed. "You did nothing wrong, my dear. In fact, you did everything right!" He gave a long, heavy sigh and tried his best to ignore the discomfort of his body. He reached over and pulled a blanket over her nakedness. Although he meant only to ward her from the morning chill, the Warden thought that he meant to cover her from his view. She felt embarrassed, confused and hurt, and had wanted to show her love for him, to allow him into her body as she had into her heart. Now she suddenly felt foolish.

Cordana blinked and slowly reached for her shirt, putting it back on and standing to tuck it in. She smoothed her hair back and looked around for her encounter cloak and helmet.

"Cordana," said Khadgar softly.

She said nothing to him and twirled the cloak onto her shoulders, the blades swinging dangerously close to his face, and placed the helmet on her head. "I will scout the perimeter," she said in a firm, hard edged voice.

Khadgar stood and moved towards her. "My love, let us speak..."

She vanished into stealth. He saw the tent flap open and drop closed again.

Cordana prowled the area around the camp. She was hurting, and couldn't understand why he did not wish to make love with her. _Was I too forceful?_ she wondered. She thought about it, and the more she did so, the more embarrassed she became. _I just undressed myself like a common lady of the night, and threw myself at him. No wonder he didn't want me. Gleaning information from such a one was a mistake. What else was I told to do that might offend the Archmage? How can I know? He is human. There must be great differences between his people and mine. A Kaldorei sire likes an aggressive female, perhaps a human male requires a submissive one._

Cordana couldn't face him again. She decided she would remain stealthed and at her post until Jaaral returned. At night she planned to guard Khadgar, from outside, as she always had before. _I will spare him the embarrassment of having to lie beside me_ , she thought with sadness. _He is too good a man to tell me he is displeased._

Khadgar sat on the bed for a long while. Cordana had reacted strangely to his request that she stop. Jaaral would not be gone that long, and on his return they must take the next steps in forging the trap for Gul'Dan. He felt that they did not have enough time to truly enjoy one another in the way that she wanted. Khadgar did not want to rush and hurt her, that was the _last_ thing he wished to happen. He was aware that she would need some time to adjust to the situation as well, their last attempt had not been successful. Had Cordana forgotten about that? Her body had not been ready yet to accept him.

He got up and walked out of the tent. It seemed that he was alone, but he knew that Cordana would not be far away.

"Cordana," he called out. "Please come and speak with me! Where are you?"

"I am here, as always," she responded coolly from somewhere nearby.

"Unstealth and remove your helmet so I might see you," he said.

"I am sorry but that would not be wise, Archmage. You never know who may be watching us."

Khadgar gave an annoyed snort. "You are being evasive, Cordana! I did not wish you to leave! I simply felt that Jaaral would be returning before we had time to properly ... _do_...anything!"

"That is fine, Archmage," she answered in the same low tones. There was no emotion in her voice, and it bothered him immensely.

He scanned the area. She was close by, he could feel it. Narrowing his eyes, Khadgar raised his hand and created a small snowy blizzard around the area. Little by little, Cordana's stealthed, crouched shape began to take form.

"Ahh, there you are!" he exclaimed happily. "Now I have something to look at while I speak!"

She gave a low growl of displeasure and stood up, shaking the snow from her cloak. "Sometimes, I truly loathe you!"

"Oh dear...well that is rather unfortunate because I deeply love _you,_ Cordana."

She didn't move, and he ended the spell.

"Did you feel I stopped you because I did not desire you? Because if you did than you are not as intuitive as I believe you to be!"

There was no response for awhile, then she unstealthed and removed her helmet, as he had asked, and stood in front of him.

"You felt my desire for you, Cordana," Khadgar said softly. "That is not a lie. I want you more than I have words for...but I love you deeply as I said, and if we rush this here and now, I will hurt you...and that would torture me. As I promised you, I will not do anything willingly that could cause you pain, especially not an act meant to show love. I am sorry if you misunderstood my request as anything other than your best interest."

She stared at him with those bright eyes. He smiled softly and caressed her cheek, then gave her a tender kiss. He was dismayed to feel her hold back as that was not what he ever wanted her to do. Cordana's naturally passionate nature was beautiful and he wished her to express it freely.

But she wouldn't.

Cordana retreated back into the safety of her duty, and as much as she loved Khadgar, she was too afraid to let go. She wanted him desperately, but would not chance approaching him as boldly as she had again. If he truly desired her, he would have to make the first move.

"Oh, Cordana," he breathed, a bit sadly, and stroked her hair and held her, unconcerned about the blades on her cloak that lay between them.

* * *

Jaaral came trotting back to the Outpost a few hours later. Khadgar and Cordana had been resting in the tent; he with a tome and she in stealth near the entrance. She had insisted he remain out of sight, and this time he did not argue.

"What is the next move, Khadgar?" she asked him. "When Jaaral returns with the soul shards, what is to be done?"

"We must combine them to create a shard powerful enough to work as a trap. There is a forge in Gul'Var that is used for such a purpose. When he returns, we will go and make use of it."

Cordana unstealthed. "We? You are not thinking of going in there yourself are you?"

He looked surprised. "Of course I am, with you and Jaaral. Together we shall prevail!"

The warden gave a short, barking laugh. "There is no way I am letting you leave this camp OR this tent!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cordana. I am the only one capable of doing this task."

"Ridiculous?" she cried. "Gul'Dan frequents that camp, you saw for yourself, and the Kaldorei here told you they have sensed something powerful numerous times! You are not ready to take him on, for as powerful as you say you are, it will take more than you to complete the task of destroying him! Khadgar, your arrogance annoys me, and makes my task all the harder! I know I sensed someone in the camp last night. If you leave here you will be opening yourself to attack and I cannot have that!"

Before Khadgar could respond, the tent flap opened up and Jaaral stepped in, a huge smile on his face.

"It was great to battle once more! They provided me with a bit of training this morning, and I am glad of it!"

He opened the pouch at his side, and drew out three green, glowing rocks.

Cordana removed her helmet and wrinkled up her nose. "Fel energy," she said distastefully.

"Indeed," said Khadgar taking the stones from Jaaral.

The big Draenei stretched and reached for a glass and poured himself a drink. "So, Archmage, what is next for us? Combining these stones yes? We will go to the camp and seek out the forge!"

Khadgar nodded but smiled apologetically. "She does not want me going with you. But, I can help by magically projecting myself."

"You're right, you're not going out there!" exclaimed Cordana.

Khadgar sighed at her, then turned to Jaaral. "The forge is in the larger tent on the north side. You may need to fight your way to it, but my image will be there, waiting for you. If I had known things would be this difficult..." he looked at Cordana. "I would not have asked you to come all this way back! As it is I will instruct you on what to do."

Jaaral nodded and took another large gulp of the mead, than took back the stones and headed out.

"Cordana, " said Khadgar. "You _will_ need to allow me to participate in the mission. I cannot always send another to do the tasks I must do myself." His voice was slightly harder than he had intended it to be and he looked at her as one would an errant child.

 _So much for your promises_ , she bristled, but said nothing. They had work to do.

Khadgar closed his eyes and chanted softly. A glow appeared around him, and he seemed to phase between dimensions. Cordana watched him. She had never understood the mysticism of arcane magic, but it fascinated her nonetheless. It was interesting to watch him draw power and cast. And as long as he was safe near her, she was happy.

* * *

Jaaral did not have to do much fighting. The camp was in disarray after his earlier attack and had not yet recovered. Anyone who engaged him was put down swiftly and he moved quickly to his target. As promised, the Archmage had projected himself.

"Place the shards in the cauldron, Jaaral," his image instructed. He watched as the Draenei did exactly that and green Fel energy began to emanate from it.

"Nothing is happening, Archmage," said Jaaral. The stones lay in the bottom, seething energy but not combining.

Khadgar said a few words in the language of magic and while sparks flew from the stones, they simply continued to lay there.

"I was afraid this might happen," said Khadgar. "The fires are just not hot enough. However, there is a demon nearby that burns hot as the sun. Gul'Dan, or perhaps his Lieutenant Razuun has managed to summon an infernal. The thing calls itself Krosnis. That demon's heart burns hotly enough, all you need to do is collect it!"

Jaaral laughed. "Today I am truly alive! Where will I find this demon?"

Khadgar pointed to the south. "I last saw it wandering about in that direction, you won't miss it, the thing is 15 feet tall and radiates Fel energy. Be careful not to let it touch you, lest it drain your life force. I do apologize once more, Commander. I should be assisting you!"

"It is of no consequence, Archmage. I am a warrior, this is mere training for me!"

He set off towards the south.

Back at the camp, Cordana was uneasy. While nothing was obviously amiss, her senses were telling her something wasn't quite right. She crept from the tent and stood, stealthed, scanning around her. There were no untoward sounds, no strange movements in the trees or bushes. The camp was behaving exactly as it should. The Warden did not even have the feeling of the wards being breached. _Why am I feeling this way? Is there a threat here, or is it my own apprehension causing this reaction in me?_ She slid back into the tent and stood, watching Khadgar intently.

He ended his channel, and sensed the intensity of the warden's stare.

"What is it, Cordana?" he asked gently. He felt guilty for being rather edgy with her earlier. She was doing her job, and she was doing it well. Plus, she loved him, he knew that, and that love made her even more protective than she ordinarily might have been. _You have much to learn, old man_ , _especially when it comes to keeping your word._

Cordana felt her chest tighten up. Was he going to be upset with her again? She felt slightly insecure. She did not like it when Khadgar showed displeasure with her. He could be reckless and impulsive, and as his protector it was her task to see that he came to no harm, and she felt she was doing just that. But it would not work out if he became increasingly unhappy with her over it. _Please don't mess this up, Cordana. He is the best thing to have ever happened to you._

"I am not sure exactly," she said softly, trying to keep her voice even. "I just sense that something isn't quite right here." She wanted to tell him to stay inside the tent but thought better of it. "I will remain very close to you, as a precaution."

He smiled. "I cannot object to that, sweet Cordana!"

The endearment made her heart give a little skip and she wanted to unstealth and fall into his arms. Instead, she moved a bit closer and remained silent and watchful.

"You know," he said in a near whisper. "I have always felt safe with you beside me. Thank you for all that you do, Cordana."

"It is my pleasure, Archmage," she answered, rather formally, but he did not seem to mind.

Khadgar resumed his chant, projecting his image back at the forge to wait for Jaaral. It took a bit longer than he had thought it would, and when the warrior showed up with a large burnt swath across his chest, the Archmage realized that Krosnis had given him a good fight.

Jaaral carried the burning heart in a small metal cauldron.

"Quickly, place the heart in the forge. We'll use its infernal heat to forge the trap!" said Khadgar.

Jaaral complied and placed the horrid thing. The heat became almost unbearable. Taking the shards, he placed them in the cauldron that had held the heart and lay it on the forge. In very little time, the shards had mutated into one, a bright green, filled with Fel energy. It seemed to pulsate as Jaaral carefully removed it from the cauldron once it had cooled. He held it out for Khadgar's image to see.

"You've forged the soul trap!" he exclaimed. "There's no time to waste, Jaaral. We must capture Gul'Dan."

Jaaral equipped his shield once the shard was safely in his pouch. "Where is that demon? I will make quick work of him!"

"Be careful, my friend," said Khadgar's image. "Gul'Dan is not to be underestimated no matter how prepared you might be. He can hopefully be found on the rise just up the hill to the west. But, you must hurry, Jaaral. We know that he's about to leave for the next part of his plan. The use of the soul trap is straightforward. Simply point and squeeze to ensnare Gul'Dan. The crystal will take care of the rest. I'll see you back at the camp when you have him. Good luck!"

The image faded and Jaaral found himself alone. While he was not fond of fighting mages of any kind, he had worn his most powerful armor, and knew that the Archmage had placed protective spells on him to counteract some of the more dangerous magic. As he trotted up the hill, he wondered if he would prevail against so powerful an enemy. However, he knew all he had to do was trap the demon, not necessarily fight him. It would be a battle of a different nature.

As Jaaral approached Gul'Dan at the demonic altar, the warlock turned. "I remember you!"

Jaaral nodded. "Good. Then you will know I come to take you down, vile wizard!"

The warlock laughed. "I am not that easy!"

Jaaral circled him, but Gul'Dan seemed unconcerned. "I have better things to do than play with you, little warrior," he said. A shadow materialized out of the gloom, and tried to slide off out of sight.

"Your time has come, Razuun!" cried Gul'Dan, cackling.

Razuun, suddenly realizing what his master had planned, attempted to flee but was sucked back to the altar. "What...no!"

With an agonized scream, Razuun was transformed into a Man'ari Eredar. Jaaral watched in horror. Man'ari were the demon-corrupted Eredar who now lead the Burning Legion. Once they had been goodly Draenei like himself but after their transformation they became depraved and filled with darkness and had nothing left of their former selves.

"Have fun dealing with this!" yelled Gul'Dan as he faded from view.

Razuun laughed, then turned his attention to Jaaral. "Destroy!" he cried out, and attacked.

* * *

Jaaral came walking back to the camp several hours later. He looked dejected as Cordana and Khadgar came out to meet him. The warrior detailed what had happened, how he had fought the Man'ari and defeated it, then activated the trap at Gul'Dan, who completely ignored it.

"He asked me to give you a message, Archmage," said Jaaral miserably.

"Oh? And what might that foul creature have to say?"

Jaaral looked disturbed. "He said _do give my regards to Khadgar, I have a present coming for him_!"

Cordana gasped. "Khadgar! He called you by name, this means he knows you are seeking him!"

He placed an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "I am surprised by this, but it matters little. Unfortunate, but not surprising. At least we were able to defeat one of the inner council members. All is not lost. We know what the Shadow Council is up to and where they're heading. "

He suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?"

No one moved, listening. Cordana instantly went into stealth, all her senses on high alert. With a grunt, Jaaral suddenly fell to his knees, immobilized.

"Commander!" exclaimed Khadgar. "What is wrong?"

"Khadgar!" said Cordana in a harsh whisper. "Someone's here!"

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity and something or someone appeared behind Khadgar, daggers raised. Before Cordana could react, the Archmage encased himself in a block of ice.

"Sorcerous coward!" snarled the figure, a strange looking female.

"Assassin!" cried Cordana, and leapt on her. She swung with her umbral crescent but her quarry leapt out of the way. She kicked Cordana in the back of the leg, driving her down to one knee. Angered, the Warden spun with her cloak, its blades slicing into the assassin's arm. With a cry of pain, the woman jumped backwards up onto a small boulder. She blew a kiss into the air.

"Gul'Dan sends his best!" she cried, and vanished.

Cordana wasted no more time on the assassin and ran to Khadgar and placed her hands on the front of the cold ice. He winked at her, dissolved the spell and smiled. However, she was not amused.

"I knew it! You should have stayed back at the garrison, Archmage!"

"Nonsense. I had that handled. Cool as a cucumber!"

Before Cordana could lace into him, he took her in his arms with a flourish and kissed her. She languished there for a shocked moment, wanting to hold onto her anger, but he had the uncanny ability to dissipate it with just a look or a touch. He had nearly been killed, or at least severely injured, and again, he laughed it off as though it were nothing more than an encounter with a lesser forest creature.

"We are going home, Khadgar!" she said, trying to sound stern.

Jaaral, who had recovered and was standing nearby, agreed. "I believe we are done with this place. We have much to discuss back at the garrison."

Cordana did not ride her Moonsabre. The massive cat walked at her side as she walked with Khadgar, their hands linked.

No one said a word on the entire trip back.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Oh the wonders that I find  
In the playground in my mind  
In a world that used to be  
Close your eyes and follow me  
Where the children laugh and the children play  
And we sing a song all day**_

 _ **~Playground In My Mind-Clint Holmes~**_

* * *

Khadgar looked at Cordana, his hands on her shoulders. "I think it will be a lot of fun, my dear!" he said.

"Not for me!" she exclaimed. "You know I do not enjoy being around children!"

"Lady Toriona thinks this will be a good thing for the garrison children. It has been hard on them coming to this strange place, having to endure that terrible attack, and a carnival will lighten everyone's hearts."

Cordana sighed and ducked out of his hold. "You know I will be there, guarding you as always, but do not expect me to...to... _play_ with them or otherwise entertain them."

Khadgar laughed. "It will be at the garrison, and you need not concern yourself with hiding in the shadows. You are entitled to have a bit of fun just as much as everyone else does."

"I would have more fun being alone somewhere with you, Archmage," she said.

He reached out for her, eyes hooded. "I will make you a deal, beautiful Cordana," he said in a low voice. "You help us out with this little event, and I will take you somewhere unforgettable, just the two of us. Do you agree?"

She grunted miserably. "I am truly not good at these sort of things, Khadgar. As your protector, all I am required to do is guard you. I am not a babysitter nor an entertainer of any kind."

He smiled at her. "As my beloved, I wish you to participate in the gentler aspects of my life. I will even provide a pretty dress for you to wear."

Cordana looked horrified. "Khadgar! I must draw the line at that. It is one thing for you to insist I accompany you to this... _carnival_ thing, but another entirely to dictate how I should dress! I _wish_ to be dressed in accordance with my duties, but since you have insisted otherwise, you will have to settle for my shirt and breeches. I am not comfortable in public wearing... _dresses_."

Khadgar tucked her hair behind her ears, and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. "You could dress in the miller's sackcloth Cordana, and even that would not diminish your beauty. You continually try and hide what you are, and it is not working."

She shook her head. "You are a crazed and blind old man."

"Perhaps I am," he responded, tilting her chin up. "But I am happy in my insanity loving you and being loved by you."

"You talk too much," she said, putting her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

* * *

The garrison was all decked out with streamers, ribbons and balloons. Citizens dressed as harlequins walked around doing acrobatics, wandering minstrels played happy songs, and a gnomish entourage had set up some mechanical rides. There was a carousel, a small ferris wheel, and a little train that went around the town square. The stable master had brought out his gentlest animals to offer rides, and the smaller creatures were penned up to be cuddled and fussed over. For the older children a small area had been fenced off, where they could put on armor and fight some practice statues. The wading pool had been completed and filled with water.

"I had no idea that there were so many families in this garrison," said Cordana.

"Indeed," replied Khadgar. "Jaaral allowed many of them to take up residence here, because it was unfathomable to him to break them up simply to gain a soldier or a craftsman. It is why I agree with the Orcs. They keep their mates and children close by them even in times of war. We are all stronger, together."

Lady Toriona saw them and waved. "Archmage! Cordana! I am so happy to see you both! The garrison looks lovely, and everyone is happy today."

Khadgar bowed to her with a smile. "This was a good idea. We all need a bit of playtime."

"Cordana," said the Commander's wife. "You look absolutely beautiful! I do hope you enjoy yourself today!"

The Warden smiled politely. She felt ill at ease outside of her comfort zone and wanted the day to be over with as quickly as possible.

Children flocked to Khadgar. He didn't even need to do anything. They all knew him and begged him to shoot off a light show, or turn into a raven, or conjure up sweets and coins for them. One little boy climbed up into his lap.

"You saved my life Mister Mage!" he said, and put his little arms around Khadgar's neck. The archmage was positively glowing with joy as he hugged the little fellow back.

"He sure loves the little ones," said Lady Toriona, linking her arm with Cordana's. "He must have raised some impressive sons and daughters!"

Cordana looked down at her and shook her head slightly. "No, he has no children."

"How unfortunate for him! Well perhaps he has just been waiting for the perfect lady. Half elven children are exceptionally beautiful you know!" She was smiling kindly, her words meant in a loving fashion but Cordana's entire body tightened up.

"By Elune, no!" she said, a bit more forcefully than she meant to. "I find the entire notion very unappealing! Things are fine just as they are!"

"Oh, Cordana!" said Lady Toriona giving the Warden's arm a gentle squeeze. "I used to feel the same way myself. My career was everything to me!"

"And what changed?"

The auburn haired diplomat gave a little laugh. "I met Jaaral, lost him, then found him again. It seems only natural to want to raise a family with someone you love, at least it is for us humans. Are the Kaldorei that much different?"

Cordana wanted to stealth away to a quiet corner. She had never felt comfortable with small talk, and was even less adept at conversations of a personal nature. Lady Toriona was a diplomat and knew how to speak, there were no topics off limits to one such as her, which was the complete and total opposite of Cordana.

"My people are not _...comfortable_...with mixed offspring in most cases," she said quietly. "Those of us who have mates of other races often live outside of the elven nation. Children born of such unions are never accepted by either side, and have difficult and trying lives."

Lady Toriona made a sad little sound. "You make it sound as though it is a rare thing. These days, mixed marriages are fairly normal. Especially here in Draenor. I am excited for the day that Jaaral and I will start a family. The Draenei are so long lived that they have very few children. He wishes to wait until things have settled down here."

 _All the more reason to complete this mission, so people can get on with their lives_ , thought Cordana.

"It is not something I plan on doing," she said.

Lady Toriona gave her a small smile. "That is very unfortunate. Khadgar would have made a truly wonderful father."

* * *

Cordana sat down, watching Khadgar and Jaaral make kites with the children. The day had grown hot, and she wished for the solitude and coolness of a forest, or even Khadgar's chambers at the Tower. She did not do well with social situations and often wondered how the Archmage tolerated it so well and so easily. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself anywhere else.

"Cordana," she heard Khadgar say. "Look what I found!"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was holding a tiny baby in his arms. "This is the garrison's newest resident!"

He held the little bundle close so she could see. It was a Kaldorei child, sleeping peacefully.

"Where are it's parents?" she asked. "You must return it at once, Khadgar. It is not a pet."

The Archmage laughed softly. "It is a she, Cordana. Here, hold her a moment."

He looked surprised when she sidled out of her chair and backed away. "I most certainly will not. It will start to scream and I will accidentally drop it. Take it back to its parents please."

He held the baby out to her in such a way that she could not possibly escape, and reflexively took it awkwardly.

"Sit down with her, my dear. She will not scream or bite. She is Kaldorei, you must be aware how amiable your elflings are!"

She glared at him unhappily, her lips set in a hard line, and sat down. Khadgar turned to leave and Cordana yelped. "What...Khadgar...where are you going?"

"I will return in a moment. You will be fine, both of you."

He walked away, leaving her staring after him. When he turned back, she had her head down and was peering at the tiny little face. Seeing the woman he loved so deeply, holding a fragile new life, Khadgar felt his throat tighten and he swallowed hard. _Set your focus elsewhere old man. Such things are not to be._

Cordana studied the baby carefully. It was interesting to her that she herself had once been so tiny. She did not remember her mother, only her cruel brother and broken father. Why anyone would want to procreate in such a harsh and warlike world was beyond her. It was hardly fair to bring new life into such circumstances. People could be so selfish. _Hurry up and get back here, Khadgar. This is interminable to me and this child will start screaming soon. That would be just my luck._

He did return momentarily and she gladly handed the still sleeping Kaldorei back to him.

"You see? Nothing to fear. Sweet, are they not?"

She gave him a hooded look. "No," was all she said.

With a chuckle, he walked away.

Two little girls, one human and one Draenei, no older than 6 or 7, carrying a basket of tiny flowers, came over to Cordana.

"You look like a princess!" said the human child.

"Like a warrior!" said the Draenei.

"We learned about night elves at school," said the human, who had blonde hair in two little braids.

"Kaldorei," corrected Cordana.

"It means children of the stars!" said blondie proudly. "We haven't got any stars but Nishkaa and I collected lots of flowers. Can we put them in your hair?"

Before Cordana could object to the request or make good her escape, the little Draenei came close and stroked her hair. "Mairi, hand me the flowers and I will braid them in!"

The human child grabbed a handful and held them out.

"What on earth makes you think I wish to have dead flower heads in my hair?" questioned Cordana.

The little girls looked at each other.

"He said she would say that," said blonde Mairi.

"Yes," answered Nishkaa. "Well we know he is very smart." She resumed playing with Cordana's hair.

"Who are you speaking of?" asked the Warden.

"Your mate of course!" giggled Nishkaa.

"Yep," said Mairi. "Him." She turned and pointed straight at Khadgar, who looked up and waved with a grin.

"I suppose he gave you coins to torment me," said Cordana.

"Nope," responded Mairi. "He made it rain all these little flowers, and me and Nishkaa collected them. He said you would look even more beautiful when we put them in your hair."

"Oh he did, did he?" asked Cordana, giving Khadgar a truly evil eye.

"Yep," said Mairi.

Nishkaa was hard at work when she gasped and grabbed her friend's hand. "Mairi! Look!"

Cordana couldn't tell what they were gaping at, but the Draenei child was holding a strand of her hair.

"It's magical!" she breathed.

"Oh yes," said Mairi with a very solemn nod, her eyes wide. "He's a Archmage! That's why!"

Nishkaa nodded, equally solemn and impressed.

"What are the two of you going on about? Show me at once!" commanded Cordana.

Nishkaa held out a small braided strand of her hair for her to see. The tiny flower had grown sparkling tendrils and had wound itself into the braid.

The Warden studied it for a moment then looked back at Khadgar who was having a swordfight with a little boy, using bullrushes as swords. "Carry on," she said to the girls.

Khadgar looked Cordana over with delight. "You did a beautiful job!" he said to the girls. They had each taken one of her hands and dragged her from her seat over to where he was.

"But there is something missing, don't you think?" he asked. They looked at Cordana, then back at him, nodding. Khadgar conjured a glowing violet wand, that looked very much like an item a little child would imagine. He handed it to Nishkaa.

"You must think really hard, and then touch Cordana with the magic wand while speaking the secret word," he instructed. He whispered something in her ear. Nishkaa giggled and quivered with excitement.

"You are NOT going to turn me into a sheep again," said Cordana through gritted teeth.

Nishkaa squeezed her eyes shut, then touched the wand to Cordana's arm and spoke a strange word. The warden was instantly clothed in a pale cream dress with the same tiny flowers scattered on the bottom of the skirt. There was no doubt it was a very beautiful dress, and Cordana felt very uncomfortable. Mairi took the wand and put satin slippers on her feet, then a gossamer cloak. The girls squealed with delight while Khadgar looked on, smiling.

"I feel like a life sized dress up doll," said the Warden unhappily.

"You are indescribably beautiful Cordana," said the Archmage, cupping her chin. "This is not a terrible thing, to have fun this way. You missed a lot in your childhood. Perhaps you can recapture some of that now."

She shook her head. "I highly doubt it, Archmage."

He offered her his arm. "Let us walk about. You are too lovely not to show off."

With a sigh she took it, the little girls running off towards the stable. The day was dragging unbearably and she had already had to put up with holding babies and letting little girls treat her like a doll. She hoped Khadgar's reward for her would be incredible and worth it.

He bought her a snack from one of the vendors, a strange Draenei dish that she had never tried before but liked. People who had never seen her without her encounter suit didn't know who she was. Usually the Archmage had his bodyguard with him, and now he had this stunningly beautiful Kaldorei at his side. There were a lot of whispers and stares, and Cordana felt insecure.

"Khadgar, I am drawing too much attention. It is not right for me to be dressed this way. Please return me to my former outfit."

He patted her hand. "Now why is it not right for a beautiful woman to be dressed in beautiful clothing? You draw attention because you are unlike anyone they have seen before."

"Please, Khadgar, everyone here has seen my people before."

He smiled. "Not like you, they haven't, Cordana."

The Warden could not understand him. Why did he think she was so glamorous? If anything she was just a common Kaldorei, smaller than most with nothing remarkable about her other than perhaps her cunning in battle.

They stopped at the wading pool where Lady Toriona was playing with some of the children. Jaaral was nearby, making sure the older ones didn't run over the younger ones. The little train went past and blew its horn and he waved.

* * *

Khadgar and Cordana sat beneath a tree and rested away the major heat of the day, and as dusk fell, the firepits were lit and food was roasted and served. They sat together by one of the fires, and the Archmage created colorful sparkles to shoot from the center every now and then, delighting everyone. He reached into the air and conjured a rose, giving it to Cordana. She couldn't help but smile. Such silly romantic gestures, that would never have given her pause before, now pleased her very much.

Khadgar gathered her to him as they listened to the stories by the fire, and children grew tired and fell asleep in parents' arms. With her head resting on his chest, Cordana didn't notice the two little girls, Mairi and Nishkaa crawl over near her and sit down. She only became aware of them when little Nishkaa fell asleep, her head on Cordana's leg, the tiny horn buds digging into her.

"Khadgar!" she whispered. "There is a child on me!"

He looked over with a smile. "So there is! Nishkaa, I believe. The little Draenei."

Cordana pursed her lips. "Yes. A Draenei. With horns digging into my leg! Why does she not victimize Jaaral or any other of her own people!"

Khadgar shook his head. "You know, you can move her to a more comfortable position. Children sleep like the dead."

As he said that, Mairi stood up and promptly sank down in the space between Khadgar and Cordana, wrapping an arm around his knee and leaning heavily on him.

"By Elune!" she said. "Do these two not have parents?"

Khadgar looked at her sadly. "No, Cordana, they do not. Nishkaa is from the orphanage in Embaari Village, and Mairi lost her only parent in the shadow council attack. Her father was one of Jaaral's brightest soldiers. He died saving his daughter. Mairi and Nishkaa have only been friends a short while, they met this morning and have become inseparable. The Matron will be taking Mairi along with the others to the orphanage, as the garrison is ill equipped to see to the orphan's needs appropriately."

Mairi looked up into Khadgar's face and took his hand, then did the same to Cordana. The Warden's lips twitched in the suggestion of a smile.

"War is evil," was all she said, but she understood what it was like to be an orphan and hoped that the girls never met a fate as unhappy as her childhood had been. By the grace of Elune she had met Khadgar, who loved her as much as she loved him. Not everyone was that fortunate She looked gratefully up at Khadgar, who gave her a kind, loving smile.

 _I love you_ , she mouthed. _I love you too_ , he gestured back.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Take it easy with me, please  
Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze  
Take your time, make it slow  
Andante, Andante  
Just let the feeling grow**_

 _ **~Andante Andante-Abba~**_

* * *

Cordana watched the Archmage as he dressed. She tried not to stare at those parts of him that held such interest for her, and concentrated on him as a whole image. A handsome, delicious image. She had wanted to unstealth and join him in the bath, but unless invited to do so, Cordana would not be so bold. She was still fairly insecure on how to behave around Khadgar, but her desire for him had lately grown and it was often a struggle to keep those feelings to herself. She showed him affection when he seemed to need it, or when he reached for her, but since that time at the Outpost, Cordana had been wary of being too bold.

"Cordana," he said, as he did up his trews. "Do you remember when I promised you that I would take you somewhere special, if you agreed to attend the carnival?"

"Mmhm," she responded, unstealthing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He smiled at her. "You are beautiful Cordana. I do like your hair that way."

She had simply drawn it all to one side, and it hung down her chest on the left. She did not wear the encounter suit, but fawn colored breeches and a light silk shirt. He admired her for a moment.

"Well I would like that day to be today. Perhaps you will tell me of a place that you love, somewhere you would like to go?"

She shrugged and looked away. "Anywhere, with you, will suit me fine," she answered.

Khadgar buttoned up his shirt. "I know that there must be places in your heart, perhaps long out of memory...that you wish to see again. Please share them with me."

Cordana thought about it. Most places in her heart were sacred to her, shared with no other living person. But could she claim to love Khadgar that much if she were not willing to share all parts of her life?

"When I was a child, there was one place near Teldrassil, that I would escape to as often as I could. No one knew of it. It was as though it were my own private world, shared only with random beasts. It was my sanctuary...but...I have not been there since I was taken away to Stormwind so long ago. I wonder if it is still there, still the same..."

Her eyes took on a faraway look, and Khadgar sat beside her and took her hand. "I would be honored to take you there, my love," he said. "And if it does not please you, then we can go anywhere else you like, does that suit you?"

She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

She changed. As they reached the place Cordana remembered, Khadgar watched the stoic, hard edged Warden disappear, replaced by a carefree, happy Kaldorei. Her eyes were bright, and a smile never left her face. She flitted from rock, to tree, to stump with delight, remarking how amazing it was that the place had not changed one bit, that everything still looked and felt the same. She ran to the edge of the river and threw her arms out, twirling around and laughing. Khadgar was enthralled. Reserved, quiet Cordana had come alive with joy.

She ran back to him. "Oh, Khadgar! It is exactly as I remember it!"

She took his hand and dragged him to the river's edge. "We need to swim! The riverbed is sandy and soft, and the water always felt so wonderful as it rushed past!"

As he looked on in surprise, she began to peel off her clothing bit by bit. Normally she would have neatly folded and lay everything to the side, but not now. Cordana pulled them off and tossed them until she was completely naked, her dusky skin, smooth and perfect, exposed to the soft light of the morning sun. He marvelled at her curves, and her finely toned muscles, and the way her hair shone, the waves falling to her waist. She had her back to him, and ran into the water, falling into it with a happy shriek and a splash.

"Khadgar!" she cried, water dripping from her face. "Come play with me!"

He could not resist her. In a similar haphazard fashion, the Archmage stripped off his clothing and wandered to the water. He was not as bold as she was, and to him, the water was nothing short of cold. Males and cold water were often an embarrassing mix, but after watching Cordana's beautiful self, his desire took care of _that_. She did not seem to notice, and splashed that chilly water at him until he dove in and got it over with.

They splashed around and laughed, chasing one another, tossing an arcane ball around for a time. Unless he cheated and used his magic, Khadgar could not catch the warden. He gave up and followed her instead, they then waded from one section of the river to the other, collecting little colorful stones, then sat on the bank with their feet dangling in the water. Khadgar lay back in the soft grass, then turned, propping himself up on his elbow. Cordana lay back and looked at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said. "I was not sure whether to share this sacred place or not but...I decided that I do trust you enough to do so."

"I am honored, Cordana, thank you. It is every bit as magical as you described it. And all with no help from me!"

She laughed, and traced across his eyebrows with a finger, then down his cheek and across his lips. He leaned over and kissed her. Cordana put her arms around him and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply.

His hand roamed down her body, cupping her buttocks and pulling her closer until she could feel him pressing hard against her. His fingers gently explored her flower, stroking, massaging. She sighed with pleasure as he slipped inside her, finding the places that no one else had ever touched. She was filled with desire and her body was far more ready this time than it had been before. Cordana was relaxed and happy, and when Khadgar worked on opening her, she barely resisted. He brought her to release, which readied her completely, and he positioned himself at her entrance, eyes half closed in passionate anticipation. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting.

Slowly and gently, Khadgar pressed into her. He could see she was uncomfortable, so he would stop and give her body a chance to adjust to him, kissing her deeply and caressing her. She felt so good, wrapped around him so tightly, that he had to fight with himself to keep control. He definitely did not want to hurt her.

"Khadgar," she whispered. "Is this all of you?"

He shook his head let his lips graze against hers tenderly. "No, my dear, it is not."

Cordana ran her hands through his hair, looking longingly into his eyes. "I want all of you, Khadgar."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I cannot guarantee that it will not hurt you."

"Yes...I want to be yours in every way."

He kissed her again, and moved inside her, a bit further each time, until he reached her maidenhead.

"I'm sorry, Cordana," he whispered, holding her tightly.

She cried out in pain as he pushed the rest of his length into her. He wanted to stop then, to let her rest...but she would not let him leave her body. She pulled him deep into her, then whimpered as he began to move. It hurt, but beneath the pain was a strange pleasure. Cordana began to move with him, enhancing his pleasure as she figured out how to enhance her own. His size enabled him to reach all of her tender spots, both inside and out, and soon her whimpers turned to delicate sighs and deep moans of pure bliss. They kissed tenderly at first, but their passion took control and soon they were giving over to reckless abandon. Khadgar thrust hard into her, going as deep as he could. She felt her release imminently close and raised her hips with each powerful thrust. As Cordana let go with a cry, it pushed him over the edge and he buried himself deep inside her, filling her with his seed.

Panting and exhausted, Khadgar collapsed beside his beloved. They were both too tired to say anything, but their bodies felt alive. It was the first time either of them had ever joined with another, and both were surprised by it, and delighted.

Khadgar pulled Cordana close to him, her lips against his neck. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Yes, I think so," she replied. She knew that she was filled with adrenaline, and that when it wore off, there was a good chance she might be a bit sore for awhile. But for the moment, she felt nothing but a tingling through her entire body.

"I am truly enamored with you, Cordana," said Khadgar, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for choosing me. I hope I prove worthy of such a great gift."

She sighed. "You have always been more than worthy, Archmage!"

"So...I am demoted back to simply 'archmage' am I? After all we have shared?" he laughed softly, teasing her.

Cordana kissed the edge of his jaw. "I am happy that you chose me as well. I honestly would never have dreamed that a man like you could ever be interested in me...well that _any_ man could be, honestly."

"I will never understand that, beautiful Cordana," he sighed. "But I am glad that no man chose you, for you are _my_ treasure now, and always will be."

They fell asleep in the warm sun, holding one another close.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you  
You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm-a crazy  
But I just can't live without  
your lovin' and affection**_

 _ **~Baby I'm-A-Want You-Bread~**_

* * *

She had been right about the adrenaline. By the time they returned to the Tower later that day, she was feeling the aftermath of their passion. Khadgar noticed it right away.

"My dear, are you alright?" he asked.

She wrinkled up her nose as she sat down. "Truthfully Khadgar, I have had battle wounds that hurt less than this."

He sat beside her and took her hand. "I was too hard on you. I am so sorry Cordana, I never meant to hurt you. I really must practice more restraint but you light a fire within me! Why did you not say anything at the time?"

"The pleasure was hiding the pain. That and the adrenaline, which, like in battle, wears off leaving you with wounds to deal with."

Khadgar looked concerned. "I shall dig up the apothecarium at the garrison and procure you a healing potion. I cannot have you hurting like this, Cordana."

She waved him away dismissively. "I will be fine. I am tougher than I look!"

He shook his head. "It is not about toughness my dear. Making love should not cause pain. I will be far more careful in the future, if you still wish to be with me that way of course."

She gave a small laugh. "Silly Archmage. I love you, I will always wish to show you in every way possible."

"Why don't you lie down here while I read my tome. Rest awhile, then we will go and speak with Jaaral about the next phase of our mission, if you are feeling up to it."

With a grateful smile and a sigh, Cordana curled up and sank down, arms around a large, plush pillow. She felt bruised inside, and would have welcomed an elixir from the apothecary, but in no way did she want Khadgar to see such weakness. How could he take her seriously as a protector if such a minor situation sent her running for a healer?

 _But light, it hurt._

Khadgar sat on a chair, conjuring and floating a tome before him. He also conjured up some mead, but when he looked over to ask if Cordana wanted any, her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out.

 _I hope I did not cause any lasting damage,_ he thought _. I must not allow myself to lose control that way again. Light, Cordana, you could never imagine how much you affect me._

She opened her eyes slightly and saw him watching her. She smiled, and went back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

_**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time  
Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain**_

 _ **~Our Solemn Hour-Temptation Within~**_

* * *

"So we are going to battle?" asked Cordana.

Jaaral nodded solemnly, and Vindicator Maraad beside him repeated the gesture.

"We cannot allow the Iron Horde to remain another day in the city!" he said vehemently.

Khadgar looked over at Cordana, covered by her encounter suit, standing a short distance away from him. She had insisted, as it was an official meeting in the war room of the garrison, to be 100% on duty. He knew she was not, and might never be completely comfortable being viewed as his companion. She did not like being stared at, and although she quite honestly did turn many heads, it was not for the reasons Cordana held in her own mind. She was tall and strong and stunning, and it saddened Khadgar to think that in her own eyes she was anything but. However, he respected her decision to wear the encounter suit and stand on alert.

Vindicator Maraad was fire and vengeance. His heart burned with hatred for the Iron Horde and he had come to rally the alliance forces into taking back Shattrath City with the Draenei army. He described such chaos and bloodshed, that it brought fire into Cordana's blood too and she gripped the umbral crescent tightly. The Iron Horde had terrorized and murdered Shattrath's peaceful citizens, destroyed the resources those monsters did not have use for, and in their malicious hatefulness they had begun to raze the city. The remaining citizens had scattered or been evacuated to smaller towns, or just made their way into the wilderness to hide. They were a shattered people who had lost everything and the Vindicator had had enough. The smaller skirmishes the army had engaged in were not affecting the Iron Horde nor slowing it down. It was time to take them down in one fell swoop.

"Archmage," said Maraad, standing. "Will you lead us into battle?"

Khadgar raised his eyebrows. "Me? While I am honored at your faith in me, I am hardly a military commander. Would not Jaaral be a better choice? He leads the Alliance garrison here."

"The people have seen your power at work, they believe in you," said Maraad. "Right now that belief is more valuable than the best military mind. These people have seen their loved ones fall to the Iron Horde, they want a champion they can rally behind, and that champion is you, Archmage. There is little to be employed in the way of strategy here. It is utter chaos, our force will lay waste to whatever they see, they just need you to give the word, and see you wield your powerful magic. We are outnumbered, we are down to our last good soldiers. A victory here could turn the tide." The big Draenei gazed at Khadgar, waiting patiently for his answer.

While he had complete confidence in his destructive capabilities, Khadgar was not so sure about his ability to lead an actual army.

"Khadgar," said Cordana. "We _can_ do this."

The quiet strength in her voice gave him that last little push. She believed in him. The Draenei people believed in him. That would have to be enough.

"I will do it," he said, rising from his seat.

Maraad banged his hands down hard on the table. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I have spies waiting at the Arch of Shattar, to fill us in on the intel they gathered. I do not know anything more than what I have told you, so be ready for anything. Our plans may need to change quickly. I will go ahead and ready the others. We shall meet there."

Maraad quickly made his exit, leaving Jaaral, Toriona, Cordana and Khadgar to reflect in silence for a few moments.

"I am ready whenever you are, Khadgar," said Cordana. "My blade hungers for Iron Horde blood. Let us do this!"

Jaaral faced his wife, laying his hands on her shoulders. "My beloved, you will be alright here?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course! The worst I shall receive is a paper cut from the mounds of ledgers I need to go through. You, on the other hand...be safe, and come back to me."

Her faith in his skill never wavered. He bent down and kissed her gently, and she stroked his face a moment.

"Do not fear, Lady Toriona," said Cordana. "I shall look after the Commander as I do the Archmage."

Toriona turned to her with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Cordana. That means a lot to me. Now go, all of you. Kick those monsters out of the city and free Jaaral's people!"

* * *

Khadgar teleported them to a location just outside the Arch of Shattar. He wanted to make sure that Maraad and his army were there, and that it was not a trap or an ambush. There was no doubt once he saw the assembly that it would be a hard won battle indeed. Maraad had not lied when he said they were outnumbered.

"Light," whispered Khadgar.

Cordana lay a hand on his arm for a moment. "We will prevail, Khadgar."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

The army cheered and banged their shields when they saw him. They stood tall, massive Draenei that towered over Khadgar and Cordana. They greeted Jaaral warmly.

Two black clad Draenei approached them, followed by Maraad and Yrel, the new spiritual leader of the Draenei people. They bowed to Khadgar.

"Archmage, there is something we must share with you," said one of the spies. "The Iron Horde employs a weapon of great power and destructive capability. They are hiding it aboard a battleship just off the coast. It is pointless to fight them until that weapon has been deactivated or destroyed. There are too many of them and too few of us, and that weapon gives them even more of an edge over us."

Khadgar nodded and thought hard for a moment. "How many Iron Horde lay between us and the harbor at present time?"

"Most of their force is occupied in the city confines," answered Maraad. "The area around the harbor is largely undefended, I would guess a few small skirmish groups according to our intel from several days ago. It is always possible that things have changed."

"Alright, I am sure that we can fight our way there fairly easily with the men we have. I will formulate a plan to attack the weapon once we have cleared the way."

Maraad signalled to the men. "Follow the Archmage!" he cried.

Khadgar broke into a sprint with Cordana and Jaaral behind him. She remained in stealth, to easier employ her deadly celerity against anything that stood in their way. The pounding of the heavy Draenei hooves on the ground was intimidating, but she knew such a thing would not phase the Iron Horde.

"I will go on ahead and scout our path," she said to Khadgar.

Running quickly ahead of him, she saw small groups of Iron Horde milling about, no doubt the weaker of the fighters, left to guard locations that would see little to no fighting. With narrowed eyes and a smile of derision that no one could see, she sliced through them before they knew what had happened.

Khadgar and the others saw the bodies as they moved past, the army trampling them into the dirt.

Suddenly Cordana reappeared in front of them. "Archmage, stop!" she cried.

The entire force stopped in its tracks behind him when he did.

"What is it, Cordana?"

"The Iron Horde!" she exclaimed. " _Hundreds of them at the harbor!_ "

Khadgar's eyes widened. "Hundreds? Than their force is larger than we are aware of. Let me think a moment."

The others stood quietly as he knelt in the dirt, and began to draw arcane symbols with his finger.

When he stood up, he faced Cordana directly. "I know a spell that can clear the way, but it will take all my focus to channel it. During my incantation, I will be vulnerable. It will be up to you to protect me."

She knelt down in front of him and touched his cheek for a moment. "You know I will let nothing harm you, Khadgar," she said softly.

He stood and faced the army. "Wait for Maraad's command before attacking," he told them. "I will be using my magic to remove as many of our enemy as possible, but you all must support Cordana in her task to protect me!"

They gave a rallying cry, and Khadgar sprinted forward, this time following Cordana.

She stopped them just before another archway came into view. It sat at the top of a set of high stairs, hiding them from the enemy below. He bade the army to stop and wait, and they all knelt down in silence, while he and Cordana went to observe the enemy. She went into stealth and he transformed into his raven form, flying high above the harbor. He was shocked by the numbers he saw. The Iron Horde was most definitely concerned about an attack on their prime weapon, which he believed to be housed on a black, menacing ship moored off the coast almost to the open water. It was the largest of the Iron Horde fleet, which thankfully had not completed its rendezvous. The one with the weapon was most certainly the flagship, and the few others were support vessels. They would be easy enough to dispatch once the flagship had been destroyed. He did not fly further and returned.

Cordana stood in the archway, visible only to him by means of the ward he had cast on her earlier. He now had to ward the entire army to protect them from the arcane blast he would detonate. He landed on Cordana's shoulder. She turned and headed back to the army.

Khadgar transmogrified and addressed Maraad and Yrel. "I have seen the flagship carrying the weapon. I also have seen the mass numbers of Iron Horde. I must ask your army to engage as few as possible, simply distract them while I prepare my spell. I will do so from up here, to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention."

He then cast his protective ward over each and every soldier. They glowed a faint purple for a moment.

Khadgar began his incantation, and Maraad and the army moved forward through the archway. Cordana remained at the ready. She watched the Archmage levitate himself several feet off the ground. He was high enough that she could not reach him even by jumping. His magical ability was astonishing to her. The stories that he was the most powerful living mage were not an exaggeration. She believed it completely. His eyes were closed, he had placed all of his trust in her to keep him safe. From below, she heard the shouts of battle and the clash of weapons. She yearned to join them, but her task was of paramount importance. Cordana's eyes scanned the area for movement. It would not be long before a few of the Iron Horde would make it past the army and scout up to her and Khadgar. It would be the last thing they ever did.

Her vigilance was rewarded soon enough when a small skirmish group appeared. A lone Draenei soldier had engaged them, and he was quickly tiring. With a snarl, Cordana hacked into them and they fell before the astonished soldier, who had not even seen her attack but knew he had most certainly not caused all that death. Exhausted he fell to his knees to catch his breath before joining the others once more.

"Cordana!" called Khadgar. "Just a few minutes more and I will unleash my spell!"

She watched him draw power, massive amounts of power. It circled him from all directions and he seemed to catch it and weave it. Strands of all colors that pulsated and ebbed and flowed in a torrent around him. It was magnificent to see and she was awestruck. He had not displayed such skill since their time in the Tanaan Jungle when they had first arrived on Draenor.

Khadgar manifested a large glowing orb. It floated above his head for a moment, then with a cry he released it. It shot forward through the archway. A concussive blast hit Cordana and knocked her back. Khadgar floated back down to the ground.

"It is finished. Let me rest a moment," he said going down on one knee. Cordana unstealthed and draped the bladed cloak around him, standing at his side. She removed one of her gloves and stroked his hair soothingly.

Jaaral and Maraad came up the stairs, panting and out of breath.

"We have a few injured, Yrel is attending to them," said Jaaral. "But we lost no men!"

"Khadgar is regaining his energy," said Cordana. "He will be able to join us shortly."

Maraad came forward and knelt down in front of Khadgar. "Archmage, they have General Blackhand with them. He did not fight us, but I believe he escaped to the ship. He said something about not letting us near the cannon. That must be the prime weapon they will use to destroy the city. We don't have much time!"

Khadgar nodded, but did not stand up. "Take your men and go on ahead. Do what you can to take down the smaller ships of the fleet using the cannons on the harbor's edge. I am hoping they are fully functional. Cordana and I will join you as soon as we can."

As soon as they left, Cordana knelt down in front of Khadgar. "Archmage, that was an incredible show of power. Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "I have impressed the great Cordana Felsong. I must remember to do such a thing more often!"

She grunted. "Not if it weakens you this much. I worry for you."

She removed her helmet and leaned in, kissing him tenderly.

Khadgar sighed with pleasure and lingered a moment with his lips upon hers, than got to his feet and stretched. "I would embrace you," he said with a wink. "But I am not too keen on being sliced and diced by that prickly outfit of yours!"

She laughed, a sound that was wonderful to him.

When they reached the edge of the harbor, the smaller ships were burning, and the large black flagship seemed to have run itself aground on the shoal nearby.

"What is going on with that ship? Did you fire at it?" asked Khadgar.

"No," answered Maraad. "Infighting. Blackhand and one of his men I suppose. I saw them fight, but he escaped, though I know not where. Can you send me over there, Archmage? I will see about the weapon!"

Khadgar nodded. Maraad and some of his men were teleported over.

"We must kill Blackhand," said Cordana. "I will gladly see to that task if you ask me to, Archmage."

Maraad returned. "Archmage, the prime weapon is not aboard that ship! There are a few corpses but nothing else! Perhaps we already destroyed it, or took it out of comission."

Khadgar narrowed his eyes and looked out over the water. "No. Something is wrong. Please wait here."

He transmogrified into his raven form and took to the sky.

"I do not like it when he goes off alone," said Cordana.

"You care for him a great deal," stated Maraad. "I see from the way he looks at you that the feeling is mutual. Perhaps when this war is over you will find a way to merge your two worlds."

Cordana smiled although the Draenei could not see it. "We already have."

Maraad smiled warmly.

Khadgar was not gone long. When he returned to his natural form, he looked troubled. "As I thought, there are another two ships further out. Neither is as large as this one, but neither are they as small as the others. The weapon must be on one of those two ships."

He looked around. "Yrel will stay behind with the army and tend to the injured. Maraad, Jaaral, Cordana and I will travel to one of the ships."

The ship they landed on was strangely silent. There was no crew, no captain, and all but one of the cannons was dismantled. Someone had already tried to take the ship down. The remaining cannon was fitted with iron stars, devastating exploding metal balls filled with liquid fire.

"This does not feel right, Archmage," said Cordana. "Be on your guard."

As soon the words had left her lips, Khadgar suddenly spun around. "Cordana!"

She immediately went into stealth and stepped in front of him. On the other side of the ship were two groups of three Grom'kar Vanguard, massive orcs dressed in metal battle suits. Behind them were Grom'kar Grenadiers, orcs wielding deadly ordinance. Behind those stood the largest of the orcs.

"Do not let this filth anywhere near the cannon!" he screamed.

The Vanguard attacked.

Khadgar quickly warded his group and drew power. Maraad and Jaaral charged with a fierce cry, and all he saw of Cordana was the flash of the umbral crescent as it soared through the air towards the largely unarmored Grenadiers. Little was known about the Wardens abilities, but Khadgar knew that Cordana possessed some form of magic. He had sensed it in her the first day they had met, and now he saw her manifest earthen blades that shot from her hands as she ran forward to reclaim her crescent. She then vanished and he watched the Grenadiers fall to the ground in their death throes, mortally wounded by their unseen attacker. She was focused and deadly and if Cordana had been impressed by _his_ show of magic, than he was equally impressed with her show of force.

The Vanguard was a difficult foe. They had an anti-magic barrier upon them, and Khadgar was unable to do much damage with his usual contingent of spells, the best he could do was weaken their wards. Jaaral's sword and Maraad's axe could not penetrate the thick plate armor. But all armor had a weakness somewhere, and from her invisible vantage point, Cordana could watch carefully. There was an opening where the plates came together at the neck. The Vanguard had to move in a specific way for that opening to show itself but if one were to place an attack at just the right moment...

"Khadgar!" she said, appearing at his side. She told him what she had learned and suggested she draw their attention so that the Archmage could prepare a surgical strike.

It worked. It took a few attempts, but the behemoths fell. It did not take long for the rest of them to come down also with a well placed slice and stab from the Draenei warriors.

With a cry of rage, the largest of the orcs, presumably the commander ran forward. "I shall finish you myself!"

He was not an easy foe to defeat. Despite his scant armor, he was fast, and used tricks such as smoke bombs and caltrops. With her celerity, Cordana was able to cut free his belt which housed several of the devices he was using. Without them he had only his speed to assist him. He was fast, but she was faster. Enraging him and keeping his focus on her, Khadgar and the others were able to slow him down. But the beast would not go down without a fight. Running away from them and disappearing into the hold, he unleashed a volley of small cluster bombs. The bombs dazed the warriors and knocked all of them down, except Khadgar who had levitated to avoid the caltrops. Smoke filled the deck and made it hard to see. Cordana wanted to pursue the Orc, but would not leave Khadgar vulnerable. They had precious little time to react when they saw a bomb hit the deck near them, but knew that the Orc would run out of them sooner or later. They moved together as a unit towards the hold. Cornered and unable to escape, the Orc succumbed to a volley of magical arcane missiles.

Battle weary, they rested for a few minutes. The searched the ship for the cannon the Orc had mentioned but strangely found nothing.

"Blackhand must be on the other ship with the weapon," said Cordana. "Let me take him out, Khadgar."

"Do we even know what this prime weapon is supposed to look like...or what it even is?" questioned Jaaral.

"Good question," said Maraad. "The Orc we just killed said to not let us near the cannon. The only cannon I see is that one over there with the iron stars. Could that be it?"

"I do not know," responded Khadgar. "But before we can destroy any weapon, we must rid ourselves of Blackhand. It will bring down the Iron Horde morale to lose one of their generals."

He turned to Cordana. "I cannot send you by yourself, Cordana. Will you allow me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "What do you _think_ , Archmage? No, you are not going over there with me."

He laughed softly. "My brave guardian. These two can go with you then. I will wait here."

"No," said Maraad firmly. "I will go with the Warden. Jaaral, you remain here with the Archmage."

There was something in his voice that told them there would be no negotiation.

"Very well," said Khadgar. He had confidence in Cordana's skill and her ability to claim victory in battle, but still...there was always uncertainty when it came to war.

He turned to her and lifted her helm free. Jaaral and Maraad wandered off a short distance to speak and give them some privacy.

"Beautiful Cordana," he said, stroking her face. "You are the light of my life. All I ask is that you come back to me." He conjured something out of the air and pressed it into her hand. "If Blackhand proves to be too much, do not wax heroic. This will teleport you back, just throw it down and a portal will appear. It will vanish once you are through so do not fear of anything following you. Make me this promise."

She smiled. No one had ever cared for her this way. "I promise, Khadgar. But I will not need it. We will be victorious."

He leaned close and kissed her, mindful of her bladed cloak. She stroked his hair and looked into his wonderful eyes, than replaced her helmet.

"I am ready, send us over," she said.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Trails of troubles,  
Roads of battles,  
Paths of victory,  
We shall walk.**_

 _ **~Paths of Victory-Bob Dylan~**_

* * *

General Blackhand was waiting for them. "So the alliance sends its very best...an aging Draenei and an elfling. How pitiful. I will not kill you right away. Instead, you will get to watch as Shattrath is razed to the ground."

Cordana looked around. There were several iron stars lying about the deck. They were not the small cannon style, but larger ones with a detonation device. She could not see any method of catapulting them. There was no cannon large enough to send them anywhere. Where was the prime weapon?

"It is over, Blackhand. The Iron Horde will no longer terrorize my people," said Maraad.

Blackhand laughed then raised his massive axe. "I grow bored looking at you already," he said. "I change my mind. I will kill you after all."

He swung and Maraad leaped out of the way.

Cordana vanished, and threw her umbral crescent. He deflected it easily enough, but she caught it and tried again. This time it managed to cut him slightly before he could react. She threw the magical blades at the same time, and they sliced into him.

"Stupid elfling!" he raged and swung the axe in a wide arc. Cordana leaped backwards into the air, then pushed off a pole, flying at him. She spun, the blades on her cloak raking into his flesh making him howl in pain. Maraad's axe hit Blackhand in the leg but the angle was not correct and it simply glanced off him. Blackhand snarled and lashed out at the Draenei with his fist, sending him sprawling to the deck, dazed.

Cordana sliced the towering orc with the crescent across the back of his leg where his armor did not reach. Blood poured from the wound. Her invisibility was frustrating the Orc, so he turned his attention to Vindicator Maraad instead. This left Cordana with many opportunities to attack him, but even her strongest attack did not slow him down. Full of adrenaline, he walked menacingly towards the dazed Draenei and raised his axe. As he brought the massive weapon down, Maraad rolled out of the way and recovered his own axe. He swung at the Orc's hand, slicing his wrist, making him drop the axe.

"I will kill you!" roared Blackhand.

"Keep trying!" cried Maraad, running behind him.

Cordana looked at the boxes of ordinance on the deck. One of them contained small iron stars. She picked one up and threw it at Blackhand. It exploded, burning him. She tossed another and another, giving Maraad a chance to get away and regain his energy. Blackhand swung his axe at the boxes as she dashed out of the way.

On the other ship, Jaraal and Khadgar watched. They could not see the battle in detail, but when the iron stars Cordana threw began exploding, they certainly saw that. The larger explosion of Blackhand's axe on the boxes was far more intimidating.

* * *

"Light, Cordana," said Khadgar, his voice edged with anxiety. "What are you doing over there?"

Jaaral lay a hand on his shoulder. "Both Cordana and Maraad are great warriors," he said. "The Light will protect them. We must have faith."

"I cannot lose her," said Khadgar softly. "She is everything to me. Without her..." he could not finish the thought and went silent.

"I know that feeling, my friend," answered Jaaral. "But we must be strong and believe."

* * *

Cordana and Maraad were knocked back by the exploding boxes of ordinance.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" yelled Blackhand.

Maraad slashed, dodged and ran. He was trying to reach a tendon or ligament that would slow the Orc down but the beast was a juggernaut. The more they injured him the more enraged and filled with adrenaline he became. While he could not see Cordana, one of his attacks on Maraad rebounded, hitting and throwing her. Her stealth was broken momentarily and the Orc laughed as he leaped towards her. She moved out of the way and avoided a direct hit, but shrapnel from the barrels he hit pummeled her. She was grateful for the plate she wore beneath her cloak.

Blackhand picked up a long piece of wood and threw it in her direction. Cordana flattened herself out against a wall as it whizzed past. Returning to stealth, she got behind him and slashed the space behind his knee. He spun suddenly and made contact, injuring her arm. But she had the adrenaline rush also and ignored it. Maraad advanced and circled the Orc who watched him, waiting. Blackhand lunged at the Draenei and caught him with the axe, cracking his chest piece. Maraad stumbled back but caught himself before he fell. The blow had nearly knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to regain his footing and his energy. As Blackhand surged towards Maraad once more, Cordana threw her crescent and landed a glancing blow on the back of his neck. While not enough to truly wound him, it made him turn momentarily. Cordana thought that she had bought Maraad enough time to try for a fatal head wound.

As Maraad jumped forward to attack, the Orc turned around suddenly and backhanded him, sending Maraad flying through the air, his axe spinning from his hand and landing near Cordana. The Draenei himself landed near a large iron star. He knew he would not be leaving this battlefield. He had spent his life fighting for his people against all manner of enemies, and he was tired. This would be his last battle, and he had to make it count. This fight had to make a difference for the war and for his people.

"Cordana!" he called out weakly. "Get to safety!"

He set the detonation device as Blackhand approached him menacingly.

* * *

Khadgar watched as a massive explosion erupted from the deck of the ship.

"Oh Light..." breathed Jaaral in horror.

"CORDANA!" cried the Archmage. "No! NO!"

* * *

The explosion threw Blackhand and lit part of him on fire, but mortally wounded Maraad. The wards Khadgar had placed on Cordana had shielded her, but now they were gone. She ran to the Draenei's side.

"Maraad," she whispered. "I am sorry..I will get you out."

"No..." he responded weakly, the glow from his eyes slowly fading. "It was my choice, knowing this would be my last battle. If Blackhand dies, the tide will turn. There is a chance for my people. Kill him, Cordana..."

His eyes went dark, and as they did, Cordana felt a ripple of energy go through her.

The explosion had greatly weakened Blackhand. He struggled to his feet, trying to slap out the fires on his body, and as he did so, something struck him in the back of his head. Maraad's axe lay at his feet where Cordana had thrown it at him.

The Warden stood, unstealthed, facing him, anger in her eyes that glowed brightly through her helmet.

"What do _you_ want, little elfling?" he laughed. "Such arrogance to think that you could defeat me!"

He reached her in three quick strides and picked her up by the throat. Cordana reached out a hand, and the umbral crescent flew into it. With a cry of rage, she slammed it hard into the side of Blackhand's neck. The orc screamed in pain and dropped her to the deck as blood spurted from the wound. He raised his axe and moved to bring it down, but the fall had dazed her and she could not move out of the way.

* * *

Through the tears in his eyes, Khadgar saw the huge explosion rip through the ship. No one could have survived that inforno! He was preparing to sink the damnable thing using the cannon with the iron stars, when Jaaral suddenly yelled.

"Archmage, wait! I think they are alive!"

He watched as a strange blue light on the deck grew brighter and larger, then vanished. He began to channel a teleportation spell. _There is only one life force I can sense_ , he thought. _Light forgive me that I hope it is my beloved Cordana._

"I've got them!" he said.

* * *

Blackhand staggered to his feet from where he had landed. His axe blow had been deflected by a dome of light which had thrown and unarmed him. No matter, he would kill the elfling with his bare hands if need be.

"You will die!" he screamed as he approached her.

"No," said Cordana, as she felt the warm and familiar magic surrounding her, as though Khadgar himself were holding her in an embrace.

"Just you!"

She vanished from the ship in a flash of light, as the iron stars fired from the cannon that Khadgar fired hit the side of the ship and set off a series of explosions. Blackhand was tossed from the deck and utterly obliterated as the ship disintegrated in a ball of fire.

* * *

Not caring about the bladed cloak, Khadgar swept Cordana up in his arms, pulling her helmet from her head and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that echoed every emotion in both their hearts.

"My love," he breathed. "I thought I had lost you!"

She held tightly to him for a moment with her uninjured arm, then looked at Jaaral. "I am sorry my friend," she said. "Maraad was killed by Blackhand, but he sacrificed himself to save me and give me a chance to kill that monster."

Khadgar's eyes saddened. " He was a good friend and a great warrior. We must not let his sacrifice be in vain. The Draenei people must be freed from the grip of the Iron Horde."

"He will be greatly missed, " said Jaaral. "But he told me before you went to the ship that he would not be returning. He always knew that he would die for his people, and he was tired and he felt that this was his time. I am glad he did what he came to do, and we will be victorious for his sacrifice."

They were quietly reflective for a few minutes.

"I have to ask you both something," said Cordana, leaning heavily on Khadgar as her adrenaline was wearing off and the pain of her injuries were asserting themselves. "I believe Maraad did something to me. When he died, I felt...something...a ripple of energy go through me. Blackhand had me in a compromising position, but when he attacked, a dome of light appeared over me and deflected the blow. I would have died if not for that. What did he do? It was not a magical ward."

Jaaral nodded sadly. "He gave his essence to protect you. The essence of all of us is made of the Light from whence we came, and to where we return. It was his final gift to us."

Cordana looked up into Khadgar's eyes, her throat feeling tight. He turned and drew her close and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Did we manage to find and destroy the weapon?" asked Jaaral.

"I am not sure," replied Cordana. "While we were there, I saw large iron stars with detonation devices, one of which Maraad activated, causing the explosion you may have seen. However, there were no cannons I could see that were large enough to fire them. "

Khadgar thought about it. "They could have had something hidden in the bowels of the ship. There is nothing we can do other than hope it now rests on the sea bottom. Without their General, the Iron Horde will be in chaos, and at least we can say they will not trouble Shattrath any longer."

"Khadgar, I think I need to find an infirmary, or a healer," she said presently as the pain in her arm was growing unbearable.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why didn't you say so poor Cordana! I will teleport the two of you back and join you after I detonate this ship. This entire fleet can rest on the bottom of the sea!"

Cordana and Jaaral returned to Yrel and the army amidst cheers and cries of victory.

"Yrel," said Jaaral. "Please see to Cordana. She has been injured and requires your healing gifts."

Cordana was grateful for the relief from the pain as Yrel lay her hand on her arm gently. "The bone has been broken," she said. "I can fix this, but you will be weak for a few days."

Just then Khadgar appeared beside her in a flash of light.

"Did you detonate the ship?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Wait for it...in 3...2...1..."

An explosion lit up the sky. "And there it goes. Good riddance," he said.

"Khadgar, could we go home now?" she asked. "I have had enough of Orcs for one day."

The Archmage nodded, waited for Yrel to complete her healing ritual, then picked up Cordana in his arms.

"Jaaral, are you ready to reunite with your Lady wife?" he asked.

The Draenei smiled widely. "I was hoping you would ask that. Let us go!"

They vanished with a flash of light.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other**_

 _ **~Faith Hill-Let's Make Love~**_

* * *

Khadgar lay Cordana gently on the bed. She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted and her glowing eyes soft. He leaned over her, one knee between her thighs. He brushed his lips against hers and she placed her arms around his neck, staring up at him expectantly.

"Sweet Cordana," he whispered.

She kissed him, her tongue lightly flicking against his lips. He returned the gesture, teasing her, until she crushed her lips to his and deepened the kiss.

Khadgar's body pressed hard against Cordana's, and she was losing herself to her own desire. His kiss inflamed her, made the blood racing through her veins feel like it had been set on fire.

"Have you put a spell on me, Archmage?" she whispered. "I cannot think beyond my love for you."

"If I did," he responded, planting little kisses on her forehead, eyes and cheeks. "Then it has reflected back upon me also."

Cordana drew her leg up over him and ran her hands down his body. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her fingers, the subtle wave of his muscles, the internal heat he always seemed to posses, that emanated from him like embers in a firebed.

Khadgar sighed with pleasure, and positioned himself at her entrance. He reached down and gently opened her, ensuring her readiness to accept him. She inhaled sharply as he pushed his entire length inside, still needing to adjust to his size, and she held onto him tightly, stopping him from moving for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Cordana," he said tenderly, kissing her. "I still forget myself sometimes."

She ran her fingers through his hair, then down his neck and shoulders and played with the hair on his chest. She raised her hips and closed her eyes, relaxing herself as he slowly began moving inside her. It would have been so easy to release immediately, the pleasure he felt was overwhelming him already. Khadgar sat back on his knees, still deep within her and looked down, taking in the sight of what he truly believed was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Everything about her radiated sensuality, he noticed it in the tiniest and most mundane things she did, and it left him in a state of constant desire, like an elixir whose effects never wore off.

Khadgar tenderly caressed her breasts, her sides, and down to the tuft of hair between her legs. He touched her swollen nub, eliciting a soft moan from her, and rocked against her at the same time. Cordana arched her back and bit down on her lower lip, a gesture she made when she felt a deep and intense pleasure. He smiled.

He continued his subtle movements and caresses until he felt the tension rise within her. He moved with more intent, pulling out further, thrusting deeper. She moved with him, tightening herself around him, making him groan as he fought to control his urge to release.

He urged her to let go, burying himself deep inside her while he suckled her nipples, then kissed her neck while gently squeezing and stroking them. Finally, as he gave one hard thrust, Cordana released with a cry, her internal muscles grabbing at him, squeezing and pulsing. He held back, wishing to enjoy her moment, but at the same time wanting to take her, posses her, fiercely and with the voracity his desire demanded.

She opened her brightly glowing eyes, a sultry smile on her lips. She pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply, her tongue making contact with every erogenous zone in his mouth, and flipped him over beside her. The strength of her body kept him inside and she sat astride him, her hands pinning his down. She laughed at his stunned expression and began moving, grinding against him.

"I cannot let _you_ have all the fun, Archmage," she purred.

"On the contrary," he whispered. "I believe it is you who is having all the fun!"

She took him to the edge of release, then stopped, looking at him, releasing his hands. He placed them on her hips and pushed her down, driving himself as deep as he possibly could inside her. She withdrew from him and sat there, letting him feel the heat of her flower. He moaned and moved his hips, trying to push back inside her, only managing to feel her stroke along the outside of his length.

"Release me," he begged. "Cordana, please!"

She shook her head, her thick hair forming a curtain around him as she bent to kiss him.

She hovered there, her lips barely touching his, her tongue tracing around his lips until he could take it no longer. Khadgar was stronger than she was, and moved with intent, finding her entrance and thrusting hard into her. She cried out and sat up, her hands on his chest and laughing, let him take her as he wished.

His release was powerful and she felt it deep inside her, the hot fluid made even hotter by the force behind it. Khadgar cried out, his hands on her hips, gripping her almost painfully, holding himself as deep as he possibly could. He was breathing heavily, his heartbeat loud and the blood racing in his veins.

Khadgar pulled Cordana down to him and kissed her, then gently moved her to the side, staying inside her, not wanting to leave the warmth of her body.

"Cordana," he whispered, his voice husky. "I am possessed by you, body and soul, what have you done to me?"

She held him close, one leg draped over his hip. "I have loved you," she responded. "Given all of me in exchange for all of you. Is that a fair trade, Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured. "Very fair, indeed, though I believe I have gotten the better end of this transaction."

Cordana smiled. "That, my love, is where you are wrong!"

They dozed off contentedly, still joined together.


	27. Chapter 26

_**You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Yeah you've got a friend in me**_

 _ **~You've Got A Friend In Me-Randy Newman~**_

Cordana stood behind the apothecarium and drank the elixir. She did not want Khadgar to know that she was apparently too fragile to make love with him unscathed. It was always the same situation, after the adrenaline wore off she found herself hurting inside, and if he noticed he would feel badly about himself, something she did not want him to feel. Lovemaking was meant to be an act of love and tenderness, but also of passion and energy. It was hardly his fault that she was poorly equipped to handle it. The warden had taken to sneaking out to procure the potions. She closed her eyes as the minty green liquid ran down her throat.

"Cordana, are you alright?"

She turned abruptly and saw Lady Toriona, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hello, Lady Toriona. I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You take a lot of these potions, are your injuries still bothering you?"

Cordana did not know what to say. She loathed being dishonest, but her situation was a private one and not something to be shared with others.

"Might I ask why you believe that I take a lot of them?"

Toriona smiled kindly. "I assist the apothecary a few times a week, gathering the herbs he requires. The herb used in the potion you just took grows slowly and I must gather from different places each time. He mentioned that you were one of the only people to purchase them, and he would not dare run out of the potions required by the bodyguard of the Archmage."

Cordana felt the potion take effect, and the pain subsided. "I cannot allow myself to be compromised in any way. The Archmage depends on me and I do what I must to ensure his mission can continue unimpeded." It was not a lie, nor was it the truth in detail. The good Lady would have to accept it.

"He is fortunate to have you," the Commander's wife said with a smile. "It will take time to heal completely, I was quite surprised at how quickly you bounced back. I see now that it was just your stoic nature that wouldn't allow you to convalesce too long. Cordana, would you like to accompany me on my herbing run? The forests are very nice when the day gets hot."

Toriona never said it to her husband, but she was quite often lonely in the garrison. He spent his time in training with his men, and organizing military maneuvers, and she was often in her office poring over paperwork. She had left behind all of her friends on Azeroth, and missed that social contact. The residents of the garrison, respecting her position, never allowed themselves to get close to her. Toriona imagined that Cordana's life must be similar, guarding the Archmage 24/7 had to be a lonely task at times as well, and the Warden was an enigma of sorts, and Toriona liked puzzles. She wanted to get to know the Kaldorei woman better.

Cordana truly did not want to wander around the forest with the Commander's wife. She was not comfortable in such a situation, nor did she want to be away from Khadgar too long. Toriona seemed to read her mind.

"The Archmage wouldn't leave the Tower or the garrison without you," she said gently. "He is with Jaaral and the mission specialists this morning. Why don't we go and let them know where we are going, and have some quiet time away from this busy place?"

Cordana could hardly argue that last sentiment. The garrison was a lively place and the cool and quiet of a forest was a very appealing thought. There would be nothing worse out there than the odd forest creature.

The group looked up from their maps as the ladies entered the war room.

"My dear!" said Jaaral, extending his arms to his wife. He bent and kissed her gently on the cheek in greeting.

Khadgar gave Cordana a warm, loving smile, but did not go to her. He knew that she would not be comfortable in him showing her affection in front of the mission specialists who were strangers to her. Cordana was not sure she wanted everyone to know that the Archmage and his protector were involved in more than just a purely business relationship, and Khadgar respected her feelings on the matter.

"Hello, Commander, Archmage," said Cordana respectfully, giving Khadgar a slight smile, but her eyes said so much more.

"Is that the Warden?" she heard one of the specialists whisper to his companion.

"I think so," was the reply.

"Wow," was all the man could say, trying not to stare at Cordana. Uncomfortable with the unwanted attention, she shot him a rather intimidating glance and he looked away, suddenly interested in the papers in front of him.

"Jaaral," said Toriona. "I am going to do some herbing, and I am taking Cordana with me. I trust that you and the Archmage will be tied up here for the morning?"

Jaaral nodded. "Indeed we have much to discuss, he and I. Enjoy your time in the forest, my beloved," he said, kissing her hand.

Khadgar wanted very badly to embrace Cordana and kiss her but he stayed where he was, his eyes taking her in and enjoying her from across the table.

"Cordana, you need not concern yourself with me. I shall return to the Tower once my task here is completed. I have work to do there in my study."

She nodded. "Very well, Archmage."

"Why do you speak so formally to one another?" asked Toriona as they plucked and cleaned the herbs they had gathered.

"As a token of respect for our positions," answered Cordana.

"It must be hard for both of you, I can see the affection you have for one another mirrored in your eyes."

Cordana smiled. "It is hard for Khadgar. He is very affectionate and demonstrative. I on the other hand feel that it is best saved for when we are alone. Those outside of us do not need to be a part of our private life."

"I was that way when I first met Jaaral. I was attracted to him, and he to me, but I kept it to myself. It was so strange having a new race among us, a new people to learn about. The more I got to know him, the more my feelings for him grew. Both of us felt the same and neither wanted to make the first move!" Toriona laughed at the memory.

"Having a mate was never part of my plan," responded Cordana, taking another bunch of herbs from the basket, removing the flower heads and setting them aside. "I was devoted to the Enclave and my sisters, and never gave a second thought to the mundane aspects of a relationship."

Toriona tilted her head and looked at the Warden. "As strikingly beautiful as you are, I am surprised you did not have any suitors."

"Thank you. Only my sisters and Jarrod ever saw me without the encounter suit," she responded. "Ego does not matter. Only the mission matters."

"That is a cold and lonely way to live, Cordana," said Toriona quite pointedly.

"One does not need a mate to feel fulfilled, milady," said Cordana respectfully.

The Commander's wife sighed and put her leaves down. "Will you just please call me by my name? I am so tired of the scraping and bowing of people. I am not royalty, my ancestral home is a minor one, and I feel awkward being put on a pedestal all the time. I need a friend, Cordana, one that I can share with and confide in."

The warden was surprised. "No one has ever asked me to be their friend before. I am not sure I possess the skill of how to be one."

This made Toriona laugh. She poured some mead for the both of them and held up her mug in a toast. Cordana had observed that strange human custom before and she imitated the gesture.

"To us!" said Toriona with glee.

"Ok!" said Cordana and drank the mead, wondering why Toriona giggled at her.

"We are bringing the orphanage into the garrison," said Toriona a bit later as they ground up the leaves they had prepared and placed them in the drying racks. "Jaaral said that we can meet the girls you told us about and get to know them, and see if they like us. I am not sure if the human child could relate to Jaaral. She would only have known him as her father's Commander...and that might not be a happy memory for her."

A few days after the garrison Carnival, Cordana had mentioned to Jaaral that perhaps the two little orphan girls she had met that day could use some time away from the orphanage, perhaps with a view to adoption later on. She had not said anything to Khadgar about it, but what he had shared with her regarding the history of the children had hit close to home for her.

Cordana shook her head. "I am not versed in the minds of children. I would think that she would be happy to have a home and parents and be able to have her friend as a sibling. It is better than living in an orphanage or being hired out as a servant somewhere."

There was an edge in her voice and Toriona reached out and touched Cordana's arm gently. "Is this why you wish to help them Cordana? Were you an orphan also?"

The warden was startled by the touch. It was a gesture of kindness and sympathy and aside from Khadgar, no one had ever touched her that way. She haltingly told Toriona about her father and her brother, her servitude in Stormwind, and the Enclave. The human woman was astounded.

"Such things are not done any longer, Cordana," she said. "That must have been a long time ago, children are not sent into servitude. Instead, the orphanages raise and teach them just as a family would. Of course it is not the same entirely, but a child's life is far kinder now if fate deals them a cruel blow. I know the Kaldorei are long lived, it must be a relief for you to know that life is vastly different now from what it was when you were a child."

Cordana sat back and looked at her. Toriona's shoulder length auburn hair was softly curled at the ends, and her grey eyes were kind. Cordana wondered how old she was. From appearances she was younger than Khadgar, who was 50 human years.

"I am over 1000 seasons, " she said. "I do not know what that translates to in human years, but seeing as much has happened since I was in that unhappy position, I assume it is a long time for humans also."

"I really don't know either," said Toriona. "I am 31. Jaaral's people are long lived too. I believe he is even older than you are, but I am not sure. It never really came up in conversation believe it or not. To he and I, ages are numbers that don't mean much of anything. However, we humans are the ones with the shortest life spans of all the races. I suppose that is why we are always in a hurry!"

Cordana had to laugh at that. Humans truly always were rushing through their life. She had often wondered, on observation, if they managed to enjoy the journey at all for their desires to reach destinations they set for themselves.

They continued their work in silence for a few minutes.

"Cordana, why do you not wish to give Khadgar a child?" she asked the question gently, Jaaral had already chided her for her intrusive boldness, but she really wanted to know.

"Children disturb me, and I feel uncomfortable around them," she answered honestly.

Toriona said nothing, but looked at her, knowing there was more to it than that. She was soon rewarded for her patience.

"My people do not favor children of mixed race. Those in such situations find themselves living on the outside of the elven nations, and the children's lives are lived without the benefit and support of the clans. It is frowned upon, and I will not subject any offspring of mine to such a fate. Had I fallen in love with an elven sire, I would still not want children, for this world is a harsh and cruel place and it would be an unkindness to bring a new life into it. As for Khadgar...he has dedicated his life to keeping Azeroth and all her people safe from the Burning Legion in all its forms. This is his life's work, his mission. He cannot be allowed to divide his focus with so many counting on him."

Toriona reached out and squeezed her hand. "It just seems so unfair for one to give their whole life to serving others with no thought to their own desires. At least he has you now, Cordana, and I can see that you make him very happy. I shall not broach this subject again...thank you for sharing your feelings with me. It does give _me_ something to think about also. I have been wanting to start a family with Jaaral for some time, but he wishes to wait. I see now there is wisdom in that way of thinking, with so many orphans needing homes perhaps adopting a few would be a greater blessing to everyone's life."

Cordana allowed herself to think about it a moment. Khadgar was truly fond of children. She wondered if, when the war was over and they had claimed victory, he would bring up the subject with her. He would be sorely disappointed in her response if so. Cordana had absolutely no desire towards motherhood and was sure she did not possess those instincts. This suited her just fine. Besides, wasn't he past the age where one participated in such activities?

Cordana looked over at the Commander's wife. She had asked a very personal question, and fair was fair: if Toriona could ask _her_ such personal questions, she could also do the same.

"Is it true that the Draenei have to take a potion in order to lie with mates of different races?" she asked.

Toriona's eyes grew large, she blinked...then burst into laughter.

"Oh my! I never expected to hear anyone ever come out and just ask that...least of all you! But yes...yes it is true. Without such a potion to bring them down closer to our size, it would not be possible to have an intimate relationship."

Cordana gave her a devilish grin. "I had never been with anyone before Khadgar...and when he told me about the potions I thought _he_ would need one."

Toriona wrinkled up her nose. "Ouch," she said.

"Indeed," answered Cordana.

They sat in silence, completing their work, each lost in her own thoughts.

When Cordana returned to the Tower as she missed Khadgar, she felt slightly different inside. Allowing herself to open up to another person was a positive feeling, and she liked it. Being a friend might not be such a terrible thing after all.


	28. Chapter 27

_**You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire**_

 _ **~You Can Do Magic-America~**_

* * *

He looked up from his tome towards Cordana who was polishing the blades on her cloak.

"Cordana, my dear," asked Khadgar. "I have some questions about your magic."

She stopped and looked over. "I am not a mage, Khadgar," she said.

He pushed his tome aside. "No, but you are able to draw power as I am, and I am curious on the methods you employ. Also, I feel that if you already have the affinity perhaps I can teach you some things that may help you."

He was not sure how she would receive the offer. Would she be insulted or intrigued by it?

Cordana rolled her eyes and went back to her polishing. "I don't do magic, Archmage," she said.

He flicked a small series of tiny missiles at her. She made a gesture with her hand and deflected them, ignoring him completely. When she turned her back, he sent a larger ball of lightning, and again she deflected it easily without a word.

"Oh, Cordana," he sighed. "You have such potential, why do you deny it to yourself? I can teach you marvellous things! Arcane magic is a wonderous skill to have!"

She turned suddenly and 4 stone blades manifested in the air and shot straight for him. They reached his wards and stopped, fizzling to a sparkling dust and disappearing at a gesture of her hand.

"Perhaps it is I who can teach you, Khadgar," said Cordana with a devilishly sweet smile on her face. She created the daggers again and this time they swirled around his head a few times before she recalled them, making them vanish into her hand.

He laughed and pointed at her, catching her in an invisible embrace, levitating her a few inches off the ground. He was certain she would hang there and be rather irritated with him, and he was surprised when she broke his hold and landed lightly on the ground.

"Remarkable!" he exclaimed. "Some of the arcanists I teach cannot even do that!"

Cordana sighed and turned, walking over to him and enfolding herself into his arms. He held onto her, his lips pressed to the side of her head.

"My so called magic is not as impressive as you may think, Khadgar," she said. "It is nice that I can do anything at all that impresses you, but my people do not have any true magical affinity. We left that behind generations ago. There are healing abilities and some offensive skills in some of us, and our druids can shapeshift but that is really the extent of it. As a Warden I was taught to enhance the dormant offensive skill I possess but it was never as strong as that of my sisters. The earth manipulation we are able to do is not considered magic. My gift is celerity. I possess that in greater abundance than the other Wardens do."

He questioned her on the technical aspects of her craft, how she manifested the blades, what she did to increase her speed, how she was able to hold onto stealth so long and how she was able to sense his attacks and deflect them so easily. He was truly amazed at her responses, but was unable to duplicate her methods.

In all his years, Khadgar had never found a magic he could not duplicate. Certainly he could manifest blades and other offensive spells of a non elemental nature, and create complex and powerful wards but he could not imitate Cordana's abilities. It seemed the earth magic used a different form of control than he was used to Even her stealth was foreign to him. He could render himself invisible for a short period of time, and teleport out of danger but to remain completely unseen for a limitless amount of time was a mystery to him. Cordana was even able to sleep in stealth!

"You are right, Cordana," he said looking into her eyes. "Perhaps you truly _can_ teach me over time."

"Your magic is of a different nature, Khadgar," she responded, giving him a quick kiss. "You draw power from the twisting nether, the abilities I have come from the essence of life itself and is grounded on the earth we walk on, wherever that might be. There is no attunement required and we do not consider it magic at all. It simply... _is_. I cannot imitate what it is you do, although I would very much like to learn to ward myself in battle, and to teleport but I do not believe I would be able to."

He smiled. "Would you be willing to try, to both teach and to learn?"

She nodded. "Yes, with no expectations."

Khadgar had always thought that a mage had the quickest and finest mind, but as he worked with Cordana he realized he had been wrong. She closely matched him in intelligence, but she had a strong intuition that he felt he lacked. She could be single minded just as he could be, but she was able to sense and feel outside of that focus, changing her methods as needed to achieve the goal while he honestly felt he just tried to juggernaut through it to get to the end result. He admired her more and more, and his love for her grew even deeper.

For Cordana, untangling the mysteries of a mage's skill was fascinating. Khadgar was incredibly intelligent, but it was the strength of his power that astonished her. He could manipulate the arcane in ways she never knew existed. However, despite that, there was something lacking in him, that prevented him from being able to duplicate her methods. He was constantly trying to force the manifestations rather than drawing them out, encouraging them into being. When he got frustrated he grew even worse. Khadgar never outwardly showed his anger or frustration she discovered, but it released itself in his magic. This worried her. Negative energy attracted negative magic.

"Khadgar," she said after one of their practice sessions. "You cannot dominate power. You must allow it to manifest itself at your request, not at your demand. It will always be infinitely more powerful than you, and forcing it will lead to negative repercussions. Does this make sense to you?"

He tilted his head. "Yes...but I fail to understand what that has to do with me, Cordana. I have perfect control over the power I have."

She shook her head. "No...you demand its performance rather than requesting what you will of it, asking it to do your bidding. Let me demonstrate."

She looked around and spied a large boulder. She stood behind him and pushed him towards it. Confused and not expecting it, Khadgar stumbled.

"Cordana, what are you doing?" he asked.

She took him by the hand and forcibly dragged him over. Then she threw clumps of earth at him to make him move when he balked and stared at her in puzzlement.

She walked to the other side of the boulder and held her hand out.

"Khadgar," she asked softly. "Will you please climb the boulder and come to me?"

He easily crossed it and landed in front of her, taking her hand.

She smiled. "You just helped me demonstrate perfectly what I meant."

There was confusion in his eyes and he shook his head.

"You see," she said. "At first I forced you. I didn't ask, I just demanded that you go to the boulder. I pushed you, I pulled you, I threw things at you. You didn't understand. You balked and fought against me. However when I asked you kindly, you were instant to respond. That is how earth manipulation works also. You cannot demand response, you must ask. Gently, with respect."

"Do I...push and pull and throw?" he asked.

"Yes. You are very forceful with your magic. Very demanding and rigid. If I had stood there and just asked you to come to me, without instructing you explicitly, what would you have done?"

Khadgar thought about it. "I would have walked around you or teleported I suppose."

She nodded. "Exactly. I would make a request of you and you would decide how to carry it out. The end result is still the same. You do not need to be rigid in your handling of your power."

She turned to a tree that was covered in long, hanging vines. She held out her hand, and slowly one of the creepers began to move towards her. It entwined itself around her arm and snaked through her hair before gliding back towards the tree.

"You try it, Khadgar," she suggested.

He looked at the tree and held out his arm. Nothing happened. He tried again with the same results. She felt his frustration, and at that moment the same creeper began to thrash around. It lashed out angrily at him. She saw him draw power and prepare an offensive spell. She grabbed his arm.

"No! Khadgar! Stop!"

"It was attacking me, Cordana!" he exclaimed.

"Incorrect, Archmage. It was _you_ who was attacking _it_! The tree was defending against your aggression. Think of it as a child, you would not shout or pull at a child would you? You would ask them kindly to do your bidding. " She considered a moment. "Think of this tree as _your_ child. You wish them to come to you. Now ask."

Khadgar's eyes softened and he held out his hand. At first there was nothing, but then the creeper tentatively moved forward, paused, then glided forward again. It crept around his leg and up to his arm where it wrapped a few times around his wrist, then receded back to the tree.

Cordana clapped her hands. "Yes, Archmage, you understand now! Did it feel different at all? It must have!"

He looked at her. "It was what you said, Cordana. To think of the tree as my child. There was a shift in my power base...however...when I thought of it as _our_ child everything changed. It came to me then."

He embraced her, his cheek resting against her head. "How I truly do wish it could be so, Cordana," he whispered almost inaudibly. A strange anxiety seized her inside and she pulled away, looking straight at him.

"Do what you must to refine your magic, Khadgar," she said. "But do not get any terrible ideas!"

His eyes saddened. "Would it truly be so terrible to carry my child, Cordana?"

She stared at him. "It has nothing whatsoever to do with you in particular. The entire notion is unappealing to me. I have never hidden my feelings on the subject. You know exactly where I stand on that, Khadgar. Now let us continue our training."

He backed up and sat down on the boulder he had just climbed over. "You can rest easy. Such a situation will not come to pass between us. It was simply a question, perhaps to reassure myself on the depth of your feelings towards me."

"You know I love you. How can you doubt that? I do not need to put myself through the 9 hells in that way to prove it to you, do I?"

He shook his head, his entire countenance appeared deflated. "No, you do not. Cordana, I should tell you that even if you _had_ wanted to conceive...it would not happen."

She shrugged. "While the Kaldorei can be challenging in matters of conception, I would not say it was impossible. Just highly unlikely between a short lived species and _my_ people."

"No Cordana. Not due to your race but my own infirmity on the matter. When my master cursed me and took my vitality and nearly my life from me, he also took away any chance that I would ever father a child."

That shocked her. "How could you know that, Khadgar? You told me you had never been with anyone before! "

"It is part of such a curse. For all intents and purposes it is meant to relegate you to the same level as an undead. Breathing, moving but not wholly alive, unable to grow and reproduce. It was through the grace of my magic that I was able to survive such an attack."

"You are far from an undead, Archmage. You are vibrant and warm and full of life and emotion. Quite the opposite of any Forsaken I have ever come into contact with."

He looked away. "Nevertheless...the outcome is the same. So you need not concern yourself with being _put through the 9 hells_ as you said."

She was quiet, then came to stand before him, stroking his face gently. "I am sorry, Khadgar. It is terrible what your master did to you. But I will never lie to you. You can count on knowing where you stand with me in any matter. It might not be much but it is one thing I can give you. That, and my deep love for you."

She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. "We won't get much training done if we continue this," he said.

"I know, " Cordana responded. "There is a patch of lichen over there that looks rather soft and inviting however."

He stood and picked her up, carrying her over to it. It was soft and springy and smelled of the forest.

They made love tenderly and slowly, each hoping the other could feel exactly how deep their love ran.


	29. Chapter 28

_**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on**_

 _ **~Crawling In The Dark-Hoobastank~**_

* * *

The mission specialists placed a wooden chest on the war room table. Khadgar, Cordana, Toriona and Jaaral watched as it was opened.

Inside lay a very large number of small crystals. They were mostly clear, some had occlusions within them that held a slight color variance. Also inside was a vial of a nasty looking greenish liquid.

"What is this, Jaaral?" asked Toriona.

He shook his head and looked at Khadgar. The Archmage picked up a few of the crystals and examined them, holding them up to the light.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. He then retrieved the vial. Holding it in his hands he levitated it, speaking words in the language of magic. The vial began to glow, first a green then a muddy gold.

"Yes, this will work nicely. Good work," he said to the mission specialists.

Jaaral dismissed them and the group sat down around the table.

With no one but friends present, Cordana removed her helm and cloak and sat down beside Khadgar. He smiled at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"To answer your question Milady," said Khadgar to Toriona. "These are called Apexis Crystals. They are the remnants of a very old and powerful ancient civilization. These crystals were used as reserves for magical energy and were energized by solar power. The vial is filled with the blood of one of Gul'Dan's top lieutenants. We have weakened his Shadow Council by yet another. This is excellent news."

Cordana picked up a crystal and felt it vibrate. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked.

"We are going to use them in a scrying spell to help us locate Gul'dan. There is a lot of power here, and hopefully it will be enough to show us what we need. Cordana, I will need you at my side for this, we will return to the tower to begin preparations."

"Of course, Archmage," she said.

"Jaaral, once we locate Gul'Dan we may need to move quickly, so please be ready for anything!"

* * *

Cordana watched him carefully as he prepared the crystals and the blood. Vile Fel blood being used in any capacity reminded her of the work of necromancers, and dark magic was something she shunned. While she understood it was necessary in this situation, it was still disconcerting to her. She did not speak her mind to Khadgar, but kept her vigil while he prepared.

"Come, Cordana, let us begin."

He walked outside and chanted several words and a glowing circle appeared on the ground, similar to the one that had held the Observer entrapped. He held out his hand, a bright purple glow emanating from it, tendrils of the magic spiralling outward and connecting with the circle.

"Come on...come on...where are you?"

Suddenly the figure of Gul'Dan materialized in the circle. He stared at Khadgar then disappeared in a puff of mist.

"No!" cried the Archmage in frustration. "He is countering my spell and hiding!"

Khadgar drew more power and channeled it. His words became edged with anger. This is when he worried Cordana the most.

"Let it go, Khadgar. We will try a different way, please!"

He turned to her and the glow faded from his hands. "That demon is a crafty one."

He walked back into the tower, Cordana behind him.

"The fact that he has gone into hiding, cloaking his magic, means he knows we are getting closer. I am sure that Jaaral's team killing Teron'Gor has shaken him up. He has lost two of his most powerful lieutenants now, and if he considered us dismissible before, he surely does not now."

Khadgar paced back and forth, thinking out loud. Cordana stood quietly and watched him, relieved when his energy signature dropped back down to normal levels.

"We need more power," he said stopping and facing her.

She took off her helmet and cloak. "More? How, Archmage?"

"I believe I know a way to increase the power and the range of my spell, but it will be difficult."

"I have learned that with you, nothing is simple and easy. Are we to gather more crystals?"

He shook his head. "I wish to siphon the power of the spirit of a dragon."

Cordana's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious! That is akin to necromancy Khadgar! Dark magic!"

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "My dear one, necromancy is the raising of the dead. I do not seek to raise any dead, simply to draw power from its spirit. The dragon I am thinking of is not a goodly creature, and I believe this action is justified as this particular being is, or rather was, tied up in this war we are now fighting."

Cordana looked into his eyes and saw the intense motivation there. No matter how much she, or anyone else protested, Khadgar would do what Khadgar pleased. But she had to try and talk some sense into him regardless.

"Khadgar, when you begin to meddle in the affairs of the dead, that is unquestionably leading to a darker path no matter what your justification is. Dark magic never allows itself to be controlled. It only gives you the illusion that it is. You of all people should know this!"

He strained a section of her hair through his fingers. "To those who are weak in their skill, who do not have the command over their power as I do, it could prove difficult. But with my power Cordana, this is the easiest way to attain my goal. I do trust you will assist me? Or must I ask Jaaral?"

Her lips tightened. "You know that I will be here for you, always. But this is not a good idea. You are diverging onto a path from whose journey you might not survive."

He smiled. "Sweet Cordana, you worry overmuch. It will be fine. I will be fine."

"You are arrogant, Archmage. Elune grant that this character flaw not be your undoing!"

Khadgar laughed.


	30. Chapter 29

_**And I've been traveling through the dirt and the grime  
From the past to the future through the space and the time  
Traveling deep beneath the waves  
In watery grottoes and mountainous caves**_

 _ **~Any Road-George Harrison~**_

* * *

The dragon in question turned out to be one of the Bronze Dragonflight that had broken Garrosh Hellscream free from a prison in Pandaria, created the time portal and brought him through to Draenor. Cordana however knew nothing of Garrosh nor the dragon.

"I do not know of all this," she said as they sat down to their dinner that evening. "You must tell me why you have chosen this particular dragon, how you know he is dead, and just who is Garrosh Hellscream? I do not pay mind to Orcish nonsense."

Khadgar took a bite of his meal and chased it with some honey mead.

"Garrosh Hellscream is a former Warchief of the Horde, chosen by Thrall to succeed him in the wake of the Shattering, until he was succeeded by Vol'Jin after the Siege of Orgrimmar.

Garrosh's thirst for power corrupted him to the point that he did not care about the means used to bring the Orcish supremacy on Azeroth, with himself as the world's supreme ruler - going as far as to resurrecting a powerful artefact which effectively destroyed half of the sacred Pandaren Vale of Eternal Blossoms.

He was defeated and his power taken from him, and was to be tried in Pandaria as a war criminal. However, he was brought here to alternate Draenor through the efforts of the dragon Kairoz. Garrosh is evil. He is the one who created that gateway in Tanaan Jungle that we came through initially, the very one he was going to use to bring the Iron Horde through and take over Azeroth.

However, we know that Garrosh was killed by Thrall not long ago. The dragon Kairoz has not been seen nor heard from since and I suspect he is dead. The question is why, how and where. His actions have turned the Bronze Dragonflight against him. As to why I have chosen him, his essence permeates this entire timeline. If I could just get a hold of him - dead or alive - I could re-calibrate my magic to this era of Draenor. This will enhance my power considerably. However, I will need to contact the Bronze Dragonflight for assistance."

Cordana listened to his story, affirming that the Orcs are disgusting creatures. She still did not like the idea of siphoning power from a spirit, if indeed the dragon were dead, but there was nothing she could do but support Khadgar in his quest. _At the very least_ , she thought, _I will be able to protect him_.

"We must travel to the Caverns of Time, back on Azeroth," said Khadgar. "Let us finish our meal, and we shall be away. No reason to wait."

She said nothing and finished her dinner, albeit slowly, not truly desiring any travel this late in the day. She felt drained of energy, but it was her duty to support Khadgar.

He stood and began to channel. Khadgar took Cordana's hand and they were teleported away.

* * *

The lair of the Lord of Time, Nozdormu, was alive with magic. Cordana felt it the moment they arrived. She had seen and met many of the Bronze Dragonflight but never Nozdormu himself. Khadgar held her hand as they were escorted by two dragons in Blood Elf form. She felt strange, wearing the encounter suit, but being so familiarly led.

Nozdormu was resting on a huge platform in the center of the lair. It was a massive circular cavern, with arms leading to different sections of time controlled areas. One was able, with the Lord's permission, to access different times and places. It was like being able to get a history lesson by history itself. Much more interesting then reading it in a tome!

Nozdormu raised his great head when they approached, then lay it down near the edge of the platform so his eyes were level with Khadgar's head.

"Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor," he said in his deep, rumbling voice. "You are welcome here. How might the Bronze Dragonflight assist you friend?"

Before Khadgar could respond, the great beast turned to Cordana. "Cordana Felsong of the Kaldorei, greetings and welcome." He blinked, then the corners of his lips seemed to turn up in the semblance of a smile. "You are prime consort of the Archmage. A pleasing turn of events to be sure."

Cordana removed her helmet, and bowed before the Lord of Time. At the end of the War of the Ancients, Nozdormu escaped after the timeline had been set right and assisted the other Dragon Aspects with the creation of the World Tree, Nordrassil. Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon it to ensure that as long as the colossal tree stood, the Kaldorei would never age past their prime.

"The honor is mine, great Lord," she said humbly.

Khadgar saw her eyes glow with pleasure and he put an arm around her shoulder, carefully avoiding the blades. She turned her head and smiled at him.

Nozdormu suddenly transmogrified, appearing in his humanoid form, that of a handsome and tall Kaldorei male. Cordana's eyes grew brighter, and Khadgar held her just a bit tighter.

"I have come to ask for your help Lord Nozdormu," began Khadgar, and explained what they had been doing, and what they needed assistance with. The dragon nodded, listening.

"Kairoz's betrayal angers us," he said. "We will assist you, to achieve closure on the matter. I shall find and send one of my Dragonflight to you as soon as I can. In the meantime would you care to rest awhile and perhaps partake in some refreshments? Or must you return to your preparations?"

Khadgar and Cordana were both tired, but preferred the solitude of the Tower. "Thank you great Lord," she said with a smile. "But the Archmage and I have much to do before we meet with your representative, if you will excuse us?"

He nodded with a smile. "Please let me know if there is anything else you require of me."

Khadgar and Cordana both bowed to him, then teleported back.

* * *

They went to see Jaaral, and let him in on their plans. Then they had a short visit with Toriona.

Returning to the Tower, Cordana stretched out on the bed. She welcomed the cool quiet of Khadgar's chambers. He had offered to make her a pocket dimension of her own, but she had refused. Her place was either outside his door on alert, or in his bed.

Khadgar had called up a few tomes, but could not focus on any form of study or research. He joined her in his chambers, taking her into his arms and nuzzling her.

"The Lord of Time is handsome in his humanoid form," she stated.

"If you like dragons, I suppose he is," said Khadgar, placing tiny kisses all over her face.

"I do wonder if a Kaldorei has ever been Prime Consort to a dragon before," she mused, trying not to smile.

The Archmage turned her face to him. "You are _my_ Prime Consort," he smiled, trying to get her to return his kisses.

"Hmm yes," she responded. "You are mine as well, but I suppose I could have some lesser mates also..."

She grinned when his eyes widened. "Cordana! I do not wish to share you! Not even with a dragon!"

She stopped tormenting him and turned onto her side. "My people do not take multiple mates, silly Archmage," she said, kissing him tenderly. "I just found it rather amusing how you had your arm around my shoulders the entire time we were with Lord Nozdormu. I suppose I should be flattered."

His eyes were hooded. "I love you deeply, Cordana Felsong. I think of you as mine and only mine."

His hand moved down her body, resting on her waist and pulling her tightly to him.

She sighed as their eyes met, and she saw the love within Khadgar's bright blue gaze.

"My love," she whispered, kissing him deeply.

They undressed each other slowly, enjoying every moment and every touch, allowing their desires to grow stronger.

Khadgar and Cordana made love with fierce passion well into the early morning, until they had nothing left to give, and fell asleep blissfully entwined.


	31. Chapter 30

_**And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and to never surrender**_

 _ **~Never Surrender-Corey Hart~**_

* * *

A little gnome appeared at the Tower a few days later. She had pale golden hair braided and wrapped in two buns on the side of her head, large green eyes and a friendly smile. She was dressed in a simple green robe.

"Chromie!" cried Khadgar when he saw her. "It is good to see you again!"

The gnome bowed and giggled. "And again and again!"

Khadgar laughed. "I would like you to meet Cordana, she was assigned by the Enclave to look after me. Now, we look after each other. Cordana, this is Chronormu, otherwise known as Chromie of the Bronze Dragonflight."

Cordana bowed. Chromie looked up at her with a big smile. "My, you are a beautiful one!"

The warden smiled self consciously. "I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for coming to our aid."

"Oh, think nothing of it!" chirped Chromie. "I'm a temporal investigator. When timelines are all messed up, I check it out and clean it up, if I can. I think I told you that last time didn't I? Wait...we _have_ met before or haven't we Cordana? Oh dear I play in the timestreams so much I just can't remember! So forgive me if I seem to repeat myself, or forget to tell you something!"

The little gnome was unlike any of the dragons she had met before. Chromie was lively and friendly and alert, showing none of the solemn quietness of the others.

"I hope you don't find my humanoid form offensive in any way. I know Nozdormu is a Kaldorei, and Kalecgos is a human, no one chose a gnome and it seemed to suit me perfectly! However, if you prefer..."

She transmogrified to her natural form, a large bronze dragon with the same alert green eyes. Her voice was deeper and the inflections more resonant, but the friendliness was still there. She lowered her head to Cordana's eye level and blinked. The Warden lay a hand on the side of the draconic face and the creature smiled.

"Gentle Kaldorei," she said. "The Archmage was right in choosing you for his Prime Consort. It is fun to see you together. You compliment one another very well if I do say so myself!"

"Chromie," said Khadgar. "You may assume your humanoid form if you wish. I assure you it is not offensive to either of us. Just be comfortable, we have much to discuss."

Chromie shrank back down and followed them into the tower. They sat down in the library, enjoyed some mead and conjured snacks, then got down to business.

Khadgar detailed what he had been doing up til then, talked about Jaaral and the garrison, and what his plans were regarding Gul'Dan. Chromie listened carefully.

"Hmm," she said. "So we are tracking Kairoz from the moment he set foot here in Draenor. We are all curious as to why he freed Garrosh and brought him through to this time. Kairozdormu was always discontent, affiliating himself with a faction of bronze dragons that believe they should change history to create a better future. The problem is that they lost the power to perceive the full impact these changes could have on the timeline. Kairoz believed in the motivations of the Infinite Dragonflight, but always had his own viewpoint and independent plans. It seems those plans have backfired on him."

"Do you feel he is dead, or simply hiding?" asked Khadgar.

Chromie sadly shook her head. "I felt his death some time ago, but saw no reason at that time to pursue what had happened. If his spirit still lingers here, we will find it!"

Cordana gave Khadgar a sidelong glance. "I am not in agreement with the Archmage's idea to siphon power from the spirit of Kairoz when we find him. What think you?"

Chromie shrugged. "Sometimes the end justifies the means. Kairoz chose his path, and if, in doing so, he is now required to make amends by giving of his energy then so be it! Everything must be in balance, always!"

Cordana nodded, but she was still uncomfortable with the situation. Not from a moral point of view, as explained by Chromie, but from another entirely. She worried that dabbling in such magic could sway Khadgar further onto a path she did not want him to take. There was little she could do about any of it at the present time. Hopefully there would be no need to delve further into it after Kairoz was found.

"Well, where shall we begin?" asked Khadgar. He pushed some stray hair out of Cordana's face, looking at her intently. He knew she was having reservations about the entire situation. Sensitive Kaldorei could not abide demons or anything that might resemble necromancy to them. He loved her even more for being willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. _Light let me not fail her_ , he thought.

Chromie thought hard. "Let me examine the time line for a moment. He had to have left some trace behind to act as a starting point. Perhaps we should start with where he landed when he came here. Yes, I shall try and track that first."

They stepped outside to an open area. Cordana had never seen a dragon perform magic before. It was similar to Khadgar's glowing circles but the color was blue not violet. They both waited quietly while Chromie did what she had to do. When she was finished, she transmogrified to her natural form and lay low to the ground, head and neck stretched out.

"Climb on my back and we will be on our way!"

Cordana easily scaled the dragon's body, but Khadgar had a slightly more difficult time. He did not enjoy riding on creatures and she knew he was feeling a bit intimidated. She reached down and helped him to the top and he sat down behind her.

"Could I not simply follow in my raven form?" he asked uneasily.

"Unless your raven form can fly as swiftly as my wings, that would not be prudent," answered Chromie.

"Just hold onto to me, Archmage," said Cordana softly. "I know you do not like to ride. It will be fine, I promise."

Gratefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist, rather tightly.

Chromie launched into the air smoothly, which didn't seem to matter as Khadgar was squeezing the life out of Cordana.

"Khadgar, "she said. "Please grip more with your legs and less with your arms. I rather like my dusky skin and wouldn't like it to turn blue. Besides," she added, squirming slightly. "It is hurting me."

"I am so sorry, Cordana," he said and eased his grip on her, tightening up with his legs.

The dragon snaked her head around. "You know, Archmage, I would not let you fall, nor would I perform any acrobatics with the two of you on my back, so you do not need to dent _my_ scales either!"

Cordana and Chromie both laughed, and Khadgar just rested his head against Cordana's back and hoped they would be done with the flying very soon.

It was, in actuality, a wonderful ride. Cordana enjoyed it very much, seeing Draenor from the air was a different experience for her. She was almost sad when Chromie gently touched down on the ground and they climbed down. The big dragon returned to her humanoid form.

"I believe it is here where his portal opened up," she said looking around. Excited, she suddenly ran forward. "Yes! I see the time anomalies. We must follow them!"

Cordana could not see anything at all, and she doubted that Khadgar could either but they followed the little gnome. She would stop and cast a circle every now and then, nodding and thinking out loud, then dash off again.

When she stopped the following time, Khadgar began to channel. A hazy figure of an orc appeared, ghostlike.

"Here! It looks like Garrosh came down this way alone after he first arrived on Draenor. But where was Kairoz?" asked Khadgar, puzzled.

Cordana wondered how he was able to create images of the past that way. Perhaps it was due to Chromie's magic that he could manifest them.

They walked on, the gnome leading the way. She stopped near a collection of boulders and cast her circle. Khadgar linked his channel to it, and the orc appeared again, but this time he was not quite the same.

"Look at Garrosh. His hands are bound. But he's alone. When did he and Kairoz part ways? Obviously there was some altercation between them here, but when and why?"

Suddenly a loud crashing erupted from behind them, and a massive ogre darted from the forest, club raised, yelling.

"An ogre! Hmmm... That ogre shouldn't be here. Something strange must've happened up on this ridge. The time anomalies are strong here!"

Cordana wasted no time. With her celerity she struck out at the charging monster, slicing the tendons behind its legs. It howled in pain and rage and fell with a loud thud. Khadgar finished it off with one powerful electrical attack. Nothing else came running at them but they waited just to be sure. No sense getting ambushed by ogres on their investigation.

They continued on, up an incline. Chromie stopped to examine the time anomalies and Khadgar followed it up with his spell. A blood elf male lay on the ground, obviously dead.

"Who is that?" asked Khadgar.

"That's Kairoz in disguise, in his humanoid form," answered Chromie. "Garrosh killed him! But where is the body?"

 **"** We must be close!" said Khadgar looking around. "It is too bad my magic cannot point the way. Let's keep walking."

They climbed the incline further, then came to a ridge. Cordana had no trouble getting to the top, and both Chromie and Khadgar switched to their flying forms.

"Look!" cried Cordana.

A sun bleached skeleton lay on the ground. From the anatomical proportions it was obvious it was a blood elf male. He had been murdered while in his humanoid form.

 **"** Is this him?" asked Khadgar.

"It is," responded Chromie sadly. "The final resting place of Kairozdormu."

"Betrayed by Garrosh the moment they arrived on Draenor."

Khadgar cast a circle. "This solves one riddle. The moment they arrived in Draenor, Garrosh killed his savior. He left the job unfinished. The dragon's spirit is still restless. I hope you're ready for a fight. He will not give up easily."

Cordana could see the traces of magical energy emanating from the bones. The spirit was indeed present and restless...and angry. The anger flowed from it, making Cordana shudder.

"That dead dragon's essence is seeped into the very fabric of this light-forsaken world," said Khadgar. "His spirit is also restless. If you and I are to claim what remains of his power Cordana, we're going to need to finish the job that Garrosh started. The three of us will destroy Kairoz once and for all."

 **"** Sorry for all the times you're about to get killed," said Chromie. "If it's any consolation, you won't remember any of them."

Cordana stared at her. "What? Killed? No, I do not intend to die!"

Chromie giggled. "It's ok, Cordana. Everything is under control."

"No! You cannot say such a thing then mention _control_. What did you mean Chromie?"

Khadgar touched Cordana's face. "My dear, Chromie controls the timestream. If we should fall in battle against this spirit, she will be able to reset it. You will not remember, and it will not affect you. This is a reality of battling something that is still attached to multiple times. It, in itself, is an anomaly. Now, are you ready?"

Cordana didn't like any single part of what they were doing. Least of all the part about dying. She gripped her umbral crescent tightly and went into stealth, standing near Khadgar but far enough away that she was able to see around her. Chromie climbed up onto a boulder.

Khadgar began chanting. The language of magic awoke the arcane and the bones began to glow. Then slowly a figure materialized from it, taking form but never fully manifesting.

The spirit of Kairoz was enraged. It was reliving a moment before its death.

 **"** You are Warchief no longer, Hellscream. You're free because _I_ willed it. You live because _I_ will it. You will join your father and rally the old orc clans because _I will it_!"

"An army? Kairoz! What did you want? Why did you want to raise an army?" shouted Khadgar.

The spirit turned to him, seeing him for the first time, torn from the memory, and that made him even angrier. Orbs of light shot from him, bouncing, creating columns that suddenly exploded, throwing them all back. Cordana threw the umbral crescent, hitting the orbs before they could land, sending them back up into the air where they fizzled and vanished.

"I did not want just one... an infinite number of armies, across an infinite number of worlds!"

Kairoz threw several fireballs, some hit Khadgar's wards and were deflected, some hit the ground and exploded. Cordana was able to move out of the way quickly enough. When the fireballs failed to do what he wished them to, Kairoz tried lightning. When that failed he summoned elementals. The ground shook, and a dozen rock elementals popped out of the ground. Cordana struck them down one by one but they were magical constructs and reanimated immediately.

"Khadgar!" she cried. "I cannot affect this with physical attacks. Let me round them up and you must destroy them with magic!"

She ran around them, pushing and shoving them together. They were unable to see her to react, and clumped together easily enough. They vibrated, planning to explode, but Khadgar rendered them ineffective with a blast of arcane energy. They quivered, and collapsed into gravelly bits.

"No!" yelled Kairoz. He burst forth an attack that froze them all in their tracks, paralyzing them, and followed it up with a terrible blast of dark energy that tore through their bodies like a blast from a sand cannon. Chromie was thrown from the boulder, Cordana was knocked off her feet and Khadgar fell backwards off the edge of the ledge.

"Khadgar!" screamed Cordana. When the paralysis dropped, she ran to where he had been, looking over the edge. Thankfully it was just a small one, and he sat there, dazed and looked up at her. She lay down and held her hand out. He took it and awkwardly pulled himself up with her help.

"Are you alright, Archmage?" she asked him, noticing the small cuts and abrasions on his face. He smiled and nodded, running back into the battle.

Chromie had engaged Kairoz, tormenting him with small magical projectiles. Khadgar let loose with a volley of arcane missiles, and Cordana went back into stealth. There was not much she could do against a spirit creature, her physical magic was ineffective against an ethereal target, but she could deflect magical attacks from hitting Khadgar and Chromie.

The spirit of Kairoz roared with rage, and transmogrified into his natural form. With a quick spin of his body, he lashed out with his tail, but they saw it coming and jumped over it. Khadgar levitated and warded them.

The dragon opened his muzzle and shot a huge stream of fire in front of him. The heat was so intense even from the sides. He could not move much while breathing fire, but he could move enough that it was dangerous to be anywhere near it. The trio ran and ducked behind some boulders.

"We must weaken his defenses," panted Khadgar. The physical aspects of his magic were taxing his reserves and he was tired. A tired mage was a target.

"How?" asked Cordana.

"His shield is only in front of him," said Chromie. "His wards only protect from a frontal attack. We need to damage him from behind!"

"He will not allow that," said Cordana. "He will constantly turn about and then we have his tail to deal with. Khadgar is tired, he will not be able to cast and jump for long."

Khadgar shook his head. "I am fine, Cordana. I am not a fragile old man, I will be fine."

"This is no time for stoicism Archmage!" exclaimed Cordana. She gently placed her hand over his mouth when he started to protest, making Chromie giggle.

"I have an idea," she said. "Chromie, can you direct his attention towards you? Khadgar you stay here, behind this boulder. I will go there, behind him to his left. You will have a good line of sight on me, correct?"

Khadgar pushed her hand off his face. "Yes, I can see you," he said.

"Then you will aim your arcane missiles, or whatever you wish to use at me, understand?"

Khadgar looked puzzled. "I in no way wish to target you with my power Cordana. Your wards would not hold for long."

She shook her head. "No they will not hit me. What you throw at me I will deflect off my weapon and right onto Kairoz. You need to stay out of sight and conserve your energy. If it does not work then at least I will have bought you a bit of time to regenerate."

He nodded. "Very well, go!"

Chromie ran out from behind the rock, screaming at the dragon. Cordana went into stealth and got into position. She looked at Khadgar and nodded.

He drew power and summoned up the strongest attack he had, trusting that she could do as she had said she would. His fears were unfounded. In an amazing show of dexterity and celerity Cordana deflected his attacks almost perfectly. A few rogue shots grazed her but she seemed unscathed.

Kairoz was weakening. Each magical attack took something from him. Soon he was unable to breathe fire, and his desire to swing his tail diminished. His attacks grew smaller and less violent. He still cursed with rage, but was slowly wearing down.

"Keep at it Khadgar!" Cordana shouted.

Chromie transmogrified into her dragon form and shot him a blast of fire also. Attacked from all sides, Kairoz stumbled and collapsed onto his side. He thrashed about like a fish on the shore. They kept up the attacks until he lay still.

No one moved for a few moments. Khadgar emerged from his spot behind the boulder, breathing heavily. Placing his hands on his knees he bent over, trying to catch his breath. Cordana unstealthed and stood beside him, stroking his hair gently. Momentarily he stood up and smiled at her. She took off her helmet.

"Sweet Cordana," he whispered and gave her a tender kiss. "Thank you."

Chromie returned to her humanoid form. "Well, now he has been put to rest, you can do what you came to do Archmage. I shall fly you back to your Tower if you like."

Khadgar shook his head. "I would rather get back on my own, Chromie. Thank you very much for all your help. We could not have come this far without you, and are grateful. Please thank Nozdormu for us."

He bowed before her.

Chromie grinned. "I don't get to go on too many fun adventures, this was interesting. I will report our findings to Nozdormu. You two take care of each other, ok?"

She returned to her dragon form and flapped her wings rising up a few feet into the air.

"Until we meet again!" she called out, and rose up into the sky.

Khadgar walked to the pile of bones and began to channel a spell. Whatever it was he was doing, he was holding an apexis crystal, whose color changed from clear to a soft yellow. He placed it in his satchel.

Khadgar turned to Cordana, who had removed her bladed cloak and was inspecting it. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked her softly.

She stretched. "For the most part I am. A few of your attacks went rogue and hit me a little, I can tell you that I do not ever wish to be on the receiving end of your magic, Khadgar."

"Oh, Cordana!" he exclaimed, his eyes worried.

"Oh it is nothing life threatening," she said, waving him away. "But it is enough of a hit that I would like to visit the infirmary. Would you teleport us to the garrison?"

He immediately cast a portal. It was easier for him to do then a direct teleportation spell, as he was rather tired. It concerned him when he saw Cordana limp towards it, but she went through and he followed her.

On returning to the Tower later on, they sat in the bath barrel together.

"I believe I will rest this day and begin work again tomorrow," he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Cordana sat on the opposite side of him, her legs parted on either side of his. They were both taller than the bath barrel was long, and couldn't stretch out without ending up in a compromising position.

Cordana flicked water at him. "Old man," she said.

He flicked water at her as well. "You are far older than I am, Kaldorei."

"You are still old," she said.

Khadgar raised his head and looked at her, eyes hooded. "Come over here, and I will show you old," he said.

"Really? I do not want to watch you fall asleep," she said, trying to hide a smirk. "Going over there means work and I am feeling rather tired as well."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "My vivacious Warden is too tired to make love? Now I have heard it all. Makes me wonder who the really old one is then."

She splashed him and leaned her head back. "This water is very nice and comforting, as is your presence and if I sit here too much longer it is I who will fall asleep."

Khadgar made waves in the water. "Perhaps we should emerge and go to bed. I could use a long regenerative sleep myself. Tomorrow will be another day of location casting."

They remained in the barrels for awhile longer, not speaking but enjoying one another just the same. Finally the water cooled off, and they emerged. Khadgar braided Cordana's hair, and they crawled into bed.

Holding onto one another, they fell asleep quickly and deeply.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.**_

 _ **~We Need A Resolution-Aaliyah~**_

* * *

It didn't work out. The trouble they had gone through to find and battle Kairoz for his essence had not given them the advantage they needed to locate Gul'Dan. Try as he might, Khadgar was unable to locate the warlock, nor find hide nor hair of him.

"I do not like it that he knows who you are and most likely where you are," said Cordana after another failed attempt.

Khadgar lay with his head in Cordana's lap, on the couch in the library.

"We do not _know_ he is aware of our location, my dear," he said soothingly. "You need not worry over that. Keep in mind there are wards all over this area, and I doubt even Gul'Dan could manage to get through all of them unnoticed."

"He needs to be found, and my question is how we can achieve that."

Khadgar looked up at her and raised a hand to gently touch her cheek. "You are such a gift to my life, Cordana. I could not have gotten this far without you. I know I have thanked you before for your support, but I say it again. Thank you."

She smiled down at him and continued to stroke his hair. "I love you, Archmage," she whispered. "There is nothing I would not do for you, even if it means compromising my own beliefs."

"Are all the Wardens this loyal to their causes?" he asked with a smile.

"Only if they love their charges," she said. "To be honest, yes, we are all equally dogged in our completion of our missions, but few of us ever fall in love with those we are to guard. Most are criminals or other sinister characters. I was very lucky to be assigned a handsome and powerful man. If nothing else, you are kind and good, and that is a breath of fresh air after the majority of my charges."

Khadgar curled strands of her long hair around his fingers. "Yet you wished to leave my service, not once but twice!"

"Yes, because I could not properly carry out that service due to my emotional state. I was in love with you, and I had no notion of how to handle it at first. I have never been in love before, Khadgar. It is a puzzling and confusing state of mind."

"Do you still feel that way?" he asked.

"Love will always be a mystery to me. However, I have come to enjoy the experience. I cannot imagine my life without you now. I hope I never will. I truly do consider what we will do once this war is over and we can return to Azeroth."

He raised his eyebrows. "You wish to return to Azeroth? Not remain here with the Draenei people and build a life? Away from the political nonsense of our former lives?"

Cordana shook her head. "This place is devoid of my people. The Enclave is in Darnassus. Why would I wish to remain here?"

"You would continue your life as a Warden of the Enclave?" he asked.

She was confused by the question. "Of course I would! It is all I know, it has been my life for as long as I can remember. Jarrod and my Warden sisters are my family. How could I abandon them?"

"Well I had thought that we would settle down somewhere, if not here, than outside of Stormwind or Dalaran and start a new life."

Cordana frowned at him. "Stormwind or Dalaran, one is a human city and the other a city of mages. I am Kaldorei and not a student of magic. Why would I wish to live in either place? And do what, Khadgar? Become a farmer? Grow corn and beans and sell them at the market? Light knows we will never have children, so I would not need to be confined to a house to raise them."

She wrinkled up her nose in distaste.

Khadgar grew quiet. "You would be the wife of an Archmage. I apologize for thinking that perhaps you wanted a quieter, simpler life after so long as a warrior."

She stared down at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

He gave her an odd look. "I apologized for thinking that..."

She cut him off. "No. Before that."

"You would be the wife of an Archmage? That?"

She nodded. "You are human!" she exclaimed.

"You are Kaldorei!" he imitated her, sitting up.

She shook her head. " _Exactly_ why what you said cannot be, we are from two different worlds, Khadgar!"

He frowned at her. "Wait a moment Cordana! A few minutes ago you were telling me how you were considering what we would do once we could return to Azeroth, how you could not imagine living without me! I am truly confused! The idea of marrying me is so abhorrent to you?"

She shook her head. "It is not abhorrent but...it is not permissible."

He laughed harshly. "By whom? Who is it that can dictate to _me_ who I love and who I can and cannot marry? Would _your_ people proliferate such nonsensical ideas, Cordana?"

She sighed heavily. "Taking a mate from another race is considered an insult to us. That we would do _that_ rather then choose one of our own. Half elven children is another issue that I will not even get into as it does not matter. I do not wish to be isolated from my people."

Khadgar could not believe what he was hearing. "So...in your mind...you would live among your people and I would live among mine, and occasionally we would meet and lie together...is that your idea of our life after the war?"

She nodded. "I thought that was always the plan. _We_ love each other Khadgar, but our worlds ..."

He stood up. "By the light, Cordana! I could never have believed you would think this way! Have you truly lived in isolation all of your life? Have you not seen that the world has changed and grown, that even members of the horde have taken up with my people and yours? That the old ideals have passed on and made way for a new and brighter future? Have you not looked around you and seen this? I love you, and I wish to marry you. I do not wish to live apart and see you only to lie with you! If this is the life you want, then you cannot have it with me!"

She looked up at him, shocked at his outburst. "Khadgar..."

Cordana was not one to cry and never had been. As a child she had learned to keep her tears inside and never let anyone see them. But seeing the pain on Khadgar's face, hearing the disappointment in his voice, her eyes began to sting.

As he saw her eyes widen and dull, Khadgar realized then that Cordana's world had been vastly different from his own. He had seen the world change, had been a part of its ebb and flow, while she truly _had_ lived in isolation. From a sheltered village that kept to itself, to an isolated conglomerate who prided itself on secrecy, Cordana had emerged only to hyper focus on her tasks. She had never even known love. The ancient belief system that had been in place during her formative years had never been challenged, and her mind had existed in a sort of stasis. Until now.

He sat down slowly and took her hands. "Cordana, my love...if I were to tell you that everything you ever knew about the world was no more, would you believe me? If Jarrod himself were to tell you that the old ways have been replaced, would his words hold more weight than mine?"

She looked into his eyes. "Jarrod is Kaldorei. He would never agree to a human mate."

"Are you so sure about that, Cordana?" he asked softly. "He is worldly and wise. Did _he_ not tell you to express your feelings to me? He is well aware that I am human! Would he have done so if he were against such a union?"

His words were true. Jarrod had indeed encouraged her towards Khadgar. "I love you," she said softly. "But I do not know how to be a mate. I know how to be a Warden and nothing more."

Khadgar smiled, tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Everything you do for me now...looking out for me, assisting me, teaching me and loving me...could you imagine a life like this every day, minus the fighting and the stress?"

She nodded with a smile, her eyes no longer prickling. He pulled her up and embraced her tightly.

"That is how I imagine it would be. It does not matter where we live. Truly, Cordana, we could live in a pocket dimension, or a tent on the edge of the sea if that is what you wanted. But wherever it is, I wish us to be together, every day. I wish you to be the first and the last person I see each day, I wish to dine with you, play with you, make love to you...do all those things that everyone has always done, that I never had a chance to experience!"

Cordana rested against him for a long while. "Are you asking me to be your mate?" she asked.

Khadgar chuckled. "I suppose I am. Of course I am not entirely sure what the Kaldorei do in this case. I know my human ways, and we usually give our partner a ring, and ask them formally to marry, then there is the engagement period and finally the wedding."

"That is complicated, Khadgar," she said softly. "We go to the World Tree, Nordrassil, and declare our intentions to one another. It is a lifetime bond, not one to be taken lightly. A promise to see one another through the dark times as well as the days of joy. We ask for Elune's blessing."

He kissed her head. "You do not have to do _any_ of this if you do not wish to. I want you to know that I love you, and never want to be without you. Cordana, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you to know how serious I am about you...about us. This is not a temporary arrangement for me, this is permanent. I will not have anyone else in my life."

She lifted her head. "Jarrod is my only family. Would it offend you if I went and spoke to him before I accepted... as a formality? Please understand, I already think of you as my mate, but I would like his blessing just the same. We do not know how long this war will last, nor do we know what will happen during the course of it. But Khadgar...there is no one else in my heart, nor will there ever be. You and no other."

They kissed one another tenderly.

"We really should focus on the mission," she said after a bit. "The sooner this all ends, the better."

Khadgar smiled and nodded. "You are correct. Perhaps we need to go and speak to Jaaral and his mission specialists. I have some ideas and it will require all of their assistance."


	33. Chapter 32

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

 _ **~To Make You Feel My Love-Adele~**_

* * *

Jaaral had turned the meeting into a feast. The food that lay before them was nothing short of a banquet. He had introduced them to the mission specialists one by one, and Cordana had agreed not to wear the encounter suit. She was still uneasy in the company of strangers, but the mission specialists were to work closely with them and there was no sense in hiding from them forever. They were a good group of people, varied in skill and temperament, as dedicated as she was to the mission, and always at the ready.

"You draw many eyes your way, Cordana," said Khadgar to her quietly, standing behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder, his lips beside her ear.

"Yes, I see that and it makes me uncomfortable. And you better remove your lips from my ear as it is getting hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand, Archmage."

He kissed her ear instead, and whispered something to her that made her suddenly turn and stare at him. "How could you say something so inappropriate?"

"A man in love always behaves inappropriately, or so I would hazard a guess. So what do you think? Great idea, yes?"

"Khadgar!" Cordana exclaimed. "Bad idea, no!"

"Maybe later on then?"

She tried to hide a smile, but couldn't. His naughty, playful nature was something that she loved.

"Yes, definitely later on. Now forget about it, we have work to do."

Servants came and cleared away the feast, and the war room once more became what it was: a place to plan and strategize.

"Now," said Jaaral as they all sat down. "The Archmage has come to me with a request. I have asked you all here to see if any or all of you would be willing to take on his mission, as it is not something that he himself is willing to handle alone."

The Draenei gestured to Khadgar and invited him to speak. As always with the Archmage, he would not simply sit and tell...but give a demonstration with his magic that would bring his request to life. He stood up and cast a circle right on the table.

"As you are aware, I have been trying to locate the warlock Gul'Dan. It is imperative that he be stopped in any way possible and as soon as possible. I have employed many magical routes to this end, but the warlock is crafty, and since he has become aware of my search for him, he has taken to hiding."

An image of Gul'Dan appeared in the circle, as disgusting and vile in miniature as he would be in real and standing before them. Some of the mission specialists had never seen him, and gasped in revulsion. Even the image of the demon orc seethed Fel energy and darkness.

"My most recent attempts have failed once more, and I turned to deeper research. It turns out that there is an Ogre, a Sorcerer King called Imperator Mar'Gok. As the grand Imperator of Highmaul Fortress, Mar'gok is descended from a long line of sorcerers who have ruled the Gorian Empire. Equal parts cunning and brutality, Mar'gok recognized the rising tide of the Iron Horde and what it would mean to oppose them. He had acquiesced to an alliance with Garrosh, but now that Garrosh is dead, Mar'gok is searching for a way to tip the balance of power back into his favor. He has mastered magical techniques that we in the Kirin Tor consider to be on the fringe of arcane science. His felbreakers, among others, can actively dampen or nullify magic. Even fel magic!

If we're to locate Gul'Dan, we need to figure out how it's done. I need someone to acquire a felbreaker's tome from his felbreaker captain Ko'Ragh and acquire the sigil of the sorcerer king himself - I _must_ know what he knows!

I need a team courageous enough to storm Highmaul and retrieve these items. You may be able to steal them, but there is a much higher chance that you must kill those in question for the artefacts."

As he spoke, the circle showed the ogres in question, Mar'Gok with his two heads, and Ko'Ragh with his one. The creatures were massive, shown in relation to Khadgar and Jaaral, magically projected in the image beside them.

A dwarven death knight stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "I will go! Who will stand with me?!" he shouted.

A Kaldorei druid, who spent most of her time in her feline form, stood up. "I shall lend you my power, Dwarf."

A Draenei paladin also stood. "We will need the power of the light to defeat these Ogres," he said. "I will go with you."

In the end, all of them signed up, except one, a human whose contribution was more as a tactician. He offered his services from the outside, but as fighting was not his strong suit, and he had a wife and a young child, he preferred to leave the combat to the others.

Cordana could see that Khadgar was pleased that so many were willing to assist him. He knew the dangers, and made sure that each and every one of them knew it as well. He briefed them on what to expect from the Ogres in battle if it came to that, but he gave the maps to the tactician and let him prepare the team.

"I hope we are not sending them to their deaths," said Toriona quietly as they stood outside.

"We cannot know that," said Cordana. "In war there is much uncertainty, and hard decisions must be made."

"That is true," responded Khadgar. "But it does weigh heavy on my heart to think that these good men and women may be volunteering for their own demise. But this mission means a lot to all of us, and stopping Gul'Dan will not be easy. If I could retrieve the items myself I would do so, but Cordana here isn't fond of me going into dark places alone, and she will not go on a suicide mission, as she calls it." His eyes were twinkling as he said the latter.

"You most certainly are correct on that, Archmage. You are not a one man army no matter how much you may believe it to be so. These people are specialists."

He placed an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

Toriona smiled at them. "It must be hard for the two of you. Neither one wants to see the other compromised. If Jaaral and I had to battle together I would have a hard time."

"It is very difficult indeed," said Khadgar. "Cordana is assigned to see to my safety, but at the same time my love for her has me on the same mission. I suppose it makes us more conscientious when we do need to fight. I can be reckless at times." He turned and kissed Cordana's head. "I make an effort to be less so, for her."

Toriona sighed happily at the two of them.

Jaaral emerged and joined them, letting them know that the preparations had begun, and the team would set out at first light.

Khadgar nodded, thinking.

"I can portal them to a location close by, but far enough to be safe. Perhaps we should also go, and set up a camp there. What do you think?"

Toriona shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't leave the garrison. It is up to me to keep things running, but I do think Jaaral should go along."

Jaaral disagreed. "I cannot go this time, there are pressing matters of security I must attend to."

Cordana looked up at Khadgar with a smile. "I suppose it is just you and I then, Archmage," she said. "Someone must be there to meet them when they return with your artefacts. I don't mind being in the wilderness with you in a tent."

Toriona laughed. "The way you say that makes me want to shirk my responsibilities and drag Jaaral out there too!"

The tactician stepped outside. "Commander Jaaral," he said respectfully. "They are as ready as I can make them. Now all we can do is hope and pray they can succeed. It will not be easy for them. Highmaul is a large place with many hazards. It is times like these that I wish I were a fighter so I could join my friends."

"Your contribution to the team is valuable friend," said Jaaral kindly. "No one man is more important than another, each of us is needed in their own way. Please head home and rest. Tomorrow begins at sunup."

Khadgar teleported himself and Cordana back to the Tower. They prepared some dinner, but she just couldn't manage to eat all of it.

"Are you alright, Cordana?" asked Khadgar.

She looked up. "Hmm? Yes, why do you ask?"

"You normally eat quite a bit the night before a mission, and you have barely eaten what is on your plate."

She rolled her eyes. "Really Khadgar, must you observe my every move so closely at all times? Perhaps I am not as hungry today."

He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I love you and care for you. I do observe you closely because you are beautiful and I am glad that you are my love. You look tired Cordana. Let us go and sit by the fire in our chambers."

He was right on that point. She _was_ tired.

They curled up together on the plush sofa by the fire. It was not long before Cordana had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair gently.

"Have you given any more thought on what we spoke of earlier?" he asked her.

"We spoke about many things this day Khadgar, what exactly are you referring to?"

"Our plans for after the war. I know you said you wished to speak with Jarrod, but that does not mean you cannot think on it yourself as well."

Cordana traced little designs on his knee and thigh. "I want to be with you, Khadgar. I would like you to be my mate. I will still speak to Jarrod but...you should know where my heart lies. If what you say about the changes in the world are true, then I see no reason not to declare my love for you at the World Tree."

"Sit up a moment Cordana," said Khadgar, a smile on his lips and his eyes bright.

She waited and watched while he brought his hands together. They glowed the pale purple of his arcane magic, with added tendrils of light blue swirling from his hands. When he was finished he picked something up from his palm. It was a softly glowing ring, inset with tiny clear stones.

He took her hand, and placed the beautiful ring on her finger. "This is a human custom," he said smiling. "A man gives this to the woman he loves when she agrees to marry him. It is a symbol of our promise to one another. So...to make it official...will you marry me Cordana?"

She smiled at him, her eyes curious but glowing brightly. "Yes," she said simply and lay back down in his lap, admiring the pretty trinket on her finger. "I have never had anything so lovely before, Khadgar. Thank you."

"Oh Cordana," he sighed. There wasn't a frivolous bone in her body, and that made him wish to give her even more trinkets and baubles.

Not long after, he gently picked up her sleeping form and carried her to bed, conjuring away her clothing and pulling the covers over her. Being careful not to disturb her, he crawled in and took her into his arms. She murmured something in her sleep that he did not hear, but settled again and they fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	34. Chapter 33

_**And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price.  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice.  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you,  
But if dying's asked of me,  
I'll bear that cross with honor,  
'Cause freedom don't come free.**_

 _ **~American Soldier-Toby Keith~**_

* * *

The little camp they erected was in a glade within a small forest. It was not a long trek for the mission specialists, but far enough away that Khadgar could protect them from any ambushes. He took to his raven form and flew high above them, seeking out any possible encounters. Cordana remained at the camp, not pleased at seeing him leave without her but not saying anything about it.

When he returned he reported that the entire road to Highmaul was quiet, and when he left them to continue on, the group felt confident that they would return victorious.

"How long do you think it will take?" she asked.

"I cannot say," answered Khadgar. "There is no way of knowing where the ogre's quarries lie within the complex. It could be several hours or it could be several days."

Neither of them wished to put voice to the sentiment that there was a chance that no one would leave the complex alive.

They tried to keep busy while they waited. Cordana cleaned and polished the armor bits on her encounter suit. Khadgar conjured various tomes and took to studying them. He also worked on his own tome, a dissertation on magic. He conjured a lovely sheepskin covered bed for them to sleep in.

Night fell, and still no word from the mission specialists. Against Cordana's protests, Khadgar took wing again and flew over the complex. He saw nothing.

Morning came and went, high noon brought the heat of the day, and another evening followed.

A third morning arrived and they practiced their magic, Khadgar still struggling between asking and demanding, and Cordana missing crucial steps in creating the wards she wished to learn.

As they sat down to the noonday meal, Cordana asked him quite plainly how long they would wait for word from the team. Khadgar ate, then took to the skies. Again he saw nothing.

Disheartened, Cordana went into the tent to rest.

It was approaching evening again when she heard Khadgar shout. "I see them!"

They both ran out onto the road, and soon a bedraggled group appeared. However it was obvious that there were two people missing.

"There were many traps in there," said the Dwarf. "Some we could see, and some we could not."

"Did they die fighting? Was it a courageous death?" asked Khadgar sadly.

The Death Knight nodded. "It was indeed. They did not go down without a fight, and they took some of those blasted ogres with them. We were separated in battle and Arvid got cornered. All of us tried to get to him but he was too far off and we had our own skirmishes to deal with. As for Shaara, she had gone ahead to scout out any traps. Her skill has never failed her, but these Ogres...they had lain traps on top of traps. She did a magnificent job but fell when a trap she disarmed set off a second one. However it also killed one of the ogres and two wargs."

A seasoned human warrior and a draenei rogue. Both much loved and valued members of Jaaral's mission specialist team. Shaara left behind a younger sister who was now alone in the world, and Arvid had a wife and two grown sons. He would have been a grandfather for the first time later in the year.

Khadgar hung his head, and Cordana took his hand, squeezing it gently in support. The Kaldorei druid Qiana transformed out of her cat form and lay a hand lightly on the Archmage's arm.

"Arvid and Shaara both knew, as we all do that each mission might be our last. But we all understand that freedom for the Draenei people, and for all of our people, will not come without a cost. We are all willing to pay that cost. We believe it is better to die for a cause then to die in vain."

"Aye!" cried the Death Knight. "Arvid used to remind us that we could trip over our feet and fall in a river and drown needlessly. In fact, he reminded us of that when we entered the Fortress...and the last thing I heard him shout was _I will not be drowning in a river this day_ as those monsters took him down. He died well and will be remembered a hero. They both will."

They all stood in silence for a few minutes, to respect their fallen friends. Then they walked back to the camp and sat down at the fire, leaving two spots open.

The Draenei paladin handed Khadgar a very large cloth wrapped bundle. "I hope this is what you were looking for Archmage."

His excitement dampened by the losses, Khadgar unwrapped it. The ancient book was leather bound, but not very well. It was crudely put together, as one might expect from an Ogre's handiwork. They all expected to see some strange runic language, glowing pages, anything but what they did see.

The pages were blank.

However, the Archmage did not seem disconcerted.

"Did you get the Sorcerer King's sigil?" asked Khadgar.

He was handed a small pouch, and inside it was a rough hewn metal object, lacking any discernible design, curved into what looked like a ring to fit an ogre's finger. It hummed with power as Khadgar held it.

"Yes, of course!" he exclaimed. "See here, as you run the sigil over the page, runic lettering appears. Oh... this is really advanced. It may take some time to fully comprehend what you have discovered, but these initial pages appear to be dedicated to the nature of Fel magic. Exactly what I need! Great work!"

There were sighs of relief all around. Their friends had not died in vain. Their efforts had helped to move the mission forward.

The group sat around the fire that night and talked about their fallen comrades, rehashed the battles within the Fortress, and about the day that victory would be theirs and Draenor would be free.

"We have taken down several of Gul'Dan's lieutenants," said Khadgar. "And now a creature who holds the key to Fel magic's secrets. The Sorcerer King came from a long lineage of terror. To crush him in battle was no small feat and I am grateful to all of you."

The mood was solemn. No matter how many victories, it felt hollow when one remembered the cost. Khadgar and Cordana curled up on their sheepskin bed, grateful that things had turned out at least halfway right.

"I must spend the next while studying that tome," said Khadgar. "I fear I may not be very good company my dear. My knowledge of Ogre magic is scant, and their runic language can be difficult to decipher. I may even need to go to the great library at Dalaran. I hope that you will accompany me in my travels, for I will promise you that I shall make time to be with you, even if it is only in the evenings."

Cordana nestled against him. "You must do what you need to do Khadgar. I will be with you, as always. I only wish I could be of greater help to you in these matters."

"Your presence is all I need to bolster me, dear one. As long as you are by my side, nothing is amiss in my life." He kissed her gently, and caressed her arm. "Rest now. Tomorrow we return home to begin this next phase."

* * *

The Archmage had been correct that his studies would keep him deeply occupied. He often went to a pocket dimension to study, and while Cordana loved to be near him, and he would create worlds pleasing to her, she was often quite bored. She did not speak to him lest she disturb his train of thought and ended up dozing off in the warm sun on a sandy beach or a forest, whichever he decided to create for them.

Eventually she remained on Draenor, knowing he was safe, and spent time with Toriona in the Garrison, assisting her with her paperwork demands. She tried to train with Jaaral, but oddly she didn't take to it very well. She felt delayed in her reactions, her thought processes were scattered, and she was tired.

"Is everything alright with you, Cordana?" asked Jaaral, after he hit her rather hard with his training staff when she failed to move out of the way in time. The Warden at her best was often untouchable and a formidable opponent. It was never a guarantee that he would best her.

"Yes, I am fine Jaaral, although I am not at the top of my conditioning, as you are no doubt aware."

He nodded and offered her a cup of cool water to drink. "I am seeing that. You are perhaps worried about the Archmage? Concerns about the war?"

She smiled and nodded. "That must be it. We have been working rather hard since we first came here, and our downtime has been almost nonexistent."

"We will claim victory, and this shall be but a memory. Have you decided what you will do after the war?"

Cordana held out her hand and showed him the ring Khadgar had given her. He smiled broadly. "Ahh I know about this!" he said with a joyful laugh. "I remember having to learn about human customs when I wished to ask for Toriona's hand. She did not seem to understand what I was saying when I gave her an attunement crystal! So the Archmage has decided to end his solitude! I am glad of this, have you told my wife? She will be most pleased for you both!"

Cordana happily shook her head. "Khadgar and I had a bit of difficulty with this issue I must confess. While I did wish to be his mate, I was under the impression that things were as they always have been, where the joining of human and Kaldorei was not appreciated by my people. I had thought we would need to live apart, only to meet occasionally...to..." she felt suddenly awkward. This was not a subject one discussed with an outside person, least of all a sire.

"To be intimate," finished Jaaral. "I understand, Cordana, there is no need to feel shame. Toriona and I both felt the same initially. I was new to your world. New and quite different from anyone she had encountered before, and while we were mutually attracted to one another, there were some issues which prevented us from speaking out about our feelings. It took losing one another to time and distance that forced us to realize that love should never be withheld, that there is always a way to work things out if both parties wish it so!"

Cordana could see why Toriona loved the big Draenei. He was soft spoken and gentle, and for all his strength and power in battle, the warrior had a kindness and wisdom about him that put those around him at ease. He was easy to talk to and non judgemental.

"Thank you, Jaaral," said Cordana.

"You are thanking me? For what my friend?"

"I am rather awkward in social settings," replied Cordana. "You have made it easy for me to be here and I appreciate that. Truly both you _and_ your wife have been wonderful."

Jaaral smiled. "You're most welcome, Cordana."

Toriona wandered up, a bouquet of fresh flowers in her arms. Her face lit up when she saw the Warden.

"Cordana! It's wonderful to see you here. Is the Archmage still studying the Ogre tome?"

"Yes, he is sequestered away in a pocket dimension somewhere, still trying to decipher it."

The Lady's eyes softened. "Oh it must be so hard for you to be away from him! He has an incredible mind, and will learn to read that book soon enough! I know that he prefers to study alone, or I would offer to help him. I know Jaina has offered as well and he politely refused."

Cordana agreed. "Yes he is solitary when it comes to his tomes and studies. Is that not the way with all mages?"

Toriona laughed. "Most of them yes! I prefer to have other mages around me when I study, to bounce ideas off of, and test out theories. Of course I am more gregarious then most which is why the solitary nature of magic drove me to seek other avenues. But I still practice my skill from time to time, especially now with the war."

Jaaral placed an arm around his wife. "My dear, Cordana has something she wishes to show you!" He indicated her ring.

Cordana held her hand out, and Toriona's eyes lit up. She gave a happy shriek, dropped her flowers and threw her arms around her friend.

"The Archmage finally found his one true love! Oh I am just ecstatic for you! When is the wedding Cordana? Will it be here on Draenor? Or have you decided to go back to Azeroth for it?"

Cordana blinked at the onslaught of questions. "Thank you. I believe we will go to the World Tree to make our declarations. As to when, well we had thought it was not something we needed to do until the war was over and we could return home."

Toriona was very excited. "Oh don't wait Cordana! You love each other, you can get married here, at the Garrison! It would be so perfect and lovely!"

Jaaral gently turned his wife to look at him. "Now Toriona, my love, we must not try and change Cordana and the Archmage's plans. They have chosen to be wed in their own way, we must respect that."

"Oh, Jaaral!" she said, sounding exasperated. "If I had waited for you we would never have gotten married!"

She turned back to Cordana. "Maybe we could all go the World Tree and celebrate with you then! But don't wait!"

Jaaral shook his head, smiling. "I cannot repress your exuberance _draga mea,"_ he said. "But do not forget we are at war and there is much work to be done yet."

Toriona stared up at him, an earnest look in her eyes. "Exactly Jaaral! This is why I think they shouldn't wait." Her voice grew softer. "We don't know what will happen with this war. Maybe all we have is today, maybe the only world we have is here right now. Cordana and Khadgar might only _have_ this time to be together, maybe all of us do."

Jaaral knelt down, to be closer to her height. " _Inimioara,_ you have a beautiful heart that speaks a profound truth. While I do not believe we shall lose this war, I agree with your sentiment."

Cordana watched them and found herself missing Khadgar. Toriona was correct. Why should they wait to become proper mates? Maybe this truly _was_ the only time given to them. She had never been one for sentiment, and had found it foolish when she saw it in those around her, even her Warden sisters. Some left the Enclave when they found themselves with child, choosing a more mundane and predictable life with their mates. Cordana herself had never given it a moment's thought, believing the notion that a mate and children were never to be in her future. And while the latter still remained true, the former was a matter she now had to consider.

"I will speak to Khadgar. Perhaps once he has completed his study of the Ogre tome. Thank you, both of you, for giving me something to think on. I truly never imagined that my life would change in this way."

She smiled at them, and headed towards the portal to the Tower.

"I love her," said Toriona softly. "She is such a wonderful person, once you bother to get to know her. Poor thing, she hasn't experienced many positive events in her life."

Jaaral stood up and scooped his wife up in his arms. "You love everyone Toriona. It is a gift. Now come, let us see to matters of our own hearts. Do we not have a meeting with the little girls today?"


	35. Chapter 34

_**Never lose hope  
Never lose faith  
There's much too much at stake  
Upon myself I must depend  
I'm not looking for place or show  
I'm gonna win**_

 _ **~Win-Brian McKnight~**_

* * *

When Khadgar finally emerged from his intensive study period, he looked exhausted and haggard. The lines on his face were slightly more pronounced, his hair dishevelled, most likely from his gestures of frustration, and he had several days growth of beard on his face. But to Cordana he was the most beautiful sight.

It had been several weeks from when he had started. The Archmage had emerged for short periods of time to clear his mind and be with his beloved, but aside from those moments, which began to diminish as he felt he was getting closer, he had lived exclusively to decipher those tomes.

Cordana had missed him terribly but kept herself as busy as possible. She was still constantly tired, and had decided it was due to the fact she was missing Khadgar so deeply. She had seen humans and Kaldorei alike grow despondent when away from those they loved; her own father had succumbed to it, and it amused her to think she had fallen under the same spell.

The Warden had been curled up asleep in the library when Khadgar had returned. He softly called out to her and when she opened her eyes and spied him, her heart skipped a beat. She leapt to her feet and into his arms, kissing him all over his bristly face. He had laughed and spun her around.

"My love, my beautiful Cordana, how much I have missed you!" he exclaimed. "Can it be that you are even more lovely then I remember?"

He caressed her face and gazed into her eyes. "I would take you to my bed this very moment, but I fear I am rather disgusting. My all encompassing focus on the tome left me with little time to see to the details of my own care. Please allow me to escape to the bath barrels, then we will go and see Jaaral and I will share all I have learned!"

He hugged her tightly again. "I did it, Cordana!," he said softly, his lips at her ear. "It was terribly frustrating at times, and I was quite nearly ready to throw in the towel so to speak, but I did it! I conquered the ogre's magical knowledge!"

His eyes were bright and full of joy. Cordana however was momentarily disappointed. She thought he would indeed take her to his bed once he had finished his bath. But he had reached a milestone and wanted to share it. The mission, as it always did, took a precedence over all else, and she had to admit pride in Khadgar's astonishing ability to solve even the hardest puzzles.

Cordana herself took extra time in grooming while he was bathing. She brushed out her hair and put on the dress Khadgar had given her. While it was only an impromptu trip to see Jaaral, she wanted to look nice for Khadgar.

Eyeing herself in the mirror, she felt something was missing. Often her Warden sisters would weave tiny flowers and leaves into their hair when they were headed off to a special occasion. She was looking at her image sadly, realizing she had nothing of the kind, when Khadgar came up behind her. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck and noticed her downcast gaze.

"What is it, my love? Do I look that terrible to you? Should I have left the beard?" He turned his head from side to side and peered at his own image, making a silly face, hoping to make her smile.

She told him about the things her Warden sisters had done, and how she hadn't the foggiest notion how to dress up and be glamorous.

Khadgar didn't say anything, just shook his head, and gently ran his hands down her hair. As he did so, he trailed delicate sparkling strands and tiny pale cream colored flowers. They remained there, clinging to her hair as she shook her head with a cry of delight.

"Oh, _light_ ," he breathed and closed his eyes. The depth and rush of pure adoration he felt for her at that moment took his breath away. He almost felt the sting of tears behind his eyelids as he gazed down at her. His insides were quivering and he was unable to speak or even move. An entire lifetime lived without the slightest notion that such a deep love, such overwhelming feelings, could exist for another person. The Archmage was now able to understand all of the people around him who had loved, and sacrificed and lost. He suddenly understood what it could mean to die of a broken heart. _If I ever lost you, Cordana,_ he thought _, I would know a thousand deaths_.

"For this moment, my beloved," he whispered. "I resent my humanity and the wasted years of my life. Why was I not born a Kaldorei sire, so I might live forever at your side instead of being forced to count the years I may or may not have with you."

Cordana pressed her lips to his, silencing any further words on the subject. "Tomorrow will sort itself out," she whispered back to him. "We have right now, today, and that should be all that matters. I wish to be your mate, Khadgar, please take me to the World Tree and let me make my declaration to you. Let not another day go by without making me completely and wholly yours."

Her words surprised and delighted him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him, his nakedness against the soft, sheer fabric of her dress. His entire body was screaming at him to take her, right there, and _show_ her every ounce of the emotion within him.

But the mission, and its complexities, and the time he had just spent studying, was dancing around in his brain, distracting him, niggling at him. Cordana deserved every fibre of his attention, 100%. He could not give her that at present and sighed heavily.

She sensed his hesitation and knew where his mind lay. "Your mind churns with what you have learned," she said softly. "Let us go and purge it away so we might enjoy one another when the moon rises this evening."

He marvelled at how dedicated she was, not just to the mission, but to him. She had a way of understanding the deepest nuances of his being, and supporting him just the same despite the fact that it must frustrate and annoy her.

"I love you, Cordana Felsong," he said.

She just smiled and helped him dress.

* * *

"The good news," said Khadgar to the assembled company, "is that I have managed to reach an understanding of ogre magic. I don't think I'll ever underestimate ogres again. One or two intelligent ones can mold the others into a formidable army. I am thankful that we have stopped that from happening for now. I never thought I'd turn to ogres for magical might, but those ancient Sorcerer Kings knew a thing or two about raw arcane energy that would keep Kirin Tor scholars busy for ages. I wish I had the time to delve deeper into it, but sadly that must wait for another time and place."

He tried not to focus solely on Cordana when he spoke, but everything about her kept drawing his eyes back. She watched him, her expression unreadable by others, but not him. Khadgar saw the pride and encouragement in her face. He hoped she could see the adoration and gratitude in his.

He cleared his throat and continued. "The way in which ogre magic is performed is slightly different to ours. We draw our power directly to us, while the ogres must use a conduit. For over a thousand years, the ogre Sorcerer Kings maintained an iron grip over their empire using a variety of artefacts. Trusted lieutenants were given magical gems that allowed them to enforce the emperor's will out in the field. These so called Abrogator Stones still maintain their power even today, and can be found scattered throughout the Highmaul complex and other ogre ruins and strongholds. Sometimes in clusters."

"What exactly do these stones do?" someone asked.

"They have a twofold purpose. They draw the energy to the channeler, who locks the power into the stone, which can then be given to a non magical entity, or simply stored for later use. It can also be used immediately. There is much more to it than that, but that is the basic function of them. They are similar to the Apexis crystals, but far stronger, and I have learned how to use the stones to nullify Fel magic."

The Kaldorei druid spoke up. "Are we to understand then, that the acquisition of such stones is our next directive?"

Khadgar nodded. "I will not ask any of you to return to Highmaul, but if you feel you wish to scour its depths than I give you my blessing. There are many other places we will search for them, and this search will involve all of us, as often as we are able to commit to it. I know we all have lives and responsibilities and cannot be involved in such an intensive mission on a regular basis, but whatever you _can_ do will be appreciated. The sooner we find and stop Gul'Dan the sooner this war will be over."

There was talking amongst the group, maps were brought out, and plans made.

"Khadgar," said Cordana. "I could easily go into Highmaul and search on my own. My stealth tactics are flawless, and I am sure I can dig up several of the stones in one go. I work best alone, without concern for the safety of others. Of course I shall have to find someone to babysit _you_ while I am gone."

He shook his head. "I will not allow you to endanger yourself in that place. We lost two people in there already. And really Cordana, I am perfectly capable of surviving a few hours without you. Physically anyway." He winked at her, but she was not in a playful mood. Cordana's mind was all business.

"As well trained as they may have been, they were not Wardens. My training and natural abilities far outweigh those of anyone else here, aside from you of course. I am best suited to a task of this magnitude. I am bored, Khadgar. As much as I love you, spending my days watching you read is not a test of my skill, and I fear I will grow lax and out of practice soon. In fact, it has already begun to happen and I do not like it."

"I wish to go with you," he said, but before she could launch her protest he added "but I understand what you are saying, and if you feel you can do this safely and return to me, than I will let you go."

He looked terribly unhappy and she smirked. "Interesting how you now know just how I felt all those times _you_ did things against _my_ better judgement!"

He gave her his lopsided grin, which meant he wanted to smile but his emotions were uncertain.

It would take them all awhile to gather enough Abrogator Stones to power one of Khadgar's seeker spells, so they decided the search would begin bright and early in the morning.

* * *

Khadgar prepared a wonderful meal for Cordana and himself. He dressed the table and chairs beautifully, poured some wine, and served them both. It smelled incredible and looked just as great. However, despite all of his grand efforts, Cordana could barely eat. She ate a few bites, then pushed the food around on her plate.

He lay his hand over hers. "My love, I know you do not like it when I fixate on you, but I have not seen you eat all day, and here you are barely nibbling on this grand feast! Are you concerned about Highmaul? You most certainly do not have to go, and I would still rather you didn't!"

She shook her head and forced herself to take another bite. "The meal is truly wonderful Khadgar, you outdid yourself. I hope you can forgive me. I am still suffering from my lengthy solitude while you were away studying. I suppose it will take some time to rebalance myself. As long as I can carry out my tasks you have no need to worry over me."

He didn't like it. Kaldorei were a sensitive race indeed, but they did not succumb to physical illnesses as humans did. Cordana had always prided herself on her ability to endure long periods of solitude. In fact, every Warden could. It was part of their training. They could stand stock still for days and weeks while on guard, ever vigilant, able to rest in ways unknown to other races and still never missing a thing. Cordana had not been herself lately in respect to her sleeping and eating habits, and Khadgar was growing concerned.

"Perhaps we should slow our pace. We have been working rather hard since we first arrived here Cordana, and it has been a different sort of assignment for you has it not? You are unused to such a hectic environment."

She sighed at him. "You are making too much of this, Archmage. I am fine. I am not training with Jaaral's men, nor doing any fighting. I do not require as much food when sedentary."

"You are also far more tired lately than a sedentary person should be," he said.

"That is due to pure boredom, Khadgar. With an uppercase _B_."

He laughed. "Alright Cordana. If you say so. But promise me that you will let me know if you feel anything is truly wrong."

"I promise, Khadgar. Now, could we retire for the evening?"

The expression in her glowing eyes told him quite clearly that her suggestion had nothing to do with being tired, and as she leaned in to kiss him, he was sure of it!


	36. Chapter 35

_**Your cruel device**_

 _ **Your blood like ice**_

 _ **One look, could kill**_

 _ **My pain, your thrill**_

 _ **~Poison-Alice Cooper~**_

* * *

The search for the stones seemed like an endless task. Cordana was successful in her trip to Highmaul, and went back several more times. The Ogres had no notion of her presence although she did nearly get waylaid by a trap or two. That information she kept to herself, as Khadgar would just be difficult about letting her return if he knew.

The other mission specialists were also successful. Several stones had been dug up from a small stronghold of Ogres, and an Ogre ruin was discovered by Jaaral near Highmaul that yielded a few more.

Khadgar tried to work with what he had, but it still wasn't enough. Perhaps he could employ magical means to root out more of the stones.

"Cordana my dear, I had thought to scout the ruins of the Ogre stronghold Jaaral found, and try some different techniques. I know there has to be many more stones we can find. I am just not achieving the power I require from what we do have."

Cordana raised herself up from where she was napping. "I will go ahead of you then and make sure it is safe. I would feel better if you waited in raven form somewhere just in case."

Her voice was firm and he didn't try and argue the point. He watched her languidly stretch and smooth her disheveled hair. She was different from the Cordana he had gotten to know. This Cordana was quieter and less playful. _Let this war end quickly,_ he thought. _It is wearing on her and I cannot bear to see her so drained._

"Have you eaten today my love?" he asked.

"I had some fruits when I awakened, yes."

"And that is all?"

She gave him an annoyed glance. "Yes, that is all. That is all I required. I do not scrutinize every bit of food you put in your mouth Khadgar, so I would ask you for the same courtesy. Just because I am doing things differently then I had before is no reason for you to become so obsessive. Obsess about the stones we need instead."

The Archmage said nothing. The hardness in her voice was reason enough to let it go. He did not wish to upset or alienate her with his concern, but something wasn't quite right with his Cordana. He sensed it.

She donned her encounter suit. "I am ready," she said simply and waited for him to cast them a portal.

They both enjoyed digging through the Ogre ruins. Khadgar was not sure why the creatures had abandoned the place but they had left everything behind and simply moved on. Their artefacts were very large, even to the two of them who were quite tall in their own right. Jaaral had worked through one of the rooms quite thoroughly, but his other duties had prevented him from returning.

Khadgar cast a few circles and tried to apply his newly discovered Ogre magic. He found nothing in the first room, but the second held some anomalies he had to investigate further. With an exclamation of delight, he found a half buried chest, a small one, that contained a few scrolls and several of the stones.

Cordana had dug herself a nice little hole and was pulling up a small metal box. There were some vials inside and 2 small stones, but it was better than nothing.

She stood up quickly to carry it over to Khadgar and show him, and was overcome by a sudden dizziness. Momentarily disoriented she dropped to her knees, the box clattering onto the ground.

Khadgar looked up and saw her collapse and blinked to her side.

"Cordana! Were you hit by a trap? Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern and he pulled her close.

She held her head. "Oh, yes...a trap. That must have been it. I unearthed something and I wished to show you when it hit me. I must be more careful."

Khadgar swept his arm in a wide arc. No anomalies alerted him. There were no traps present, sprung or hidden. He said nothing, but held her until she had recovered, than they looked at the contents of the box together. Cordana was quiet. She was shaken by the strange event.

She knew it hadn't been a trap, since she had scanned for them also before digging. _I am temporarily compromised,_ she told herself _. It will pass and everything will return to normal. I am still able to carry out my duties. I must make a greater effort to return to proper health._

She smiled at Khadgar. "Let us return to the Garrison and add these stones to the chest. Maybe we have enough and you can try your scrying spell once more."

* * *

Cordana had a hard time staying awake as Khadgar put the new stones in the chest, and did a short incantation with them.

"Their power level is increasing," he said happily. "We still need more of them unfortunately but I feel that soon there will be enough to complete the scrying spell."

He looked over at Cordana who had her head resting on her arms, eyes closed.

"Light, Cordana," he said crouching down next to her and stroking her cheek. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, dozing there. "You tell me nothing is amiss with you, but this is really unnatural."

She opened her eyes halfway. "I'm sorry Khadgar, but your voice is so soothing and comforting that I cannot help myself. Plus, all of this arcane magic is not terribly exciting to me."

She lifted her head up and stretched her arms out, then stood and stretched again.

"My dear," said Khadgar. "We are going to go and eat now. I need to see you consume a healthy amount of food to rest my worried mind."

"Fine," she said.

He offered her his arm and she took it. She carried her cloak and helmet in the other arm, the blades occasionally clinking on the armor plate of her outfit. People stopped to look at them, finally relating the woman they had seen Khadgar with occasionally, to the mysterious Warden who protected him.

"You are turning heads again, Cordana," said Khadgar smiling. It pleased him to be seen with her, a strong and beautiful woman.

"Don't point it out please," she said. "You know how I loathe attention from anyone but you."

He laughed softly. "Even if you _were_ to loathe it, I would still shower you with it regardless."

They sat down on the terrace and Khadgar ordered every food he knew of that she liked. Cordana was aware that he would be observing her and she felt rather hungry, and ate as much as she felt she could. He looked pleased.

"Now that is more like it!" he said.

"Now that you have made me feel uncomfortable and awkward," she said wryly. "What are we going to work on this afternoon? How about your earth manipulation? You are still struggling with the demand/ask concept and I need help with fire wards."

He conjured up a white rose and placed it before her. "We could spend some time on that if you like, but I have something I wish to give you."

He retrieved a small box out of his satchel. She looked at it with a smile and proceeded to open it. Inside was a hair clip, beautifully carved out of a bright silver metal, inset with bright blue gems, the color of his wonderful eyes.

"Oh, Khadgar!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He rose from his seat and took it from her, gently drawing back the sides of her hair and placing the clip to hold it. It looked magnificent on her deep purple hair.

"I wish to give you every beautiful thing I can think of, Cordana," he said. "You deserve nothing less."

He kissed her tenderly. "Shall we return to the Tower?"

* * *

They worked on their respective magical challenges for a few hours, then Cordana curled up on the couch. Khadgar read to her for a few minutes, until he saw that she had fallen asleep. He covered her with a light blanket and went back to his studies.

It took a few weeks, but with everyone's combined effort, enough stones were gathered from around Draenor. Khadgar felt confident that he could successfully carry out the scrying spell that would find the location of Gul'Dan's lair.

Cordana was sluggish that day, and felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. She had a bath and dried her hair and sat out in the sun for a short time hoping it would regenerate her.

Khadgar brought them a meal, and watched her while she ate it, which she did. She had to admit that eating better was giving her more energy and helping her function. Still, she didn't feel she was quite up to par yet. The sedentary lifestyle of being the guardian of an Archmage was not helping matters.

"When you are ready, Cordana, we will go outside and begin this spell. I am eager to find that demon."

She dressed in the encounter suit, and helped him suit up in his battle gear.

"We've learned everything we need from the ogres, my dear. Thanks to everyone's efforts, I believe I can pierce the veil of secrecy that's cloaking Gul'dan. I _will_ find him."

They walked outside, and Khadgar began his magical ritual. Cordana didn't understand the strange words he spoke, but she could feel the incredible surge of power from him.

 **"** Gul'dan will _not_ be able to hide from my gaze this time."

Cordana was suddenly beset by a feeling of dread, a coldness that crept deep inside her. _I don't like this at all,_ she thought, all her senses firing.

"Archmage, be careful," she warned, her voice tight.

He did not appear to hear her. "Yes, yes! Come on..where are you...I will find you...so close, I can feel the net tightening upon him, we have him where we want him!"

In front of them, an image began to form.

The warlock Gul'Dan.

"There! Gul'Dan, I have found you!" cried Khadgar.

The warlock sneered. "You! The human mage from Tanaan! I've been enquiring about you, Khadgar. It would seem we have a history."

"Then you know how this ends. Give yourself up," said Khadgar.

The warlock laughed. "Your clumsy magic works both ways. I have also found _you_."

Cordana couldn't shake the sense of dread that still enfolded her. The last time she had felt this way, an assassin had come close to fatally wounding Khadgar. But he had assured her that there were wards in place that would warn him should the Tower security be breeched. _But you are deeply ingrained in your ritual_ , she told herself. _Would you even be aware if the alarms were tripped?_ She scanned the area quickly, trying to gain a sense of what was bothering her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Suddenly something moved to her left. She turned, far too slowly and was struck across her upper back and sent sprawling hard onto the ground. As she looked at Khadgar and tried to call out, something hit her in the head. While her helmet protected her from serious harm, she was momentarily disoriented by the strong and heavy blow.

With horror she saw the same assassin, the odd looking female, appear behind Khadgar and raise her dagger. The Archmage was unaware, his attention was fixed on Gul'Dan. The dagger was dripping with a greenish ooze that could only mean one thing.

 _Poison._

"No...Khadgar...!" she called out weakly, trying to stand. Her body would not obey her commands and her vision was swimming before her. Her legs felt weak and rubbery and every action seemed to be delayed interminably. The connection between her mind and her body seemed disconnected. She tried again, and effected only an awkward half crawl across the ground.

The assassin drove the dagger into his back, through the wards and scales as though they were not even there. Khadgar cried out in shock and pain, thereby dropping his focus and ending the ritual. But the demon orc did not disappear as he should have.

Gul'Dan laughed as Khadgar stumbled a few steps, then collapsed groaning on the ground.

"Foolish mage. Your death will be excruciatingly painful. I only wish I could be there to enjoy it."

The image disappeared, along with the assassin.

Cordana tore the helmet from her head and dizzily lurched towards him, falling to her knees at his side. She turned him over. His face was pale and contorted in agony, eyes squeezed shut. Tears leaked from the corners and a terrible moaning escaped from his lips.

The Warden's heart was racing. _Oh Elune_ , she begged, _preserve my beloved, please don't let him die!_

"Khadgar!" she screamed at him, taking his face in her hands. "Look at me! Open your eyes and look at me!"

He struggled against the agonizing pain, his breath ragged and uneven as all of his major muscles began to cramp, but he opened his eyes the best he could.

Cordana locked her gaze with his and her eyes flared with light. His breathing grew shallow but as he stared into that whiteness, it evened out. The pain faded from his eyes.

"...'dana..." he gasped.

"Quiet!" she demanded. Her glow of her eyes brightened even further, until there was nothing for him to see but a bright white light that surrounded him. Khadgar stared, hypnotized.

The abilities of the Wardens were always a closely guarded secret. Even between one another, the sisters did not divulge what it was they could do. Only Jarrod seemed aware of each of their talents, using that information to assign them appropriately. Cordana had been found to have a unique ability he had never seen before. She could essentially freeze time in a particular person, putting them in a form of stasis for a few minutes. It was a powerful ability, and one he hoped would not need to be used often. It was both a defensive and offensive skill and Cordana had never used it but once in all her years.

She gently rolled Khadgar onto his side, off the wound.

 _I have bought you precious minutes_ , she said to herself. _I need to find help._ She shoved her fear of leaving him alone to the back of her mind. She could not save him on her own and needed assistance.

Grateful for her celerity, Cordana raced to the portal to Jaaral's Garrison. Due to good planning, it linked to a place near the infirmary. As luck would have it, the Commander was making his rounds and had just passed by with a few of his men.

"Jaaral!" she screamed. "Help me!"

She careened into him, still slightly dizzy, the blades on her cloak clinking against his armor and that of his men as he caught her. "Khadgar has been poisoned!"


	37. Chapter 36

_**You and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you**_

 _ **~We're In This Together-Nine Inch Nails~**_

* * *

Commander Jaaral's eyes widened but he did not stop to ask any questions. He shouted for his men to bring the healers to the Tower immediately, and he ran back with Cordana. The Warden was terrified that the assassin might have returned to finish the job, but she had had no other choice then to go for help.

Khadgar lay as she had left him, on his side, staring blindly ahead.

Jaaral picked him up almost effortlessly. "Let us get him inside."

Cordana heard the soldiers come through the portal, bringing the healers as instructed.

Not paying attention to the unfriendly wards on the battle gear, Cordana and Jaaral stripped Khadgar down to his small clothes and placed him on the couch in the library. A bright red stain bloomed on his mid back, an angry stab wound beneath it.

As Jaaral directed the men to stand guard outside, the healers lay their hands on the Archmage. Cordana stood, hugging herself helplessly. Again she had failed to notice the assassin before they attacked, moving slow as a bogbeast when she knew something was there. She had let harm come to the man she loved, and compromised his mission. Her slow and muddled senses had let her down. _What is wrong with me? How could I have let this happen?_

"Cordana, _prietena mea_ ," said Jaaral gently. "Let us leave the healers to do their work. They will draw out the poison and stitch up his wound. You must tell me what happened here ."

The warden wanted to protest, but she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Her back and head ached where she had been struck, and she felt nauseous and weak.

Jaaral led her to the sitting room. She collapsed gratefully on the settee. Jaaral pulled up a chair and did his best to sit in it. It was sized for a human, not a large Draenei with a long, thick tail.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened," he said in his quiet voice.

Cordana detailed the situation, and Jaaral listened carefully.

"I am not pleased by this," he said. "I am going to find that assassin and put an end to them." His voice was hard and determined.

"We should see what Khadgar wishes to do," she responded. "I would like to see them ended as well, but he may have other ideas. This person works closely with Gul'Dan and might be _persuaded_ to share some of the warlock's secrets. We must catch them, of that there is no doubt."

Jaaral stood and awkwardly removed the chair from his tail. He poured Cordana a glass of water which she drank quickly.

"I need to be with Khadgar," she said, forcing her sore, tired body to stand. Jaaral nodded and helped her back to the library.

The healers had extracted the poison and given the Archmage an antidote. He was sleeping, the lines of pain on his face smoothed out.

They were preparing to stitch the wound and bind it.

"I don't know what you did," said one of the healers. "But it saved his life. This is a fast acting poison. From the time the Archmage was stabbed to the time we arrived was longer then it usually takes to kill a person."

"What makes you think _I_ did anything at all?" she asked. "Perhaps the poison was weak."

"The poison was stalled in his blood. Only magical means can achieve such a feat."

 _He should never have needed saving in that way_ , she thought. _If I had done my job correctly, none of this would have happened._ Raw feelings of guilt washed over her. She reached out for the bandages, and the stitching needle.

"Please, allow me to care for him from this point," she said. "And what you _think_ you saw should remain within the confines of your own mind, don't you agree?"

Even injured and weakened, Warden Cordana Felsong cut an imposing figure.

The healer nodded quickly and handed the items over to her, and Cordana gently and carefully stitched up Khadgar's awful wound and bound it.

"Even though we extracted the poison and gave him an antidote," said one of the healers, "there is a chance he will be weakened and suffer some after effects."

Cordana blanched. "Are these permanent effects, and what are they?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

The healer shook her head. "Oh no, it will pass, but when exactly is unknown. There could be muscle spasms and loss of vision or balance. I would make sure he is back to full health before attempting anything risky."

They gave her a few vials of an elixir to soothe his pain, should he have any problems. She recognized those potions all too well.

Cordana sighed with relief and thanked all of them.

When everyone had gone, she sat down on the floor beside the couch, her head resting on Khadgar's arm, her hand holding his. She had covered him with a blanket and gotten a pillow for his head. The Warden was unable to get him to their chambers on her own, and no one else was attuned to the wards surrounding it to help her. As exhausted as she was, Cordana would not leave his side. She fell asleep in that position and awoke to Khadgar stroking her hair.

"Thank you, beautiful Cordana," he said softly, his voice hoarse.

"You should not be thanking me at all Khadgar. You should be angry with me and send me back to Jarrod."

He laughed weakly. "My dear, why on earth would you say that?"

"Remember when we were at Starfall Outpost, and this same assassin attacked you? I had an instinctive feeling that something was not right. I had this same feeling today while you were performing your ritual. I should have been quicker of mind to know it for what it was and been ready. Instead I pondered it until she attacked me."

Cordana felt traitorous tears welling up in her eyes and she steeled herself against them.

"I watched her stab you, Khadgar. I thought I was watching the man I love die because I did not carry out my duty."

He was in pain, and could not move much but tried his best to put his arms around her. "What is it you always tell me? That I am not a one man army. Neither are you a one woman army. You are brilliant, Cordana but not infallible. The only one to blame here is that damnable Gul'Dan, and we will have our retribution soon enough. And what have I told you before, sweet Cordana? I do not die that easily!"

She kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips, and sat back down. She still felt nauseous and tired, and attributed it to the adrenaline wearing off. But what of her sluggishness, her inability to think quickly and react? Try as she might, Cordana could no longer ignore the fact that something was truly not right with her. She had promised Khadgar she would speak to him if she felt that way, but looking at him lying there, barely alive, she couldn't load his mind with another problem. This was her own personal situation to solve. However, with Khadgar incapacitated the only priority she had was his care.

"Khadgar, is there a way you can help me get you to your chambers?"

" _Our_ chambers," he corrected her with a weak smile. "Help me stand and I will teleport us there."

It was a slow and painful process, but Khadgar eventually got to his feet. He leaned heavily on Cordana and cast the teleport spell. Even that small effort cost him and he sagged against her when they reached the room. She managed to get him into the bed and covered up, but when she stood straight up she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Oh, ouch," she said, rubbing it.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked, concerned.

"I suppose you are such a heavy creature that I pulled a muscle." She sat down on the edge of the bed. The twinge in her side had become an ache in her entire abdomen. She did not want Khadgar to see her in any discomfort, or he would worry and it would impede his healing.

"I will not have you straining yourself again," he said firmly. "I am sorry Cordana I should have known I would be too weak to stand on my own. I am too proud a man at times. Are you alright? Come lie down with me."

She tried to walk upright to the other side of the bed but it hurt too much. Instead, she took to slowly removing her encounter suit. She had left the cloak and helmet somewhere in the tower but it mattered little. With the bits and pieces of her suit on the ground, she crawled onto the bed and lay down beside Khadgar, taking his hand.

"Now," he said gently. "All this nonsensical talk of sending you away...it will never happen my dear. I love you and I will have you only at my side. I know I cannot tell you not to blame yourself, or tell you that what you are feeling is incorrect. I can only tell you that I do not blame anything that happened on _anything_ you did or did not do. Do you understand that?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured softly, her lips close to his ear.

He sighed. "My poor Cordana. Rest now my love. We are both in need of it."

* * *

Khadgar's recovery was slower than Cordana's had been after the Garrison attack. He was older, and human, a fact that he hated to be reminded of. Weak or not, he insisted that Cordana eat each meal with him, as he was still concerned about her, but _she_ chose the food. Usually it was Kaldorei dishes as she had developed an aversion to human food. He teased her, saying he was hungrier _after_ eating than he was before, but he was good natured and ate what she gave him.

She sat in the bath barrel with him each day, and took care of his terrible wound. Occasionally Khadgar did have muscle spasms and would become light headed, but she fed him an elixir without delay. The Archmage accepted her care suggestions and never argued with her. He was a far easier patient than she had been!

"Cordana," he said as they lay in bed at the end of another day. "When I have healed sufficiently, shall we go to the World Tree to say our vows? If you will still have me for your mate, that is!"

The Warden smiled. "Of course I will have you. I would like Jarrod to witness our declarations," she said.

"You are sure, Cordana? Even though I am old, weak and human?" he winked at her.

She nodded with a smirk. "I am young, strong and Kaldorei. I am a good balance for you!"

He laughed, than winced. "I cannot argue that, beautiful Cordana!"

He turned his head to look at her. "I am sorry I am taking so long to heal. You have needs that I am not meeting and this truly bothers me."

"I am fine, Khadgar. Your only goal is to get back to normal. There is nothing that must be done that takes a precedence over that at this time."

He sighed. "Aside from the obvious. Gul'Dan most likely knows I have not succumbed to his schemes and may accelerate his plans."

"Do you know where his lair is? Were you able to glean that information from your ritual before it was...disturbed?"

Khadgar looked unhappy. "Unfortunately I was not. He used my magic against me and prevented me from probing further. While I managed to get his attention, I was unable to get any location beacon from him."

"So we are no further ahead now than we were when we began?" Cordana was mortified. He had almost died and all for nothing?

"Oh we are quite far ahead," said Khadgar. "I have a grasp of Ogre magic, I can nullify most of what he throws our way I am sure, and with this knowledge, the other secrets of Draenor can be uncovered and learned. It is only a matter of time before we do find that demon's lair."

Cordana's voice was quiet. "We need to find that assassin, Khadgar. I am very ill at ease knowing she is still out there, and will try and get to you again. Jaaral was very angry about it, and he said he would find her and end her. I told him he must wait to speak with you first before doing anything."

Khadgar looked alarmed. "I hope he heeded your request! That assassin would know things about Gul'Dan, and possibly even where his lair is! We must capture her alive and try and find out what she knows. Please, Cordana, go to Jaaral and let him know that this is my plan. We must find a way!"

Cordana smoothed back his hair. "Ok, my love. Please do not get excited by this. I will handle it first thing in the morning. Perhaps you will be able to come to the Garrison yourself seeing as you are much better now, and able to walk about more easily."

He sighed with relief. "I would be lost without you, Cordana. I am so lucky to have you!"

She smiled at him and fell silent, encouraging him to fall asleep.


	38. Chapter 37

_Maybe this time tomorrow  
I'll discover this ain't really real  
'Cos it struck me like lightning  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Emotions inside me, all over you_

 _~Shocked-Kylie Minogue~_

* * *

Cordana had made Khadgar promise he would not leave the Tower. She had planted a very amused Jaaral outside to ensure that the Archmage kept his word.

"I need to go and speak to Jarrod," she had told Khadgar that morning. He surmised it was to do with their trip to the World Tree. It was part of it, but it was not _all_ of it. Cordana had come to the conclusion that something was indeed wrong with her, and it needed attention.

She had wondered if someone had been compromising her food, causing her such discomfort with it. Could a spy be among them trying to poison her? That thought didn't go far. If someone was indeed able to get to the food supply that easily, why not directly poison Khadgar, since he would be the obvious quarry. The only way it could be a poison issue was if she had accidentally come into contact with it the day he was stabbed, but she had been having trouble well before that. No, the poison theory did not work out.

She considered stress, boredom, over work. None of those ideas made any sense either. She considered the fact that maybe the air, the water, everything on Draenor was affecting her because she was Kaldorei. But no other single Kaldorei, even the children, had had any issues.

The only solution was to go and seek out a Kaldorei healer in Darnassus. Her people would know what to do to get to the root of the matter. Cordana knew that her kind did not fall ill as humans or other races did. Something else was causing her symptoms.

That morning she had been unable to eat, and had suffered more than one dizzy spell during her morning rituals. Thankfully, Khadgar had not seen it.

She had rushed off as soon as possible, hoping to be back by the afternoon.

As it turned out, Cordana was gone far longer than that.

* * *

"No!" she cried. "You must check _again!_ There is an error in your assessment! There must be!"

She was trembling, standing before a healing sister named Rashana in the grove of Sanctuary.

"I have checked 3 times," said the healer. "There is no error, I assure you. This is such a wonderful event, and I am very happy for you!"

Cordana felt as though she would lose consciousness right there on the soft mossy ground. Rashana took her arm and helped her to sit. She smoothed back the Warden's hair gently and sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Why are you so upset dear sister? By Elune you are trembling like a leaf in the wind."

"You don't understand!" cried Cordana, her face pale and her eyes devoid of their happy glow.

"Then please help me to," said Rashana.

"This can't be happening, it just _can't_ be happening!" repeated Cordana over and over, covering her face with her hands and bending over, wanting to scream, cry, run...anything to get away from it.

Cordana Felsong was pregnant.

Rashana gently stroked her back. "Please...sister...tell me what is so terrible about such happy news!"

Cordana raised her head and looked straight at her. "My mate is a _human!_ " she almost wailed the words.

Rashana looked quite puzzled. "Alright, he is a human...I still fail to see any problem here. Unless...oh you are no longer together? Has he abandoned you?" Her face registered sympathy.

"No, we are together," said Cordana, tears now filling her eyes, and she had no desire to stop them. If anything in her life had ever warranted her tears, it was _this_ very thing.

The one thing she had never wanted, the one thing that terrified her, that unnerved her, was now her reality.

"You are together...do you love him sister?" asked Rashana.

Cordana nodded. "More than anything, and he loves me as much. We were going to make our declarations at the World Tree!"

"And why would this change anything? Does your mate not want a child? Will he be against this?"

Again Cordana shook her head. "He has always loved children and this...this... _situation_...will please him more than anything I could think of."

Rashana shook her head. "Your mate is a human who loves you, and whom you love, who has always wanted children and wishes to make his declarations with you...and you are beside yourself with grief? Forgive me sister but I cannot understand your reaction."

"I _told_ him I never wanted children. I made it clear to him that this is not something I ever desired in my life. He told me that he was unable to father a child. He _lied!_ He looked in my eyes and _lied_ to me!"

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed as though her heart would break, and truly, to Cordana at that moment, it was. She felt betrayed, angry and terrified. The healer comforted her for a few minutes, until Cordana's tears had run their course for the moment.

Rashana stood up, and walked to a small moonwell. She retrieved two hand sized moonstones from it, each carved with a tiny rune. She spoke a few words in Kaldorei, and touched first one, then the other, against Cordana's belly.

One of them began to glow softly. Rashana smiled and thanked Elune.

"Cordana," she said, pulling the Warden's hands away from her face. She handed her the softly glowing stone.

Cordana looked at it, then looked at Rashana who nodded happily.

"Yes sister, your baby is a little boy. A son to carry on your bloodline! Elune be praised!"

When Cordana heard those words, the situation was suddenly no longer remote and far removed from her. It was up close and personal.

 _A son_.

She stood up. "I...I need to go," she stammered. "Thank you, sister."

She returned the moonstone to Rashana and ran from the grove. She ran across the waterways, through the Craftsman's Terrace and past the training hall. She was not looking where she was going and nearly crashed headlong into Jarrod Shadowsong.

"Cordana!" he exclaimed catching her. He saw the redness around her eyes, the lack of healthy glow and was instantly concerned.

"My dear child, what has gotten you so upset? Has something happened to the Archmage?"

His soft, kind voice brought more tears to her eyes and she haltingly told him about her relationship with Khadgar from the day she had last seen Jarrod to that very moment. Jarrod embraced her while she cried, and suggested they return to the Enclave to speak privately.

The walk had calmed her and she felt more in control of herself. He sat her down, and brought her a soothing herbal tea.

"I...I don't know what to do," said Cordana as the effects of the tea began to set in. "I cannot carry out my duties anymore. I am already compromised! We are at such a crucial junction in this mission, and this completely ruins everything. It is terrible!"

Jarrod shook his head. "Cordana, a new life is _never_ terrible! It is a sacred blessing from Elune. Your son will be a great gift to both of your lives."

She looked horrified. "He will be half elven! Unwanted by _our_ people _and_ by Khadgar's! What a horrible life we have brought him to!"

Jarrod looked at her sternly. "You must stop this at once, Cordana! You seem to be clinging to the old ways, ways which have not existed in decades! Your son will not be ostracized by our people or by the Archmage's. Humans and Kaldorei have joined together for so long now, no one notices. Half elven children are everywhere! I blame myself for this, for not teaching you more about the world as it changed. Our lengthy lives leave much to be desired it seems."

His voice dropped lower, and he kindly patted her hand. "This little one does create a difficulty with your mission, but there are others who can take your place until you are ready to resume. The Archmage is powerful and strong. He can take care of himself if need be."

Cordana was not happy. "No. He cannot. He is reckless and obstinate and takes too many risks. No one else can care for him the way I do! But how can I do that now?! Jarrod, I never wanted this! I _don't_ want this!"

"Do not say such things!" he admonished rather harshly. He took her hand and lay it on her belly. "Your son's spirit already dwells within his tiny body, do you wish him to hear such thoughts? This is _your_ child, a wonderful gift, a touch of the sacred. Creating new life is such a precious event. Think of the joy it will bring to your mate!"

Cordana removed her hand and sat on it, sat on both of them.

"He lied to me, Jarrod."

"About what?"

"He told me that the curse placed on him by his master had rendered him unable to partake in conceiving a child. He lied."

Jarrod frowned and stood up. He retrieved a large tome from a bookshelf and began to leaf through it. He shook his head. "There are indeed curses that siphon life in all forms. Curses that can mimic the effects of undeath, and curses that can alter appearances and pretty much anything you can imagine, a practitioner of dark magic can carry out. That much is true. However I do _not_ know exactly what was done to the Archmage to give you an exacting assessment. I know what history has told us, and I can make a guess but it may not be correct. What I do know is that he has always presented himself as a very honest and forthright soul. I personally do not believe that he deceived you knowingly in _any_ way. You must speak with him, Cordana. He deserves to know about his child, do you not agree?"

Cordana was silent for a time. "I cannot compromise the mission. Failure is not an option!"

"You have not failed, Cordana. Not in any way. You have simply delayed completion, and that is not an unusual thing. Your mission is to keep the Archmage alive. It was not stated he must remain unscathed."

She gave him a small smile, and he was encouraged that she would be just fine. It was a known fact that Kaldorei parents of half blood children sometimes became despondent and abandoned their child. It was an issue in days of old, when being ostracized from their own people became too much for a Kaldorei. He did not fear it in this case. Cordana was far too much in love with Khadgar. He had known it the first time she returned to him, saw it in her eyes now and heard it in her voice, behind her fear and anger.

"I wish to stay here awhile," she said softly. "I am not ready to go back yet. Will you please send a missive to Khadgar and let him know I have...Enclave business to attend to?"

Jarrod nodded. "You may spend some time here. But your place is with your mate. You _must_ tell him about his son."

Cordana stood up. "I was originally going to come and ask you if you would witness our vows at the World Tree..but now I am not sure..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dear Cordana, if you love one another, you must make your declarations and ask for Elune's blessing. I would be pleased to witness this. It is all I ever wanted for you, to find love. With the birth of your child, you will realize a love that cannot be described in mere words. It is a magnificent thing, to be able to hold in your arms the physical manifestation of a great love, a part of each of you."

Her eyes suddenly began to glow, albeit softly. He smiled warmly. Something had clicked. Perhaps it was his words, or perhaps the wonderful gift of nature that bonded a mother to her child from the very beginning of life.

Cordana looked down and lay her hands on her belly. _This child...is a part of Khadgar_ , she thought. _A part of him that is with me all the time, at least for now._ A gentle warmth flowed over her and she smiled softly.

Cordana's warden sisters were filled with joy for her. Each one came up from the Vaults to greet her and give her child a blessing. The Vaults were the prison system, where the worst of the worst were kept in stasis, a Warden always nearby to ensure they remained that way. Cordana shuddered at the memory of what was imprisoned in the Vaults. She never wanted to return to duty in that dismal and horrible place, not now that she had experienced so much more on the outside.

Her sisters asked her if she and Khadgar would make their declarations at the World Tree and if they could attend, they asked if she would return to the Enclave after her assignment ended, they asked what Khadgar was like in real, what life on Draenor was all about...they flooded her with questions until she was too tired to answer. Jarrod came and shooed them all away and took Cordana to a quiet place to rest.

She did not see her sisters after that, they returned to their duties and she spent a few days in quiet contemplation. She realized that her deep love for Khadgar made it possible for her to love the tiny baby that was growing inside her. Thinking on it, the entire situation was beyond belief. Truly it was the last thing she ever imagined would comprise her reality. She was still unsure on her feelings about motherhood, but beneath every fear she had was the love she felt for Khadgar. How often was a person able to make another's most profound dream come true? If he truly had always believed that he would never be a father, than news of his son would be as a miracle to him!

But, as always, the mission weighed heavily on her mind. The assassin still needed to be captured. For that, Khadgar would need her assistance. The Warden realized that she would need to remain on duty for a while longer, until the assassin situation at least was under control. Cordana had great faith in her abilities. She _could_ protect Khadgar _and_ their unborn child, but if he knew about it, he would forbid her from any involvement. _No_ , she thought _. I cannot tell him just yet._

* * *

Khadgar was ecstatic when she returned. He picked her up and spun her around, which she hated, but could not say anything. He told her he had been studying, and that he had discovered some more relics that could aid them with the mission. He said that poor Jaaral had nearly died of boredom standing outside the tower and had asked for some men to take turns with him so he could be with his wife for a few hours a day. No matter how hard Khadgar tried to convince him that a guard was unnecessary, Jaaral would not hear of it.

Cordana hid her tiredness and her difficulty with food as best she could, and the Archmage seemed pleased with her return to health after her visit to the Enclave.

However, other issues soon presented themselves. Making love was one of them. No matter how tender and gentle Khadgar was, it hurt Cordana. The first few times she had endured the pain, but the thought that it could be harming their unborn child stopped her. She had carefully begun avoiding the issue after that, citing tiredness or other reasons for not wishing to make love.

After a while, Khadgar grew worried. He had noticed, that while Cordana seemed to be back to normal health wise, at least from what he could see, she was distancing herself from him. At first, it was just her hesitation in making love, something they had always enjoyed. Although she often _tried_ to please him that way, she always stopped him after a few minutes. Then Cordana began to withhold affection from him, not letting him hold her or kiss her as he used to. She spent all of her time in stealth, wearing the encounter suit. He had tried to ask her if something was bothering her, but she always replied to the negative and changed the subject. _I love you_ , he thought sadly as he watched her emerge from the bath barrel one morning. _But I fear I am losing you and I do not know why!_

That morning, after she emerged from the bath barrel, he approached her slowly. "Cordana, I wish to hold you," he said gently. She held the towel around herself tightly. _Oh please Khadgar_ , she thought. _Don't make this harder on both of us! My desire for you is driving me to distraction, but I can't lie with you!_

The love in his eyes, and the tenderness of his kiss crumbled her resolve, and she melted into his arms. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, divesting himself of his small clothes. Usually slow and gentle, Khadgar was drowning in unrequited passion and entered her quickly, already lost to his emotions. Cordana felt the initial pleasure as he pushed deep inside her, but the pain began right away and she tensed up.

"Khadgar, please...you are hurting me," said Cordana, pressing her hands to his chest. There was pain in her eyes.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked her.

"I do not know, it just hurts inside me."

"I do not believe that I have changed anything in the way we make love, Cordana. You seemed ready!"

She looked away. He rocked against her, and she snapped her gaze back to his, pushing her hips down away from him. He sighed, partly from frustration and partly from unrequited desire. He removed himself from her body, and tried to gather her into his arms, but she resisted, and got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

She closed the door and stood there, leaning heavily against it. She could see and feel Khadgar's confusion and unhappiness. She loved him so much, and it tortured her to see his pain. He was affectionate and kind, but if she showed him too much attention he became aroused and wanted to make love, and the fear of what it might do to their child froze her up, caused tension and made the experience even worse for her.

 _I want to tell you about your son_ , she thought. _But I can't, not until the assassin has been captured. We must keep our focus!_

Everything had been moving along so well, between them and their plans to visit the World Tree, and with the mission. Now the mission was in jeopardy, likewise their relationship. Knowing how overjoyed he would be at the news of her pregnancy, how could he concentrate on what they needed to do to stop Gul'Dan and the Iron Horde? Everyone was counting on them. No, she could not tell him, not when the next phase of their plan had already been set in motion. She resented the complication the situation brought to her life.

Cordana lay her hand on her still flat abdomen. She could scarcely believe that there was a tiny life inside her, and she felt like a dark and evil person for thinking such negative thoughts about it. Jarrod was correct: their fragile unborn son was a physical proof of their love, a part of each one of them.

"I'm sorry, little Khadgar," she whispered. "I am ever so sorry. You deserve a better parent then me and your father deserves a far better mate."

She wanted to curl up in Khadgar's arms and be comforted, but she knew he would have that questioning, hurt look in his eyes. She was keeping a secret from him and the guilt ate away at her.

She wiped her eyes and relieved herself, then returned to their bed. Khadgar watched her and tentatively reached out a hand. She took it and lay down beside him. She reached down for him, wanting to satisfy him in a different way, expecting to find him still excited.

He wasn't.

Khadgar didn't say anything to her, but took her hand away and held it instead. His eyes were not questioning, but they _were_ full of sadness.

 _My beautiful Cordana is pulling away from me,_ he thought. _I have done something, or not done something to keep her interest in me. How do I fix this? I cannot lose her._

He didn't want to touch her in an obviously sexual way since it seemed to be disconcerting to her now. He did not want her to feel obligated to bring him to release either.

He conjured a rose for her and touched it to her cheek. It made her smile.

He drew two hearts in the air that sparkled and turned slowly. She poked it and it dissolved, the sparkles coating her hand. He raised himself up on one elbow and caressed her cheek, her lips, and her hair.

"I would do anything for you, you know that do you not?" he softly asked her. "You have but to ask, Cordana, I would deny you nothing."

She nodded. "I know, Khadgar."

 _I am worse than a lying human_ , she thought. _I know you would deny me nothing yet I am denying you the greatest gift your life could possibly hold._

She closed her eyes, feigning tiredness. He moved his hand down her body and as he reached her waist where he meant to rest it, she instinctively curled up.

 _Light_ , thought Khadgar. _What have I done to her to make her react this way?_

"I love you, Cordana," he said sadly.

"I love you too," she softly replied.

Confusion filled his mind as he fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 38

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

 _ **~Somewhere Only We Know-Keane~**_

* * *

Cordana woke up terribly nauseous and it was difficult to hide it from Khadgar. She pretty much ran to the bathroom, and he gave her a puzzled glance.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes!" she called out momentarily. "I tend to ignore my needs for too long sometimes!"

He laughed.

She emerged fully dressed. Another strange thing he had noticed: Cordana did not wish to appear naked around him anymore. However, he thought better of mentioning it, as he knew that his constant observation was upsetting to her.

Jaaral had set up a trap for the assassin, but so far she had not shown up. Khadgar believed that the only way to lure her out was by trying to entice Gul'Dan to make another appearance. Going after a few more of his lieutenants might anger the warlock enough that he would try and demonstrate his power if Khadgar were to try another scrying spell.

"I do not understand how the assassin was able to breech the wards, Khadgar," said Cordana, sitting at the table with him and devouring an orange. He cut up another one and pushed it towards her, and she ate that one also.

"I am not sure that she did. I am of the opinion that the appearance of Gul'Dan had something to do with it. I think he used the pathways I made to find _him,_ to place a magical beacon at our location and teleported the assassin right to us."

Cordana's eyes widened. "That is a truly horrifying thought. So he knows where we are now and can just send her back whenever he chooses?"

Khadgar shook his head. "No. It only works if the pathways are active."

"But he remained even after you broke the channel. He taunted you quite a while after you no longer were in command of the ritual! How did he do that?"

"The pathways were still open. If Gul'Dan had desired to remain there, _they_ also would. Once he disappeared, the pathways were nullified. I mean to call him forth again, but I believe we should add a little fuel to the fire! I have learned that the Blackrock Clan of Orcs has forged an alliance with the elemental creatures of fire and stone that have existed on this world since its creation. I must know how they have done this!

I wish us to travel to the Blackrock Foundry. We will look for stone tablets dating back to the prehistory of Draenor. They will likely be broken apart into fragments that we'll need to assemble by hand. I am sure the fragments are going to be located on high ranking members of the clan. I've been able to spend some time studying the prehistory of Draenor. Primal elemental forces competed with each other to shape the world. Their descendants still fight to this day, especially in regions such as Gorgrond to the Northwest.

The tablets we will assemble will reveal the forces at work during the era... and more importantly, they will allow us to control and channel those forces, just as the Blackrock do today! With this ability, I can taunt Gul'Dan into revealing himself to me. He craves power, and the idea his mortal enemy has something he does not should quite nicely enrage him."

 _Light_ , thought Cordana. _If he means to do this on his own, and I cannot talk him out of it that means I must go with him._

"I am sure the mission specialists will be glad for the adventure, Khadgar," she said, reaching for another orange. He had a bemused expression on his face as he realized she had consumed 4 of them already.

"Oh I do not think we will involve them. I had thought the two of us could manage this one on our own! I know you have been rather bored, Cordana and I figure this will give us both a chance to exercise our battle muscles."

"I do not think that it would be wise for you to put yourself in danger!"

He leaned over and gazed into her eyes. "I have _you_ to protect me my love! I have no reservations!"

Cordana could see that he had made up his mind, and when that happened there was no dissuading him from his chosen path. She couldn't justify venturing into a place like the foundry and risking injury to herself and their unborn son. Khadgar was immensely powerful, and she had no doubt that he could hold his own, but _she_ had to be cautious now. More than ever before.

"This is absurd. There are other ways to antagonize Gul'Dan that do not involve traipsing into a well guarded fortress and starting a quarrel with the inhabitants. No, Khadgar."

"No? The great Cordana Felsong will not stand at my side and vanquish evil with me?" He gave her his silly hero smile. She did not smile back.

"Send the mission specialists. We are not going in there."

Khadgar frowned. Cordana had never refused an opportunity to fight. She revelled in the very idea of battle. _What was wrong with her?_

"Alright, Cordana. I will speak with Jaaral."

She noticed he did not include her in that statement. She looked away, unwilling to meet his intense gaze. The Warden's heart ached to go with him to the Foundry. She loved the intricacies of battle, longed to wield the umbral crescent against her foes. But she couldn't. And she could not yet explain to Khadgar why. He looked downcast, her refusal had affected him, just as her inability to make love to him had. Cordana felt terrible. She abruptly stood and went to the bathroom, so she could be alone and avoid seeing Khadgar's disappointment.

He sighed heavily at her retreating figure. Whatever had changed inside her was getting worse. She was distancing herself from him even as she told him she loved him. He was so confused. The look in her eyes the previous night, the feel of her touch, her kiss...everything told him that she loved him. But her behavior was saying something else entirely. He wished that a woman's heart were as easy to decipher as an ancient tome on magic. _Solve that riddle_ , he thought wryly, _and you will be the savior of all male kind._

The next time he saw Cordana was when she arrived at the Garrison. He had gone there to speak with Jaaral while she had been engaged in her morning rituals. She wore the encounter suit, and there was no way to gauge her emotions. She placed herself near the door, not in stealth, but removed from him just the same.

"Archmage," said the Commander. "Before we request the mission specialists, something came for you today from Stormwind."

"Oh?" asked Khadgar, curious. He accepted the official looking scroll from Jaaral and unfurled it.

"Ahh!" he said with a smile. "It appears the young prince is to have a party. It is kind of him to invite us."

Jaaral nodded with a wide smile. "He speaks highly of you, Archmage, as does your King. He has asked us also, and Toriona is quite excited." The big Draenei looked over at Cordana. "I trust you will also attend?"

Her voice was hollow and emotionless behind her helm. "If requested to do so," she replied.

"The invitation is for the Archmage and his guest," said Jaaral. "My wife would not allow you to refuse! She has already had the tailor working on an outfit for herself and for me!"

He laughed, a deep and happy sound. Cordana wished she could be excited too, and if things were not so terrible she would have been.

The mission specialists were called in, and the debriefing began. Cordana could see that Khadgar was distracted. His voice was subdued, the energy he usually had for such meetings was not present, and even his description of the mission was lackluster. She noticed that everyone in the room felt it. The Archmage was a force to be reckoned with, not just in battle but in any situation. His very presence commanded attention. _It is your fault he is this way_ , she said to herself. _Keeping secrets is harmful_.

She lay her hand on her belly, the action unseen beneath her cloak. The natural protective instinct gifted to all mothers had begun to assert itself. Cordana's only objective was to protect her child, and if that included ruffling some feathers along the way then so be it.

When the meeting was over, and the mission specialists filed out, Jaaral sat down at a desk and began writing his response to the prince. Khadgar got up from his seat and turned to Cordana. He walked slowly to her and lifted her helm from her head. Her hair cascaded down, and he strained it through his fingers.

"It will be nice for us to escape our duties for an evening, would you agree?" he asked softly. He leaned in and kissed her. Cordana backed up and hit the wall. She put her hands on Khadgar's chest.

"This is not the time nor the place for this, Archmage," she said.

"Nonsense," he responded. "It is always the right time and place to show someone you love them." He wanted her to put her arms around his waist and press close to him, as she always used to do. But Cordana couldn't. She didn't want to awaken those desires in either of them that were always there, ready to make them take leave of their senses. _By Elune, this is so hard_ , she thought. He kissed her again and she returned his kiss this time. Khadgar's kisses were so sweet and tender, one would have to be an undead to reject them.

"So you will attend the prince's event with me? As my date, of course!" said Khadgar.

Cordana nodded. "I will, if that is what you wish."

He smiled. "I wish that very much. Will you allow me to choose an outfit for you?"

"Yes, as I have no experience in such things."

He paid no mind to the blades on her cloak and pulled her tightly to him. His desire was evident, and it was pressing painfully against her. She pushed him away.

"Khadgar! Not here!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Apparently it is inappropriate to you at the Tower as well, _and_ in our bedchamber. Tell me, Cordana, where will you agree to allow me to show my love for you?"

Her anger flared. "Don't be ridiculous, Khadgar. We cannot afford to be distracted. We must maintain our focus on the mission."

He stepped back. "I feel as though I do not know you anymore," he said, an edge to his voice.

 _I'm sorry Khadgar_ , she thought, feeling her throat constricting. _If you knew, you would understand_.

But he didn't, and it was hurting him.

It was hurting both of them.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

 _ **~A New Day Has Come-Celine Dion~**_

* * *

The day of the party, Khadgar presented Cordana with a lovely wrapped box. Inside was a dress of deep green, trimmed with pale cream colored fur, with a matching cloak and a tiara comprised of tiny leaves and sparkling stones. There were even satin slippers to go with it.

Cordana loved it, and she thanked him with a sweet kiss, ducking into the bathroom. Holding it up before her, she looked in the mirror happily.

But then she tried it on.

It didn't quite fit her.

She noticed with consternation that she was filling out, their baby was growing and taking up more room inside her and to her at least, it was very noticeable. _Light_ , she thought. _How do I make this fit me so it is not so obvious that I am with child?_ Panic began to set in.

"Cordana," called Khadgar. "Are you alright in there? Do you like your dress?"

"It is lovely, Khadgar. A very fetching color. It reminds me of the forest."

He laughed. "That is why I chose it. Plus, it compliments your dusky skin and hair. I am eager to see you in it!"

She took it off, and turned it around. On the back were a few stays, criss crossing back and forth in a lovely pattern. If she removed them, the dress would expand slightly and possibly fit her better. _Oh I hope you don't notice I've altered it_ _Khadgar_ , she thought as she quietly snipped them off.

With a sigh of relief Cordana felt the dress fall perfectly on her body. _Elune be praised_ , she thought.

Draping the cloak around her shoulders, and setting the tiara in her hair, she presented herself to Khadgar.

"You could not possibly be more beautiful," he whispered, staring at her. "My love, my sweet Cordana, you are magnificent and have stolen my heart once again."

 _Light, I wish I could tear that dress from you and take you with the voracity of the ages_ , he thought. _Every fibre of my being is a raging inferno of desire and I have no way to quell it._

Cordana was also quite enamored with how Khadgar had outfitted himself. While male fashion was not terribly exciting to her, the way he carried himself, and the elegant lines of his shirt and trousers, put together a picture of a most handsome and noble man.

Cordana allowed him to take her into his arms, and tenderly kiss her. Her heart was fluttering and she felt like an elfling. _Control yourself_ , she thought.

"Shall we depart?" Khadgar asked her with a deep and regretful sigh.

Cordana took his arm and they vanished.

* * *

The palace of Stormwind was beautifully decorated with lanterns and decorative flowers. Musicians strolled about, couples and groups came together to speak, and distanced friends were reunited with joyful laughs and embraces.

"It is so beautiful here!" exclaimed Toriona, looking around in wonder. "The Prince has spared no expense it seems!"

They approached the King and the Prince on the dais.

After bowing, Khadgar said "we are honored that you would include us in your celebrations, your majesties. Tell me, what is the occasion?"

King Varian Wrynn looked wryly at his son. "It is the boy's notion that he have a birthday party as large as an army."

Prince Anduin rolled his eyes. "Please father, I am not a boy! I am a man!"

The King shook his head and playfully waved his son away. "A man would not want to make such a spectacle of himself!"

Khadgar laughed. "Oh I don't know about that, your majesty..."

Even Cordana had to smile at that. Khadgar _loved_ attention.

The feast was marvellous, and everyone, even Cordana, ate heartily. However when a toast was prepared for the Prince, she refused the wine.

"Cordana," said Khadgar to her in low tones. "It would be rude to refuse to drink to our host. Your being Kaldorei does not preclude your participation."

Cordana turned and stared at him, her eyes hard. "My being Kaldorei has nothing to do with it," she said through gritted teeth.

"It is a gesture of respect, and you cannot sit here and ignore our customs on a whim. I am not sure what is wrong with you as of late, but I grow weary of it."

Her expression went icy. "Not nearly as weary as I have become of your badgering me about every little thing I do."

She pushed back her chair and left the room while the assembled company toasted the young Prince. The palace was unfamiliar to her and she walked through the hallways first one way then another until she found herself in a pretty courtyard. This too had been decorated with hanging lights. She had expected to find a few people, even servants, but the entire area was silent.

A cold stone bench became her resting place, and she rubbed her belly gingerly. The stress, combined with the changes to her body was causing her some discomfort, and having to hide it from everyone was mentally exhausting. Khadgar, as kind and patient as he was, was only human, and Cordana knew the way she had been treating him was wearing him out. There was no part of the situation in which the Warden could see a desirable outcome for herself. If she told Khadgar about their child, he would become over protective and make things difficult. If she continued to keep it quiet, the stress would put them at odds with one another and potentially damage their relationship, signs of which she was already seeing.

Cordana was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Cordana..."

Khadgar stood in the doorway of the courtyard, everything about him slumped and defeated.

"I behaved inappropriately, and for that I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She said nothing and just watched him, taking in the image of the man she loved so much, whose heart she was breaking because she was keeping a secret from him. She began to speak, but he beat her to it.

"For three days, you were not at my side," he began, walking slowly towards her. "When you returned you were different. I have been unable to understand why. I can only come to one conclusion, and that is that someone else has captured your heart. I am asking you, to please tell me truthfully, so that I might end my torment. I love you, Cordana, but I cannot force you to feel the same for me, nor can we continue this way."

She swallowed hard and blinked rapidly.

"There is no one in my heart but you, Khadgar, nor will there ever be."

"I am encouraged to hear it. But you must tell me why then the change in your demeanor. I feared that perhaps you were ill, and ashamed to admit to it, or that you had changed your mind about going to the World Tree, even changed your mind about you and I."

She stood up and faced him. "Stop it, Khadgar! I am certainly not ill, I have not changed my mind about the World Tree nor about our relationship! I was not being intentionally rude towards the Prince by refusing the wine. I just cannot drink it!"

He knit his brows in consternation. "You have had this selfsame wine with me plenty of times in the past!"

She pulled the cloak tightly around herself in frustration and gave an annoyed growl. "Just leave it be, Khadgar. Just know I love you, that is all that matters."

He shook his head. "No, that is not all that matters. When woman I love avoids me in the bedroom, withholds affection from me, will not stand at my side in battle, something is very wrong! Am I wrong to conclude that you have hardened your heart towards me, despite your words to the contrary? That you have perhaps found another?"

"Is that how little you think of me, Khadgar?" she asked harshly. "That a mere 3 days from your side would have me running off into the arms of another sire? That I would sleep beside you, endanger myself to protect you, and profess my love for you, while having a secret dalliance with another?"

He sighed. "No, Cordana, I..."

She cut him off. "Narrow minded human male! Throwing your own weaknesses on others! Such vile infidelity is a human trait, not Kaldorei! While you have been thinking terrible things about me, pondering over _your_ hurt feelings, I have been living in the 9 hells _trying to_ _protect_ _our child!_ "

Khadgar's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Yes, you ridiculous old man!" cried Cordana. "I am pregnant with your son!"

With that she vanished completely, and he heard her footfalls in the hallway behind him. Moved to action, Khadgar chased after her in the direction he thought she had gone.

"Cordana! Wait! Please!" he called out.

But the hallways were dark and quiet. He put out his energy, trying to feel her presence, but she was not there.

Had he heard correctly? Did his beautiful Cordana, the love of his life, just tell him she was with _child?_ How was that even possible? Her words echoed in his mind and his heart was racing so fast he was sure he heard the blood speeding through his veins.

Heavy footfalls approached him from a side hallway.

"Archmage? Is everything alright?"

Jaaral appeared and looked quizzically at him. Khadgar stared through him vacantly and the Draenei saw that everything was most certainly not alright but it was not his place to pry. The Archmage gave a small unconvincing smile.

"Yes...yes...everything is fine. Just fine."

Khadgar endured a few more minutes of the party for politeness sake, keeping his energy open, trying to find Cordana. It was unlike her to leave his side for any reason other than when he was working at the Tower. Even then she had asked Jaaral to stay and stand guard for those few days she had been away. For her to completely leave his presence was unheard of and he was very concerned. Her emotional state must be in flux, and that was not a good thing. He could scarcely believe what she had told him.

He was to be a father? How could that have happened? Medivh's terrible curse had destroyed him, turning him to a withered old man at the age of 17. It was only by his own skill and resolve that he was able to regain any of his lost life over time, but he had lived his entire youth as an old man. Now, at 50, he was suddenly rejuvenated enough to father a child? The one thing he believed denied to him, that he desired more than anything was now a reality. But at what cost?

His heart was still racing as he bid farewell to the King and Prince and made good his escape. He _had_ to find Cordana. He was painfully, and fearfully aware that having children was the one thing she had never wanted, and he had reassured her that it could never happen. He had truly believed that. What must she think of him now? Was she angry, did she feel betrayed? Would those feelings cause her to do something truly terrible, something he could not dare to even think about?

He was trembling as he entered the Tower.

"Cordana? My love, please, we need to talk about this!"

Silence met his words.

Where could she have gone? To Darnassus? To Sanctuary? To her sacred grove by the river? Was she alright?

He did not care that it was night time. His logic failed him completely. All he wanted to do was find her and make sure she was alright. But where to start? A Kaldorei with advanced stealth could decide not to be found even when standing behind you. Cordana could have gone anywhere. He needed to think, to plan. Would a scrying spell work?

Despondent, Khadgar teleported to his chambers. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. There were those terrible thoughts again. No...she had said she had been trying to _protect_ their child. Cordana was a kind person and would never hurt a child, even an enemy one.

 _A son_.

How beautiful their child would be. Khadgar imagined how it would feel to hold his tiny boy in his arms, to kiss the fuzzy little head. Would he look like Cordana, with the dusky skin and glowing eyes? Would he favor his father and be more human? Most likely he would have a bit of both of them.

Khadgar had been through a lot in his lifetime, and had always been gentle and sensitive. His time with Medivh in Karazhan had taught him how to manage that sensitivity, for Medivh was a harsh, impatient master. But sitting there, wondering where Cordana was, thinking about the child that was growing inside her...tears filled his eyes. Fate had decreed he was to receive a miracle and the Archmage felt unworthy of so great a gift.

Suddenly there was a shift in the energy signature and he knew Cordana had returned. Opening the door and looking out into the darkness of the hallway beyond, he probed with his energy and found her.

He conjured a warm and comfortable place for her to sleep, and a table with refreshments on it.

"Cordana," he said softly. "I know you do not wish to share my bed. I imagine you are angry, disappointed and feel betrayed...but never once have I lied to you about anything. Please talk to me. We need to speak about this."

He was met with silence, but she did not leave.

"I know you never wanted this, and it is torture to know that the one thing that brings the most joy to my life is the one that you cannot abide. But please, my love...don't...end..."

His voice broke, and he closed the door and receded back to his chambers.

Cordana had been standing a few feet away from him. She saw the tears on his cheeks and the luminosity of his eyes. It was time to stop hurting him now. She stood for a long while, wondering just what she would say to him.

Khadgar saw the door open and close. Cordana unstealthed and stood in the middle of the room. The Archmage had been in the process of getting ready for bed, and stood in his small clothes. It was her turn to walk to him this time, and she did so on silent feet. He opened his arms and she pressed close to him, her arms around his waist, squeezing him. He stroked her hair and her back, wanting to hold her tightly, but afraid of hurting her. To him, this strong and confident warrior was now as fragile as wet parchment.

"Let us talk about this please, Cordana," he whispered.

She lifted her head. "There is nothing to talk about Khadgar. You are going to be a father."

He brought his hands down and gently rested them on her belly. "You are sure? We will have a son?" he asked, his voice shaky.

She nodded.

"When...how far along are you?"

"About 3 months," she replied.

He thought about all the things they had done over the past three months and he thanked the light nothing had happened to her in that time. Khadgar gently bent and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and taking her to their bed. He placed her gently down, and slowly, lovingly, removed her dress and all its trappings. Getting in beside her, he pulled the covers up over them both and gathered her close.

"This explains so much," said Khadgar softly. "All those changes you were going through, that was all to prevent me from finding out?"

"Yes"

"But why, Cordana? Why keep such momentous news from me?"

She sighed. "The mission. I did not wish to compromise it further. That is why I refused to go with you to the Foundry although my heart aches to fight."

"So your pregnancy is the reason you have had issues in lying together?"

"Yes, Khadgar. I truly did try. However I was afraid that it might hurt the baby, and that is why I refused to lie with you. Can you understand that?"

He nodded, stroking her gently. "I now also understand your refusal to drink the wine tonight. All of this, everything...was to protect our child."

She murmured her response softly. "Mmhmm."

"Sweet Cordana," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "All this time I have lived in fear that I was losing you."

She sighed deeply. "I am tired, Khadgar," she said, her voice low. "I am just glad that all of this is out in the open now and you realize how much I love you. Tomorrow we must discuss the assassin and how we plan to deal with her."

"You, my dear, will not be playing with sharp objects and facing off against assassins. I will see that you get plenty of rest and are well cared for, both of you."

She raised her head and looked at him. "I am still your protector, and I remain on duty, on this mission Khadgar. I will not allow it to be compromised any further."

He tenderly caressed the side of her abdomen. "You are carrying my child," he whispered. "There is nothing I would not do to protect _you_. The tables are now turned. It is I who will guard _you_."

She shook her head. "I do not think so, Archmage. You will always be the fragile one!"

Khadgar chuckled softly, then lay quietly, deep in thought as Cordana fell asleep in his arms.


	41. Chapter 40

_**But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you**_

 _ **~All I Want Is You-U2~**_

* * *

"I see no reason to wait any longer," said Khadgar as he sat with Jaaral and Toriona on the terrace. "I wish to take Cordana to the World Tree to say our vows."

"Where is she?" asked Toriona. "I hardly see her anymore these days. And when she left the Prince's party so quickly I thought she might be ill, though I know the Kaldorei do not succumb to such things."

Khadgar smiled. "She is sleeping at the moment. But, there is indeed something going on with her..."

Both of his friends looked alertly at him, concerned. "Is it serious?" asked Toriona.

A huge smile lit up his face and his eyes seemed to glow brilliantly. "Yes, but wonderfully so. Cordana is with child."

Toriona blinked, then she gave a shriek of joy. "Oh I knew she would agree eventually! She loves you so much, Archmage, I am overjoyed for you both!"

Jaaral gave a happy laugh. "What wonderful news! I congratulate you my friend!"

"Thank you both," said Khadgar softly. "It is not something she had planned on, and in truth I never thought it could ever happen but here we are then. Cordana is tired but she is doing very well, and has agreed that we should go to the World Tree. We both would like you to attend, if you could."

Toriona clapped her hands with glee and nodded vehemently. "Of course we will attend, won't we Jaaral? Nothing could keep us away! Oh could I come to the tower and speak with her, Archmage?"

Jaaral gently turned her face to him. "Now my dear, Cordana needs her rest. You can be quite a handful when you are excited!"

Khadgar smiled at them. "I think Cordana would love a visit, Toriona. Why not come by in an hour? She should be awake by then."

Toriona nodded. "I'm so excited for you both!"

"I am pretty delighted by it myself," answered Khadgar, standing. "Although I admit I am still in a state of shock. It was the last thing I would have ever imagined hearing."

The Commander and his wife could not wipe the huge smiles off their faces.

* * *

"How could you not have told me!" chided Toriona. "You knew all that time, and never said a word? You made Jaaral worried about you, and the Archmage too, and then me because I kept hearing how odd you were behaving. You could have told me, Cordana!"

The Warden reclined comfortably in Khadgar's favorite plush chair. She loved it as it smelled like him and made her feel that he was nearby. "No, I could not have, Toriona. You would have been unable to contain yourself and at the time it was imperative that my pregnancy was not relayed to Khadgar."

Toriona polished a grape and popped it in her mouth. "You know me too well already! You told me how you felt about children...have your feelings on it changed at all? Or have you just come to accept it for what it is?"

"I was very angry at first. And also disappointed and betrayed."

Toriona raised her eyebrows. "Betrayed? By whom?"

"Khadgar," said Cordana simply.

"But why? Did he somehow trick you into this?"

Cordana shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. He has lived his entire life believing that he was unable to father a child, due to the curse placed on him by his former master. Knowing nothing about such things, I had no reason to doubt him and therefore did not take the precautions I would have ordinarily. The shock of finding out he was rather incorrect on the matter angered me and put me in a rather poor state of mind. I needed time to sort through my feelings, and I would have held back longer if Khadgar had not been so obstinate and difficult about the changes he perceived in me."

Toriona laughed. "You describe him so well. He is definitely obstinate and difficult when he wants his own way. It is very hard to say no to the Archmage!"

Cordana smiled and rested her hands on her belly, momentarily considering her tiny unborn son within her. "Do you know Khadgar well?"

Toriona nodded. "Not too personally no. I studied his work from very early on, I enjoy reading his tomes and scrolls. His insights are incredible and his fearless use of magic is something to emulate. When he requested that I come to Draenor to assist the Commander with the diplomatic situations here, I was honored and brooked no hesitation. We spent some time together going over the mission and he worked with me on my magic, which was terribly underwhelming from years of unuse. He pretty much got me back to full power and then some because he felt that I needed to have all of my skills at the ready. He is an amazing man. You must have remembered seeing me Cordana. I certainly remember you."

Cordana shook her head. "I do not pay attention to Khadgar's lessons. I tend to sleep nearby when he is teaching or studying. I guard him through the night, and his teaching time is my rest time."

"Do you still do that now? Are you always on duty Cordana, or has that changed since you and the Archmage have been in an intimate relationship?"

Cordana nodded. "It has changed. I now sleep when he does. And every other moment of the day it seems. However, should we be required to travel away from the Tower, I would take up my regular duties as before. His safety and well being is my primary concern."

Toriona gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh you might find him _obstinate and difficult_ about that should it occur!"

"I am completely aware that he is going to challenge me on every small detail of my activities. He fails to understand that Kaldorei are not made of glass! It is healthier for me to remain active during this pregnancy."

"I agree completely. Khadgar is going to be such a wonderful father. He is so patient and kind, as I am sure you are aware! He will take such good care of both of you but you have to let him, at least _sometimes_ Cordana! Have you picked out what you will wear to the World Tree?"

Cordana blinked then raised her eyebrows. "Is it a human custom that I should wear something in particular for such an event? We Kaldorei just wear what we feel like. It is a celebration of love, not fashion."

Toriona had to laugh. Cordana's confusion and puzzlement was rather endearing. "Oh Cordana...I should show you what humans do for their weddings. You will probably be quite amused to say the least. Then you will understand why Jaaral and I had a Draenei ceremony!"

"Show me," said Cordana.

* * *

"You humans have the weirdest and most nonsensical ideas about fashion!" exclaimed Cordana as she and Khadgar sat down to dinner.

"Oh?" he asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yes. Those veil things that maidens wear to the cathedrals, and the ridiculous lengths of fabric trailing along behind them, not to mention the throwing of dead flowers and perfectly good rice. I am glad I am not human."

"Ahh," he said. "You are referring to our wedding customs. Yes, it can be rather fanciful. I take it you will not be wearing a veil and gown with a train?"

Cordana made a face. "By Elune, no! It is almost as though your people have... _weddings_...to impress others and forget the true meaning of the event."

He smiled. "You are quite correct there, my dear one. Often a wedding is used to display status and impress the guests. As for _our_ wedding, you may show up wearing a sackcloth and you would still be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Cordana patted her belly. "You have laid more than just your eyes on me, Khadgar."

He burst out laughing. "My dear, dear love," he said when he caught his breath. "How I truly adore you!"

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Just say your vows with me at your World Tree, nothing else in the world matters to me now but making you my wife."


	42. Chapter 41

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all..._

 _I can only give you country walks in springtime_  
 _And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;_  
 _And a love whose burning light_  
 _Will warm the winter's night_  
 _That's all,_  
 _That's all._

 _~That's All-Michael Buble~_

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the great World Tree Nordrassil as Khadgar of Dalaran and Cordana Felsong faced one another beneath its hanging branches. She had chosen to wear the first dress that Khadgar had given her, despite a bit of intervention from the tailor to let it out a little, and a crown of wildflowers and ribbons in her hair, a gift from Toriona. The Archmage had dressed in a pale silk shirt and dark breeches, and despite their simple construction, he looked elegant and noble, and Cordana was captivated. Khadgar could not take his eyes off her either. She was radiant and exquisite, edgy and soft all at once.

Jarrod Shadowsong, and several of Cordana's Warden sisters stood in attendance. As well, Jaaral and Toriona, dressed in their finest were all smiles as they greeted everyone.

"Thank you for coming, all of you," said Jarrod softly, his eyes shining brightly. "This is a day filled with blessings for our sister Cordana. Not only has she found the love of her life, but she has been blessed by Elune to bring forth a new life as well."

There was a flash of light, and a portal opened off to the side.

"Khadgar!" said Lady Jaina Proudmoore stepping through. "You would start without your old friends?"

The Archmage looked genuinely surprised. "I did not expect to see you in attendance! You are most welcome!"

Jaina gave him a hug as Kalec, Karlain, Ansirem, and Modera stepped through behind her.

Khadgar's smile was wide as he realized all of the Council of Six had come to celebrate his union. He had not expected it.

Cordana watched him, and fell in love with him all over again.

Jaina stepped to Cordana and took her hands. "Hello, Cordana, I am pleased to meet you. I am Jaina, Guardian of the Kirin Tor. It is lovely to meet the woman who was finally able to wake our Khadgar up! Congratulations to you both!"

Cordana smiled awkwardly. All of these humans, _his_ people, looking at her. "Thank you," she said softly.

Khadgar leaned over and whispered something to Jaina, whose eyes widened and she gave an exclamation of delight. She grabbed Cordana in an embrace.

"A child! I am beyond happy for you! You are truly blessed!"

The others murmured their surprise and gave their congratulations.

"I believe that the Archmage and Cordana are ready to make their declarations," said Jarrod, encouraging the guests to step back and allow the couple to resume their positions.

Khadgar took a deep breath and faced his love, holding his hands before him, palms up. Cordana smiled and placed her hands in his.

The Archmage's voice was soft and gentle. His eyes radiated the love he felt inside, a love that he never believed he would ever experience.

 _"Cordana Felsong, from this day forward, you will feel no rain, no wind, for I will be your shelter. You will feel no cold, for I will be your fire and your warmth. There will be no loneliness, for I will be your faithful companion. We are two people, but there is only one life before us._

 _When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and the moon escaped from darkness to_

 _bless the union of our two spirits, designed for life's endless circle. Beloved Cordana, keeper of my heart's secrets, may you ever be clothed in summer blossoms and the icy hand of winter never touch you._

 _Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky, the sea to shore. Love like ours is the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its defeats."_

Cordana's eyes were luminous with unshed tears. Such words of love and tenderness, spoken only to her. Khadgar had studied ancient declarations and chosen his words right from the Kaldorei texts. She was awestruck that he would have taken such great care in doing so, instead of just using his own human recitations.

She fought to keep the quaver out of her voice. She squeezed Khadgar's hands.

 _"My love, in the name of the spirit of Elune who resides within me, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you Khadgar to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen mate. To desire and be desired by you, to possess you, and be possessed by you, without shame, for it cannot exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way, but respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect my own."_

Khadgar swallowed hard, and blinked back his own tears, gently giving her hands a squeeze.

Jarrod smiled and wound a sacred vine from the World Tree around their hands. He looked at Toriona and nodded. She walked forward and accepted the leaf he offered her, and lay her hand on theirs.

 _"May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,  
May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you."_

She picked a leaf from the vine, and gave it to Jaaral who repeated the action.

 _"May the road rise to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of the sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near."_

He picked a leaf and gave it to Jaina, and she gave Khadgar and Cordana her blessing.

 _"May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years,  
May happiness be your companion and  
your days together be good and long upon the earth."_

She gave a leaf to Kalec, and so it went until each guest had given their blessing and received a leaf from Nordrassil, the World Tree. Then, as prompted by Jarrod, Khadgar and Cordana recited in unison.

 _"_ _We swear by trust and love to stand,_ _  
_ _Heart to heart and hand to hand._ _  
_ _Light of Elune, hear us now,_ _  
_ _Confirming this our Sacred Vow."_

Jarrod opened his arms wide and spoke a few words in Kaldorei thanking Elune and Nordrassil and asking for their blessings for Khadgar and Cordana, then addressed the company.

"Come join us in celebration, those who love sunshine on the meadow, who love the shadow of the forest, love the wind among the branches and the palisades of pine trees, the roar of the ocean's waves  
and the thunder in the mountains whose innumerable echoes flap like eagles in their eries. Join us now and let the feast begin!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Khadgar drew Cordana close and kissed her tenderly.

The feasting went on long into the night. The stress of war and strife was released and people ate, danced, sang and celebrated a joyous occasion. Khadgar was worried about Cordana, it had been a long day and she needed her rest. However, the Warden was enjoying spending time with her people, and getting to know the Council. But the Archmage could see she was growing tired.

"Cordana my love," he whispered to her. "How are you feeling?" He lay his hand gently on her belly. "How is our boy?"

She placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "Little Khadgar is fine, I suppose. He is too small to be of much consequence yet. Aside from my tiredness and the odd wave of nausea I would not even know he was there."

The Archmage chuckled. " _Little Khadgar_...oh how I do love the sound of that! But tell me my dear, are you ready to go back to the Tower? You must be exhausted by this time and I worry."

She shook her head. "I will most likely sleep all day tomorrow if left to my own devices Khadgar, but I am enjoying myself, and I find it odd. I have never been comfortable in large gatherings. My sisters and I tend to prefer our solitude, but even they are making merry and do not wish to end their fun. It is not often that they get to leave the Vaults."

He noticed her eyes darken as she mentioned it. He made a mental note to speak to her about that place some day.

Toriona wandered over and linked her arm with Cordana's. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, it is a very special day. Everyone is happy."

Toriona grinned. " _You_ are pretty special, Cordana. No one ever believed that the Archmage would _ever_ marry, much less become a father."

"She is indeed special," responded Khadgar. "And you know, I do have a name. It would please me if you would address me by it!"

Toriona laughed. "So be it, Khadgar."

He nodded. "Much better."

Cordana stretched, then found a place to sit down. Khadgar watched her. She rubbed her belly and her sides in discomfort a few times, and soon he decided that it was time for them to go. He did not wish to end their fun, but she _was_ with child and needed to rest. The guests were welcome to stay as long as they liked.

He cast a portal and held his hand out to Cordana. "Come, dear one. I am declaring this evening completed."

She smiled gratefully at him and took his hand.

They bade farewell to their friends and plans were made to meet again. Jaaral and Toriona decided to take the portal as well.

When they reached the Tower, the Commander and his wife bade Khadgar and Cordana good night and stepped through the adjoining portal that would take them back to the Garrison.

The Archmage looked at his beautiful wife, and scooped her up in his arms. "This is another silly human custom," he said with a grin as they stepped into the Tower. "A man carries his new wife across the threshold of their home."

"Why ever for?" asked Cordana as he set her down gently on the couch.

He thought about it a moment. "I actually do not know the answer to that!"

He poured himself a drink, and one for Cordana, although hers was only water. He caressed her belly as she reclined there happily watching him.

"The other human custom involves the wedding night," said Khadgar softly. "In old tradition it is the first night a couple lies together."

He noticed the discomfort in her eyes. "Cordana, you need your sleep, we can talk more tomorrow. Shall we retire to our chambers?"

She nodded sleepily, glad that he had not pressed the issue of making love. She knew she needed to speak with him about the matter, but her body and mind were too exhausted to entertain any thought other then sleep.

She lay her head on Khadgar's chest, her fingers drawing circles in the silky silver hairs until she quietly slipped away into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	43. Chapter 42

_**Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breath  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed **_

_**~Beautiful-Christina Aquilera~**_

* * *

Cordana awoke slowly, feeling Khadgar gently caressing her, his hand running slowly down the length of her body. She opened her eyes partway and gave him a sleepy smile, remembering the events of the day before.

He was her mate now, forever more. They shared a bond that transcended time and space, and part of her wondered if he was aware of it to that extent, or if love to him meant only the here and now. Humans tended to use words nonchalantly, most of the time not meaning what they said, and often not saying what they meant. Khadgar had studied the Kaldorei declaration ritual, he had known what to do, and had chosen such beautiful words. It was so powerful to her, so deeply moving. The very nature of his words had demonstrated protection, and hers had been about trust, about giving all of herself, the very things she had the hardest time with.

"Do you know how deeply I mean the words when I tell you I love you?" she asked softly, barely above a whisper.

He kissed her, moving some wild strands of her hair that had fallen across her face. "Yes, I do. I ask you the same question."

"Yes, I do," she replied, tracing around his eyes, gently fingering the lines around them then running her hand through his sleep disheveled hair.

"Khadgar, do you know how handsome you actually are? I see how females look at you with appreciation and I am quite pleased."

He grinned. "That is nice to know, although there is only one female whose eyes I wish upon me, my sweet Cordana. When I was a young man, before the curse, I fancied myself in a rather positive way. Like any youth my friends and I would bet one another to see who could get a kiss from a particular maiden. Sadly I was rather introverted, and did not have the gift of gab that the others did, so when I won it was usually because the maiden liked how I looked."

"Interesting. I have found you a very eloquent speaker from the first day we met. I noticed how you spoke before I cared to truly look at you."

That made him laugh. "I did not discover the power of speech until many years into my cursed life. I realized that no maiden of my true age could have any interest in a grizzled old man. I let my hair grow wild and my beard was no better. I looked like an ancient wizard of folklore. I was lonely Cordana, and wanted love and companionship like every other living thing, but no one wanted me, at least not for the man I truly was. What I sadly discovered was that most desired what I represented to them. In truth, I became a status symbol to try and conquer."

Cordana wrinkled up her nose. "Oh, terrible," she said.

"Indeed. It was devastating to me and I withdrew completely. I built walls around my heart and refused to allow anyone within them. I know that Archmage Modera showed an interest in me at one point, but I was no longer able to trust, and would not take down my walls. Magic was my only mistress and so it remained until I met you."

Cordana was quiet. Had he fallen in love with her only because he thought she was beautiful? Did what his eyes see dictate what his heart felt, or was there more?

"Would you have loved me, had you never seen my face?"

He gathered her close to him and snuggled her. "Cordana, I loved you before that day. Seeing how stunning you are was just an added bonus. I fell in love with your strength, your devotion, and your mind long before I saw you. It would not have mattered to me what you looked like. You already had my heart."

She felt warmth spread throughout her, it was a validation that perhaps she was worthy of such a great love after all. That it didn't matter if she were truly a bristly boar with a beastly face as she had always believed. She was worthy of being loved for who she was.

"I chose the right mate," she whispered.

"As did I," responded Khadgar, pressing against her. "You were worth the wait of a lifetime, Cordana."

He felt her resist slightly as he kissed her deeply and moved her onto her back, holding her there. Her instinct told her to curl up, to protect the tiny life inside her. She squirmed in discomfort. He stopped leaning on her and she relaxed. Stroking her belly, Khadgar spoke to her softly.

"I won't hurt you, Cordana. I know we must be cautious now."

They continued to kiss one another. He moved his hand down slowly, playing with the soft tuft of hair between her legs. Her breathing quickened, but she did not tense up. He encouraged her to open for him, if even just a little.

Cordana was worried. She did not want to have to guzzle another healing potion if she allowed him to make love to her. She was afraid of the pain, and more afraid of the harm it might cause their baby. The single minded often obsessive focus the Wardens were so famous for had shifted from the mission to protecting her unborn child. She swallowed hard and completely curled up.

Khadgar sighed softly. "Did I hurt you my love?"

"No," answered Cordana.

"We need to work through this, dear one."

She gripped her pillow. "I _know_ you have needs, Khadgar. I will take care of you in other ways."

He spooned up against her, one hand on her belly, the other arm he slid beneath her neck. He held her as tight as he dared, and meant it protectively and with love, but to her it was a confining hold, and being confined was _not_ a positive experience for her. Khadgar had his hand firmly on the one place she would give her life defending, the place where her child nestled, and Cordana would not struggle against him as long as he did. She grew anxious. Did he know this? Would he insist on making love to her now? The Warden was not used to being afraid of anything, but the slightest suggestion of a threat to her son, even from his father, created a fear in her she had never yet experienced.

"Cordana!" Khadgar exclaimed. "Why are you trembling? I'm not hurting you!"

He sat up and covered her with the soft blanket that lay crumpled up at the foot of the bed. Tucking the sides all around her, he lay back down, stroking her hair and ear. With her ensconced in the blanket, she couldn't possibly think he could do anything to her. Khadgar felt a heaviness inside. He had no idea what he had done wrong, to cause her complete rejection this way.

"This is hurting me, Cordana," he said to her. "I know we love one another, yet you refuse to communicate to me why you are so afraid. Is there something about a pregnant Kaldorei that I do not know? Are you _unable_ to make love during this time? At least tell me so I do not continue to feel that you do not enjoy this activity with me any longer. Please, Cordana."

She felt secure all wrapped up. "It has always hurt me, Khadgar, always. I...I have been imbibing potions from the apothecary each time we have lain together. I am terrified that it will hurt our child. I can't take that risk. He is my _only_ priority now."

"Light," he said miserably. "And you did not even think to speak to me about this so I might correct whatever I am doing wrong?"

"You cannot correct your ... _anatomy_...Khadgar. It is what it is."

He felt upset by her words. "I may not be able to change _that_ , but I can surely change the way we do things! You did not have to suffer in silence. You are too prideful, Cordana!"

She curled tighter and was quiet. She did not want to upset him, she wished to sleep and be left alone.

Khadgar exhaled deeply. He reached out and carefully stroked her hair and her ear once more. "I'm sorry, Cordana. I will not force you to do something you do not wish to do. I love you, and I want you to be happy with me. I promised I would always take care of you, and I will keep that promise." _Even if that means you will never lie with me again_ , he thought sadly.

Cordana's eyelids were heavy and she closed them, falling asleep quickly. It had been right to tell him the truth of the matter, even if it had upset him. Perhaps now he would leave the matter be.

* * *

She awoke hours later alone. Khadgar and his battle suit were gone. Cordana panicked and sat up, causing a cramp in her abdomen. It reminded her that she could not longer move with the same ease she had always enjoyed. She rubbed her belly gingerly and slowly emerged from the bed. She saw a bright red rose sitting on the table with a note.

 _"My love, I have gone to see Jaaral. Do not worry over me."_ It was signed with one of his lovely, stylish letter K's.

When Cordana arrived at the Garrison, the two orphan girls Mairi and Nishkaa were in the war room playing with Khadgar. Nishkaa saw her first and ran over, colliding against her legs and hugging her tightly. Then her little face grew solemn and she raised her hands and lay them on Cordana's belly.

"Ohhh," she said. "You have a little baby in here!"

Cordana was astonished. "How do you know that, child?" she asked.

"I just do," said Nishkaa.

"She has powers," said Mairi skipping over to join them. "She fixed a bird with a broken wing yesterday and she helped the stable hands with the tiger with the cut on its leg."

"You are a healer," said Cordana. "It will be a gift to your people."

Nishkaa beamed at the compliment. "My mother was a healer. She was a shaman. Matron told me!"

Cordana smiled awkwardly, unsure what to say. It didn't matter, as the children's interest was suddenly diverted to the tiny arcane birds Khadgar was making and releasing around the room. He was so great with children and Cordana couldn't help but smile. Mairi caught one and brought it back to Khadgar in her little cupped hands but was astonished when there was nothing there. She climbed up on his lap and put her arms around his neck. Cordana remembered how she had clung to him the night of the Festival as well. Perhaps the Archmage reminded her of her lost parent. It was sad to see.

Jaaral called to the girls and they obeyed, standing respectfully before him. He picked them up and sat each one on a knee.

"We are going to eat now," he said. "Do you remember how we are to behave when we have guests?"

They nodded.

"Then go to your seats, you may sit at the table with us today."

The girls gave a happy yip and chose their spots, sitting quietly with their hands folded in their laps. However as the food was served, Nishkaa began to click her hooves together under the table, making Mairi laugh. The little blonde child then began to tap rhythms with her knife and fork.

"Did you not just tell me you remember how to behave?" asked Jaaral sternly.

Nishkaa stopped clicking and Mairi put her knife and fork down.

Toriona leaned close to Cordana. "Jaaral is very strict with them. Matron has so many children that she cannot mind all of them, and the girls have been allowed many liberties. Too many in fact. We have them with us three days a week, and it has been a challenge. It will be easier once they are with us full time."

Cordana was pleased. "You have decided to adopt them?"

"We have not spoken to them about it yet, but they are delightful and have brought a lot of light to our days. Nishkaa is a clever girl but has been an orphan since she was a baby. She has never had a proper family environment, but follows along with what is expected, as long as she is given sufficient challenges for her mind on a frequent basis. Mairi only had her father, and she misses him terribly. She is not relating to Jaaral as well as I hoped, and tends to follow me around more. She seems very fond of the Archmage I have noticed as well."

Cordana nodded. "Jaaral is a different race, and she is not used to him. Khadgar, being human, is familiar to her as it was her father she recently lost. It will come in time, I would think."

Toriona looked concerned. "I hope so. I worry that perhaps we are not the right family for Mairi, but the girls just cannot be separated."

"Perhaps they will separate on their own, if they realize that their needs are different from one another's."

"Do you think that could happen?" asked Toriona.

"Anything can happen," responded Cordana. "I do not believe there are any rules when it comes to the heart. I never believed I could ever love a child, but now my whole life is focused on protecting little Khadgar."

Toriona gave her a wide smile. "That is the _cutest_ name! I bet it makes him very happy to hear you say that."

"Indeed it does. He is beside himself with joy."

"I am so very happy that you are ok with this now. You will be a wonderful mother Cordana!"

The Warden smiled and patted her belly. "If our son is _anything_ like his father, he will make it easy."


	44. Chapter 43

_**The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense**_

 _ **~False Pretense-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus~**_

* * *

Cordana found, as her pregnancy progressed, that she needed to spend time by herself, and often headed off to the forest. Khadgar gave her a crystal pendant and placed it around her neck.

"This is similar to the one I gave you on the ship," he said. "It will create a portal right to me, if you find yourself in a compromising position. Do not be bold, Cordana. Your priority now is staying safe."

She smiled. "I will be fine, Khadgar."

The forest was sweet and cool, and she revelled in it. She discovered a small glade where a few ravens roosted, and sat down beneath a tree. As long as Khadgar was in the Tower, she felt alright leaving him alone, and it pleased her to have some time to herself. It was here she thought about their son, and how she would manage to carry out her duties with a newborn. Perhaps it would not be as easy as she had hoped. At first the thought of leaving the baby with Toriona didn't bother her, but now the idea of not having him in her arms made her anxious. She found it incredible how so much could change in such a short time.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the forest, feeling the breeze softly blow through her hair and across her skin. The silence was a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of the garrison, and the often startling sound effects from the mages training with Khadgar at the Tower. Kaldorei needed to spend time in a natural environment for their mental and spiritual health, and Cordana was no different than any other of her people. She felt herself drifting off.

A twig snapped.

Her eyes shot open and she immediately went into stealth, creeping away into the center of the glade and looking around. She expected at least a deer or other forest creature but aside from the ravens there was nothing she could see.

Her senses were firing, telling her that she was not alone, that someone _was_ there.

"Well. At least your senses are still accurate, Cordana Felsong."

Startled, Cordana spun around in the direction of the voice, but still nothing met her eyes.

"And I had such high hopes for you. The closest of the sisters to matching my skill, and I find out that you have sold out, for a revolting _human_ no less."

Cordana bristled at the deep derision in the voice. "Show yourself. If you desire to insult me, let me at least face my adversary."

The voice laughed. It was a familiar laugh, and Cordana unstealthed.

The owner of the voice did the same. The encounter suit before her was taller, as most of the sisters were, and stood unmoving. Then the figure lifted the helmet from her head. Long silver hair tumbled down, glowing eyes gazed from a sharp, angular face that had no softness to it, but was beautiful in it's icy countenance.

"Maiev," said Cordana softly, taken by surprise. "Your brother mourns you as dead, we all do!"

"My brother is a fool," said Maiev Shadowsong. "And you... _little_ Cordana...a great disappointment to us all."

Cordana narrowed her eyes. "Disappointment? I have not failed my mission. In fact, _I_ have never known failure. Tell me, Warden Shadowsong, what does that feel like?"

The sister Cordana had dearly loved as an elfling, the woman she wished to emulate, whose dogged determination and persistence had been an inspiration to many, had turned on them all by vanishing without a trace a very long time ago. They had had no choice but to mourn her as dead, a fact of which suddenly stung Cordana deeply and she could see it in no other terms than a personal betrayal.

Maiev's expression didn't change, but she stared at Cordana her gaze moving from her head to her feet, and sneered.

"I suppose I _could_ tell you...if you would grace me with the story of how you betrayed us all by taking a human mate and letting it impregnate you!"

"Khadgar is a good man!" exclaimed Cordana, forcing herself to keep her anger at bay.

"He is a disgusting human arcanist," snorted Maiev. "And now you carry a half elven whelp within you. Your _"good man"_ will betray you, Warden Felsong. You and every living thing. He will release onto the world the very things we have guarded for millenia."

Cordana paled. "Why would you say that? Khadgar has dedicated his life to saving all of us, and has done it multiple times! We are on the same side, sister!"

"I thought we were as well, until I came upon that vile display at the World Tree. I cannot call you sister, who has allied with the enemy!"

Cordana felt rage building inside her, but in no way would she dare take on Maiev Shadowsong. Not now, with Khadgar's child growing inside her. Why did Maiev choose to reveal herself now, after so many years? Why to her? She was nothing but a common Warden.

Maiev seemed to read her mind. "I had thought to speak with you, as you are the bodyguard of that dreadful human. I hoped to share with you what I know, but then I saw your betrayal, and now you too are the enemy. To think that I once played with you and taught you lessons, hoping that one day you and I would fight side by side in defense of our people. Now you will die, just like _him_ and everyone else."

"Why are you saying these things Maiev? You sound as one who has been corrupted by the Fel!"

Maiev laughed. A cold, hollow sound devoid of any true joy.

"The only corruption I see is yours. Lying with a human, carrying its half spawn, being seen without your encounter suit. Everything about you disgusts me. I pity you."

She vanished then, and Cordana felt Maiev's energy dissipate. What had Maiev meant? She shuddered to think of _anyone_ releasing _any_ prisoners from the Vault of the Wardens, but Khadgar would certainly never do such a thing. Maiev was obviously insane, driven that way by the millenia of guarding and chasing, and failing. Still, Jarrod deserved to know that his sister was alive, and Khadgar needed to hear what had transpired, even if it were only the ramblings of a broken mind.

* * *

"Light," said Khadgar, holding Cordana close. "I will not have you out on your own anymore, not until our son is born. I feel as though nothing I do to protect you is going to be enough, short of keeping you in a pocket dimension."

"I must speak with Jarrod about this Khadgar, he deserves to know that his sister is alive."

Khadgar kissed the top of her head. "We shall go together."

The Warden squeezed her mate, for once not arguing the point. She still felt unnerved by Maiev's words. Why did she think Khadgar could possibly have anything to do with the Vault of the Wardens? He probably didn't even know where it was, nor would he care to know. And even if he did, what would possess him to want to go into it and release anyone?

"Khadgar, do you even know where the Vault of the Wardens is?"

He let her go, and cupped her chin. "Do not let the ravings of a madwoman get under your skin my love."

"Please answer the question," she entreated.

He shook his head. "I never thought about it or needed to know. I have an idea that it is in or around Mt. Hyjal, but truthfully my love, it is not a place I have ever had dealings with. It is the business of your people, not mine."

She sighed with relief. "I wish to forget about her and her insanity. She failed her mission more than once, and I am glad she is no longer a part of the Enclave. I never liked the idea of the younger Wardens looking up to her. She is not a good example to follow."

Khadgar took her hand. "I would like to forget about her, but she is yet another wild card roaming free who is a threat to you. I worry, Cordana, about you and our son."

Her eyes blazed. "Someone would have to be insane to try and harm our child. If Maiev fancies herself deadly and her vengeance swift, she will learn how wrong she is if she were to attack me. I have abilities that she does not know about, and does not have."

Khadgar smiled. Here was his protector, the cunning and powerful Cordana. He felt rather sorry for anyone who would tangle with her at this point.

Cordana however, did not believe her own words. Maiev, as most people suffering from insanity, could muster strength unknown to others. While Cordana believed she could, and most likely would, win against Maiev, it was not a battle she would dare take on while carrying Khadgar's child.

"Just the same my dear," he said softly, touching her belly. "I would rather keep you close by my side. I shall make you a dimension filled with forests so you may take your solitude in safety."

He cast a portal and Cordana could see Darnassus on the other side. "Let us go and see Jarrod."

* * *

Jarrod sat, with his head in his hands, trying to digest what Cordana had just told him.

"I had thought our relationship mended before what I believed was her death," he said softly. "And to hear that she still sees me as a fool, and has not come to see me...it is hard to take."

"I am sorry Jarrod," said Cordana. "I believe her to be unstable. Her words were hateful and sounded like lies perpetuated by the Fel. It is possible she has been corrupted."

He nodded sadly. "As much as I would love to see my sister, it would not be a happy meeting. I am not sure what to do with this information. I suppose the others must be warned in case she tries to contact them. Do you feel she may try and reach you again?"

Khadgar's eyes narrowed. "I will not allow her anywhere near Cordana, and I will be at her side at all times."

"No," said Cordana. "She was filled with loathing for me when we parted. If she wished me dead she had the opportunity to attack me in the forest, yet she did nothing more than insult my mate and my choices. I am more concerned with Khadgar's safety than my own. Her hatred for all things arcane has been a part of her for so long, and now that she believes Khadgar is some kind of threat, she may come after him, or try and recruit some of the sisters to join her. Jarrod, it is imperative that we impress upon all of the Wardens how dangerous Maiev has become. I believe it is necessary to assume she has been corrupted by the Fel and bring the warning forth in that way. The younger ones who idolize her could be too easily swayed in her favor. This concerns me."

Jarrod stood and paced about the room. Khadgar led Cordana to a chair and gestured for her to sit. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He had so many wards on Cordana he was surprised that she did not feel them. He had wards on her for attacks that were not even possible in the current dimension.

Cordana lay her hand on her belly and stroked it gently. She had visually noticed the slight swelling finally although her clothing had begun to tighten some time ago. She leaned her head back against Khadgar, grateful for his presence. She might be his protector, but she was not above appreciating him looking out for her as well. Especially now. She felt the protective wards all over her, so many of them she could not even begin to identify each one.

Jarrod stopped his pacing and faced them. "Let us go to the meeting hall and I will assemble the others. Of course, we will have to repeat this twice, as I cannot allow all of the Wardens to leave the Vaults."

Within the meeting hall Jarrod activated a portal and stepped through. The way to the Vaults was not easy, and one would need to know exactly which portals to take. Each one led to a room with successively more to choose from, and Jarrod changed the order frequently. Of course, all of the Wardens knew where the physical location of the Vaults were, but no one ever travelled there in that way, to do so would be to invite spies and assassins. A Warden would give up her life to keep that location secret, and many had.

Khadgar sat close to Cordana, one arm around her shoulder, the other hand interlaced with hers across her belly. They did that often, it gave them the feeling of closeness to their son, especially for Khadgar who did not have the benefit of carrying him!

"How are you feeling this day, Cordana?" he asked softly.

"I am fine. Slightly tired and my muscles are a bit achy."

He smiled and kissed her ear. "To be expected with the changes in your body. Is there anything I can do to help? I could conjure a proper chair for you."

Cordana turned her head and kissed him. "I will be fine, Khadgar. I will let you know if you can do anything."

He was so solicitous and observant. Sometimes it irritated her, but she knew it was out of love for both her and their child.

She leaned on him, relaxing, and they waited patiently for Jarrod to return with the first group of Wardens.

As they had expected, there was some resistance to the information that Maiev was not only alive, but potentially corrupted. The younger, idealistic Wardens were hell bent on saving her, rallying one another until Jarrod put a firm stop to it.

"This is not acceptable!" he said sternly. "You have been warned and given a directive and you will obey it. Anyone found engaging with Warden Shadowsong will be severely punished, do I make myself clear? We are in a time of duress, and must remain united if we are to have any chance of success. The Archmage and your sister Cordana are sacrificing much and we must do our part to help. Our personal feelings about Warden Shadowsong have no place here."

The dissenting chatter stopped once the young ones realized the seriousness of the situation. Cordana watched them all intently, carefully observing which might be tempted to disobey. She relayed her findings to Jarrod once the second group had been briefed.

"I shall put a watch on those sisters you are concerned about," said Jarrod. "I thank you for your loyalty Cordana. You did not have to come to me with this, but you did and that tells me that you place importance on the Enclave and on our relationship. You honor me. Now please, return home. I can see that you are weary and at this time you need your rest. I will see you again soon."

Khadgar took her hand and teleported them away, to a remote area where he could safely cast the portal back to Draenor.

He tucked Cordana into bed and she gratefully curled up and fell asleep right away.


	45. Chapter 44

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't know what I'm diving into**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

 _ **~Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse~**_

* * *

Cordana's pregnancy advanced with little issue. She was healthy and so was the baby. Khadgar was extremely protective of her, and although it did cause some agitation on occasion, and some friction between them, for the most part she allowed him to fuss over her. Neither of them knew when their son would decide to make his appearance. The gestation period of humans was shorter than that of Kaldorei and just which would assert itself was unknown. It was a waiting game no different than that of any other mother, but the range was a bit longer. Both Khadgar and Cordana were eager to meet their little boy and often discussed the future and what they hoped it would entail. It never included war and strife and both of them wanted the situation on Draenor to be resolved quickly.

There was no further sighting of Maiev, which both relieved and worried them. What was she planning, where, and how? Was she planning anything at all or just wandering the world surviving? Why was she even on Draenor to begin with? It was that fact that had everyone on edge. She must have had a reason to cross the Dark Portal, Maiev always had a reason for everything she did. Cordana was sure she had not heard the last of her former sister of the Enclave.

"You know, Khadgar," she said as they sat on the stairs of the Tower one night, looking at the stars. "I will have to hunt Maiev once our son is born. She cannot be allowed to continue to wander in either world in her madness. If in our time here she does not make known her plans, I will need to free her from whatever has possessed her. She is no longer the Maiev Shadowsong that we all knew and loved."

Khadgar nodded. "I suspected as much, Cordana. However, do you think that she will remain in the Vaults for long, with the dissent shown by those who revere her? They will easily be swayed into helping her escape. I do not wish you to think that I would be alright with you being her permanent guard. We will have a child to raise, and our son will need his mother."

Cordana looked over at him, his handsome face bathed in Elune's moonlight. "I would never accept nor request that assignment," she said softly. "No, if she cannot be brought to her senses, Maiev is not headed for the Vaults."

"You mean to kill her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, Cordana," said Khadgar softly. He knew that such an act would weigh heavy on his wife's heart. The Enclave was a family, and even when one moved on or died, those ties remained in place. Having to kill one of their own would be a terrible burden. He did not go into the details with her, but knew that eventually that day would come when his wife would need to tie up that loose end. When it did, they would make a proper plan. He did not intend for her to go it alone.

Cordana rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand, and they were both silent for a long time. Finally Khadgar spoke.

"We really must step up our efforts to capture the assassin. Nothing I, nor Jaaral, has tried has worked out. Even the tomes that the mission specialists brought back have not enticed Gul'Dan. He seems to be laying low, no doubt continuing with his plans and hoping to carry them off with little resistance. This cannot be allowed to happen."

"I am not much help to you anymore Khadgar," she said sadly. "I am 8 months pregnant, awkward and ungainly and assuredly not battle savvy."

He smiled at her. "I do not plan for there to be any fighting at all. I mean to trap her, as one would a wild animal."

"We still have the same issue. Getting her to reveal herself."

"I was trying to use Gul'Dan to draw her out, " said Khadgar. "Repeating the scrying spell and hoping he would appear and send her to us once more, but that might not be necessary. She knows that Gul'Dan wants me dead. If an opportunity presented itself, I believe that the assassin would take the bait and act on her own."

Cordana didn't like the idea much. "So you would essentially bait her with yourself? Why does that sound like a horrible idea, especially with me unable to protect you! No, Khadgar, I will not agree to that."

He smiled. "Dear one, it will not be truly me...but my image!"

Cordana blinked. "Your image, like the one you used to assist Jaaral at Starfall Outpost! Now that is a wonderful plan! So this trap will be magical in nature I trust?"

"Yes!" answered Khadgar enthusiastically.

"How will you make this known to her? How will you draw her out?"

"I will reveal my plan tomorrow, at the Garrison."

He stood and helped Cordana to her feet. "Let us retire for the evening my love."

Khadgar watched her as she brushed out her wonderful hair, standing without a stitch of clothing on. Desire flared inside him and he lay back, unashamedly allowing her to see. She smiled.

The first few months of her pregnancy, she had not allowed him to touch her intimately. She was frightened and avoidant and he backed off, letting her be. She had gone to Sanctuary numerous times, and although she never told him, he suspected that she had broached the question of making love during pregnancy.

It had been in her 7th month that she came to him and told him that she was ready to try. He had been extremely gentle and tender in readying her, going slowly and allowing her to tell him how she felt every step of the way. Cordana decided when she was ready enough and took the dominant position, as her belly was growing to accommodate their child and he could not lie on her anymore. She enjoyed it, being able to control every part of their love making. It had been wonderful and expressive, and both of them realized they had missed it terribly, but the most positive aspect was that Cordana had no pain during or afterwards. She was thrilled, and unquestionably so was he.

Cordana put her brush down and wandered over, kissing him deeply, then planting tiny kisses down his body. She had discovered a new way to please him with those firey kisses, taking him to the very edge of release, then straddling him, taking him inside her. The Archmage had learned what the word control meant all over again. It was always his way to please her first, and held himself back until she had released, or until she was ready to do so and they could release together. He loved the sounds she made, Cordana was sensuous and passionate and that alone sometimes drove him to the edge.

As he lost himself in her rapturous attentions, he was reminded again of why he was so deeply in love with this woman.

Afterwards, as she remained happily sitting on him, he placed his hands on her belly. Occasionally he had been fortunate enough to feel their son moving about. The first time had brought tears to his eyes, when his tiny boy had responded to the sound of his voice by stretching out and giving a little kick. It amazed him how much love he could have for someone he had never even met, and the fact that his beautiful wife was willing to go through all of this for him, brought him to a level of emotion he could never have guessed could possess him.

He saw how uncomfortable she was at times, how her body was tired and hurting due to the changes, but she never complained. Sometimes he heard her softly speaking to their child, Kaldorei words of love and tenderness and he could scarcely believe that this was the same woman who at first had adamantly refused to even be around a child much less consider bearing one.

"He is asleep," said Khadgar with a smile.

"Oh no, he is most certainly not," said Cordana. "We woke him up. Now he wants to play."

She laughed softly and as if on cue the baby gave her a good swift kick. They both felt it. For a little while they were entertained by the kicks and rolls and punches, then Cordana lay down beside Khadgar, and the baby settled himself into a comfortable position and went to sleep.

"Kaldorei babies are quiet and amiable," said Cordana. "It seems our son is very much of my people. If I lie down he goes to sleep! If I walk around, he is awake a lot of the time."

"Is that unusual? Are not all babies this way?"

Cordana shook her head. "I have spoken to several human females. They are not as complimentary towards their unborn. Your people have children who seen to live in reverse. When the mother rests they want to play. I am glad that our son is more like the Kaldorei."

Khadgar tilted her chin up and looked at her. "He is part of both of us," he said softly. "You will not be disappointed if he favors me instead?"

"Of course not. Are you concerned that I will not love our child if he is more human than Kaldorei? How about if he is more like me, will _you_ be displeased?"

She was sensitive about the issue, her old fears were still there, lying just below the surface. She could be defensive about the issue of their son's half blood.

"Cordana, I know this issue upsets you, and that you are not completely comfortable with it. I will love this child, and truly I already do, regardless of who he favors more. It does not matter what race an arcanist is, it matters how well they use their power."

Cordana stared at him, aghast. "Arcanist? Our son will most definitely _not_ be an arcanist! He will learn to draw the essence of life and practice the skills of the Wardens, although he cannot be one, being male. He will have _my_ abilities and be a great warrior!"

Khadgar started laughing. She realized then that he was teasing her. "Oh my dear one," he said when he had gotten over the look on her face. "Our child must be allowed to choose his path in life. As long as he is a healthy and happy child, I could ask for no more. But remember you and I are both able to practice magic, and it stands to reason that our son will have this ability also, although to what extent remains unknown. I am eager to find out!"

Cordana sighed. "You tease me too much, Khadgar," she said, plucking at his chest hair.

"Oh, you can be quite a little vixen when it comes to teasing me also!" He kissed her head.

"Now go to sleep my love. Tomorrow will be a full day for us."

She settled in as comfortably as she could, her belly against his side, and closed her eyes.


	46. Chapter 45

_**You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal**_

 _ **~Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson~**_

* * *

They built a large camp beside an Ogre ruin. The mission specialists, several of Jaaral's men, Jaaral himself and the image of Khadgar. One of Toriona's human mages, although shorter than Cordana, dressed up in a Warden cloak and helm.

For all intents and purposes, it was a working camp designed to collect Abjugator stones. Although they didn't need them, the idea was to make a legitimate looking arena to stage their trap. The entire area around the Archmage's tent was one large arcane trap. The wards placed around the area were weak and designed to be easily penetrated.

From their place in the Tower, Khadgar and Cordana watched closely through a crystal orb. Khadgar would channel his image on and off, sending it into the tent when he wished to stop. It was important that he show interest in the stones that were retrieved, and they had a bit of a laugh about the amount they were collecting. If they had concentrated on that one spot when they had needed them earlier it would have gone much quicker. However, the end result would have been the same.

Days passed, then a week.

No assassin.

In the middle of the second week, Cordana awoke at night to relieve herself. The baby was hanging around on her bladder making it rather uncomfortable, and she would awake several times, relieve herself, then check on the orb before going back to bed.

The camp had settled in for the night. The fire was reduced to embers and everyone had gone to their respective tents. She turned away when something caught her eye. The Archmage's tent flap moved.

There was a sudden flare of light and the tent disappeared leaving a glowing purple dome over a very stunned humanoid female.

"Khadgar!" shouted Cordana.

The Archmage sat up with a start and stared at her. "What is it Cordana? Is something wrong?"

"No, I think we got the assassin!"

He was out of the bed in a quick moment. "Well look at that! I believe our plan worked!"

There was a commotion from the other tents and Jaaral stepped out, sword drawn. He saw the prisoner in the arcane dome apparently cursing a blue streak and put his sword away.

It was a sweet victory and everyone rested better then they had in a long time that night.

* * *

Khadgar watched with sadness as the prisoner cursed and flung herself at the magical walls holding her. She acted as a wild animal one moment, then was subdued and quiet the next. There was no doubt there was a terrible madness about her, and Khadgar and Cordana could not help but feel pity for the poor creature.

Khadgar walked up close to the prison and placed his hand on it.

"Garona..." he said softly.

Cordana's eyes widened. "You _know_ her, Khadgar?"

He nodded slowly, then stepped back as the assassin launched herself at him, and was bounced back by the walls of the arcane prison.

"At least, I knew the version of her from our timeline. She was my friend, in an awkward sort of way. We had a friendship built on a shaky foundation with my Master as our common ground. But this Garona does not know me. I do not know what became of the one from our time."

Cordana had little knowledge of Khadgar's life with his Master other then the scant bits he shared with her occasionally. She had never cared about a person's history much, she preferred to judge them in the current moment, leaving old things in the past. The Warden realized then that her mate must have had friends and yes, even a mother and father and possibly siblings once. Those things had never mattered much to her, but as she looked at his sad, reflective eyes Cordana wished she had cared enough to ask him about the life he had before they had met. It did matter. It mattered a lot.

Cordana studied the strange looking prisoner.

"What is she? She does not look like a pureblood Orc, nor is she human or Kaldorei."

Khadgar turned away and took Cordana's hand. "Come my love. I shall tell you what you wish to know, inside the Tower away from this madness."

Cordana was filled with curiosity, and Khadgar's demeanor was quiet. She could tell he was affected by this alternate version of his friend.

"Garona is the product of a mating between one of Gul'Dan's generals and the sister of Vindicator Maraad. She is half orc, half Draenei. She was sent as a spy to Karazhan and that is where I met her. We did not like each other at all to begin with. She loathed humans and I loathed Orcs. Garona developed feelings for my master, and she later became pregnant with his child."

Cordana shook her head in disbelief. "That wild creature is a mother? Where is her child?"

"I know she had a son, but where he is I do not know. Remember, _this_ Garona is a different person all together and may not have had the same life. This one is not my friend, this one is nothing but an assassin whose mind we must break to extract its secrets."

His voice had no passion, no emotion. He had perhaps thought that the assassin would be an unknown subject, easy to trap and use. It made the most sense. But seeing the image of his old friend reflected in the demon spawn in the arcane prison had shocked him. To save himself the pain, the Archmage had turned off his feelings and forced himself to see Garona as nothing more than another pawn in Gul'Dan's army.

"What is your plan, Khadgar?"

He walked around the room, thinking. "Gul'Dan will not give up control of his pet without a fight. It will be difficult, but we must prevail. Follow me, Cordana, but stay back."

He led her outside, back to Garona.

The half orc glared at him, her eyes filled with hate. "Just kill me and be done with it, Archmage!" she growled.

"I am not here to kill you, assassin," he said, his voice hard.

He spoke a few words in the magical tongue and his hands glowed blue, then orange then red. A stream of bright light spiralled towards Garona. She clutched her head and screamed in pain, falling to her knees.

"Where is your master?" demanded Khadgar.

"Burn...in a thousand...hells!" snarled Garona, grunting.

"You first! Where is Gul'Dan?"

Garona forced herself to stand and clawed at the walls. "He...will...undo...you!"

"Where is he hiding?" shouted Khadgar. He increased the power of his channel, and Garona fell to the ground, writhing. "Tell me!"

His eyes were hard and the expression on his face one that Cordana did not recognize as the gentle, kind, father of her child. Fear gripped her.

"Khadgar, stop!" she cried. "What is the difference between _this_ and torture?"

His gaze snapped to hers and the darkness, the coldness emanating from his eyes stunned her.

"But she _knows_!" he snarled at her.

Cordana stared at him, her eyes wide, all color drained from her face. She held both hands over her belly in a gesture of protection.

"This is wrong, Khadgar! You cannot do this!"

He returned her stare, every bit of softness in his face completely gone, his lips a hard, tight line. "I _can_ and I _will_ do what needs to be done! You cannot be both _with_ and _against_ me on this mission, Cordana!

"I don't think I even know you right now," she said quietly.

He turned back to Garona, still channeling his dreadful spell as she curled up in a ball clutching her head and moaning in agony.

Cordana stepped up to Khadgar and pulled his channeling arm down with one hand while turning his face to her with the other. His concentration broke and the spell was interrupted.

"Khadgar..." she said gently. "Look at me."

His eyes met hers. What lay behind them was not the expression of the man she loved. _By Elune_ , she thought. _What is happening to you my love?_

"You are letting Gul'Dan control _you_ also. You are allowing him to change who you are. There is a better way to get what we need than this. You do not need to torture her and shatter her mind."

Suddenly, whatever it was that had taken hold of him disappeared, and she was looking at _her_ Khadgar once more, the gentle one with the kind, soft eyes.

"You...you're right. Gul'Dan has butchered her mind already."

He walked up to the prison. "I'm sorry Garona, we _will_ find another way."

The assassin slowly got to her feet and stared at him with eyes filled with rage and madness. It was evident that Gul'Dan still maintained complete control of her.

Khadgar entered the Tower and faced Cordana who was standing behind him. He slowly gathered her into his arms.

"I am sorry that I frightened you my love, but so much is reliant on what is in Garona's mind! It is imperative that we free her from Gul'Dan's control!"

The Warden let him hold her and took comfort from his warmth and his soft voice. He stroked her hair gently.

"I cannot give up on this, Cordana."

She said nothing, but disengaged and went to the couch and sat down, curling her legs under her.

"That blasted demon has his hooks so deep in her mind," said Khadgar. "Traditional magical methods are not helping her. It is time to get unconventional."

He began to pace again, Cordana's eyes following him.

"I know that the Shadow Council uses Orbs of Dominion to take control of their prisoner's minds. We need to get a hold of one of those things!"

Cordana was horrified. "Khadgar, you can't! That is dark magic!"

"It is the only way I can think of, we must take that risk!"

"I won't stand by and watch you torture her again! She is an assassin yes, she is mind controlled yes, but she is a living being just the same! What has come over you, Khadgar?!"

He smiled at her in his most reassuring way. "It will be fine my love."

"Dark magic preys on your doubts and weaknesses. Once it gets it's tendrils into you, you are forever changed. _Please_ find another way!" she pleaded.

He did not respond, but conjured up a tome and began leafing through it. His tunnel vision had taken over and he could not think of, hear, nor speak of anything outside of it. Cordana stood up.

"I am going to lie down, Khadgar," she said.

He smiled distractedly and looked up at her for a moment, then went back to his research.

Cordana crept onto the bed and lay curled up on her side, her hand stroking her belly. She felt little Khadgar roll over as well, but he did not kick or punch. He didn't move and followed his mother's lead and went to sleep.

She awoke later on, Khadgar sitting on the bed next to her gently stroking her hair.

"Cordana," he whispered softly. "I know where we can find an Orb of Dominion. I want you to come with me."

Had he gone mad? Taking her into some light forsaken place, at 8 months pregnant, to retrieve an orb of dark magic? What was he thinking?

"No," she said flatly.

He tried to turn her over. "No? An adventure, just the two of us! Weak minded shadow council members are not a threat to either of us, Cordana. We could walk in and walk out in moments."

She slowly sat up, shifting the baby inside her. "Have you forgotten, Archmage, that I am rather compromised at this time? I do not react as quickly as I need to, and when dealing with the shadow council, anything can happen. A rogue demon could suddenly break loose of its confines, or a battle between members could break out. You said yourself, they are weak minded!"

He lay his hand on her belly and felt the gentle movements of his son. "Cordana," he chided. "You know I would not place you in danger. This is not worthy of the mission specialists. It is too simple a task to carry out. You stay here, I shall go and be back before you know it."

"Khadgar! No! You cannot do this. Send someone else."

"Do you not trust me enough to keep you and our baby safe from harm, Cordana? Do you not think that at the slightest real threat, I would not teleport you far and away from any danger?"

She stopped and looked at his disappointed expression. She sighed. "Yes...I do trust you Khadgar. I am just very protective of our child."

"As I am of both of you! Now will you come with me? Please?"

She could not say no to him. Being at his side _was_ the safest place she could think of.

"How exactly do you believe that getting this Orb of Dominion will help us with Garona's situation?" she asked.

"The Orb attracts negative Fel energy. It is this Fel energy that allows a warlock to possess an individual to do their bidding. Most of the weak minded peons of the Shadow Council can be so easily manipulated by any warlock with a semi command of their craft. In the case of Garona, it is Gul'Dan himself who has control of her. It is a much more difficult situation to breech, but with the use of one of these Orbs, infused with my own power, I hope to draw the Fel out of her, which will shut down his pathways into her mind. I tried to override it with my own arcane power but she is so twisted up inside and...well...you know how that went."

Cordana nodded. "I would rather forget. Well, I will prepare for the journey. I have had to have the armor part of my encounter suit altered to accommodate my changing self," she said. "I will dress and then help you with your battle gear."

"Nonsense my love! I will assist _you_. I can dress myself just fine."

* * *

Khadgar teleported them as close as possible. He did not want Cordana to have to walk far, and she was not comfortable riding her Moonsabre anymore. Her cloak hid her pregnancy and she walked with the same grace she always had, although she told him she felt anything _but_ graceful.

The Shadow Council base he had chosen to victimize was a small one, most likely commanded by a lower level Lieutenant with lesser to no magical ability. These bases were used as a recruiting station for new members, people who were lured in with promises of great power and great rewards. Gul'Dan was a crafty devil, good at manipulating and lying. There never seemed to be a shortage of fresh meat to fill the ranks.

Khadgar walked up to the entrance of the base and shot two arcane missiles, killing the two Shadow Council members guarding the entrance. They met a patrol of three men and a Felhound, and once again, a simple concussive blast ended them in a split second. The peons that served in this place were extremely weak, as he had thought. It was like taking candy from a baby. They put up little to no resistance. From her position in stealth, nothing was directed at her and she was free to roam around, keeping Khadgar in sight.

It was a disgusting place, with corpses laying about waiting for reanimation, the stench of death thick in the air, making her nauseous at times. There were bones and half eaten carcasses, food for the Felhounds and other monsters that no doubt roamed the halls.

They needed to find the section where the new recruits were taken, but there were so many twists and turns that it was impossible to remember where you had or hadn't been.

"You needn't fear, Cordana," said Khadgar when she voiced her concern. "I am placing magical beacons as we walk, that only I can see. Breadcrumbs, if you will. We will be fine."

She followed him through the reeking near darkness, avoiding people as much as possible, and killing those who could not be avoided.

"They could bring down the entire base on me and not one of them would be left standing," he said. "I have no worries about this place being a threat." There was disgust in his voice as they stepped over a torn apart carcass of what appeared to have once been a large wolf.

They both smelled sulfur and stopped. "There is a demon nearby, let us see if we can find it! There would be a strong orb nearby if so."

They came upon a few ritualists binding a large winged demon in a magic circle. The creature had a second face in the middle of its body. Both Cordana and Khadgar saw that there was very little control to be had in that room. The demon was biding its time, and the ritualists seemed to have little inkling that they had minutes left to live.

"I shall do them a favor," said Khadgar, his hands glowing in anticipation. He rushed into the room, releasing a barrage of arcane power that knocked the ritualists down. As they scrambled about disoriented, the demon broke free of their tenuous hold. It leaped on the nearest person, tearing them in half and throwing the halves onto the floor. With a dreadful string of curses in the demonic tongue the demon turned to another ritualist, who screamed and cowered. Disgusted, Cordana threw her umbral crescent and decapitated the fool.

It felt good to her to be active again, her blood was moving through her veins fast and she was excited. She raced to the demon, flitting from one end of it to the other, infuriating it, making it lunge for her, flap towards her and lash its nasty tail. Khadgar heard her laughter echo through the room. She was in her element again, doing what she loved best and was damn good at. Wardens traditionally hated all demonkind, and Cordana was no different. She excelled at fighting them.

Khadgar provided her with supportive magic, allowing her to do what she needed to do. Even he could not follow her movements, she was so fast and untrackable. He saw deep cuts appear on the demon and it roared in pain and rage.

Then it stopped and turned, and small portals opened up around the room. Khadgar knew what was coming.

"Cordana!" he yelled as loud as he possibly could. "To my side, NOW!"

She responded instantly as hundreds of small implike demons began pouring out of the portal.

"I cannot fight this many," she said, sounding winded. "There was an Orb here, I saw it when we came in. It was near where the ritualists had their circle, on the far side. You get it and I will remove that demon's head from its vile body!"

Khadgar shook his head. "No my love, you are already exhausted. I will get the Orb and get us out of here."

As he blinked away, Cordana arced her arm back, the umbral crescent glinting. She released it with a grunt and it spun towards the demon. Distracted by its minions, it didn't see the deadly blades until it buried itself in its neck. Green fel blood spurted forth, and it screamed and fell to its knees. Cordana recalled her crescent and it flew back to her hand, and she repeated the action.

The dreadful thing's head fell moments before the body followed it, still twitching. Free of its master's control, the imps screeched and began swarming out of control, attacking one another and leaping towards Khadgar and Cordana.

"Damn it, Cordana!" the Archmage cried, blinking back to her side. In a split second he teleported them out of there.

"You actually removed it's head!" exclaimed Khadgar when they landed outside.

Cordana gave him a small smile. "Sometimes it seems as though you forget what I am," she said softly.

He removed her helmet and touched her cheek. "Perhaps you are right," he said giving her a kiss. "I have come to know and love you as my wife, and the expectant mother of my child. I suppose your being a demon hunter became secondary somewhere in there."

As he said the words, her eyes flashed and narrowed, becoming dull. Her voice was restrained. "Khadgar, do not ever refer to me as ... _that_...I am a Warden of the Enclave. I _am_ your mate and the mother of your son, but _never...that other_."

He pulled her into an embrace. " _Light_ Cordana, I meant nothing by it. The Wardens of the Enclave are specialists at fighting and hunting demons. It was a logical statement. You were incredible in there. I never meant for any of this adventure to involve such a battle. Are you alright?"

He had to position himself carefully to avoid the blades on her cloak, and she moved only as much as to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I am fine, that thing did not come close to touching me. It was not the weakest of demons but neither was it too fearsome. I believe it was a swarm lord of some sort, it summoned quite a few of those imps and I bet by nightfall that place will be completely gutted by them. So we have done a great service this day. Retrieved what we came for and destroyed a Shadow Council base."

Khadgar cast them another portal. "And we will not even be suspected as the culprits. For all intents and purposes it looks like the neophyte ritualists failed utterly at their task, and destroyed themselves!" Khadgar had a bit of a laugh at the thought of it.

* * *

On returning to the Tower, he drew Cordana a bath and gently washed her, trying to relieve any sore, tight muscles she might have developed. She sighed with gratitude and lay back, focusing on his touch and the happy flutters of her son.

"I think our child agrees with battle Khadgar," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He has been awake ever since and very active!"

He lay his hand on her belly. "That is wonderful, Cordana! Although you were right about the unpredictability of missions. I had not intended any fighting but things can happen and I am not going to put you in that position again. I know I was a tad arrogant about all of it, and truthfully I know that I could have laid waste to that entire place on my own but you seemed so happy to fight again I could not deprive you of it. You will not be able to do that anymore going forward."

"Not for awhile in any case," she said softly.

"I wish to use that Orb on Garona right away, but you need some rest and I will want you with me when I do."

"Alright," she answered. She was not going to argue with him, feeling as exhausted as she was, Cordana was too proud to tell him that the entire adventure had destroyed her energy levels and she could most certainly not imagine doing it day after day. She desperately wanted to sleep for a week. Being pregnant was a life draining condition, and she could not understand why anyone would go through it more than once.

Then she looked up at Khadgar, and figured it out.


	47. Chapter 46

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby**_

 _ **~Here Without You-Three Doors Down~**_

* * *

They were not successful in removing the corruption from Garona. Khadgar tried everything he could, but the Fel was too strong, Gul'Dan's hold on her too tenacious. For several days he worked at it, each time thinking he was making progress only to be disappointed time and again. It was horrible for Cordana to watch, and after the last attempt she took to her bed with pain in her abdomen and a little boy who would not move around.

Khadgar summoned a healer from Sanctuary, he was beside himself with worry when his wife could not eat and seemed to be in more pain than was natural. Their son had ceased his usual activity.

"The Kaldorei are a sensitive people," Rashana told him. "What you are doing here is not good, and it is affecting both your mate and your son. There are too many negative energies at play in this Tower of yours."

She had given Cordana an elixir to relax her and allow her to rest, but she was concerned at how scant the baby's movements were.

"You must send her to Sanctuary for awhile," she suggested.

"Absolutely not," said Khadgar. "I will not have her away from my side, not with all of the threats present."

Rashana looked even more concerned. "Your mate lives with the reality of threats each and every day?" She stroked Cordana's forehead. "Poor sister. This is not right, not right at all." She turned to Khadgar and there was no softness in her eyes.

"You must let me take her home to her people. This will only get worse and she is only 8 months along. Cordana needs a peaceful place, away from the negativity of this Tower. She cannot live surrounded by war and death and demons!"

Khadgar gave a heavy sigh. "She is a Warden of the Enclave! This is what they do, this is what she has always done!"

"She is an expectant mother!" retorted Rashana, now growing angry. "It is your son she carries. Now I am understanding better why she was so upset when I told her she was with child. You humans are selfish and warlike, caring only so far as it does not affect your schemes and plans!"

Khadgar sat down on a nearby chair, hard. "You have me all wrong," he said softly and sadly. "Her well being and that of my son is the only thing I do care about. If you know and understand the Wardens, they are driven to succeed at their tasks, and Cordana has never wavered from her focus on our mission here. Yes, it involves death, war, demons and the Fel, but up until now, she has never wanted to do anything else. I am not forcing her to remain here, I do not force her to remain on duty. It is her choice and her will."

He stood up and walked back to the bedside. Bending down, he kissed his sleeping wife tenderly.

"I will go with you to Sanctuary and leave her there to be cared for. However, if she wishes to return, I will not deny her. I will speak with Jarrod Shadowsong and ask him to check on her daily and I will come as often as my duties here will allow."

Khadgar felt small and deflated, being up against something he could not simply hurl his magic at. Cordana had always seemed so strong and resilient, so focused and unyielding when it came to her duty. Now she seemed so fragile to him, so changed and so vulnerable.

He gently picked her up in his arms, her head on his chest. She awoke slightly and gave him a tired but puzzled glance, placing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing, Khadgar," she asked softly.

"Taking care of you, as I promised I always would," he said.

She closed her eyes and murmured something than went back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Khadgar felt the oppression lifting as he entered Sanctuary. Rashana was right, there was darkness at the Tower, negativity that you truly only felt once you left it. It was that damn assassin and her Fel chained mind, and he needed to do something about it, but he felt so lost without Cordana at his side. She was his grounding influence, his strength.

As he lay her down gently and covered her with a soft blanket, the Archmage wondered if he should ask Jaaral to take over Cordana's duties for awhile. But Jaaral was the Alliance base commander. He had duties on top of duties and although he would make the time to accede to Khadgar's wishes, it would eventually cause lapses in his own missions and that would be unfair. No, he had to put his plans on hold until Cordana was able to return to duty, and if she did not wish to, he would decide what to do then.

He kissed her gently, making sure the crystal portal gem was still around her neck. His wife must not be allowed to think for a moment that he had abandoned her. He made that perfectly clear to Rashana.

The Kaldorei healer was unsure about Cordana's mate. She sensed his kindness and his love for her, but beneath that was something else entirely. It was not evil or dark, but...intense. The human Archmage had an intensity about him that bothered her. She knew nothing about what he was doing there on that strange world, but after experiencing the energies at the Tower, she felt it was not something healthy. She would have to work hard to make sure Cordana didn't wish to return there, but in the end it was her life, and her choice to make. Ultimately the Warden's place would be at her mate's side, and Rashana hoped that it would be after the war had ended.

Khadgar teleported himself away. He was going to Dalaran, to the see the Council of Six.

* * *

Cordana awoke disoriented and called out for Khadgar. A gentle Kaldorei sire came towards her and brought her a chalice of water and helped her sit up.

"Where is Khadgar?" she asked. "And why am I here?"

"You are here to protect the life within you," he said softly. "My name is Skylar, and I will be here to help you."

She frowned at him. "Help me do what? I'm not an invalid, I am carrying a child, that is hardly a requirement for an assistant. Where is Khadgar?"

"Do you mean the human with the silver hair who brought you here?"

She nodded. "He is my mate. Where is he?"

"He will be back to visit you, when he can," said Skylar offering her a plate of fruit.

Cordana pushed his hand away. "Back? Where did he go? Back to Draenor...and he left me here?"

Just then Jarrod came walking up. "Hello Cordana," he said pleasantly. "It is nice that you will be so near to us. Your sisters have asked to come and see you."

She turned hard eyes on him. "What is going on, Jarrod? Why am I in Sanctuary? Why did Khadgar leave me here?"

She placed her hands on her belly, and little Khadgar gave a rather weak little kick. "What is wrong with my son? He is not moving very well!"

Jarrod sat beside her and took some of the fruit. "That is precisely why you are here," he said. "Something at the Tower is causing a disturbance in you and your child. Rashana strongly suggested that you come here for awhile and see how you feel. Do you remember what happened?"

Cordana took a deep breath and realized the air did feel different. She felt lighter and more alive. She began to remember how her son had not been moving much, and the pain she had started feeling. Then she remembered the dreadful assassin and the strange black and purple orb that they had gotten. She shuddered.

"Yes, I remember now, at least part of it. I do not remember coming here."

"You were unconscious, asleep due to an elixir," answered Skylar. "It was given to you to ease your pain. Your child is fine, there is no need to worry now."

As if to reinforce the sentiment, the baby kicked again. It was still weaker than she was used to, but it was better than nothing at all.

"Will Khadgar come and see me, as Skylar said?" she asked Jarrod. The sire nodded with a smile, and stood up.

"I must return to the Enclave," he said. "I will return each day to make sure you are alright. You can always come and see me if you wish."

She watched him walk away and turned to Skylar. "What if I wish to go home?" she asked.

"You are not a prisoner here, Cordana," he said with a smile. "You may come and go as you wish, but please consider the reasons why your mate brought you here. If there is something unbalancing you there, is it the wisest choice to return to it? I know you miss your mate but you will see him as often as possible. Right now, you must feel at peace enough to consider only your son, and not worry for anything else."

His words had merit, and she nodded. It would be nice to be able to walk around without the encounter suit, to not have to look over her shoulder all the time.

Maiev.

The name resounded in her mind. Perhaps it was not as safe and peaceful as she had thought. Would Maiev know that she was here? If she had been spying on Jarrod she would potentially follow him. Sanctuary did not feel as safe as she had thought a moment before.

Cordana reached out with her magic and bumped into the wards. Yes, they were still there. Khadgar's loving protections were in place and at the very least she would receive some sort of warning if something was not right. Whether or not she was able to deal with it effectively was another matter.

She lay down in the soft lichen and curled slightly. "I wish to rest, Skylar," she said softly. "It is nice to be in such a beautiful, peaceful place again."

* * *

"I know we have not always seen eye to eye," said Khadgar. "But I was hoping that in this case, it would be different. This situation with Garona has compromised my wife, and I do not have her at my side to assist me for the time being."

Jaina sighed heavily. "You are playing with dark magics Khadgar, and you know we do not condone such activities. You are fully aware of what can happen if you wade into those waters!"

"Of course I am aware!" he snapped, then immediately regretted it. "I am sorry...it is just that we are so close to having Gul'Dan's location revealed, and using the enemy's tools against them seems like a small price to pay. Please, help me free Garona's mind."

Kalec addressed him. "Archmage Khadgar," he said in his soft voice. "You spoke of Cordana being compromised. What has happened exactly?"

"She seemed to have taken ill, and I took her to Sanctuary on the advice of her people," said Khadgar.

"The Kaldorei do not fall ill as other races do. Is it her pregnancy that troubles her? Is it physical or emotional in nature? Forgive me for being so personal, Archmage, but I have valid reasons for asking, as you shall find out."

Khadgar touched the ribbons hanging from Atiesh, and ran his fingers over the carved raven at its top.

"Cordana was upset by my methods of trying to break Gul'Dan's hold on Garona's mind. She asked me to find another way, which I did by trying to pull the Fel from her using the Orb of Dominion."

Jaina shuddered upon hearing those words, but let him continue unimpeded.

"As I told you, the Orb in and of itself is not powerful enough, and I was unable to successfully use the Apexis crystals or the Abjugator stones to empower it further. After that last session, Cordana went to our bed, saying that our son was not moving very much, and she developed some pain, significant enough to warrant my going to Sanctuary and bringing her a healer. It was this healer who told me that removing her from the Tower was the best course of action."

The eyes of the entire Council of Six were on him and he could feel their derision. He had always been a risk taker, combining magics and techniques, trying different ways to achieve the same ends, and venturing into areas that none of the others dared. This put him at odds with them more often than not.

"We acknowledge that you are a brilliant mage, Khadgar," said Kalec. "However, I do believe the Kaldorei are correct in assuming there is something wrong with this situation. I am concerned about Cordana. Did she have extended contact with this Orb? Is she warded?"

"Of course she is warded!" Khadgar exclaimed. How could these people be so obtuse as to believe he did not protect his wife and unborn son? "Cordana and my child are warded independently. As to the Orb, the only contact she had with it was when I was channeling through it to Garona and she never touched it herself."

"What part did she play in these rituals, as I am aware she is not an arcanist."

"Cordana monitored Garona. She is not an arcanist in the pure sense of the word, but I have been working with her and we have both been learning one another's abilities."

"So Cordana was somehow tied, magically, to Garona's mind?"

Khadgar nodded. "It is a rather simplified explanation, but yes that suffices. Cordana was concerned that I was causing too much stress and pain on Garona and she wanted to monitor her closely to assure herself that it was not so."

Kalec nodded and looked at Jaina. Jaina said nothing, she looked down at her hands, then at Khadgar, then at the others.

"Archmage Khadgar," she said. "We believe you fail to see the repercussions this has had, and will have if you continue to meddle in dark magic. We must reconvene at a later date and give you our decision once we have carefully considered all aspects of your request."

Khadgar's expression darkened. "I do not have the luxury of time! Gul'Dan moves forward with his plans as we sit here on our hands doing nothing! I must free Garona of his control and learn what she knows!"

"What if she is unwilling to cooperate, Khadgar?" asked Modera. "She could shut down and refuse to tell you anything. She has been a prisoner in her mind for a long time, it is not as easy as freeing a bird from a cage."

"Getting her to talk will not be an issue," said Khadgar. "She will be aware that the Orb is in my possession."

None of the group liked the sound of that. While the Kirin Tor were not above questionable means to complete a necessary task, they were not sure that the methods the Archmage was alluding to were appropriate. It came down to the dark magic once more.

"Alright," said Jaina. "We understand what you are saying and what you are asking Khadgar, but we still must discuss this. We shall be in touch shortly."

He stood up, his entire demeanor dark and full of dissent. He said nothing, gave a cursory nod to the council and teleported away.


	48. Chapter 47

_**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**_

 _ **~Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx~**_

* * *

Cordana was sitting quietly by a moonwell, interacting with her son who was kicking and rolling about inside her quite happily. She could sense his joy, and would touch his little hands and feet as he stuck them out at odd angles. She spoke to him as well, and read to him from Kaldorei elfling books. It still amazed her how she could love someone so much, someone she knew nothing about.

Cordana had lived at Sanctuary for a full month and was glowing with health and vitality, as every expectant Kaldorei should. Their long lives made it necessary to have very few births, and when one did occur, it was a happy occasion. While it initially had not been that way, at this point, Cordana was pleased and excited about meeting little Khadgar soon. She was at the point that a human female would complete a pregnancy and part of her wished her son would be born soon, but another part of her enjoyed the experience of carrying him, of knowing she had a part of the man she loved with her all the time.

"Cordana?"

The Warden looked up, and was surprised to see Jaina Proudmoore standing a few feet away.

"Khadgar told us that you were here, and I came to see how you were doing."

"I am doing well, thank you," she said. The first and last time she had met Jaina was at the World Tree ceremony. They were not friends, and this wasn't a social visit. Cordana sat up straighter and stretched her back, then reached for a plate of fruit, offering some to her guest. Jaina politely refused, and sat down beside her.

"I am glad to hear that. I know you realize this is not purely a social visit."

"I had gathered that," said Cordana. "We do not know each other. What can I do for you?"

Jaina sighed. "We are concerned about the situation at the Tower. I know that it is partly to blame for your needing to live away from your mate. I imagine that must be very difficult for you. Does he come to see you daily?"

Khadgar had told her that his relationship with the Council was not always a smooth ride, and since her loyalty was to him first and foremost, Cordana was instantly suspicious.

"Has something happened that you require such personal information from me?"

Jaina knew the stories of the Wardens, the Kaldorei jailers and bounty hunters, with their aloof, reclusive nature and cold demeanor. The Cordana she now faced was different than the one she had met at the World Tree. This one was on guard. She decided to be as forthright as possible. There was no sense alienating the Archmage's wife. Cordana could be instrumental in smoothing over any ripples between the Council and Khadgar if required.

"Khadgar came to us, asking for assistance. He explained the situation with the assassin, with the Orb of Dominion, and with you. All of us believe that your needing to be away from him is due to that situation and not a product of regular stressors. He is dabbling in dark magic, and we do not condone this. Have you seen him recently?"

Cordana rubbed her belly gingerly. She felt that Jaina was sincere in her queries and meant her no malice.

"No, I have not," she said sadly. "When he brought me here, he asked Jarrod to look in on me, and I have seen Jarrod daily, but Khadgar has only come to see me twice despite his promises to the contrary. I miss him terribly but I understand that the war effort is stressful and he has only Commander Jaaral to take my place. The Commander's wife has taken on most of her mate's responsibilities because of it. It cannot be this way for too long. I must return to my duties as soon as possible."

Something in her expression changed and she said quietly "If Khadgar wants me back that is..."

"Cordana!" exclaimed Jaina. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It is quite obvious is it not? I am of no use to him in present circumstances, and once our child is born the baby will need all of my attention. Khadgar might decide he no longer needs me, as he may have found someone else to take my place as his protector. I have many sisters in the Enclave. It is a reality I must face that perhaps I will remain here in Azeroth with our son."

Cordana looked away. Even considering someone else in her place at his side rankled her terribly. That would represent a failure in her assignment, putting her on the same level as Maiev.

Jaina noticed her expression darken. "I am sure that Khadgar would want you back at his side as soon as possible. As long as I have known him, having a family was the one dream he truly believed he would never have. It is the most important thing in the world to him, keeping you and your child safe. You know, Cordana, when his involved friends used to squabble and fight, he would get so irate with them! He would tell them that in each other they have the greatest strength and loyalty, not to mention the bond of love and he would remind them that it was something he would never get to experience."

Cordana nodded. "Yes, he told me that he believed no female his true age at the time could possibly ever want a grizzled old man like him. But he has never seemed grizzled or old, and truly even if I _were_ a young elf I could have loved him. Khadgar is very easy to love."

Jaina grinned. "I always thought he was very handsome too. It's those eyes! But I do admit that I could never think of him as a young man. It is a human failing sometimes that we cannot get past what our eyes see. I am glad that he has you. You have changed his life for the better, and made his dreams come true. We are old friends, even though he may not see me in that light, and we do not see eye to eye on most things."

Cordana nibbled on the fruit, quiet for awhile, trying to swallow the sadness that seemed to reside within her whenever she thought of her mate. She missed him beyond words, and wondered if he thought of her at all or if his work had enveloped him to the point of oblivion.

"Lady Proudmoore," she said softly. "Since this entire affair with the assassin, Khadgar has seemed...different...somehow."

"Oh? In what way?"

Cordana told her how dark and intense he had become, how too easily he seemed to accept cruel and harsh methods to get what he wanted. She made it clear she was concerned that she was no longer at his side to temper that darkness and bring him back to himself.

"Would it be alright if I went and spoke with Commander Jaaral? If he has been with Khadgar this entire time, perhaps he has noticed something also. I hope that the answer will be no. I hate to think there is some form of corruption in play."

Cordana nodded. "Please give the Commander my regards, and his wife also. I am grateful for all they are doing to help Khadgar."

Jaina stood up, her hands glowing with a soft white light. "I will return Cordana, and let you know how things are. You just concentrate on your little one. I do wish I could live here for awhile myself!"

With that, she disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Jaaral happily received his illustrious visitor. Jaina had cleverly lured Khadgar away to speak at the Mage Academy in Dalaran. She made much of it, and he was very pleased to go. Jaina also suggested that perhaps he go and visit Cordana, but the Archmage seemed avoidant of the subject. This bothered Jaina, but she had needed to sneak away and look for the Draenei base commander.

Jaaral was happy to take over for Cordana, although it was stressful for his own relationship as his wife had to manage not only her own duties but the affairs of the garrison also. He told Jaina that he found Khadgar to be a kind and amiable man, generous with his compliments and his time. He still taught novices and advanced arcanists alike, spent time writing his tome, and working on the assassin situation.

There was also the time he spent with the Orb of Dominion, trying various ways to _"make it more powerful"_ as Jaaral put it. The Commander had little to no understanding of magic, he was a sword and steel warrior in every way. During the times the Archmage was working with the Orb, Jaaral admitted he seemed like a different person. As Cordana had described it, so had Jaaral.

"Did you know that he has only been to see Cordana twice in the last month?"

Jaaral frowned. "That cannot be accurate milady," he said, puzzled. "At the end of the day he often goes away, and I do not follow him. I had always assumed that he was going to see his mate as it would be the one place he never asks me to follow."

Jaina shook her head. "I am quite worried about him at this point. Do you know where he keeps that Orb?"

"It is in a mini prison beside the assassin at the Tower. He tells me it is warded, but I get an uneasy feeling around it. However, it keeps the assassin hypnotized. If not for that thing she would be screaming curses and throwing herself at the walls of that bubble and injuring herself."

"That is horrible!" exclaimed Jaina. "Well, I know now that we must do something. I really cannot condone the use of dark magic, but if that will either kill or free that poor creature so we can get rid of the Orb than we must plan to assist Khadgar. But it will take me a bit of time to ensure that we protect ourselves and I am not entirely well versed on Fel magic. I am hoping some of the other Council members may be. I thank you for your candor, Jaaral. Khadgar and Cordana have many friends who care about them."

Jaaral nodded. "When I return to the tower after some time away, I can tell you that it does not feel right. I would be pleased to see things return to normal there. I have been thinking about my friend...how is Cordana? If the Archmage is not visiting her, is she in low spirits then?"

Jaina shook her head. "Sanctuary is a magical place. She is peaceful there, spending her time nurturing her baby. Wardens are notorious for their single minded focus on their missions, and her child is now her only concern. She does not seem overly upset although she does miss him and told me she understands how difficult it might be for him to get away, and she mentioned her gratitude to you and your wife for all the help you are giving her husband."

Jaaral smiled. "It is the least we can do for our friends, and for the war effort. The sooner we can claim our victory, the sooner our lives can return to normal. I thank you for all your concern. We will get this worked out."

Jaina smiled. Jaaral was always so positive. Small wonder his garrison operated smoothly and flawlessly. He worked with his men as an equal, not as an overseer. It worked very well for him. She thanked him, and was gone.

* * *

Cordana had moved herself into a little cottage on the fringes of Sanctuary. She had a tiny garden with herbs, two chickens and a goat. The animals cheered her and made her feel less alone. She was aware of the lapse of Khadgar's attention, but she of all people understood the nature of the mission they had undertaken, and its vital importance. However, it was a small comfort at night, when she ached to be held, or the days when she felt painful and cumbersome and just wanted comfort. A Kaldorei gestation was 3 months longer than a human's, but because her son was only half Kaldorei she did not know when he would be born. It was different for everyone, each time. Rashana looked after her and was pleased with how well they were both doing.

Then there was Skylar.

Cordana had been at sanctuary for two months. The gentle, soft spoken sire with the forest colored hair that she had met on her first day, became a rather good friend. Having only experienced Toriona on a friendship level, having one of her own kind was interesting. He knew about Kaldorei society and trends, their history, their potential future...and it was nice to feel a kinship that she could not even get with Khadgar. Skylar was slightly older than she was, and they spent a lot of time discussing the old ways and why they were better or worse.

They lay in her yard, looking up at the stars.

"Why did you take a human mate, Cordana?" he asked. "You are so beautiful, you could have had any Kaldorei sire at your beck and call."

She laughed, and told him how her life had been, how she had been treated for most of it, and how she believed completely that she was quite hideous and unworthy of love.

"That is so far from the truth," said Skylar. " A pox on everyone who ever made you feel less than you truly are."

"I love Khadgar," she said. "I was not looking for, nor expecting to ever fall in love. I was very sure it would not happen for me. Love just happens, Skylar. It just happens and we are powerless against it."

He sighed softly. "What if he never comes back for you? He told me he would return as often as possible, but he never kept his word. Are all humans truly that way? I have heard they are. I have _seen_ they are."

"I am carrying his son. I will bring the child to him if need be. He has wanted to be a father his entire life, I know he will not abandon him."

"Not his son," said Skylar. "But you. What then?"

"That will not happen!" said Cordana a bit too emphatically. Was she trying to convince him or herself? The thoughts had crossed her mind. Suppose Khadgar did decide that a Kaldorei mate was not right for him! What if he realized in their time apart that he truly did not love her as he once thought? She forced those thoughts away. _Stop it!_ She admonished herself. _You know Khadgar loves you with all of his heart. It is this damnable war that is causing all of this stress and it will be over soon enough._

Skylar looked over at her. "Cordana? I would have you for my mate."

It was a statement.

Her eyes met his. "I have a mate, Skylar and he loves me very much, as I love him."

"It would not matter to me that your child is half human. Not one bit. I would love you both."

She sat up. "Stop it, Skylar! You must not entertain such thoughts, as they will not come to pass!"

"I...I am sorry," he stammered. "You are magnificent, Cordana. I have never met a maiden like you before and I have been around for a long time."

She felt sorry for him. He was lonely and she knew all too well what that felt like.

"If things were different Skylar, if I had met you in another time and place, I would have been honored to be your mate. You are a fine and proud sire from a good bloodline. Any maiden would be proud to be your mate."

That brought him a measure of comfort. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You give me hope, Cordana," he said.

"If you wish a challenge, meet one of my Warden sisters. Some prefer other maidens but some would not turn away a handsome sire like yourself!"

They laughed, and lay there counting the stars well into the night.


	49. Chapter 48

_**This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?**_

 _ **~Invincible-Pat Benatar~**_

* * *

Khadgar eyed the Warden carefully. She was taller than Cordana, as most other Kaldorei were, with the same silent aloofness that he had seen in his wife when they first met. This one had presented herself on behalf of Jarrod and the Enclave as Cordana's replacement, to relieve the alliance base commander. She knew everything about the situation, most likely from Jarrod.

"While I am grateful to Jarrod and the Enclave, I am not certain I am ready to replace my wife as my protector. Commander Jaaral and I are doing quite well together and change might not be necessary."

Something about the situation bothered him. He had not appealed to the Enclave for assistance. Was there something going on with Cordana that he was not aware of, but that Jarrod knew? Was she not willing to return in her former capacity as his protector and assistant? If that were the case, forthright and honest Cordana would have told him.

He felt slightly ashamed that he had not been to see her in some months. Every moment of every day had found him working ever harder on the Orb of Dominion. The blasted thing was resilient to most power infusions, and although he was closer, he was not at the point of freeing Garona's mind. The Kirin Tor, in its usual infuriating slowness, was taking their time in giving him their decision for assistance. If they would not help him, why shouldn't he accept Jarrod's impromptu gift of a new protector?

He wanted to go and see Cordana. But he had become eggshell minded in regards to her. He had not wanted to leave her there, but her well being and that of their son was at stake. He received reports from Jarrod occasionally, as that good sire went to visit her nearly daily. As the days moved on, it was harder for Khadgar to make himself go. It was easier to not have to see her, to see their child growing inside her and not being able to take her home and care for her himself. He felt as though he had failed as a husband, failed to protect his wife and the baby adequately, and each day made it harder for him to get past that. So he dug himself deeper into his work, promising himself that once Garona's mind was freed and she had coughed up her knowledge, he could retrieve his wife and they could await the birth of their son together. The one constant thing he had always had: his magic and his studies.

Khadgar was not sleeping well. He disliked being alone in that bed, and often imagined that Cordana was outside his door like she always was. He conjured up large pillows to place beside him, and had gone so far as to place one of her shirts on his pillow. Nothing helped well enough although he finally managed to force himself to fall asleep when exhausted enough.

Khadgar just wanted Cordana back home. He had become marginally ill tempered and his fuse had grown short. Although he had managed to catch himself before snapping at Jaaral several times, he knew that one day he would slip up and it would begin to mar their relationship. Already he had stopped teaching the other arcanists. He had sent them all away, saying that the mission was now critical and he could not spare the time. He was also keenly aware that Cordana had reached the human gestation point, and that at any time their son could be born. It concerned him greatly that he may not be at her side.

"It is your choice, Archmage," said the strange Warden before him. Her voice was higher than Cordana's and it felt strange to him to hear a different voice emanating from the encounter suit. "But I sense a great need in you to complete your work with the assassin. I can help with that. My abilities, while most likely different from Warden Felsong's, are still considerable and will serve you well. _I_ will serve you well."

"What are you called?" he asked. "And why did Jarrod not send a letter introducing you?"

"I am Kira Dawntreader. There was a situation at the Vaults and he made immediate haste to see to it. He felt secure that there was enough trust between you that you would be grateful. If you wish, I shall leave and await his return, to ask him for the documentation you require, Archmage."

Khadgar sighed and waved dismissively at her. "There is no need. There is too much work to be done here. I trust that you are trained in the same manner as Cordana?"

"Precisely. Although I will not dress you nor share your bed."

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped, then apologized immediately. "I am sorry Kira. I know you must have had other assignments with different demands that might not have been entirely agreeable to you. Come. Let me show you what your duties will be. My work is primarily arcane in nature, but we will be working closely with an Orb of Dominion, as I am sure that Jarrod has explained to you."

 _Light_ , he thought as he led her around. _I do not want her here, but I cannot ask any more of Jaaral. I wish I could just freeze time until Cordana could be at my side again. I miss you terribly, my love. I am sorry for having failed you both._

* * *

Cordana awoke in the middle of the night, seized by an almost incapacitating fear. She sat up, trembling. Little Khadgar poked a foot out, awoken by the sudden disturbance. She looked around. She was in her cottage, with Elune's light shining through the window. There was nothing nefarious or dangerous at Sanctuary. There never had been and it was not going to change now. She padded silently to the bathroom to relieve herself, speaking softly to her son who was most likely still annoyed at being awakened, pushing on the confines of his watery home. It occurred to her, as she stood at the window thereafter, that perhaps he was comforting her by letting her know she was not alone. It made her smile, it was something Khadgar would do, touch her reassuringly when she was upset, so why not his little son?

Cordana made herself an herbal tea and sat by the fire which was now burning low. She was lonely and missed her mate. Surely he could have spared a few hours to come and see her occasionally? Were things that intense in Draenor? Of course he had to find time to eat and sleep also, but with his ability to cross worlds with a single portal couldn't he have been able to do both of those things at her side?

The baby dragged his hand across her belly. She pressed down gently on it and he responded by sticking a foot up.

"I wish I could hold you in my arms, little Khadgar," she said. "It will be so nice to finally meet you and hold your little hands and kiss your face."

A strong pang of fear suddenly assailed her again. What was going on? She reached out and touched the wards, which were still there and would be until they were challenged. She sent out her own energy as Khadgar had taught her, seeking anything that was out of balance.

Nothing.

Sanctuary slept peacefully.

Cordana stood up and stretched, then crawled back into her bed and curled up, holding tightly to a pillow.

"Please come and see us, Khadgar," she whispered.

* * *

The following morning, she was exhausted and the feeling of fear had not worn off although it had dulled slightly. She was visited by two of her Warden sisters which cheered her considerably, but the feeling persisted. It persisted into the afternoon and evening, and when she could not sleep she asked Rashana to stay the night, which the other woman gladly did.

 _Something is out of balance,_ she thought when the fear inside herself had become a hard ball that would not dissipate no matter what she did.

* * *

Khadgar had not grown accustomed to Kira. She spoke very little if at all, and followed his directions exactly and he could find no fault with her work ethic. She slept outside in the hall as Cordana had once done, remained in stealth nearby all day, and followed him everywhere he went. She stood outside the garrison when he met with Jaaral, but Khadgar insisted on placing a ward of silence over the room.

"You are strangely suspicious of your new Warden," observed the Draenei. "Was it this way when you first met Cordana?"

"No," answered Khadgar. "Cordana and I were instant friends. Yes she was aloof and silent but there was something about her, something different. This one...I am not sure. I get a different feeling from her then I do any of the others. Perhaps Kira is just a young Warden, or perhaps she is too seasoned and has become hard because of it. Whatever it is, it brings me unease although I am grateful for her assistance with my work. She does as asked and causes me no problems. She has not left my side once since she arrived."

Jarral stopped leafing through his tome and looked up. "No, my friend that is not entirely correct, is it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Khadgar.

"I saw her here the other day. She met with one of the travelling merchants, and then went to the apothecary. Ahh it is of no concern to me, I just found it strange. She did not wish to acknowledge me when I waved to her, and I know she saw me."

Khadgar frowned. "Rudeness is not one of the Warden's directives. I must speak to her about that. I will not have her exhibiting inappropriate behavior. I am disturbed by this. She had asked leave to go and rest, and I saw her go into the Tower. I certainly did not see her leave."

Jaaral could see that Khadgar did not like the new arrival. Everything about his friend radiated tension and unhappiness. He remembered his talk with the leader of the Kirin Tor and her concerns. He hoped that they would sort things out soon as he was becoming concerned himself.

"Why do you not send her away and ask for another? It is not a sin to have an incompatibility with someone. I would be happy to step in again if it would make it easier for you. I know my Toriona will not object. The Wardens are professionals, she will not take it to heart if she is reassigned."

Khadgar sighed. "It is true that I am not adjusting to her. I thought perhaps it was my missing Cordana, but now I am not so sure. You are correct that I am suspicious of her, it is a pervasive feeling I have. Let me write to Jarrod."

The commander handed him some parchment and an inkwell and pen. "When you are finished," he said. "I will personally see to its delivery and we will keep this to ourselves."

Khadgar smiled gratefully at his friend. "I appreciate all that you do for me Jaaral. I know I have been difficult lately and I worried that it would cause friction between us. I apologize."

Jaaral waved dismissively. "There is nothing that requires an apology. Now write!"

* * *

Cordana was softly brushing her goat when Jarrod came for his usual visit. He carried a sealed parchment with him. She perked up. Could it be a letter for her from Khadgar?

The goat scampered away as she stood up.

"Hello, Jarrod," she said with a smile and led the way into the cottage. She set the kettle on to prepare some herbal tea.

Jarrod put the letter on the table. "Cordana, is this Khadgar's seal?"

She looked at the cracked wax and nodded. It was the symbol of the Kirin Tor with a small raven beneath it.

"Read it, if you please," he said.

 _ **Dearest Jarrod;**_

 _ **I am writing to you to thank you most auspiciously for the assignment of Warden Kira Dawntreader. She is conscientious and meticulous in her work and I have come to expect nothing less from the Enclave. However, I regret to inform you that Warden Dawntreader and I are not operating on a harmonious level and I would like her recalled. I do feel terrible about this, but my work is of such a sensitive nature that I am sure you can understand. If you have no other available Wardens, I shall accept the services of my friend, base commander Jaaral once again.**_

 _ **Please give all my love to my beautiful Cordana and our son. My heart aches for her and I hope to be concluded with my current task soon.**_

 _ **Your humble servant,**_

 _ **Khadgar**_

Cordana smiled. "It warms my heart to know he thinks of us fondly," she said. "But I find it odd that Kira did not mention this to me when I saw her a few days ago. I would have thought being assigned to my mate would be the first thing we talked about."

Jarrod raised his eyebrows. "So...you did not send Kira to Khadgar?"

Cordana frowned at him. "Of course not. Why would I do such a thing? I am not in charge of assigning my sisters."

"Cordana," said Jarrod softly. "I did not send Kira to Khadgar either. I had thought perhaps that you had asked her to step in, which is why I came, to respectfully ask you why you would have done that without speaking to me, at least to let me know! I see now it was folly of me to even think you would have sent her."

The ball of horror that had taken up residence in Cordana's stomach began to roil and churn. She felt suddenly nauseated and shaky, and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and her dusky skin was pale and her eyes completely free of their glow.

"Jarrod," she said when she emerged. Her voice was low and shaky. "Please get me an encounter suit immediately. We must go to the Tower at once."

"You cannot be serious, Cordana, you are due to give birth at any time! I will go and see what this is all about." The elder sire stood up and headed for the door.

"Jarrod!" she nearly shouted.

He turned, surprised.

"It is not Kira who is at Khadgar's side. _It is_ _Maiev_!"


	50. Chapter 49

_**That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot**_

 _ **~Hit Me With Your Best Shot-Pat Benatar~**_

* * *

It took longer than she liked for Cordana to find protective armor to fit her. She mixed and matched pieces of some of her sisters and some of Jarrod's, and covered the mess with her bladed cloak and helmet. While it felt right and good to her to be dressed for battle, her advanced pregnancy and her months of a sedentary lifestyle had made her slow and cumbersome. It worried her immensely that they would be too late but she steeled herself and used Khadgar's crystal to create a portal to him. Jarrod stepped through first, in full battle dress.

Khadgar was reading from a tome in the library and looked up in surprise as first Jarrod than Cordana stepped through the portal.

"My love!" he exclaimed, standing and going to her immediately. She pulled him behind her.

"Where is Kira?" she demanded.

Khadgar was confused. "Kira? She is around here somewhere, perhaps outside. She is never far."

Jarrod went outside immediately.

Cordana removed her helmet. "Khadgar," she said, trying to focus on her words rather than the mesmerizing quality of his beautiful eyes. "Jarrod did not send that warden to you, neither did I. In fact, it is not even Kira Dawntreader. It is Maiev. I am sure of it."

Khadgar blinked. "I highly doubt that, my dear one! Maiev as you described her would have put a knife in my back already, not served me."

"Ward us," she said firmly.

Khadgar pressed his lips to hers. What she was saying was not truly sinking in, not opposed to his finally getting to look on her, to kiss her once more and feel his arms around her.

She pushed him away. "Not now, Khadgar. We will have time together later."

"You are serious about this?" he asked still somewhat surprised. Of course she was. Cordana was not one for idle suppositions. If she had a gut instinct it was correct.

He warded them and she replaced her helmet.

"Cordana," he said. "I am not sure what you are thinking but let Jarrod and I handle this. You are not in any condition to handle an altercation. If it is indeed Maiev, she will not hesitate to try and harm you and our child. This might have been exactly the ploy she had in mind, to lure you back here!"

He reached through the front of the bladed cloak and touched her very substantial belly. " _Light_ my dear one, our son's birth is imminent...please stay here."

She vanished into stealth and headed outside. No way was she going to hide in the Tower.

"Kira!" called Jarrod.

At the other end of the Tower courtyard, the other Warden was examining the Orb of Dominion. Garona, unable to see the Orb, grew violent and began hurling herself at the walls again.

"Kira!" said Khadgar sharply. "I have asked you to leave the Orb alone. Please come away from it."

Cordana wasn't going to play along with the ruse. There was no sense in continuing to allow Maiev to have her little charade.

"Take your helmet off, I wish to speak with you."

The other turned to them and stepped forward, allowing Garona to become once more pacified by the Orb.

"It is forbidden to remove the encounter suit outside of the Enclave," she said hollowly.

Cordana felt anger building inside her and unstealthed. "Just take it off _Kira_...or should I say, Maiev!"

Maiev laughed and removed it. "Have you come to try and reclaim your place as the happy housewife? Too late little Cordana," she said in a mocking tone. "You have been replaced in every way, isn't that right Khaddy?"

Cordana looked at her mate and wrinkled up her nose. _Khaddy?_

"You are vile," said Khadgar.

"That is not what you said last night," she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes which were dull and cold.

"I never knew a Warden of the Enclave to be so deceitful to an ally. Why would you do this? Cordana and I have never wronged you."

Jarrod approached his sister, his face filled with sadness. "What is this, Maiev...why have you allowed us to grieve your death for so long, and never a word to the contrary? What have we done to deserve your derision?"

Maiev's already cold expression grew even harder. "How about siding with the enemy?" She pointed towards Khadgar and Cordana. "I have seen what he will do in the not too distant future and he must be stopped!"

With a shriek she launched her umbral crescent into the air. Cordana deflected it and Khadgar shot her with a force missile and knocked her backwards into Garona's prison.

"Please!" cried Jarrod running to her. "Don't hurt her!"

Maiev was shaken and got to her feet, rage contorting her features. "Siding with them will not gain you my mercy brother! You were a fool before and you are a fool now!"

"Why do you say that? I thought we had gotten past all of that! Maiev you need to speak with me. Let us return to the Enclave!"

She shoved him aside. "Not until the traitors are dead!"

Jarrod moved in front of her, blocking her view of Khadgar and Cordana. "Explain this to me! Why do you say this about Khadgar, who has ever been a good man and true!"

Maiev laughed. "He will release _them_ from the Vaults and unleash hell on our world! We need to stop this! _He is going to fail in his mission here!_ "

Jarrod shook his head and gripped her shoulders, one of her blades cutting into his hand. "Khadgar would no more do that than you or I. And if something terrible happened and you are correct, you can be damned sure the Archmage will have a good reason for it!"

Maiev jerked free of his grip. "His pretty lies have gotten to you also. You forget I have spent this time with him and I know how deceitful he truly is!"

She stepped sideways and looked to Cordana. "Do you even know this man you have taken for a mate? Do you know his heart? You say you do, but I promise you little Cordana you have no idea who or what he is!"

Jarrod moved to stand in front of her again, but she shoved him aside once more. "And you, Archmage...dear sweet Khaddy with the silver tongue and the angel's touch...are nothing short of a demon. Show your pretty mate what you can do! I am sure she will be impressed! Come on...what are you waiting for?"

Cordana could barely contain the rage she now felt. Had she been at Sanctuary so long that she was no longer able to quell her emotions? Maiev was insane. Something had happened to her. Something that twisted her mind and fed her terrible lies.

Jarrod tried once more to reason with his sister. Cordana looked up at her mate.

"She is corrupted, Khadgar," whispered Cordana. "Perhaps not to the extent of Garona...but her mind is completely twisted. Has she been warded during her time here? Has she been in contact with that...that...thing?"

"I had misgivings about her from the moment we met. I could find no fault with her work, but she was just...off...in some way. I know she lied to me regarding her whereabouts. I also forbade her to go near the Orb when we were not working with it. I warded her during those hours but she removed the wards herself afterwards, saying she did not approve of arcane influences. She disobeyed me several times as I caught her hanging around the Orb on a few occasions."

Cordana sighed. "Are you able to imprison her, as you did with Garona? I can distract her while you prepare a trap."

Khadgar shook his head. "I will not allow you to engage her in battle. You are far too vulnerable."

"Jarrod will not help you. He is of the belief his sister is in her right mind. He is denying what he knows is the truth. Maiev at her best would be difficult for me, but she is not herself and is compromised by some very overwhelming emotions. This makes her weak and unsteady. I can handle her, Khadgar!"

Khadgar stared straight ahead. "No, Cordana," he said. "I will do this on my own."

She went into stealth. "Like the hells you will!" she said. "This is one of those times I am disobeying a directive, Archmage!"

"Dammit, Cordana!" he cried as he saw her umbral crescent spin through the air. Maiev, engrossed in tormenting her brother, was not expecting it and ducked away too late. The blade sliced into her arm, cutting her cloak. Blood ribboned onto the fabric and she cried out in pain.

"You will regret that, little Cordana!" she shrieked.

Khadgar had no time to worry over his wife. He began immediately to draw power and weave and fuse the arcane into a prison trap.

"Stop this! Both of you!" cried Jarrod. His emotions were in turmoil. He recognized something was wrong with his sister, but he was not willing to kill her for it, and Cordana was an extremely dangerous force when focused. Worse now that she was in a different mode, a woman protecting her mate.

"Cordana! Do not kill her!" he cried.

He heard Maiev's harsh laughter. "That little upstart couldn't kill me on her best day!"

 _You are wrong, Maiev,_ thought Jarrod. _You are far too emotional. Pray that Cordana heeds my plea._

Both adversaries were in stealth. Cordana kept part of her focus on Khadgar ensuring that he continue his task unimpeded. She needed to keep Maiev enraged and focused on her. In the grip of tumultuous emotion, Maiev would not be able to fight properly.

"You have grown complacent and lazy Maiev," she said. "The sister I knew would never have let me hit her so easily!"

Maiev shrieked and struck out with her crescent. She was not acting out of training or instinct but feeling. In the same way practitioners of the Fel worked. It fed off their rage. The angrier you were within, the easier it was to command the Fel. Anyone technically could draw and use it, but the truly powerful warlocks used their emotion to fuel it.

With her incredible celerity and control, Cordana attacked Maiev and drove her towards the trap. She was not always able to score a direct hit, as Maiev's stealth was very difficult to track. It was one of her specialties.

However, the little bit of physical effort Cordana expended was tiring her, and she felt a sharp pain in her side. Darting to the far side of the trap she unstealthed slightly, remaining in battle stance. She wanted it to appear that she was losing her focus. She needed Maiev to run towards her.

The ruse worked. Maiev laughed and taunted her. But instead of engaging Cordana, she threw the umbral crescent. Cordana saw it and twisted away as she ordinarily would, but her shifted center of balance made her clumsy and she didn't notice the tree root until her foot hit it and she tumbled to the ground. The jarring impact on her body shocked and hurt her. She immediately vanished completely and got up as quickly as she could. Even invisible she was still an easy target for another Warden. Cordana had only gone a few steps when a spasming pain nearly doubled her over. With a grunt she fell to her knees. _Please get her into the trap Khadgar_ , she silently entreated _. I can't do this anymore._ She lay her hands on her belly, the pain making her unable to stand.

"Maiev!" called Jarrod. He felt useless in this battle, he could not see his sister to engage her, and he could not draw her focus. He meant nothing to her, he was no threat to her present circumstance.

"Cordana, be careful!" he called out.

"She can be as careful as she likes, brother dear," replied Maiev. "I will kill her and her half breed whelp also!"

Khadgar had completed the trap and her words fueled an intense black rage in him that he had never felt. Not even on the day he helped slay his master did he feel such darkness within him. He no longer cared to trap the corrupted Warden, but wanted to send her to the twisting nether to dance with all the demons she liked.

"You will NOT!" he yelled, and released a volley of flares which, for a split second, showed him where his wife was as well as Maiev. He blinked to Cordana's side, then turned and let loose a terrifying barrage of arcane and fire. They hit a surprised Maiev and threw her into the air, breaking her stealth. She landed on Garona's prison bubble and slid down the other side. It was the only reason she survived the shards of ice and rock that hurtled towards her straight after.

"Khadgar! Stop!" screamed Cordana. She unstealthed and reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling on him.

Jarrod ran to his sister who lay unmoving in a heap. Garona was looking impassively at the scene, tapping on the side of the bubble a few times before returning to her hypnotic stare at the Orb.

"Maiev," he said. "Oh my dear sister! What has come over you? What madness has gripped you?"

He picked her up carefully.

"Bring her here Jarrod!" called Cordana weakly. "Khadgar has constructed a prison for her. She will be safe here."

"I cannot send my sister to the Vaults! It would kill her!" he exclaimed. His face was wracked with sorrow.

"No, she will not go to the Vaults. We will try and free her from her madness as we will Garona."

Another wave of pain overtook Cordana and she clutched her abdomen and hunched over with a groan.

Khadgar looked down at her and knelt by her side. "Cordana...what is it? Did Maiev hit you?"

She pulled her helmet off. "No...it's ok I will be fine, get Maiev in here Khadgar, before Jarrod does something foolish. He is overcome with emotion and cannot think properly."

Khadgar stood up. "Jarrod, something is wrong with Cordana. Get your sister into this prison _now!_ Maiev is not stable enough for you to handle. Please! I need to see to my wife!"

Jarrod looked at Cordana and saw the pain in her eyes. Woodenly he walked to the glowing rune on the ground and lay his unconscious sister down. As he stepped away, a glowing bubble formed itself over her, just as it had over Garona.

"I will conjure food and water for her three times a day as I do Garona. What you see here is not what they see. They are in a pocket dimension of sorts, in a room with a bed and facilities and even a window that shows them a quiet outdoor scene. Garona is currently sitting at her window staring outside. The Orb has her enthralled but she does not see it as such."

"Khadgar..." Cordana groaned weakly. "Help..."

He looked at her and knelt back down. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "I think there is something dreadfully wrong with the baby, or with me...or..." she whimpered and curled up in a ball on the ground, clutching her abdomen.

"Oh light," he whispered. "I better teleport us to the infirmary at the garrison."

"No! Sanctuary... _please._.."

"Alright my love, Sanctuary it is." He gathered her gently into his arms, still kneeling.

In a flash of light they vanished, leaving Jarrod shell shocked and confused. He sank down to the ground beside Maiev's prison and tried to clear his tortured thoughts.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Baby mine don't you cry**_

 _ **Baby mine dry your eyes**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart**_

 _ **Never to part**_

 _ **Baby of mine**_

 _ **~Baby of Mine-Alison Krause~**_

* * *

Cordana looked up from the newest wave of agony expecting to see Skylar and Rashana and the quiet familiarity of Sanctuary. Instead she saw large boulders, scant grasses and shrubs dotting a desert landscape.

"This isn't Sanctuary! Where is this?" Her eyes were wide with fright and pain and she gripped Khadgar tightly.

Khadgar stood up and looked around. His brow furrowed. "I teleported us to Sanctuary, Cordana! I don't understand this!"

She cried out as another wave assailed her. "Khadgar! Please!"

He knelt down and held her tight, then tried again.

This time it was indeed a forest, but it was most certainly not Sanctuary. Cordana was clinging onto him, moaning. "What is wrong with you?" she cried. "I need Rashana!"

Panic seized his heart. Never in his life had he failed to teleport correctly. It was one of the first spells he had ever learned, and teleporting two people was child's play. Where in the 9 hells _were_ they? He could not even discern if they were on Draenor or Azeroth.

"Hang on, my love," he said as calmly as he could. "I will cast us a portal and I will carry you through it."

He created the portal easily enough, but when he looked into it, there was no image of their destination. He tried again, using a different weave. This time instead of showing their destination, it flashed hundreds of images in rapid succession.

"Oh light...oh no..." whispered Khadgar.

"What? Help me get up Khadgar!"

He turned and looked at her. When she saw the expression in his eyes, her fear magnified. He knelt down beside her. "Cordana, my travel magic is not working correctly."

"What do you mean? You are an Archmage! Travel is the least of your spells is it not?"

"While you were away, I studied more of the Ogre magic. They had causeways scattered throughout Draenor which enabled them to travel quickly over long distances, much like my magic. Since I had attuned myself to this timestream, I thought I could activate the causeways, enabling everyone to travel with ease without needing a mage. Something has gone awry!"

"Oh no, Khadgar! Do something!"

She wailed as another spasm wracked her body. Cordana had no idea what was happening to her. She had trusted that Rashana would be there to help her when the time came for her son's birth, and although she had an idea what to expect, she had not thought it would be this terrible, which frightened her into thinking something was wrong with her baby.

Travel was now out of the question. Khadgar needed to deal with the situation himself. He conjured a tent and bedding for Cordana and hoped his manifestation magic was still intact. With a sigh of relief he saw the objects appear. Picking her up in his arms, he gently brought her inside.

"Undress me," she gasped, clawing at the mismatched mess of armor she wore.

Khadgar tried to remove it magically, but because it was translocation based it fizzled and failed. Gently he took every piece off by hand until she was completely divested of all her garments. He covered her with a light blanket although it was not chilly, thinking it would bring her some comfort.

"I think our son is ready to meet us," she said, panting. "But I need water...my people...we bring forth new life in a birthing pool!"

Khadgar's bright eyes grew even brighter. "He is coming _now_? Here? Cordana!"

She cried out in pain and gripped the bedding.

"What do I do, Cordana? _Light_ I have no knowledge of these things! Tell me what the pools look like!"

Between contractions she did her best to describe them for him. His first two attempts failed miserably. On his third try, he summoned up a structure that resembled a moonwell and she was happy with that. She tried to get up, but another contraction forced her back down. She was now bleeding and her water had broken.

Khadgar tried to ignore the blood. He forced himself to look anywhere but there as he carried her to the little pool he had made. Cordana was soothed by it and sighed with relief.

"I do not know what to do!" she said. "Rashana said she would take care of me! I am scared, Khadgar! There is so much pain...I do not know if this is normal!"

He felt helpless and lost, feeling once more the smothering blanket of failure settle upon him. Again he had failed to acquire the necessary knowledge to be a good husband and father. All the time he had wasted with Ogre magic and Orbs when he should have been researching Kaldorei birthing rituals and birth in general _. I am a terrible, self centered man_ , he thought unhappily.

Stripping off his battle gear and his small clothes, Khadgar got into the pool with her. He held her in front of him and did his best to comfort her. The pool was round, surrounded by white pillars and filled with warm, soothing water. There was an edge that served as a seat and that is where they rested. Cordana half sat, half floated, and Khadgar just held her close with both arms, his lips next to her ear, speaking softly to her.

Cordana's pains were faster and closer and she was crying miserably now. She gripped his arms tightly.

"It is ok, Cordana," he said gently. "You will be just fine. Listen to your body. We might not know what to do, but your body does. Our son will be here with us very soon!"

Khadgar hoped she could not feel him trembling. He felt wretched inside, not believing the very words he was saying to his beloved wife. He had no idea if she or their son was alright. He had no inkling of what was normal in childbirth and what was not. The one thing the Archmage had always excelled at, his one constant was his magic. Now his magic had betrayed him, denying his wife the help she desperately needed. He didn't want his little son born under more pain and duress than was necessary. Khadgar had imagined the birth would be gentle and uneventful. Of course, being a male, he hadn't consider the messy details of it. He had also not considered that he would be Cordana's sole support for the birth, as she had planned to have their son at Sanctuary with Rashana's assistance. Again he cursed his foolishness.

Cordana struggled for hours. Wherever they were, the sun had set and the moon made its appearance. It comforted Cordana to feel Elune's light on her and Khadgar felt her relax between contractions. For awhile nothing seemed to happen and she dozed off, exhausted. He was grateful for the reprieve and continued to hold her and comfort her.

Suddenly she awoke with a grunt and arched her back. "I think...its...time" she gasped.

Each successive contraction seemed worse than the last.

With the next one, Cordana cried out and pushed. Khadgar couldn't see what was happening, and he didn't wish to move from his supportive position. Bringing new life into the world was something that had been done since the beginning of time. It was an innate ability for the body to know what needed to be done, and when. Cordana was healthy and so was their son, there was no need for concern, or so he told himself, repeating it like a mantra in his head. Seeing her in such pain, unable to effect much comfort, tore at his heart.

It seemed like forever, Cordana pushing with the contractions, and Khadgar encouraging and soothing her as best he could.

Finally, beneath the perfect light of the moon, their little boy was born.

Cordana was crying as she held the tiny newborn boy against her. Khadgar finally dared to move and settled beside her. She kissed the wet little head and offered him to her mate with trembling hands.

"Khadgar, meet your son. His name is Khaidric."

He took the baby from her and cradled him carefully in his arms. He had never held someone so tiny and fragile, and _this_ little someone was a part of _him_. The little fellow had his hands tucked under his chin, but when he felt his father's kiss on his forehead he reached out a miniature hand and touched him.

All of Khadgar's carefully crafted composure dropped.

He held his son and cried as he never had before.

* * *

Cordana woke up in Khadgar's arms, Khaidric sleeping soundly on his father's chest, one tiny fist curled around the silver hairs.

"I wonder when he will want to eat," she mused tiredly. "All the work of being born and he has no interest in food!"

Khadgar turned his head and smiled at her. "How are you feeling my love?"

"Like a riverbeast ran through me," she said, wincing as she moved.

"Oh, no riverbeast," said Khadgar. "Just _this_ wonderful little guy."

He gently stroked Khaidric's fuzzy head. In the light of day they could see their son shared Cordana's beautiful purple hair, his little ears were slightly pointed but not as long as his mother's and he had his father's human skin color.

"I think he has your lips," said Khadgar softly.

"I think he looks like _you,_ " answered Cordana. "Which is very lucky for him."

"You flatter me too much, my love, and I am largely undeserving."

Khaidric squirmed and turned his head, facing his mother. Cordana kissed him. She tried to sit up but was too weak.

"How are we going to get home, Khadgar?" she asked. "I really need an apothecary."

"Are you still in pain, Cordana?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yes, quite a bit. I can barely move and I need to relieve myself. I am not looking forward to it."

"I am so sorry my love," said Khadgar softly. "You were incredible, Cordana. I was of no help to you at all, and you managed to bring our son into this world all on your own. I do not even have the words to express how I feel about you...I can say I love you...but that does not seem like enough."

He gently held onto Khaidric and rose, laying him in the little bassinette he had conjured. The baby stretched and yawned, and went right back to sleep.

The Archmage carefully helped Cordana out of the bed. She was very shaky and weak but managed to do what she needed to do. She didn't make a sound, but the pain made her see stars. She was aware that she had lost a lot of blood, and was in dire need of a healer. She didn't wish to worry Khadgar, he had enough on his plate with his transportation problem.

Khadgar helped her back to the bed and covered her with a blanket. Placing Khaidric's bassinette close beside her, he conjured up some simple clothing and got dressed. He saw how pale Cordana was, and he didn't like it.

"I do not wish to be away from you, but I need to sort out this magic issue," he said softly. "Are you able to reach Khaidric if he needs you?"

She nodded and he went outside.

Cordana felt her eyes grow heavy. Her limbs seemed leaden. Something felt wrong. She should have started recovering already, she had seen it with the other Kaldorei at Sanctuary. Perhaps it was because they had had healers present.

Khaidric squirmed and whimpered. She reached over and carefully picked him up, cradling him against her. He yawned then managed to get his fist near his mouth and began trying to suckle it.

"Oh little one," she said with a smile. " _Now_ you are hungry!"

Cordana was unsure what to do with him. Of course, she knew she had to feed him, and understood the gist of it, but she knew there would be details she had no clue of. Holding him next to her breast, she encouraged him to take her nipple and suckle. It took a few tries, but he figured it out, and she delighted in the notion that her body was able to give sustenance to her son.

Khaidric didn't eat much and fell asleep again. She held him on her chest, not wishing to be away from him. After nearly a year of carrying him inside her, Cordana could not bear to have him too far away. She was exhausted and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, Khadgar was sitting in a chair beside her, holding Khaidric. He was stroking his son's cheek and kissing his head. The baby was still asleep.

"He is so beautiful and perfect, Cordana," whispered Khadgar. "I still cannot believe that this is _my_ son, my bloodline. Every dream I ever has come true in the two of you. Thank you my love, for all of this, for going through with it even though I know you didn't wish to."

Cordana smiled weakly. "Khaidric is worth everything I went through."

Her eyes felt heavy, and she could not keep them open. She heard Khadgar talking to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. All she wanted was to sleep. She felt herself drifting away, her body light and free of pain.

"Cordana!" his voice sounded urgent. She felt him touch her face, then felt herself being held, the action pulling her from that peaceful place she had been floating in and her pain came back.

"Cordana, please...wake up!"

 _I am awake_ , she thought unhappily. _Leave me alone Khadgar, I am tired_. _Everything hurts, I don't want to move._

His wife had fallen asleep as he had talked to her earlier, and he had taken Khaidric in his bassinette outside with him to continue to work on the transportation situation.

That was 2 hours ago.

When he returned to the tent, Cordana was still asleep but he noticed immediately that something was wrong. She was extremely pale, her breathing was shallow and she had not moved in all that time. Cordana was usually an active sleeper, tossing and turning. She never remained in one position. Khadgar talked to her softly and touched her, then shook her and called to her. She did not respond.

He pulled the blankets from her and was shocked by what he saw.

She was lying in a pool of blood. It had seeped into the bedding and into the sheepskins below it.

"Oh no, no, no...Cordana... _no_..."

He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her, rubbing her limbs, begging her to awaken.

He was shaking with anxiety.

He had fought the Legion, countless demons and things he would as soon forget. He had been to the 9 hells and back and survived. He knew how to quell his fear and focus, but this...this was something terrible he could not repress.

Cordana was dying.

He had been on enough battlefields to recognize loss of blood when he saw it. Khaidric's birth had been hard and traumatized her body. She needed a healer desperately.

His meddling with the Ogre causeways had twisted his magic. He had aligned himself with the Draenic timestream, but when he began to use the causeways something must have gone wrong. Now he could not figure out how to untwist them and set them right. At least not under such dire conditions. He had no time to puzzle through it, his wife needed a city, any city would do. Any city with healers.

Khadgar had slowed down the chaotic portals on his earlier attempts, and was now given one second views of the places it linked to. They would have to jump through it and hope they caught a friendly city. It was the only way to get his wife out of this place, wherever it was.

Khadgar bundled baby Khaidric up against her, and picked Cordana up. She was limp and listless and her skin was clammy.

"It's going to be ok, Cordana," he said soothingly. "We are going to find a way out of here, I promise you."

The portal was flashing. He drew power and forced it to slow but it was resisting. He drew more of it but it wasn't enough. He could not get it as slow as it had been previously. At the current speed there was no way they could make it through.

He needed yet more power.

Khadgar swallowed hard and pressed his lips to Cordana's forehead. He knew what he was considering was wrong on every level, and an affront to the Kirin Tor and the Council of Six, but his wife's life hung in the balance. Right or wrong was never black and white and it suddenly didn't matter.

What mattered was _her_. He had promised Cordana at the World Tree that he would always protect her, and if it killed him, Khadgar would keep that promise. He warded his wife and his son.

Kirin Tor and their limited vision be damned. He had failed enough as it was and would not endure another failure.

To the 9 hells with the Council of Six, who would not help him when he needed them the most.

He drew on his anger, allowing the darkness inside him to expand and reach out. He called up every tragedy, every slight, every injustice and twisted it into hatred. His rage was a black ball of dissent that roiled and churned in his very being.

Khadgar channeled into the Twisting Nether.

He linked with the Fel.

They jumped through the portal.


	52. Chapter 51

_**There ain't nothin' not affected  
When two hearts get connected  
All that is, will be, or ever was  
Every single choice we make  
Every breath we get to take  
Is all because two people fell in love**_

 _ **~Brad Paisley-Two People Fell In Love~**_

* * *

Khaidric was nursing happily nestled in his mother's arms. Cordana was reclining against Khadgar, who had not left her side for a moment.

Rashana and Skylar stood by, smiling.

They had landed in the dwarven city of Ironforge, and the good dwarves had rushed to help Cordana. After stabilizing her, they located a mage who sent them to Darnassus. From there, it was a portal to Sanctuary.

Cordana had been fading fast, and had Khadgar not done what he had, she would have succumbed. The dwarven healers who initially worked on her were astounded at her strength. A lesser being would have died from the trauma. Khadgar had a hard time reconciling his actions. He felt that his own magic should have been powerful enough to save his wife. That pervasive feeling of failure was eroding his confidence, something he had never had to face before.

It took two healers to stop the bleeding from the damage inside Cordana and bring her back around. It took a full day, and in that time, Khadgar held his son and didn't move from her side. He would put the baby at her breast to feed, but the rest of the time Khaidric was in his arms.

When she awoke the first thing she asked was "Is Khaidric hungry? He probably wants to eat by now."

The baby was quite pleased to be offered his food.

"Does he have the eyes of the Kaldorei?" asked Skylar.

Cordana smiled. "We do not know. He has not opened them yet!"

As if on cue, little Khaidric stopped feeding and turned his head, cautiously opening his eyes. At first it was just a little, then as he realized there was an entire world of color and shapes to experience, he opened them all the way.

"Oh by Elune!" cried Cordana. "Look!"

Everyone gazed down at the curious little boy. Not one of them had ever seen such magnificent eyes! Khaidric's eyes were the bright blue of his father's but also had the Kaldorei glow. However it was altered in such a way that they appeared as stained glass windows in a cathedral with a bright candle left on behind them, warm color glowing out onto the world.

"Light," said Khadgar.

"Indeed," said Rashana.

"Unbelievable," said Skylar.

Khaidric gazed at his father, then batted the air in front of him.

"You are beautiful, my son," said Khadgar, feeling his eyes prickling with emotion as he kissed the baby.

Khaidric was barely a day old and it appeared that just for a moment his little lips curved upwards in a smile.

* * *

Against Rashana and Skylar's better judgement, Cordana and Khaidric came home to the Tower. Cordana didn't want Khadgar to miss a moment of his son's life, and with the problem of his portal magic, she was not assured that he would be able to travel easily enough to see them. Khaidric loved his father and was always excited to see him, kicking his little legs and following his every move. Cordana could not bear the thought of depriving Khadgar of his joy either.

The baby's personality was typical of Kaldorei children: he never cried or fussed. He simply whimpered or made little sounds until his mother or father picked him up. It was rare for Khaidric to be left in his bassinette anyway. His parents adored him and were always holding and cuddling him, or gazing into his wonderful eyes.

Khadgar's focus, which had so long been on his mission, shifted to his precious son. He ignored the Orb of Dominion and Garona entirely, and did not go near Maiev. He place a sound barrier around them both, so no one need hear their curses and rants.

He kept Cordana and Khaidric near him at all times. He enjoyed taking care of the baby when Cordana went to visit Toriona, which he had to urge her to do. She just never wished to be away from her son. Khadgar played with Khaidric and read all manner of boring tomes to the child, snuggled him and took him for walks around the Tower and the garrison. Everyone became accustomed to the sight of the Archmage not in battle gear, but carrying his little son and all the trappings that went with his role as a father. Beautiful little Khaidric was the star of the garrison. His magnificent eyes garnered a lot of attention, and Jaaral and Toriona would drop what they were doing to visit with him. Amidst all the death and war, this new life brought much needed hope to those he met.

Khadgar would watch as the child nursed, peacefully suckling his mother who looked at him with eyes so filled with adoration.

"I cannot believe you are the same Kaldorei who showed up at my tent so long ago, full of fire and ice..." said Khadgar softly, stroking her leg and hip as she fed the baby.

"I took one look at you and thought I might be in trouble," said Cordana with a smile.

"You did? Why?"

"You had that aura about you. The quiet confidence with a mischievous edge. And when you smiled at me...by Elune I thought you were the most handsome human I had ever seen. I had heard stories of your flamboyant personality, and knowing that, and seeing you for myself...I suspected we might end up with issues!"

Khadgar laughed. "I liked the sound of your voice," he said. "That first night after we met, I remember laying there in my tent wondering what you looked like, and yes I even considered spying on you to see if you took the encounter suit off."

Cordana gave him an odd look. "I don't live in it, Khadgar! I would have had to take it off sometime to bathe at least and sleep."

"Mmm," he said. "If I had imagined you taking anything off and bathing, we would have been in trouble a lot sooner than we were I think."

"So you didn't think of me in that way at all? You are a strange human!"

"Remember you were sent as my protector and assistant. I had accepted my solitary fate at that point and while that wouldn't necessarily have stopped me from thinking certain things, I knew our relationship had to be built on trust and mutual respect. I considered that to be the most important aspect at the beginning so spying on you and letting my mind wander were not appropriate to me. However once I got to know you more, I allowed my mind certain...liberties...from time to time."

Cordana kissed Khaidric and lay him down in his little bassinette. The amazing eyes were open and looking around but when he was covered with his blanket he closed them and went to sleep.

Cordana took her mate in her arms, his head on her chest and she stroked his hair. "I stopped allowing my mind those luxuries centuries ago," she said. "I realized it did more harm than good, but spending time with you so closely I found it difficult to not let my mind wander into those forbidden areas. As time went on I found it nearly impossible to be near you and not wish you to touch me. I did not realize you had seen me with my helmet off, and as much as I desired more from you, I was terrified that you would find me as heinous as I believed myself to be."

He caressed her gently. "Oh, Cordana...that we were both so taken with one another from the very start...leads me to believe we were meant to be as one."

"Our son is proof of that truth, would you not agree?"

He raised his head and kissed her. "I agree very much."

He let his hand roam over her body, her soft skin feeling very comforting to him beneath his fingers. When he reached the tuft of hair between her legs, he played with it cautiously, unsure how she would feel about such contact at this time.

Cordana sighed and parted her legs, and he tenderly caressed her flower. She seemed hesitant when he touched inside her, so he withdrew and brought her to release a different way.

"Do you still have pain, Cordana?" he asked softly after they had enjoyed one another.

"Not generally, no," she replied. "Just when you went into me, it still feels tender. I will recover in time."

"My poor love," said Khadgar. "Khaidric's birth was very difficult for you. I didn't realize it while it was happening, I thought that all births were traumatic...I was wrong. I felt helpless and worried, there was nothing I could do to help you."

"Khadgar, your being with me meant everything," said Cordana. "At a certain point, I thought that I would be giving birth without you in Sanctuary. I was unhappy about it, and considered that perhaps you did not want a Kaldorei mate anymore."

His expression fell and he sat up, pulling her into his arms. "My love...I am so sorry. I was weak minded...I could not reconcile myself to the loss of your presence and the feeling that I had failed you both terribly and I got too caught up in it."

"I feared you had abandoned us, Khadgar. I always believed you loved us...but that maybe it was too hard for you to continue. I felt as though _I_ had failed _you_ and failed the Enclave. However my love for Khaidric kept me going. I knew if I were forced to bear him alone, I would bring him to you afterwards and see how you felt then. I never considered that you would not love our son. Not for a moment."

He held her tight, rocking her. "But you thought I could stop loving you. That will never happen Cordana. Never. I am a terrible man for making you feel that way...I am so sorry... _ever_ so sorry my love. I will never allow myself to become so self centered again. When I nearly lost you, I realized how ridiculous I had been, letting my own feelings take precedence over yours. It was wrong of me, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for that."

"All is forgiven my love," she said, snuggling into him.

After awhile, they looked over at Khaidric, soundly asleep in his bassinette. Cordana crawled to the edge of the bed and lay down, gazing at their son. Khadgar lay behind her and pulled the covers over them.

He held his wife, and they were silent, watching their precious baby sleeping and feeling a sense of peace and joy.


	53. Chapter 52

_**You can't hide your lyin' eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes**_

 _ **~Lyin' Eyes-The Eagles~**_

* * *

When the days are dark and there is nothing but strife, it is often repeated like a mantra the words _and this too shall pass._ It is a comfort during those times, staring straight ahead at the light at the end of the tunnel, knowing that you will come to it if you just keep believing and keep reaching for it.

But those words still ring true for those who are caught up in the rapturous haze of love and contentment.

Khadgar, Cordana, and their beautiful son were so blissfully happy. Their motivation to focus on the mission was gone, replaced by the wonderment of watching Khaidric grow. He was two months old, still a tiny, dependent baby, when Khadgar realized that their idyllic life could not continue.

There was war on the horizon. Gul'Dan had not put his plans on hold to please the little family of the Archmage. Their happy little bubble had to be burst.

"Our work must continue, Cordana," he said rather sadly one evening as they sat together by the fireplace in the library of the Tower.

"I know this, Khadgar," she said.

"Will you be at my side, or have you decided to give up your days as a Warden of the Enclave to raise Khaidric?"

She was reflective. "The life of a Warden is all I know, and I still feel I must continue this mission with you and see it through to completion."

He smiled at her. "I am so glad to hear it. But I do not want Khaidric here at the Tower when we are working. I think you understand."

Her heart seemed to clench up and skip a beat. "I cannot bear to have him away from me, Khadgar."

"I know my love, but what we do here is not something I wish him to be exposed to. My wards are excellent but I will not trust anything 100% when it comes to his well being. If you are not comfortable with him away from you, I will understand and ask Jaaral to assist me once more."

She shifted her position and lay back against him, Khaidric sleeping on her chest.

"Toriona will look after him," Cordana said sadly, stroking the little head. "But I must go and see him to feed him."

The Archmage nodded. "I know it is hard my love. I do not wish him away from me either but this is the safest way for us to continue our work. We will begin with Garona I believe. She has the most to offer at this time. Maiev can wait."

Cordana nodded and was quiet. Khadgar knew that she was very unhappy at having to leave Khaidric in someone else's care, even her friend's. Part of him wished that she would have chosen to take up the role as their son's mother completely, and allow someone else to do the dirty work. But Cordana was loyal and proud, and she did not wish to have a failure on her roster. She would give her all to him as she always had, and once the day came to a close, she would once more take up the role she had come to cherish more than any other.

"I am sorry my love," he said. "I need you to know that it is not a failure on your part should you decide you would rather stay with Khaidric!"

"Thank you, Khadgar," she responded. "But I must see this through."

Khadgar decided they would only work for a few hours a day. It was more important to him to spend time with his wife and his son, than to study the same old tomes he had done for most of his life. His tomes would always be there, likewise magic, but Khaidric would only be a baby for a short time and he meant to enjoy every moment of his dream come true.

Cordana was an excellent mother. The Archmage had worried, during the early months of her pregnancy, that she would not enjoy the role and be unable to give the little guy all of her heart. He was pleased when she seemed to bond with him before his birth, but now that he had seen her give all of herself to caring for him, he could not have asked for a better outcome. She was everything and more that he could have wished for in the mother of his child. To Khadgar, Cordana was, in a word, perfection in every way.

The rest of that evening Cordana was very quiet. She held onto Khaidric and would not put him down. She fed him longer than usual, took him into the bath barrel with her, then lay curled up in the bed with the baby beside her.

"Cordana," said Khadgar gently. "I think I would rather have Jaaral assist me."

She frowned at him, a strange expression on her face. "You find my attachment to my son a weakness! I am not weak, Khadgar! I will carry out my duties as expected."

She had felt an unidentifiable aggression inside her lately and it made her even more upset. Little things her mate said to her set her off and gave her a feeling of agitation. Her ire was always up, and more often than not she just wanted him to be quiet and leave her be. Cordana could not understand what was making her feel this way, but it overrode her usual senses and became all she _could_ feel at times.

Her current agitation sat like a hard ball inside her, much like the fear she had felt when Maiev had infiltrated her position. What did Khadgar want from her? He wanted a mother for his child, and she filled that role. He wanted a wife, and she filled that role also. He wanted an assistant, a protector, and she was that to him as well. Now he would place guilt on her, because she showed that it hurt her to know she would be away from her son? This fact made her mate want to replace her?

Her eyes dulled and she gave him a withering look, her chest and lips tight.

Khadgar was puzzled. He knelt on the floor and stroked Khaidric's head and caressed Cordana's cheek. "My love, you do not need to be upset by this! Your heart is with our baby as it should be. Jaaral and I will manage!"

"I will not let you disgrace me," she said flatly.

"What? How could you think such a thing?"

He placed his fingers beneath her chin and turned her face up to him. "You are tired, Cordana. You are not yourself at this time. Please rest and I will look after Khaidric."

The tenderness and kindness in his voice should have been soothing to her, but instead it angered Cordana. Khadgar moved to pick the little boy up but she pushed his hand away. "Leave him alone!" Her voice was like a razor, cutting into him. She had never spoken to him that way, and he had, in truth, never heard her so angry.

Khadgar blinked in surprise. What had gotten into her? Cordana's eyes were once again softly glowing as they always did even though she did not look at him. He rose and stepped back without a word and left her and their son to sleep.

* * *

The Warden was edgy and irritated the following morning. Khadgar began his day with the puzzle of the transportation magic. He was still unable to cast portals or teleport anywhere. On his test runs he had to take a mage with him to return them home. He was confounded by the problem and wished he could concentrate solely on that until it was solved, but there was too much else to be done and he could not indulge himself. Cordana failed to understand why he would begin work on the one project that she could provide him no assistance for. All she could do was stand there and observe. It bored her. This puzzled her also. Had not most of her time with Khadgar been spent in stealth simply watching over him? Why did this now irritate her? Was it because of Khaidric?

Cordana had brought Khaidric to Toriona, who was beside herself with delight at being able to look after the little one.

"I will return to feed him as often as possible," the Warden said.

"He will be just fine, Cordana!" reassured Toriona. "I will hold him just as you do. I have mountains of paperwork to deal with and he will be right there with me. Come see him whenever you like."

Cordana had not been happy with any of it, but returned to the Tower to assist her mate. She looked at Maiev sitting in her arcane prison. Her former sister looked straight at her and stood at the wall, her hands pressed to the edge. Cordana did not realize she had begun walking towards her until Khadgar called her name.

"Cordana! Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned back to him. "I am not going anywhere," she stated, then realized she had wandered several feet away from him towards Maiev.

"How is Maiev able to see me?" she asked. "You told Jarrod they were in a pocket dimension."

"It is a prison, Cordana. Not a suite in the King's palace. They are relocated to the dimension three times a day for humane purposes but they do not get to live there, no."

She gave him an icy look. "So you lied to Jarrod."

"I did not lie. I merely did not give him the exacting details of the situation."

"A lie of omission is still a lie, Khadgar," said Cordana unhappily.

He did not respond to her. He understood she was torn between two worlds, and it aggravated and upset her, so he did not try and talk reason into her. There was no point.

With the Ogre tome floating in front of him, Khadgar began a new ritual circle. Cordana watched, disinterestedly.

She felt eyes on her.

" _Cordana_."

She turned. There was a sound barrier on the prisons and there was no way either Maiev or Garona could have called her name.

 _"Ask him how he saved your life."_

Maiev was standing quietly, staring at her, not moving. With surprise she realized that Garona was doing the same. It _had_ to be them. There was no one else around.

 _"Do it."_

Cordana turned back to Khadgar. Why did she care what two insane and corrupted prisoners had to say? If it was indeed them speaking to her. Perhaps it was her own unhappy mind.

Cordana felt strange, her vision blurring and her mind suddenly shutting off, confusing her for a moment. It felt as though for a heartbeat, she had suffered amnesia and forgotten where she was and what she was doing.

" _Do you want to know the truth?"_

The voice was not coming from the prisons or from outside herself. It came from inside her mind, like a form of telepathy. Shocked, she turned and looked at the prisoners, then turned back, the strange haze on her mind returning.

"Cordana?" asked Khadgar. "Are you alright my love?"

She was staring at him fixedly, looking but not seeing. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Cordana!"

Her eyes focused on him. "How did you save me, Khadgar?" she asked.

He frowned. "Save you? I am not sure I understand what you are asking."

"When Khaidric was born and I nearly died. You could not teleport or create portals."

"I did create a portal and jumped us through it and hoped that we would land in a safe place which we did, thankfully."

" _He lies, he lies_!"

"It could have been horde territory," she said.

"Yes, it could have been," answered Khadgar. "Why all the questions about this now, Cordana?"

"You would not have risked my life and Khaidric's for any chance that we could have ended up in hostile territory. You were certain it would be a friendly landing. How did you do it, Khadgar? And why can you not repeat it now that you are at the Tower?"

He pulled her into an embrace. "You do not wish to hear the details of boring portal magic my dear. Why does it matter, since you and Khaidric are safe and healthy!"

 _"Make him show you!"_

"Show me how you did it," she said.

"We have much to do Cordana, I do not have time to teach you about portal magic."

She felt her chest tighten. "I do not wish to learn it. Repeat what you did that day. Show me."

Khadgar kissed her on her forehead. "You are being very odd my love," he said. "Perhaps you are missing Khaidric and you should go and see him. Today we will not work with Garona. I will continue to try and decipher this transportation situation. You go ahead and see to our son."

 _"He lied to Jarrod and he is lying to you too!_ "

"Why work on something you already deciphered? Why are you evading the question, Archmage?" Cordana asked rather coldly.

"I am not evading anything. There is nothing to tell my dear. We were very lucky that day, and I for one am grateful for it. I would think that _you_ would be also."

"You are not telling me everything, Khadgar," Cordana said.

Khadgar sighed. No one had been there but the two of them the day Khaidric was born. He did not like the fact that his wife seemed suspicious of him. He liked it even less that there had been no one else there to mention anything to her. Where was all of this coming from? Did she know more than she let on? And if so, how? Should he simply tell her and make light of it, or continue protesting his innocence? There was no way she could know about his involvement with the Fel energy. It had been an emergency, he had had no choice.

Khadgar would have had no problem going head to head with the Council of Six on anything he and they disagreed on. In fact, he prided himself on his open minded knowledge and trying to force them to see better ways of doing things. He didn't care when they looked at him askance, or told him he was dangerous and reckless. Their opinion of him mattered not in the slightest.

But _hers_ did.

He looked at Cordana, her dusky skin and her violet hair, the wonderful sensuous lips that would curve into a smile when she saw him or beheld their beautiful son. She was his love, his light, his life. To see disappointment in her eyes would be terrible to him. He couldn't risk telling her, for fear that it would change her opinion of him, that it would make him lesser in her eyes in some way. The Wardens were known for their disdain of magic. Most of them shunned the arcane and all of them loathed and despised the Fel. Although his Cordana was open minded about arcane magic he knew she would not approve of what he had done.

Khadgar couldn't bear it.

"My love," he said gently. "Your life was saved through luck and chance, nothing more. I was desperate and had to take that risk of jumping an unpredictable portal. I would have fought off the entire horde if I had to, to save you and Khaidric. Let it go, Cordana. It was a frightening situation for me and I would rather not remember it."

Cordana's love for him, and her faith and trust told her that he was speaking the truth. But the other part of her, the part that felt something wasn't quite right, the part that heard the whispers in her mind, felt that he was being dishonest and she could not understand why. She let him kiss her, and she removed the encounter suit.

"I will go and feed Khaidric," she said, heading for the portal, glad the haze on her mind had gone and her vision had returned to normal.

Khadgar watched her go, then turned to the prisoners. They were both sitting facing him...smiling.


	54. Chapter 53

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

 _ **~To Make You Feel My Love-Adele~**_

* * *

Little Khaidric felt so good in her arms. Cordana kissed him and nuzzled him, then settled him at her breast. His eyes were open and he watched her as he drank, but then the comfort of her presence made him sleepy and he nodded off.

"He is precious," said Toriona. "He never cries, he just lies there in my arms and looks around or sleeps. Jaaral held him for awhile as well."

"Kaldorei babies do not cry," said Cordana. "Their needs are intuitively met by their parents so they do not need to scream for attention. Khaidric is very much Kaldorei in nature, although Khadgar has a gentle, quiet way about him as well and that may be a contributing factor to our son's demeanor."

Toriona looked at the little boy, then looked at her friend, then back to the child. "He may have the Kaldorei personality," she said smiling. "But he favors Khadgar in looks. Except his lips. He definitely has your beautiful lips."

Cordana stroked the little cheek. "I am glad he looks like his father. Khadgar is...well...very handsome."

She felt different away from the Tower. The earlier confusion she had felt dissipated the longer she was away. No more mind fog plagued her and she felt quiet and happy inside as she usually did. The mission was wearing on her, being torn between two worlds was extremely stressful. Cordana supposed that the Tower environs reminded her too much of the war, and her focus was more inclined towards raising her son then dealing with the mission. She frowned. Why could she not even remember what she and Khadgar had been working on?

She looked at her sleeping baby. "Toriona, sometimes I resent this entire situation here in Draenor."

"So do I," her friend said sadly. "I really want to start a family with Jaaral, but this damnable war prevents him from opening his heart to the idea."

"What about Nishkaa and Mairi? How are things with them?"

"Nishkaa is still spending time with us, but Mairi no longer is. She just could not attach herself to us. Matron feels she never properly grieved for her father, and now it is all coming up and must be dealt with. As you had said some time ago, Mairi seems to have begun separating from Nishkaa as she begins to process her own grief. It is tragic, but it is a good thing she is managing it now."

"Poor child. I wish I were able to help, but our roles in this situation are clear. Having Khaidric was very unexpected and has changed everything. I find myself struggling daily with the two roles in my life."

Toriona gave Cordana a sympathetic smile. "Are you finding it hard to leave him with me?"

"I mean no unkindness by saying that I do," replied the Warden. "I dislike not having him in my arms but Khadgar feels that what we are working with is not something Khaidric should be exposed to. I do agree for the most part. I just sometimes question why he wants me there, when I do not seem to do much for him."

"You are there because your presence strengthens him," said Toriona. "He was so unhappy when you were at Sanctuary. Everything about him radiated misery. Khadgar loves you so much, Cordana."

Cordana kissed Khaidric's head. "I love him as well. He and Khaidric are everything to me, although..." She paused and looked directly at her friend.

"What is it Cordana?" asked Toriona gently, seeing a question in the Warden's eyes.

"Sometimes I get very angry with him inside. It is as though he cannot say the right thing or do the right thing and no matter what Khadgar does, it upsets me. There are moments when I feel like I am not even myself, and I do not want him near me or Khaidric. I cannot understand why I feel that way."

Toriona shook her head slowly. "I get irritated with Jaaral sometimes, although I love him very much. We don't always agree on everything and both of us are convinced our way is the correct way. I think all relationships have these bumps Cordana. And you went through a lot with Khaidric's birth. Maybe you are just overwhelmed with being a new mother. I'm sure it will pass as your son gets older!"

As they talked, the Archmage came in. He looked adoringly at his son and kissed Cordana. "We are through with today's work, my love," he said. "Why don't we go to Dalaran and show off our wonderful new arrival to the Council?"

"You never told Jaina and the others yet?" asked Toriona.

Khadgar shook his head. "I did not. To be truthful, I never even thought of it until now!"

"Alright, I suppose we could do that," answered Cordana. "Khaidric has been fed and he will be happily asleep for awhile."

* * *

Jaina fell in love with the baby instantly. "Oh his eyes! Look at that hair and those little ears! Khadgar he looks so much like you aside from the obvious!"

The Archmage smiled proudly and put his arm around Cordana.

Kalec carried the little boy around for a bit, until Modera stole him away. She looked wistfully at the baby then at Khadgar, and Cordana remembered him telling her that Modera had had an interest in him once. She snuggled the baby until Ansirem relieved her of him, under protest.

Ansirem had 3 children of his own, and he had always wanted more. He cuddled with Khaidric, admiring the baby's curiosity, then gave him back to Cordana. The little fellow was tired and wanted to sleep. Khadgar gently took him from her and cradled him in his arms, his eyes filled with tenderness and love.

"Fatherhood agrees with you Khadgar," said Jaina softly. "It is nice to see you this way. I know how much you always wanted a family of your own. Congratulations to both of you."

Khaidric was asleep in minutes, and everyone talked for awhile on mundane matters before Khadgar cast a portal back to the Tower.

* * *

He placed the baby in his bassinette and took his wife in his arms. He kissed her tenderly but she seemed rather unresponsive.

"Is everything alright, Cordana?" he asked, kissing her ear, something she usually liked.

She moved her head away. "Yes, everything is fine, Archmage," she said.

The truth was, everything was not fine. That feeling of irritation was creeping over her again. That strange fog, those momentary lapses of amnesia, unwanted thoughts, it all began to wear on her. Her mind couldn't shake the notion that Khadgar was hiding something from her. Cordana wanted to puzzle it over in a quiet place, work through it, try and make sense of the feeling. She wanted to hold Khaidric and just sit and ponder. She had no interest in what Khadgar was suggesting with his kisses and hooded eyes. He _had_ upset her earlier and she began to remember it.

He grinned at her playfully. "Have I been demoted again? I am a common Archmage once more?"

He nibbled her ear and then kissed her neck, pressing against her. He wished to make love to her but was unsure how she would receive his advances. It had become clear to him that Cordana had not been quite the same since Khaidric's birth and although that was to be expected initially he was a bit concerned about her just the same. Something in her manner seemed off lately, and it was not improving.

Cordana felt herself tightening up. Why was it that the minds of males seemed to revolve around only one thing? She freed herself from his embrace and stood by Khaidric's bassinette and watched him sleeping.

Khadgar sat down on the edge of the couch. "Cordana," he said quietly. "I think we need to talk."

She did not turn to him and said nothing.

"Cordana," he said a bit more firmly. "Please come here."

She turned then, and he did not like the expression on her face. It was cold and almost angry.

"You seem upset with me, and I deserve to know why, do I not? You have been acting oddly lately, Cordana. If you do not wish to make love because you are not ready then at least tell me so. Please do not leave me wondering if your affections have changed for me."

"You are over dramatic, Khadgar," she said. "I have not stopped loving you simply because I do not wish to lie with you. Your needs can be rather overbearing sometimes."

 _Overbearing?_ He gave her a confused look. Cordana had never indicated that he was overbearing in any respect. Why now? Could having a child change a Kaldorei's personality this much? Was this just something he was not aware of and quite normal for her people? He decided to leave it well enough alone until he could learn more.

"Alright, Cordana," he said softly. "I miss being with you in that way, showing my love for you. When you are ready I am sure you will let me know."

She turned back to her son for a moment, then went to a nearby chair and sat down, curling her legs under her and vanishing into stealth.

Khadgar felt a sadness and confusion inside him and sat for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He felt that Cordana did not want him nearby and decided to go and speak to Rashana. He was desperate to understand what was happening to his wife.

* * *

Rashana could shed no light on the situation for Khadgar. The Archmage sat deflated on a tree stump facing the Kaldorei healer.

"I am unable to explain her change in behavior," he said. "She holds me at arm's length emotionally and physically. She is unwilling to be intimate with me in any way and will not tell me why."

"Is she happy when she is with Khaidric?" asked Rashana.

"Very much so," he replied with a smile. "She adores him and does not like to put him down, she even dislikes it when I wish to hold him."

Rashana frowned. "She does not wish you to interact with your son?"

Khadgar shook his head. "Not usually no. I take him from her regardless and I can see she is upset by it and tries to take him back as soon as possible. It is as though she does not trust me any longer."

"Has something happened between you recently that could have caused her to feel that way?"

Khadgar thought about it. "The only thing odd thing was that Cordana asked me how I was able to get her to you after Khaidric's birth. I used some...unconventional...means to achieve that and I did not wish to detail those means to her. There was no one around at the time so it is impossible for her to have been told about it, yet she quizzed me for quite awhile on the subject."

Rashana looked at him dubiously. While she did not dislike Cordana's human mate, the healer's opinion of humans in general was not that high. She had trouble seeing any of them as truly trustworthy, and found them to be fickle, their desires waxing and waning with the moon. It concerned her deeply. "I am not going to ask about these methods either. I am not fond of the arcane, and I have no doubt that if you do not wish to be forthright about the situation with your mate, then it is something you should not have done in the first place. However, as it was her life at stake I can understand your justification. But you need to speak to Cordana and give her the answers she seeks. Our people are intuitive and sensitive and if she feels something is not right between you, she will withdraw from you over time."

Rashana's expression was hard as she stood and faced him. "Given enough incidences of human deception, your mate will abandon you and she will have every reason to do so. Dishonesty and breach of trust is not something we tolerate, and over time it can wear away at our spirits, weakening us. Our sense of self preservation will see us leave a situation before it becomes dire. Sort through this if you value your relationship. Good day, Archmage."

* * *

Despite Khadgar's best attempts to smooth things over, the situation went from bad to worse between them. Cordana became withdrawn and suspicious of anything he did. She did not let him touch her, and began to sleep elsewhere, taking Khaidric with her. She did not want him touching his son, and that became a bone of contention between them. Khadgar was beside himself with worry. Any other time in the past when he had felt dissension in Cordana, she had had a valid reason. Try as he might he could extract no information from her that would give him any clue as to why she was so distant. He only knew that he desperately wanted to fix the situation.

It was an evening not long after his visit to Rashana that he found Khaidric in his bassinette, awake and looking around. Cordana was nowhere in sight. That was very unusual for her. She hated to be away from him.

"Hello, little guy," Khadgar said affectionately and picked the baby up. Khaidric's magnificent eyes glowed and he gurgled and batted a little hand at his father. Occasionally, despite what he had been told about very young babies not being able to truly smile yet, Khadgar was sure his son smiled at him. The baby grabbed his proffered finger and gripped it hard. The Archmage smiled and held him close, kissing his head. "I love you, Khaidric," he said.

He sat with him, playing with him and singing little songs waiting for Cordana to return. How long had it been since the little boy had been fed? Why had she left him alone at all? Khadgar changed him and put a warmer outfit on.

Khaidric seemed happy enough, and Khadgar carried him into the hallway and called for Cordana. When there was no answer, he went downstairs to the library and walked around the tower, calling for her. Wrapping Khaidric up in a soft blanket, he went outside. By now, his son was fussing slightly and was asking to be fed, sucking on his hand as best he could.

"Cordana!" he called out, annoyance in his voice. "Khaidric is hungry and needs to be cared for! Where are you?"

He looked around and glanced up towards the arcane prisons. Cordana was standing there, staring at them both. Maiev and Garona were sitting on the ground looking up at her, unmoving.

Khadgar sent them into the illusionary dimension and grabbed Cordana by the shoulder. "Light, Cordana!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing with these two? They are unstable! Leave them be! They do not need to be guarded, they are quite secure!"

Cordana stared at him and her eyes were hard and dull. "You have not been feeding them!" she said harshly. "That is torture!"

Khadgar's eyes widened. "Of course I am feeding them, Cordana. It is ridiculous of you to assume that I am not."

"I am not _assuming_ anything, Archmage! Both of them told me themselves. You are not feeding and watering them regularly!"

Khadgar kept his voice soft and even. He was holding his son, and the child did not deserve to hear the dissension between them.

"They cannot be speaking to you, Cordana. They are behind a silence spell. Not only that, neither of them are telepathic. Now will you please come with me and take care of Khaidric. He is hungry and unhappy, look at him."

Khadgar held the little boy so she could see him. Her eyes took on a soft glow once more as she reached for her son, letting Khadgar lead her back to the tower.

Cordana sat down on the couch and offered the baby her breast. He gratefully latched on and began to suckle.

"Cordana," said Khadgar gently.

"Don't talk to me," she said flatly.

He sat down beside her and she turned to him, her eyes narrowed and dull once more. "You are torturing the prisoners, and I told you I would not abide that."

Khadgar ignored the accusation. "Cordana, tomorrow we are going to free Garona from Gul'Dan's hold. You must take Khaidric to Toriona and we will get this done. It is time to move forward and I am ready. I will need you to assist me by monitoring her."

Cordana began to protest, but he stopped her.

"I will not take any excuses on this. It will be done tomorrow and you will be here to see it through. Thereafter you and I are going to have a long talk about where we are going from here. There is something terribly wrong with you and I will get to the bottom of it." He knew his voice was harder then he would have liked it to be, but he was hurt and confused and could not repress it any longer.

Cordana stood up and walked away from him, going to the other side of the room and sitting facing the opposite direction.

Khadgar's heart was breaking. He did his best not to show how deeply he was affected by her attitude and manifested a tome and made a pretense of reading it. He was losing the best thing that had ever happened to him and felt powerless to understand or stop it. It was not a feeling the Archmage was used to, and he disliked it immensely. But that was of later concern. He had to prepare for the ritual that was to come in the morning when they would hopefully get some answers from Garona one way or another.


	55. Chapter 54

_**Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive  
To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide.  
The day you turned on me is the day I died,  
And I've forgotten what it's like,  
And how it feels to be alive.**_

 _ **~Gone-Daughtry~**_

* * *

It was not a happy morning for anyone. Khaidric seemed oddly fussy and would not settle at his mother's breast properly. Cordana was glaring at Khadgar whenever he came near her. There was so much anger in her, so much unhappiness. When she took the baby to Toriona and returned she donned the encounter suit without a word and stood near Garona and the purple orb.

"I need you to watch Garona carefully," said Khadgar. "The ritual I am going to perform will attempt to draw the darkness from her, and I am not sure what to expect. I must not be interrupted and I trust that you will handle any potential distractions that occur. Your link to her will let you know if she is under extreme duress. You know what to do."

"As you wish, Archmage," said Cordana coldly.

He cast a magic circle of protection around her, around himself, and began.

Tendrils of soft blue and violet emanated from his hands and swirled around Garona then targeted the orb. It pulsed angrily, its aura radiating a black cloud. Khadgar's words of magic made Garona cry out and fall to her knees, clutching her head. She fell over, writhing, and Cordana was about to shout at him to stop when a black shadow shimmered over her, slowly taking form. A horrible screaming, screeching came from the prison bubble but it was not from Garona. The dreadful apparition that was slowly being pulled from her was fighting against the magic. Khadgar increased his power draw and his words grew louder and more insistent.

Garona crawled away as the spectre was torn free of her. It reached out clawed hands and floated to the edge of the prison. Khadgar dissolved the bubble and shouted for Cordana to destroy the thing.

The Warden stood unmoving, seemingly mesmerized and Khadgar yelled at her once more.

"Cordana! Destroy it! Now!"

She did not move. Angered, Khadgar threw an arcane missile at the creature which it absorbed instantly. It would continue to absorb his magic and grow stronger. The only way to defeat it was to use physical attacks, and Cordana was the only one present who could do that.

 _Light what is wrong with her?_ He thought. _Is she trying to allow the thing to attack me?_ He shot her with a force bolt, which knocked her off balance and to his relief she snapped out of her reverie. Cordana leaped at the shadow, slashing at it, making it scream. Each hit it took brought it out of its alternate dimension, making it less ethereal and more solid. Cordana attacked it with a vengeance, and soon it sank into the ground and vanished without a trace.

He stepped closer to her and took off her helmet. "Are you alright my love?" he asked softly, cupping her chin. She moved her head aside and stepped back, her voice icy.

"I am fine. See to the prisoner."

With sad eyes he turned away and moved to where Garona had crawled. The former assassin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"H...he is gone," she said. "My head...it is quiet...there is only silence!"

She slowly got to her feet and looked around, a smile forming on her face. "I am free!" she suddenly cried, throwing her arms around a surprised Khadgar.

"You have saved me! I owe you my life!"

She ran to Cordana and nearly embraced her but thought better of it after seeing the bladed cloak up close.

"Both of you! I owe you both! Thank you! Thank you!"

Khadgar could not help himself and smiled. Her joy, her exuberance, was heartwarming. A far cry from the crazed wild thing she had previously presented as. He channeled a spell through her to see if any of the Fel corruption remained, but after seeing that spectre removed and defeated, he felt assured that she had been freed. Garona did not even notice the tendrils of energy moving through her. She was wide eyed and awestruck by the event. Khadgar was relieved and pleased that the corruption was gone.

Garona stood before Khadgar and looked up at him. "I am your humble servant. Anything you ask, I will do. I will protect you with my very life! Both of you."

Khadgar laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. Although he was aware that this was not his friend Garona from long ago, her manner, her face, truly everything about her seemed the same. "Garona, I would be happy with your friendship and your assistance. I take it that you might be interested in exacting revenge on Gul'Dan for the years of slavery forced upon you?"

Garona nodded emphatically. "Yes! I want to see him completely destroyed! What must we do first! I can take you to his lair! We must raise an army!"

Khadgar nodded in approval. "There is much to be done yet before we can mount an attack. Come, the three of us will discuss the matter."

Cordana did not follow him as he led Garona back to the tower.

"What about my sister, Maiev?" she called. "Is she to remain inhumanely imprisoned? Are we not to release her as well?"

Khadgar stopped in his tracks. Cordana was speaking of Maiev with a fondness that did not match her previous feelings. She knew the former Warden was insane, driven mad by some unknown force. The orb did not seem to affect Maiev as it had Garona and that led Khadgar to believe there was something entirely different going on with Maiev that would require more research.

"She is not afflicted in the same manner as Garona," he said. "I must study her situation before we can proceed. Come along, Cordana. There is work to be done."

After they had spoken awhile, a discussion in which Cordana did not participate, Garona was taken to the garrison and given a room. She was put under guard as a precaution but did not protest and went along amiably. She was delighted to be able to choose her meals and drinks, to sit and think and say whatever she wished, without commands or repercussions. Jaaral felt it would be best to allow Garona some time to adjust to her new freedom. Her lifetime as a slave to a Fel master would have left some psychological scars, and those scars would assert themselves over time.

Jaaral also insisted that the former assassin be checked out at the infirmary. She was found to be in good health and even better spirits, and the staff took to her immediately. The Garona that Khadgar had known had been friendly and gregarious, with a curious mind. This one presented no differently.

Khadgar had wanted to begin the next phase of his plan, but aside from Garona's time out, a more serious issue reared its ugly head.

Khaidric refused to take to his mother's breast.

He fussed and writhed and whimpered pitifully but refused to suckle.

Khadgar took him from Cordana, holding him close, and the little boy settled down but he was hungry and unhappy.

"What have you done to him?" asked Cordana coldly.

Khadgar stared at her. "Done to him? Why would you even ask such a thing Cordana?"

She did not respond but glared at him, and reached out to take Khaidric back. She tried to put him on her breast again but he let out a terrible wail. His beautiful eyes filled up with tears and he began to cry, just like a human child.

Cordana stared at him in horror, then she looked at Khadgar who was equally shocked. "You have turned my son against me!" she cried. "Just as they said you would! You and your vile arcane magic!"

She tried to comfort her son, but the baby was in distress now.

Khadgar took him from her and Khaidric instantly stopped his crying. "What are you talking about Cordana?" he asked softly, trying not to raise his voice despite the agitation he felt. "Who told you this? Who would say such a thing?"

"You are not who I thought you were!" she cried. Khaidric whimpered. "I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Cordana please do not raise your voice. Can you not see it is affecting our son?" He rocked the baby gently, walking around and speaking soothingly to him but the little boy would not settle. Cordana tried to take him back, but Khaidric became terribly distressed when she came near.

"He is hungry," said Khadgar as calmly as he could. "Since he will not accept your milk, I am going to take him to the garrison and find some goat's milk. He must eat."

The Archmage did not waste time walking outside to the permanent portal. Instead he cast where he stood and walked through fully expecting Cordana to at least follow him.

She didn't.

* * *

Toriona and Jaaral watched with concern as Khadgar offered the unhappy little baby a bottle of carefully warmed goats milk. At first Khaidric did not know how to deal with the strange nipple but his hunger won out and soon he was drinking deeply. He finished three bottles before going to sleep, his little hand curled tightly around his father's finger as if afraid he would lose him. Khaidric had eaten so much this time that Khadgar wondered how long it had been since his last feeding. It concerned him greatly.

"I cannot understand it," said Khadgar sadly to his friends. "Cordana has become an entirely different person since Khaidric's birth. And our son's reaction to her this evening, it was disturbing. This little guy has not cried once since he was born. Cordana reacts to his needs before he knows he has them! But lately..."

He sighed and rested his cheek against his son's head.

"She _has_ been a bit distracted lately," said Toriona softly. "Although I can't really put my finger on it, there has been _something_ about Cordana that seemed off. I thought it might just be the challenge of being a new mother, and the stress of simply being here, dealing with our mission. She and I talked about it, and she told me she sometimes doesn't feel quite right inside."

Jaaral walked around the room, keeping his hoofbeats as quiet as he could. "We must look at what is different and what is the same since she gave birth," he said. "That other Warden, Maiev. This is someone Cordana knew and loved, yes?"

Khadgar nodded.

"Then is it a stretch," Jaaral continued. "To think that what this woman says to her would carry some weight? Perhaps Cordana cannot truly accept the madness, and somehow Maiev has gotten to her."

Khadgar frowned and shook his head. "No...that is not possible Jaaral. Maiev was unable to speak to her as I placed a silence over both the prisoners."

"But you said yourself she has insisted that she is being told these things. How is this then?"

Khadgar lay Khaidric in the bassinette, and began to rinse out the baby's bottles, wanting to occupy himself with busywork.

"Khadgar," said Toriona gently. "You know there are other ways to communicate besides the obvious. What if Cordana has been compromised, just as Garona and Maiev have been?"

Khadgar looked at her with horror. "Madness? My Cordana? No! Garona was under Gul'Dan's control since birth. It was Fel magic that held her to him. Maiev is not under Gul'Dan's control. The Orb does not seem to affect her. Cordana has had no dealing with the Orb regardless."

"But the orb has been present all along," she said.

"Then how is it that I have not succumbed to its guile? I have had far more dealings with it than anyone else!"

Jaaral stopped his pacing and faced Khadgar. "The same explanation as to why some fall to illnesses while others do not. Differences my friend. We must consider this."

Khadgar struggled to wrap his mind around the suggestion that his beloved wife had fallen under the influence of the Fel. Had something he had done caused this? Could the orb be responsible? He had brought the orb to the Tower. He had warded it carefully but what if his wards had not been effective for her? Could their precious son have also been tainted?

"You had said once before that Cordana helped you by monitoring Garona. What does that mean exactly?" asked Toriona.

"She wanted to make sure I was not hurting Garona too much. She was always concerned with the prisoner's well being. So I had her...I...oh no...no..."

Khadgar sat down hard, with his face in his hands.

He had used Fel energy to power the portal he used to save her.

He had linked Garona and Cordana to enable his wife to monitor the other's vital signs _. He had opened up a pathway for Gul'Dan straight into his wife's mind._

He looked up at his friends, his face a mask of grief and pain.

"I did this to her," he said, his voice ragged, color draining from his face as the realization hit him. "She is my life, my love...my everything...she trusted me and I did this to her..."

The resounding silence could not have been louder had all life everywhere been suddenly extinguished.


	56. Chapter 55

_**I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you**_

 _ **~Believe-Staind~**_

* * *

Khadgar had been so aggrieved that he could not return to the Tower; he could not assure himself that his beloved Cordana was in her right mind and he was concerned for their son's well being. Jaaral gave him a comfortable room in the garrison, and set up Khaidric's bassinette with him. He did not know how much a young baby would need to eat, and brought a large pitcher of cooled goats milk and baby bottles to the room.

"Tomorrow we must round up Cordana and find out how we can set things right," said Khadgar. "She must not be allowed to languish in a prison bubble, but neither can we allow her to run free. She could be a danger to all of us if she remains subjected to that Orb and Gul'Dan despite what I feel I have done to protect her. Light, I am terrified that it has also affected my son. I will need to find that out first thing in the morning."

Jaaral nodded sympathetically. "I think that perhaps we should share what we know with your friends in Dalaran and ask for their help."

Khadgar's face darkened. "The Kirin Tor? I asked for their help with Garona and they made their usual excuses. Their deliberations have still not concluded and as a result I have had to keep that orb around longer than I should have! This situation is partially their fault! No my friend, they will not help me and I will not grovel before them."

Jaaral and Toriona exchanged glances.

"Very well," said Jaaral kindly. "You try and get some rest and tomorrow I will go with you and we will take care of Cordana. If she comes to the garrison I will try and contain her, it is best considering the circumstances."

Khadgar nodded. "I cannot believe that this is happening. Damn that Gul'Dan and his Fel!"

"The warlock's time is coming," said Jaaral darkly. "Each day is one day closer to his end and our victory!"

Khadgar smiled weakly at his friends. "I am ever grateful for your support," he said. "I will never be able to repay your kindnesses."

"Acts of friendship carry no price, Khadgar," said Jaaral. "One day perhaps it is we who will need you."

"And I shall be there," said the Archmage.

When he had settled into bed and was assured that Khaidric was warm and comfortable, Khadgar permitted himself to fall into a restless and unhappy sleep.

* * *

When he awoke in the morning, and his mind brought back the previous day's events, a deep sadness filled his heart. His son was awake and looking around, and when Khadgar picked him up the little boy seemed to smile at him for a moment. Babies were usually such serious little things, but Khaidric had a joy about him that was palpable. He was a content and happy child, and seeing his complete reversal the previous evening had been a terrible shock for Khadgar.

He bathed the little boy, then himself, and warmed up the goats milk. Khaidric looked confused, if that were possible for so young a child. He was used to his mother's comforting arms and nurturing breast, but he was hungry and accepted his father's loving gift just the same. The magnificent eyes stared into his father's and a deep and abiding feeling of love washed over the Archmage.

"I will mend your mother little guy," he promised softly. "No matter how long it takes or how difficult a task, it shall be done and we will be a proper family again. "

He felt the sadness prickle in his eyes, and soon he was looking at his son through a haze of tears. He was alone, with no one to see nor judge him, and he allowed those tears to spill from his eyes. He was amazed when Khaidric turned his head away from the bottle, and waved his little arm towards Khadgar's face, as if to comfort him.

Kaldorei children were very intuitive and sensitive and Khaidric seemed to be very close to his mother's people.

A soft knock at the door had him giving permission for his guests to enter. Jaaral and his wife came in with a tray of food. Toriona set it down on the table and proceeded to lay it all out in a lovely spread.

"You need your strength Khadgar," she said softly. "Let me see to Khaidric while you and Jaaral eat and talk. I have some things to attend to and I shall take him with me. You will find me in my office when you wish to have your son."

Khadgar thanked her gratefully and handed a sleepy Khaidric over. Toriona kissed her husband and quietly left the men alone.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Jaina Proudmoore, closing the door and warding it. Toriona gave a heavy, sad sigh and lay the sleeping baby in the bassinette she had placed in her office.

"He has been crying, there were tears on his cheeks when we arrived. He did not even try to hide them. His heart is broken and we must do something to assist him."

Toriona detailed her conversation with Khadgar, and also shared the strange words Cordana had told her some time ago. Jaina agreed that there mostly likely had been Fel corruption at the Tower for quite some time, in such small amounts that it was not instantly noticeable until it had claimed a victim.

"Light," said Jaina unhappily, sitting down next to the baby. She looked at the little fellow and her face softened. "Such a beautiful child and so good natured. He favors his Kaldorei blood. So Khadgar refused to come to us for assistance?"

Toriona nodded. "He did. He is quite angry and mentioned that he came to you before and you refused to help him. He feels that if you had come forward he would not have had to keep the prisoners or the Orb nearby for that long."

Jaina looked at the other woman, her expression open. "And do you feel the same way Ambassador? Do you feel we acted in error by not immediately agreeing to assist the Archmage?"

The question was honest and straightforward and Toriona would respect it by giving her answer in the same vein.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. While I understand the need to explore all possible options, I feel that the time sensitivity of the issue should have carried a greater weight. Together with Khadgar the Council could have freed Garona long ago and perhaps spared Cordana being twisted by the Fel influences."

Jaina hung her head. "The others warned me that I was not taking the situation seriously enough when in truth I was taking it too seriously. I wished to find an option that would remove the need for that Orb. I should have trusted that Khadgar had already done everything he could before choosing that option. He is far greater in skill than I, and perhaps a part of me still resents that everyone looks up to him even though I am the current leader of the Kirin Tor. Prophecy or not, it is he who should have taken up the mantle."

Toriona knew that Khadgar had stepped back from the opportunity to lead the Council of Six due to a prophecy foretelling that Jaina Proudmoore would take the reins. The Ambassador agreed that with his great skill and leadership qualities he would have been the better choice, but she said nothing. Kirin Tor matters were not her place to discuss and it held no weight for the current situation.

"The first thing we need to do is find out if Khaidric has been tainted by the Fel also," said Toriona. "Khadgar described the child crying last night and refusing to take to Cordana's breast. I am sure he was feeling the darkness around her."

Jaina nodded and conjured a crystal. She held it over the sleeping baby and whispered a few words in the arcane language. Toriona, a natural arcanist, joined her and together they wove the arcane through the crystal and into Khaidric. The baby kept sleeping and the weaves did not change color.

Relief stole over the two women as they tried again, with the same result. Their weaves, filtered through the light, should have changed color and upset him if he had been affected at all. The child was clean.

"He should not go to the area around the Tower, not until this situation is under control," said Jaina. "The Council is going to go there and meet with Khadgar and let him know that we will stand by him and assist him with releasing both Cordana and Maiev from the Fel influence. I am not sure if that is truly what ails Maiev, but in Cordana's case I believe she has been twisted."

Toriona sat back down. "I will continue to watch over Khaidric."

Jaina stood up and prepared to teleport away, then stopped. "Ambassador are you able to conjure an arcane prison should Cordana appear here in the garrison? I am not sure what your abilities are although I remember Khadgar telling us that you were a natural arcanist and had been schooled in Dalaran."

"Yes I can conjure a prison bubble. Khadgar is right, I did school there. I completed my training but preferred the diplomatic path. I would always have been just another mediocre mage and this way I feel I can make more of a difference for the Alliance."

Jaina gave her an understanding smile. "A natural arcanist can tap into the arcane in a way a scholar can't. You sold yourself short, Ambassador but I do understand why you could feel that way. The Mage Academy never seems to honor the natural arcanist and tries to place all the students in the same mold. Khadgar and I agree on that one thing for sure: things need to change in that respect."

Khaidric sleepily opened his eyes half way and brought his fist to his mouth. He looked around and when Toriona came closer he seemed to smile but continued to scan his environment.

"He wants a parent," said Toriona sadly. "At this point he has not seen his mother in quite awhile and I sense he is bothered by it."

Jaina nodded. "Are you going to tell Khadgar that you and I had this talk?"

"I am not going to say anything to him, no. He has so much burdening his heart, and I am sure he is considering what will happen if we can't help Cordana."

Jaina flashed her a hard look. "We _will_ be able to help Cordana. Do not doubt it, Ambassador. If Garona could be helped, then this will not be any more difficult."

Her face softened and she vanished.

* * *

It was several hours later that Jaaral came to Toriona's office, his face a mask of concern. Toriona looked up with a smile, but it faded as she saw his face. He sat down hard in one of the large Draenei chairs. Toriona was feeding Khaidric who had just finished his second bottle of goat's milk. She kept her voice pleasant and soft.

"Hello my love," she said. "I am glad to see you. Is all well at the Tower?" She glanced down at the baby, whose eyes were closed.

The Commander shook his head. "Perhaps our little guest would like a nice silent place to sleep, yes?" He indicated the bassinette. Toriona rose and placed the baby inside and covered him with a blanket. She gestured and a bubble appeared for a moment around him.

"What is it, Jaaral?" she asked, now openly worried.

"Cordana is gone," he said.

"What? What do you mean gone? She was not at the Tower?"

"Correct. However it is worse than that, _draga mea_ , Maiev has been freed and the Orb is also gone."

Toriona clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh light, no! So Khadgar doesn't know where Cordana is at all?"

He shook his head. "Our friend is in terrible distress. I believe we must go against his wishes and seek help from his Council. He cannot be expected to handle this on his own, not with his son to look after as well."

Toriona put her arms around him. "Already done. I spoke with Jaina this morning. We tested Khaidric to ensure he has not been tainted and Jaina and the Council are going to the Tower to meet with Khadgar today. In fact, they may be there already."

"What a terrible thing this is. We must guard the little one carefully now. He must not be allowed to be harmed."

Toriona nodded, and hugged Jaaral close.

* * *

"I can feel the oppression of the Fel in this place!" exclaimed Jaina. "Oh Khadgar, what have you done?"

The Archmage's usually kind face was hard with grief and anger. "I have done what needed doing! If you remember, I came to you all for aid, and you preferred to mull it over in your usual extended timeframe, not giving thought to the perils it created!"

Jaina sighed. "You are right and I am sorry. I wanted to find a way that perhaps did not involve the use of that Fel orb!"

"And you felt that I had not already done that? It was the last resort! I took that risk because I had to! Now Maiev and my wife have disappeared and taken that demonic orb with them. My son is without his mother! Go, Jaina. I wish to be alone."

She shook her head. "I will not go, you stubborn old man. The others will be along shortly and together we will decide how to find Cordana and clear her of the Fel. Also, your son is not compromised so you need not worry yourself over him. The Ambassador is looking after him and the Commander has taken every measure to see the child is protected. Now you may stand here and rail against me and while it is perhaps justified, it is not doing us any good when we could be putting that energy to better use in finding your wife!"

The Archmage looked defeated and sat down. "Once again you are correct. It is not right of me to blame anyone else for this when it was my choice and my actions that set it all in motion. I am not sure that I have also not been compromised and must ask you to test me also. My mind must be clear in order to do what must be done next. Can I count on you for that?"

Jaina gave him a smile. "Yes, you can count on us all for that."

Khadgar's emotions were in tatters. The Council had determined he was slightly affected by the Fel, but not enough to cause any issues. They performed a clearing ritual on him regardless which was unpleasant for him but not overly so. Jaina insisted he take some rest, and set Kalec to guard him while he did. Within a few hours Khadgar had regained most of his strength both mental and physical, and was ready to move forward.

He went to see his son at the garrison, and fed him and cuddled him. He did his best to appear calm and in control but he struggled to act the part. He wanted his wife, he wanted his little family back together and happy, as they had been before.

He blamed himself entirely for what had happened, but then the anger set in and he lashed out at Gul'Dan and the Fel, and finally at himself for allowing his over confidence to make a huge mess of things. Cordana had been right when she had warned him that his arrogance would be his undoing. It had never really sunk in, he believed that whatever repercussions came of his actions would be on his head alone. Never had he thought that those consequences would land on the ones he loved.

Khadgar chose not to return to the Tower, and accepted Jaaral's kind offer to remain in the room he had stayed in the night before. He wanted to be with his son, to hold him and care for him while he formulated a plan to find Cordana.

The Council was also working things on their end. Jaina was going to have a talk with Jarrod Shadowsong to see where he stood on the matter of his sister, where his Wardens stood and what they were willing to do to assist the Archmage.

She felt terrible for Khadgar. The older man had long been an incredible arcanist, gifted with great power and skill and as a result had no problems taking risks and walking a razor's edge. It had turned out well for him in the past, but this time he had gambled what he held most dear and it had not been fortuitous.

Jaina felt the most sorrow for little Khaidric. He was so very new, and already his life was one of upheaval and turmoil. She wondered why Khadgar had chosen to conceive a child at this time, and then considered the fact that perhaps it had not been a conscious choice at all, but a twist of fate. In the end it didn't matter. The baby was present, and needed both of his parents in his life.

* * *

Jarrod Shadowsong was shocked when Jaina told him what had transpired. He paced the room and thought out loud.

"Maiev has not made her presence known to me," he said finally. "I do not know how she feels about me and about the Enclave at this time. Based on her past behavior I would venture that her feelings are not favorable. The madness has driven her into a frenzy of vengeance, a role she is all too comfortable with. With Illidan no longer an issue, she lost herself and disappeared for a long time. I have no idea what it was she did, where she was...all these years."

"Are there any Wardens who are sympathetic to her? Any who would breach the bounds of loyalty?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, there are, and they have made their feelings on the matter known. However their loyalty to the Enclave is very strong and intact. I did take the added precaution of removing them from the Vaults and assigning them elsewhere where they could do no harm should Maiev contact them."

She nodded and he paced, stopping at his tapestries, then his bookshelf, then mindlessly staring off out the window into the darkened forests beyond.

"It is Cordana who worries me the most, however," he said softly. "Her past has created some difficulties in the way she handles emotional situations."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaina.

"She is highly sensitive, but represses her feelings. Most of us live with our emotions openly. Not so for Cordana. She did not have a happy childhood and youth and as a side effect of repressing her feelings, she had learned to take the passion and love inside herself and turn it inside out, making it negative so it could not be a temptation any longer. To Cordana, it is better to hate something than to feel the pain of not being able to attain it."

Jaina shook her head sadly. "Poor Cordana, I didn't know. In fact I know nothing about her at all."

"It is a defense mechanism," said Jarrod. "She resisted her feelings for the Archmage initially but thankfully she came to me and I was able to help her through that. However now, with Maiev guiding her, the Fel twisting her, she may have taken the love she has for Khadgar and her child and changed it into something dangerous. I am very concerned. She must be found."

Jaina felt even sadder. "This is such a terrible turn of events. Khadgar is a new father, he is so in love with his new bride, and now this...Jarrod could I ask you to come to the garrison so we can all get together and formulate a plan. It cannot wait. Bring your most trusted Wardens, those who love Cordana most of all."

He nodded. "Yes. Allow me to round them up."

* * *

Khadgar was quiet and reflective. His eyes were sorrowful and the usual vim and vigour he presented to the world was not there any longer. He looked tired and defeated. His powerful magic, that he had always relied upon to save him and those he loved, had failed him. His wards on the orb and on the prisoners had not been good enough. His ability to find any magic user, even Gul'Dan, was not serving him in finding Cordana. He had tried everything but her earth magic was not the same and therefore untrackable and she was nowhere to be found.

He sat in the war room, feeding Khaidric, feeling lost and miserable. He had not slept well the last few nights; the baby was also unhappy and fussy and Khadgar knew it was because he was missing his mother. The Archmage had had a hard time leaving him with Toriona, as the little boy watched his every move and clearly showed signs of unhappiness at seeing his father leave. Khadgar had decided that he would keep Khaidric with him at all times, to help ease both their feelings of loss.

Many suggestions had been put on the table. Primarily it was essential that they try and unravel Cordana's thought process. For that, Khadgar had had to own up to his involvement with the Fel. He felt as though all eyes were judging him, when in reality everyone was amazed that he could command the Fel as easily as he could the arcane, and that he was able to ward his son well enough to stop any sense of corruption in the child. They could not explain why the wards had failed to work on Cordana. With a heavy heart, Khadgar explained how he had linked her mind with Garona's during the rituals, never thinking that it would open his wife up to Gul'Dan's influence.

"Khadgar," asked Jaina. "Is there anywhere she ever spoke of in regards to her relationship with Maiev? Somewhere they had gone, somewhere she loved to go even on her own? We need a starting point."

Khadgar said nothing. He was remembering the first time they had made love, in the glade near Darnassus. Cordana had been happy and so free. They had joined with one another so perfectly, so beautifully.

He was not going to share that memory with anyone, nor would he breach his wife's trust in sharing the location. It was somewhere he would search on his own.

"She never talked about Maiev, or her time with the Wardens. Cordana did not relish her memories and chose to live in the present."

For awhile no one spoke.

Jaaral stood up and walked around the room. He stopped behind Khadgar and lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We must proceed without the benefit of magic. There seems little that can be done using the arcane arts. Toriona, you have ties to the court of Stormwind. Perhaps you can ask if Si:7 can help us? They are highly trained in unconventional means and tracking is one of their specialties."

His wife smiled and nodded.

"We shall send Kirin Tor agents into the towns and cities and see if we can follow any rumors," said Jaina. "Villagers can be superstitious, and if Cordana and Maiev are hiding in the forests there might be some stories circulating about."

"In any case," said Kalec. "It does not matter what Cordana's mindset may be at this time. The important thing is that she must be found, likewise with Maiev."

The four Wardens that had come with Jarrod stood silent against the back wall in their encounter suits. Each of them loved Cordana unfailingly and wanted nothing to do with the Fel. They were older sisters and knew Maiev's story and were not supporters of hers. Jarrod was aware that if it came to blows, they would neutralize Cordana but would not hesitate to kill his sister. It broke his heart, but he had come to accept that Maiev had chosen her pathway and it would lead where it would and she, and he, would have to live with the consequences of that choice.

"Our search will cover Azeroth as well as Draenor," said Jaaral. "I have my best mission specialists assigned to this task. Some will be undercover and some will not. I have spoken to my soldiers and they are on extra guard here at the garrison. Our priority here is keeping the Archmage's young son free of harm."

"I will assign my mages to accompany the SI:7 agents and any agents here who are unable to effect portal travel, " added Toriona.

Khadgar looked up. "I have unlocked the Ogre Causeways. Doing so nearly cost my wife her life, but I have finally managed to balance the magic for both timelines. I will provide the necessary enchantments to those who wish to access the Causeways here on Draenor."

There was a murmur from the Council of Six, and from Toriona. Khadgar's brilliance once more shone brightly. His dedication to his craft was as legendary as he was, although to see him now, one would not be able to guess it.

Jaaral concluded the assembly and people gathered into groups to leave or to remain and talk. Many of them fussed over the baby and tried to comfort the Archmage. Khadgar was gracious but wanted to return to his room with his son.

Exhaustion was his constant bedfellow now, and if not for Khaidric he felt he would go to his bed and not emerge.


	57. Chapter 56

_**Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**_

 _ **~I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz~**_

* * *

The agents of SI:7 assigned to assist the Archmage were among the very best in their chosen specialty. However, even with their considerable skill, tracking a deadly Warden who did not wish to be found was no small feat. They uncovered rumors aplenty but nothing ever seemed to pan out. The undercover agents on Draenor fared no better.

Khadgar spent his time with Garona, going over Gul'Dan's weaknesses. He needed a blueprint of the lair, but with no manpower to spare it had to wait. Garona offered to go in on her own and steal them from the architects but Khadgar would not allow her to leave the garrison.

She was not the same Garona that he had known all those years ago, this one did not have the same life, had not made the same choices. This Garona had _never_ known freedom. She had been a slave to Gul'Dan her entire life. Her adjustment from slave to emancipated was hard won. She went through a range of emotions that she had never been permitted to experience before, and her reactions to the simplest things often moved Khadgar deeply. When he told her that the Garona of his timeline had had a son, she wept openly, mostly due to the realization that someone somewhere had found her deserving enough to be a mother, something she believed she would never be. Khadgar was able to sympathise with her on that, and reassured her that if it were possible for him, it would happen for her and hopefully in a much happier way than the alternate Garona had suffered.

He valued her fledgling friendship. She worked with the teams in trying to locate Cordana. Garona felt she owed the Kaldorei her life as well and she did whatever she could to further their efforts.

It was just after Khaidric turned 12 weeks that she noticed the baby was not doing very well.

"Khadgar," she said, approaching him as he sat by the fountain with the baby. "Your son is not thriving."

He looked up at her in shock. "Why would you say such a thing Garona?"

She sat beside him and touched the sleeping baby's face. "Since I first was freed, he has changed a great deal and not for the better. You are his father, can you not see it?"

He looked down at his son. "I see my child, whom I love more than words can express. Your unkind words wound me Garona and I do not understand them."

"Listen to me, and trust that I see through the blindness of your love. He is not thriving, Khadgar. He sleeps endlessly, does not wake properly, will not react nor play with anyone. This is not the child that I came to know, and I am worried for him."

She reached for Khaidric and took him in her arms, then lay him on her lap. Uncovering him from the blanket, she worked to rouse him. He did not respond. She picked him up and held him so his feet touched the cold water of the fountain. The baby just hung there, disinterested, eyes barely open.

"Do you see? Any child would show great offense at feeling this cold on his warm feet! An Orcish or Draenei child would scream and try to fight!"

"He is part Kaldorei. They are not as the others," said Khadgar.

"Then rouse him! Prove me wrong. He does not react appropriately."

Khadgar took his son from Garona, and held him up. "Khaidric!" he said. "Hey little guy! Show Garona your wonderful smile, can you do that for me?"

Khaidric hung there limply, his eyes drooping closed. "He is just tired, Garona. Babies sleep many hours a day."

Garona shook her head. "This goes beyond normal my friend. Something is wrong! Heed my words!"

Khadgar wiggled a finger into the tiny fist as he always had done, but the little boy did not grasp it.

"Oh, Khaidric, my son..." he said softly, sorrow filling his eyes. He stood, picking up the blanket. "Leave me be, Garona," he said, and began walking away.

"I will not," she said following him. "You need help, and I shall see that you get it."

* * *

Rashana held Khaidric in her arms. "It has been a long time since he had proper nourishment. He cannot live from goat's milk alone, Khadgar," she said. "He is not a goat, and their bodies do not provide what a Kaldorei child needs. He must remain here in Sanctuary and be cared for by our women."

Khadgar rankled. "Absolutely not! I am his father and his place is with me!"

She turned on him harshly. "Silence your selfish tongue! This child is fading, do you hear me? He will not last another month being fed from the milk of an animal! Your human offspring may be able to sustain themselves in this way but not so for a Kaldorei, and at least half of Khaidric is of Cordana's blood!"

Khadgar sighed heavily. "He...he is all I have!"

"He is not all you have! You have a mate somewhere out there, and instead of delegating the task to others, _you_ should be the one searching for her!"

"My magic is ineffective! I am unable to locate her with the arcane! I have the best teams on this task and they shall prevail."

Rashana shook her head in disgust. "And how are they carrying out this task? Magic is ineffective so they are working on this a different way...is there something wrong with you that you cannot join them? Are you legs broken so you cannot walk? Are your arms twisted and useless that you cannot move every mountain in your way? You have grown arrogant and entitled with your great power, Archmage Khadgar. Is this the role model you would have for your precious son?"

Khadgar was silent. He had indeed withdrawn and allowed everyone else to take charge while he remained mired in his feeling of betrayal and disappointment. He did not know how to be anything but an Archmage. He had no clue how to be a proper husband, and even less on how to be a father. Now there was this situation that his magic could not fix. If not for Garona, his son may have died. The thought of losing the only living beings that gave his life meaning shattered him and he placed his face in his hands and wept. He felt like the little boy he had once been, sent to Castle Karazhan, afraid, vulnerable and alone, to face a harsh master. On that day he had felt powerless and weak, and he did so again. What else was there besides his magic? What other means did he have to fight against the Fel and find his wife? He might as well be a child facing a dragon with a wooden sword and shield.

Rashana knelt beside him, a comforting hand on his arm. "You can do this, Archmage. There is more than one way to do what must be done. Search inside yourself for the answers. Find Cordana and bring her home," she spoke softly, kindly. "Khaidric will be here safe and loved and you can come and see him whenever you like. You will see, he will be back to health in a very short time."

* * *

Khadgar spent several days going to Cordana's sacred grove. At first he was excited, as there seemed to be some evidence of her presence there, but she did not appear. He chided himself for thinking she would happily just show up and start speaking to him and he could just bring her home as though they had had a lover's quarrel.

He had come to admit to himself it was far more serious than he had figured. There was a chance that his beloved would never be found. There was also a chance that she would never come home, that things were not going to return to the way they were even if they did find her. Khadgar wondered what he would do, how he would raise Khaidric on his own. There were many single parents throughout Azeroth and Draenor. It was not unusual, but it was most certainly not what he wanted.

 _I did not want things to be this way_ , he thought unhappily as he walked around Darnassus with Khaidric. _I never believed I could love and be loved so deeply, and when that reality manifested I thought it would never change. What a foolish old man I have been._

His son was indeed looking much better. He was brighter and more responsive and Khadgar was immensely grateful to Rashana and the other Kaldorei. He had done his best to help search for Cordana but it was nothing short of frustrating and fruitless. He spent many lonely nights in the Tower or the garrison, and occasionally even stayed at Sanctuary, the first human allowed to do so, although they kept him far on the fringes initially. Skylar told him that the little cottage he moved to was the very same one Cordana had lived in before Khaidric was born.

Her presence was everywhere. He was flooded with memories of their time together, and too often it brought him to tears. The Archmage had become accustomed to allowing his feelings to freely be expressed. He no longer cared what the world saw or what it thought. His many years of repressing his feelings, of putting on a brave front were gone. He felt like a raw, open wound walking about, stumbling from place to place wracked with pain and loss. He wanted his Cordana back. He cared nothing for anything else but that.

* * *

Khaidric was nearing 18 weeks when Jarrod came to Sanctuary. The Archmage had been playing in the grass with the baby and looked up to see his friend. Jarrod's face was grave, and Khadgar's heart froze.

"My friend you must return to the garrison," the Kaldorei sire said.

Khadgar picked up his son. "There is news of my wife?"

Jarrod gave a slight nod. "Brace yourself friend, it is not good."

The Archmage swallowed hard. "Does she live? Tell me!"

Jarrod nodded. "Yes, but..."

"Then it is good news!" cried Khadgar.

* * *

"I would like you to meet Sidore," said Jarral. "She has been part of the SI:7 squad here on Draenor. Her specialty is deep cover missions."

A young, _very_ young Kaldorei certainly no more than the equivalent of 18 human years, stepped out from the shadows. She carried the markings of the butterfly clan, her indigo hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. She was accompanied by an older human male and a middle aged human female. All three were dressed in tight fitting suits of black.

"She is here with Roderick Grey and Amber Kearnan."

The humans nodded but stepped back, giving Sidore the spotlight. She turned to Khadgar.

"I found Cordana," she said in a soft and surprisingly shy voice. "She is in a fortress to the north, its full of orcs and demon summoners."

Khadgar was barely breathing. "She is alive?" he was afraid to ask.

Sidore nodded. "Yes."

Khadgar looked at Jaaral. "Then we must go and retrieve her at once!"

"She isn't a prisoner though," said Sidore. "She lives there, with her mate, a Sin'Dorei."

All color drained from Khadgar's face. "What? That cannot be, you are mistaken. I am her mate! Me!"

Sidore's eyes widened and she looked at Amber who lay a reassuring hand on her arm.

Jaaral rested a heavy hand on the Archmage's shoulder. "Things are not as they seem, Khadgar, let us here what must be said then we will discuss it."

Jarrod described Maiev and asked Sidore if a female of their race matching that description had also been there.

"I am not sure what she looks like but there was a Warden there sometimes with her. I thought they were friends."

"Tell me about this Sin'Dorei my wife was seen with," said Khadgar darkly, anger growing inside him with every breath.

Sidore looked uneasily at her companions, but the woman nodded to her. Khadgar could be intense when emotional and as a Kaldorei she was sensitive to such energy.

"He is pretty," she said. "He is usually with her but not all the time. Sometimes that Warden is there. The Sin'Dorei is nice to her, I never saw him yell at her or do anything mean. I thought it was her mate because he always touches her and smiles at her. There is a room that I couldn't get into, that they go in a few times a day. So do other people. I think there are orbs in there but I'm not sure. The orbs are used to hypnotize people."

The silence in the room was palpable.

"Tell him about the rituals, Sidore," said the male human quietly.

"Umm...a few times I saw her do a ritual. She made a shape on the ground and stood in it and it made her glow all green and it was scary. Once there was an orb in her hand but I didn't see it every time. She looked in it, the Sin'Dorei would tell her to and he would show her things and sometimes it made her really sad, other times she got mad and threw it at the wall. I wish I could have seen what he showed her but I couldn't get too close. She can detect stealth, and because she is the same as me she can do it even easier."

Amber turned to Roderick and whispered something, and he nodded, leading Sidore away. Amber faced Khadgar.

"Archmage, as I am sure you are aware, Sidore is very young. She was given this task because of her incredible tracking ability and stealth. She was not told anything about the mission other than to find your wife. We did not even tell Sidore what Cordana's relationship is to you. What she saw in the fortress is a very incomplete story. While Sidore seems to believe that Cordana is living there by choice, that is subjective to her viewpoint and not necessarily the truth. On speaking with Sidore immediately after her discovery, it seemed evident to both Roderick and I that there is some sort of enchantment placed over many of the residents there. I am unsure of the role this Sin'Dorei plays, if he is her jailor or simply another victim and they have found a kinship. We are willing to send Sidore back inside for more information."

Jaaral felt the tension in Khadgar, like a spring being wound tighter and tighter ready to release at any moment.

"Thank you," he said. "You may go, we will talk amongst ourselves and let you know our decision. You have our deepest gratitude for your assistance. Please make my garrison your home and we will be with you soon."

Amber nodded and strode out. Toriona went with her, leaving Jaaral, Garona and Jarrod with Khadgar.

The Archmage sat silently, staring at the floor. No one spoke. When the silence was broken it was by Khadgar and his voice was hard and edgy.

"No more clandestine operations. I need to know where this place is, and I will go and get Cordana and bring her home."

Jaaral nodded. "I will put together a complement of men. We will include some mages, and..."

"No!" Khadgar cut him off. "No armies. I do not need them, they would risk themselves needlessly."

"My friend, you cannot do this alone. I know you are upset. We will do this together."

Khadgar stood up suddenly and faced all of them, his voice low and menacing. "None of you, nor any army will be able to do what I can. _Nothing_ will stop me from bringing my wife home. When I am done, there will not be _anything_ left of that vile Iron Horde base."

Before anyone could respond, Khadgar had teleported himself away in the blink of an eye.


	58. Chapter 57

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

 _ **~Holding Out For A Hero-Bonnie Raitt~**_

* * *

"I am going with you," said Garona.

It was still dark, the day had not yet begun to show itself, but the Archmage had already begun his preparations.

"I regret to inform you that you are not," he said quietly and did not look at his friend.

She gave a barking laugh and sat down, watching him.

"Alright, then I have one question for you, Great One. Where exactly _are_ you going?"

Khadgar stopped, was silent for a moment then turned to her.

Garona nodded. "As I thought, thinking with your emotions. It is to be expected, however you may feel a little lost out there with no direction in which to proceed."

The Archmage sighed, looked around then headed for the kitchen. "Might I offer you a drink then, since you obviously will not be leaving any time soon?"

"That would be very fine, thank you," she said with a crooked smile on her lips.

When he returned, he sat down opposite her and leaned forward. "I trust that you know where Cordana is being held, and will either give me a map or lead me there."

Garona took a sip of her drink. "If I give you any map you will memorize it and leave me behind." She tapped her head. "The map is in here. And you will take me with you."

"Why do you wish to come with me so badly? You will be collateral damage. I took great pains in freeing you from Gul'Dan and not with an aim to have you die needlessly! I do not understand you, Garona!"

She swirled the liquid around in the glass, took a thoughtful sip, then raised her eyes to meet his.

"The blood that runs in my veins comes from honorable people. The Orcs keep their family close especially during the worst times. I have no family, I never knew my Orcish father. My Uncle Maraad is dead and he is all I had left. No one cared about me from the day I was conceived, not even my mother wanted me for I was a product of rape, but I know the Draenei people are good and loyal and would give their lives for those they love. You are the only living being aside from Maraad who cared whether I lived or died. You and Cordana, who are now suffering because you gave me my freedom. I owe you my life and where you go I will follow. I am a master assassin. You will need another pair of eyes within that fortress and a blade to guard your back. If something were to happen to you, someone needs to tell your story to your son. That will be me."

Khadgar looked down. His voice was soft and edged with sadness. "You make me out to be a good man, when I am not. Your being freed was not personal, it was a means to an end Garona."

She shook her head. "You saw my face and you remembered a friend. You could have killed me after I told you what I knew. Many times I could have been executed either by your hand or by being sent away to SI:7. You could have had me imprisoned all that time without food or water, without creature comforts, yet unfailingly each day you looked after Maiev and I and insured that we were well. After what was done to you, your mercy astonished me. I know the ways of the Kirin Tor, and was prepared to see the horrors first hand of one of your magical interrogations. I was prepared to die, Khadgar, and instead you showed me the only compassion I have ever known. _This_ makes you a good man. Part of me does wish I had died, for if I had not been here all that time, Gul'Dan could not have used that Orb to weaken and take your mate. I thought of ways of killing myself, but I found none at my disposal. This again is part of the life debt I now owe to you and Cordana."

There were tears in Khadgar's eyes, but he would not allow her to see them. He felt like a failure in so many respects, his confidence destroyed, his self esteem in question. The arrogance that Cordana had warned him about so many times finally did cause great damage and he wondered if he would ever be able to recover himself from it. All the times he should have listened to her instead of doing what he wished. All the times he went head to head with the Kirin Tor when he should have stopped and seriously considered their words instead of his emotions.

Khadgar faced an uncertain future now, and his wanting to go to the fortress alone was part of that. If he could not do what he set out to do, he wanted that failure to be on his head alone, and he did not want to drag others to their deaths or worse. But now the situation had turned once more, and he had to consider his friend Garona. He could not rush into the fortress filled with anger and power. He had to make a proper plan to ensure that at least Garona would be safe.

She seemed to read his mind. "You cannot guarantee my safety, Khadgar," she said. "I go with you of my own free will knowing there is a chance I will not return. I offer my life gladly to your cause. Do what you must, and I will do the same."

She stood up and finished the last of the drink. "It will be a long ride, and I will procure some wolves from the stable. No, I will not tell you where we are going and there will be no portals. You need this time to reflect and plan. Go now to your son, Khadgar. Meet me at the stable in one hour and we shall go."

Khadgar felt like a child, being mindlessly led. For a moment he felt annoyance but then a relief settled over him. For once he did not have to do all the thinking. No one was relying on him to fix the situation, no unwilling lives hung in the balance.

 _Oh Cordana_ , he thought. _I once promised you that I would move heaven and earth to save you if it ever came to that, and at the time I never believed it would. I aim to keep that promise no matter the cost to me._

* * *

It _was_ a long ride. They had snuck through the sleeping garrison and were not questioned by anyone. The Archmage Khadgar was a familiar sight and no one would think it odd to see him or his strange half orcish companion at any hour. Mages were strange creatures and it was a widely accepted fact. Garona's wolf moved on silent feet, but as always Khadgar refused to ride, taking his raven form and flying with her, or riding on her shoulder.

He had thought he knew where they were going, but it turned out he was quite wrong. The mission specialists had mapped out the known Shadow Council bases but this one was not included. Garona explained it was a training facility but had creatures within that were deadly and would require an army to destroy. Gul'Dan maintained many such facilities, all located underground, all with access points known to very few, and only reachable by portal. Even the best spies of SI:7 had yet to locate them.

"You say they are impregnable, yet a Kaldorei youth barely out of her teenage years managed to infiltrate and locate Cordana," said Khadgar as they took a rest break.

"Did she?" asked Garona, looking off into the distance.

Khadgar's eyes widened.

Garona smiled. "Sidore is talented, she will one day rival me in skill, and she did follow the trail of rumors very well but she needed a little push to set her in the right direction."

"A push from a half orcen hand?" asked Khadgar.

Garona laughed.

"You have been assisting me all along without a word," he mused.

"After what I told you, you should not be surprised Archmage," she said, finishing off the last of her conjured pastry.

"I am grateful, Garona," he said quietly and stood up, stretching.

She mounted the wolf and he took to his raven form and they moved on.

* * *

They made one camp at night to sleep. Khadgar felt uneasy. He had grown accustomed to Cordana guarding him, and he no longer felt quite sure about his own wards. Garona seemed unconcerned and fell asleep immediately, but it took him far longer. He thought about his wife and their incredible son, and his arms felt empty without them to hold _. Damn you Gul'Dan_ , he thought angrily. _I will see you destroyed if it is the only thing I will ever do._

* * *

"That's it?" asked Khadgar, incredulously.

"That is it," responded Garona.

He had conjured them a shadow council illusion, making them look like one of the mindless peons that steadily entered what looked like a rock. A large rock, with two shadow council sentries posted nearby. There was nothing to suggest it was anything other than what it appeared to be. Until someone walked out of it and another walked into it.

"Unless you witness the ingress and egress," he breathed. "There is no way to know this is a portal! I have underestimated Gul'Dan. That much is certain."

"You have indeed, and a few times it nearly cost you your life. Your mate's intuition saved you more than once. She was a bone of contention for me when Gul'Dan ordered me to strike you."

"My dear Cordana," he said softly.

Garona touched his arm. "We are bringing her home today, Khadgar. You follow me and I will find her. Sidore and I had a long talk about this place. I have been here many times and her descriptions are good."

Sidore had not mentioned a rock portal, the only thing Khadgar remembered her saying was that Cordana was in the company of a Sin'Dorei. _You have no idea how close you are to your death_ , he thought darkly.

"Garona, will we need an Orb to free her as we did you?"

"I cannot say," she responded. "It will depend on how much control of her mind has been wrested from her. Gul'Dan uses the dark parts of our minds to control us. He finds our weaknesses, our doubts, our lingering failures. The greater these are, the easier and more firm his hold will be. I hope that Cordana has a strong mind or it will be a difficult journey for you both."

"Is Maiev under Gul'Dan's control also?" he asked.

Garona shook her head. "Maiev is a strange one. I did not sense Gul'Dan's presence in her. It is a terrible thing to say but it is possible she willingly has joined with him because she believes in what he is doing. There is something wrong with Maiev that I was unable to discern, but she has a relationship with Cordana and that will make her a foe we cannot brush aside. Cordana freed her from your prison so there is something between them. I am concerned about Maiev and hope that we can capture her also but according to Sidore, she does not come here often."

Khadgar was replacing his anger with worry and he did not like it. He needed his anger to fuel his motivation, to repress his own doubts about himself and his power. He set his jaw in determination.

"Let us begin, Garona. I am eager to see this ended."

He followed her into the portal.

* * *

The cold eyed, screaming creature in the arcane prison was alien to him. It bore his wife's face and her beautiful hair, but nothing else about her was Cordana.

She launched herself at the walls, screaming obscenities, then alternatively curled up on the ground crying and calling out for someone, no doubt the Sin'Dorei who was, at present time, food for several hungry vultures.

Cordana had been quite happy to follow the strange shadow council cultists who came to see her, provided her companion came along. The Sin'Dorei was her controller, and his words to her were her law. She gazed at him with a glassy eyed, vapid stare. Khadgar could barely control himself when he saw the way that sire manipulated her, and how easily she was led.

They got outside, and Khadgar easily killed the sentries. Then he bubbled Cordana, and slaughtered the Sin'Dorei in a black rage. Without sire's Orb holding her mind, the Warden snapped. She became as a wild beast, much like Garona had been. Khadgar tried to calm her, to talk to her, but she was not present and accounted for. Her mind no longer belonged to her, and the Cordana he loved was not found in the raging creature before him.

"I warned you, she would not be the same, Khadgar," said Garona gently. "We must get her home and begin to free her mind. Come."

She tried to pull him away, to redirect his focus onto making a portal to get them back to the Tower, but he shoved her aside and tried once more to reach his wife. Tears streamed down his face as he let Cordana's twisted and venomous words reach his heart.

"Khadgar, silence her!" cried Garona. "It is not your wife, but a twisted version, it is the Fel speaking the demon's tongue! It is Gul'Dan's words you hear!"

Khadgar turned on the half orc and knocked her back with a force missile but Garona was undaunted. She leaped on her friend, throwing him off balance and wrestling him to the ground. She sat on him and pinned him down.

"Look at me!" she yelled. "See me! Hear the truth from my lips! That is not Cordana! Say it!"

Khadgar struggled with her and she saw the shifting confusion in his eyes. She slapped him, hard, and pinned his arm again before he could react.

"That is not Cordana! Say it!" she screamed again.

The close bond Khadgar shared with Cordana was twisting him inside as well. He had not guarded himself against her, he was unwarded, and her corruption was leaking into his mind. Rage burned in his eyes. He could not free his hands to channel any spells as Garona was very strong, but he could still speak the words of magic. An enraged Archmage was death incarnate and Garona had to stop him. She had to bring him back to his senses.

Garona brought her lips to his in a sudden and fierce kiss.

Shocked, Khadgar froze. The sudden sideways emotion had diverted his mind. His expression normalized and he even managed to look puzzled. Garona sat back slowly, releasing his arms.

"W...what are you doing, Garona?" he asked her.

"Stopping you from killing me, I believe," she said. "You just keep looking at me, do not look at Cordana. Can you teleport her and her bubble to the Tower?"

He nodded, still confused. "Why am I on the ground, why are you sitting on me, and more importantly _why_ are you kissing me? This is not appropriate, Garona."

She started laughing and got to her feet, helping him up. "I am glad you are back. It seems that there was a bit of Fel at play in your mind. Now, teleport us back. There is much work to be done, Archmage."


	59. Chapter 58

_**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?**_

 _ **~If I Close My Eyes Forever-Ozzy Osbourne/Lita Ford~**_

* * *

Jaina stood beside Khadgar, sadly watching the enraged Cordana inside the prison bubble.

"Will you try without an Orb?" she asked.

"I must. I cannot allow Cordana to suffer Gul'Dan's influence any longer. I hope that I do not have to retrieve another Orb. I do not want another of those hideous devices anywhere near this Tower."

"I will assist you," said Jaina simply and stood beside him, her hands glowing.

Khadgar walked away, leaving Jaina with the Warden. Cordana stood up and stared at her through the bubble, anger in her eyes, the lines of her face hard.

"The Orb of Dominion spoke to me!" she cried, hitting the side of the prison. "I saw the truth! Khadgar is just a child, swaggering around, torturing his prisoners, playing with lives, dabbling in magics he pretends to comprehend!"

Jaina turned away.

"Very well, walk away!" said Cordana, her voice menacing. "Nothing will stop Gul'Dan, for the Legion stands behind him!"

Jaina met Khadgar's sad eyes.

"Mark my words!" shouted Cordana. "Your leaders will betray you! Azeroth will burn!"

"I am so sorry, Cordana," said Khadgar to her, knowing how terrible the ritual could be.

He closed his eyes and collected himself, and Jaina took her place at his side.

* * *

Ansirem and Kalec arrived, to find a distraught Khadgar leaning against the bubble with his head resting on his arms. Cordana lay still on the ground inside.

"Oh light," said Kalec. "What happened Jaina, did something go wrong?"

"Our ritual did not work. What he did to free Garona is not working for his wife. We may need to procure another Orb. She seems more deeply twisted than she should be for such a short interval. My concern is that some of this corruption is willful."

"You mean to say that Cordana is willingly being held enthralled by Gul'Dan?" asked Ansirem.

Jaina nodded. "It is not unusual. There are more cultists who willingly joined the Fel than there are prisoners of it. People are drawn to it for many reasons. Cordana may have been swayed by Maiev in some way. They were once very close according to Jarrod, and we know that Khadgar's linking Cordana to Garona had inadvertently opened a pathway for the Fel. It is possible that both Gul'Dan and Maiev are reinforcing her natural fears and doubts."

Kalec shook his head sadly. "How terrible for the Archmage. This could potentially create an entirely new situation. If the Fel influence is removed from Cordana, there will still be the psychological ramifications to deal with. Regardless, we should remove Gul'Dan's influence from her immediately. The rest of it can be dealt with afterwards. Do we have word on Maiev?"

"The spies are still searching for her," said Jaina. "Now that Cordana is accounted for, they can focus on finding Maiev. I am not very hopeful and neither is Jarrod. She was missing for years and never a single rumor or trace of her was found. If Maiev does not wish to be found, she will not be. Our best hope is for Cordana to return to us. She may have some answers."

"Have you considered," said Ansirem. "That perhaps we could do the ritual together? Khadgar is very powerful, but his strength lies in destruction and time manipulation. He is not a master interrogator."

Jaina looked at him. "Like you."

"Like me, yes," he replied rather uncomfortably. It was not a skill one should be proud of.

"Khadgar would not like having you participate in the ritual, knowing that. He does not wish to hurt his wife."

Ansirem set his jaw. "If he does not risk hurting her, he will not be able to free her. I will speak to him."

Jaina watched as Ansirem spoke to Khadgar. She could not hear what they were saying, but several times Khadgar shouted at him and walked away, then paced around as Ansirem tried to convince him that they had to proceed. Each passing day was a day longer that Gul'Dan had control of his wife.

"I feel pity for him," said Kalec softly. "His heart is full of love for her and it makes clear thinking very difficult. This is a situation he cannot simply power through, and I do not envy him this struggle."

"It is outside of the realm of his experience," said Jaina. "That is why we must support him even if we do not agree with what he is doing. We did send him here because we felt he was the best for this task. We cannot abandon him now that he needs us."

A portal opened behind them and Modera stepped through.

"I am surprised at you Jaina," she said. "You and Khadgar have always butted heads on nearly everything. You didn't wish to assist him in freeing Garona, why the change of heart?"

Modera's open candor could be a source of contention to some, but she did not play games and you were never unsure of your standing with her. She questioned Jaina's leadership decisions.

"I am only human, Modera," responded Jaina. "I have made many mistakes in judgement and I will make many more before my time is through. Remember, I had wanted Khadgar to lead the Kirin Tor but he refused it on the grounds of the prophecy. I never wanted this position, and I never claimed to be any good at leading anyone anywhere. All I ever wanted to do was study."

"We _were_ divided on the issue of Garona," reminded Kalec. "but none of us wanted to wade into Fel waters if there was another way. Even you agreed with us, Modera."

"I agreed with the sentiment regarding the Fel orb but I did not agree with the sluggishness on the decision. Things have gone badly for Khadgar due in part to _our_ lack of celerity on his request."

Kalec gave her a wary look. "Be careful, Modera, that you do not allow your former feelings for the Archmage to cloud your judgement. We must remain objective and united in our decisions."

Modera was about to launch into a rebuttal when Ansirem returned to the group. "He is not happy with my suggestion but sees the wisdom in it." He nodded to Modera. "I am glad you came. Will Karlain join us as well?"

Jaina shook her head. "Karlain is indisposed at present time. We must proceed as we are."

Khadgar looked unhappily at them as they approached him. "I have no one to monitor Cordana's life signs. I had her to help me with Garona but..."

"I will do it!"

They all turned and saw Garona, head held up proudly. " _That_ will be my job to do!"

The Council stared at the strange half orc female. All the stories they had heard about her did not seem to match the proud humanoid that now stood before them. She had none of the discerning features of the Draenei yet she was unmistakably of Draenish blood. The elegant lines of her face, the way she carried herself, was evidence of Maraad's bloodline. She was not as massive as the Draenei, but favored her Orcish blood in stature and musculature. Her skin was a deep tan and her hair a dark grey, thick and slightly wavy and hung down her back. She had a noble face, if one could not characterize her as beautiful, she was certainly not unattractive. She was different, and interesting to behold.

"Thank you, Garona," said Khadgar. "However, I will need to create a different series of wards to protect you from a reverse corruptive influence, as what happened with Cordana. I will not allow that to happen again. I will also insist that we all be tested for any Fel incursions afterwards."

Garona nodded and knelt down beside the prison.

"You will be back with your mate very soon," she said softly to the inert Cordana. "He is only half without you."

The Council took their place in a circle around the prison. They all looked to Khadgar to begin, and once he had focused himself, the ritual began anew.

* * *

Garona stepped outside the room, past the two guards at the door and walked over to where Jaaral was sitting.

"He refuses to leave her side," she said.

"It is to be expected," answered the Commander.

"Has she regained consciousness at all?" asked Jaina.

Garona shook her head.

It had been two days since the ritual had torn a shadow spectre from Cordana, similar to the one that Garona had been divested of. The difference was that Cordana had collapsed at the conclusion of the ritual and had not woken since. They had placed her in a carefully warded room in an unused part of the garrison.

Khadgar had brought Khaidric to her, and the baby had brightened and grabbed onto her hair. He cried when Khadgar had to return him to Sanctuary. The little boy recognized and accepted his mother, meaning they had indeed cleared her of the Fel. However no one knew why she was not awakening. Rashana had come and reported that she was not drifting into the Emerald Dream, which had been a serious concern for Khadgar. Cordana simply remained comatose.

Khadgar refused to allow anyone to assist him, not even Garona. He bathed Cordana and cared for her, holding her in his arms through the night, then bringing their son to her, the baby curling up on her chest. It had been too long since she had fed him from her breast, and was no longer able to do so. The Kaldorei women had begun feeding him solid food, and he was doing wonderfully.

The Archmage talked to his wife, holding her hand over their son, doing his best to give the little boy some interaction with his mother. Rashana kindly came and went with the baby so Khadgar could take care of his wife and see to his other duties.

Toriona had brought the King's physician to Cordana and he could not find anything wrong with her to explain the coma. In short, no one could understand it.

"She will die, if she does not awaken and take sustenance," said Garona. "We must work harder and find out what is going on. I am going to seek out a shaman of my father's people."

Jaaral nodded. "Perhaps I should do the same. Does Khadgar not have a relationship with a Naaru? They will not have forgotten him, if so. It is time he seeks them out."

Jaina nodded. "He was advisor to A'Dal in Shattrath City of our timeline. Maybe you are right and he should seek counsel. It can do no harm."

Garona returned to the room and faced the Archmage. "Khadgar, you must go and see A'Dal. Speak with him. I am going to seek a shaman, as is Jaaral."

Khadgar pulled a blanket over Cordana's legs and smoothed her hair back. Standing, he leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss.

"It is not what I had hoped for, but she is alive and with us and that is perhaps more than I deserve," he said sadly, his entire countenance one of defeat and loss.

"Be strong!" said Garona. "Cordana deserves a strong mate! Why should she come back to a weak and mewling kitten?"

He had to allow a small smile. "You sound like an Orc."

She laughed. "And this surprises you?"

He stood up straighter. "Thank you Garona. I will travel to A'Dal and seek my old friend. It has been a long time since we spoke."

"The Commander's wife and I will look after your mate. Together we will fix this."


	60. Chapter 59

_**Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home**_

 _~Wake Me Up Inside-Evanescence~_

* * *

Khadgar was rather surprised when Jaaral met him at the portal on his return. He wanted to get back to Cordana but the Draenei herded him towards the War Room.

"Jaaral, I would rather go to my wife's side. I am not in a right mind for any talk of planning at this time."

"We must talk, my friend. "

Khadgar had not ever seen Jaaral so insistent on anything. Once they reached the War Room he closed the massive doors.

"First I will tell you that Cordana has awakened," he said.

Khadgar's eyes widened and took on a brightness that had not been seen in him for quite a long time.

"Then why are we here? You did not need to tell me this behind closed doors! Let us go to her!"

As he moved past Jaaral, the Commander caught his arm and stopped him.

"You must hear me out," he said and his voice was not filled with the joy it should have been. "Please sit down, Khadgar."

The Archmage grew annoyed. "I will not sit down, I wish to see my wife! What is this nonsense Jaaral?"

"She does not wish to see you," the Draenei Commander said sadly.

Their eyes locked and no words were spoken for several seconds.

"Cordana...my wife...my love...does not want to see me...I don't understand. She has been freed from the corruption!"

Jaaral wilted as he sat down. "She did not want to see me or Toriona either, she attacked Jaina and would only speak with Garona. It was Garona who told us this."

Khadgar's eyes narrowed. Garona had proven herself to be a good and loyal friend thus far. Could it all have been a ruse? Was she still under Gul'Dan's influence somehow? Why would Cordana refuse to see her friends, yet wish to see Garona whom she did not even know?

His eyes hardened. "We shall see about all of this."

Jaaral could not stop him as Khadgar turned and vanished in the blink of an eye.

When he arrived at Cordana's room, he found Toriona comforting an upset Garona. The half orc looked up at Khadgar and saw the suspicion in his eyes.

"Khadgar, my friend," she said. "This is not of my doing, something is dreadfully wrong with Cordana. Please do not doubt me. Not now, not when you need me the most!"

Khadgar's jaw was set and his lips were tight. "Make no mistake, Garona. I do not _need_ you."

"Khadgar!" cried Toriona, shocked at his unkindness. "You cannot and must not lay the blame for this at Garona's feet. She has done nothing wrong. Something is still amiss with Cordana! She hurt Jaina! Jaaral must have told you!"

Khadgar did not see Jaina. "Where is she?"

"At the infirmary, having her broken bone seen to! Cordana is not a weak little elfling when she is angered, and she became enraged at the mere mention of you! She would only see Garona because her mind believes that she and Maiev are Gul'Dan's allies."

Khadgar half sat half fell into a chair. "What is going on?" he asked softly. "I thought this was behind us. The ritual was a success. She was cleared of the Fel, Khaidric was no longer affected by her."

Toriona shook her head and shrugged sadly.

Garona slowly placed her hand over Khadgar's. "It was not the Fel that corrupted her. Gul'Dan could not take her mind completely. It was Maiev."

He pulled his hand away. "Maiev? If Gul'Dan could not take her mind, how could Maiev with mere words?"

"Because she fed into Cordana's doubts and fears, as only a sister could," came a voice behind them.

Khadgar turned to see Jaaral and Jarrod.

"Gul'Dan had entered her mind and weakened it, and Maiev was able to twist it further," continued the leader of the Enclave. "She fed Cordana's weakness, nurtured it, and your mate did what she has always done. Turned her feelings inside out to protect herself."

"Protect herself? From me? From the one who loves her? But why?" Khadgar could barely believe what he was hearing. "Has she asked for Khaidric at all? Has she asked for our son?"

Garona shook her head. "I would not bring your child to her. It is not safe."

Toriona lay her hand over Khadgar's, and he did not pull away from her touch. "We all have darkness inside us Khadgar," she said gently. "Our logical minds know what to make of it, what to embrace and what to ignore. When the Fel gets involved, you know that it works in opposition to our natural selves, bringing forward the darkness and repressing the good and light parts of us. Cordana is twisted, believing that everything she loves and cherishes is a lie. Gul'Dan is not telling her this any longer. She is telling it to herself."

Garona reached out and turned Khadgar's face towards her. "My friend," she said kindly. "I have spoken with a shaman I believe to be very powerful. He consulted the bones and told me that the answer to freeing Cordana lies within you. There is no magic that he, or anyone can do, not even yourself, that will help her. Only you can do this."

Khadgar gazed into her eyes and saw no malice, no deception. He regretted his unkindness towards her, and felt guilt at instantly believing that she had been at fault.

"A'dal said much the same to me. He said that this is a journey I must undertake on my own. But I admit I am unsure how to go about it. Without my magic..." he could not finish the thought.

Garona took his hand and lay her cheek against it. "Khadgar, you have love. Sometimes the most complicated problem has the simplest answer."

Khadgar looked at the solemn faces around him and stood up. "The Fel will not be taking my wife from me, nor my family. If Cordana wishes me to leave her life then she must end me. Until she does I am going to continue to try and save her. I promised her that and I will see it through."

He turned and walked to the door, his friends' silent eyes upon him.

* * *

Cordana was curled up on her side. The room was a shambles. A few well chosen words removed everything from the room except the bed she lay on.

"Cordana, my love," said Khadgar softly.

She lifted her head and slowly turned to look at him. The glow of her eyes vanished.

"You. Betrayer," she snarled, sitting up.

"I am no betrayer, Cordana. Maiev's words to you were false and self serving."

"I saw the truth! The Orb spoke to me and showed me!"

Khadgar nodded. "Yes the Orb spoke to you and showed you one potential timeline out of thousands, perhaps more. The Orb showed you Gul'Dan's plans and schemes, none of which will come true, for he will be ended very soon."

"No!" she screeched. "You lie! You have lied to me from the day we met, and you lie to me still! You turned my child against me!"

"I did no such thing," he said quietly. "The Fel turned your son against you. He is part Kaldorei and he knew you were tainted."

Cordana crawled off the bed onto the floor and stood facing him, hatred burning in her eyes.

"Lies, lies!"

She ran at him and leapt, fully intending to attack and hurt him but Khadgar was warded and she could do nothing. This enraged Cordana further and she stealthed, but without her encounter suit or her umbral crescent she was a tiger without tooth or claw despite her natural strength.

"Coward!" she screamed. "Fight me!"

"No," he said softly. "I will not fight the woman I love, the woman who is my wife, the mother of my son."

"You hide behind your magic like a frightened child!"

He dropped his wards. "Very well then. Now I am no longer warded. Do what you wish to me, Cordana, but I will not raise a hand against you in anger. Not now, not ever."

Even without a weapon, he noticed how strong she was. She hit him several times, trying to force a reaction but she got none. She unstealthed and stood before him. His face stung from her violent slaps but he gazed into her eyes as though nothing had happened.

"Khaidric is nearly 6 months old. He is such a beautiful child, Cordana. He is eating some solid foods now."

She screeched and shoved him against the wall. "Do not speak of my son! _You_ have deprived us of one another!"

"Wrong, my dear. Maiev and the Fel deprived you of him, not I. I have been ever faithful and loving."

Cordana raised a hand to strike him but he caught it, likewise the other one. Her eyes narrowed and she kicked him. To protect himself from injury he had no choice to ward himself which enraged her and she released a string of terrible cruel words that affected him deeply. It was now not the words of the Fel that tainted her, but her own beliefs. Tears filled his eyes.

"I love you, Cordana," he whispered shakily. "I have never stopped, and I never will. I will love you until I draw my last breath, and will love you in the hereafter."

She blinked rapidly, then frowned, her eyes glowing for a moment, then dulling, then glowing in rapid succession.

She wrenched her arms free of him with a grunt and turned away, going to the bed and sitting on it, her knees drawn up to her chin, staring at him like a feral animal, much the same way as Garona had once stared at him. Khadgar gazed at her, unmoving. He slowly moved towards her.

"My beautiful Cordana," he said softly. "From the first day we met, I knew you would be special to me in some way. I will never regret our paths crossing. You are my first love, my only love, my one greatest love."

She said nothing but growled at him, eyes narrowed.

"Our wonderful son is proof of miracles. He needs you, Cordana. He needs us both."

Khadgar crept ever closer to her, then sat on the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. "I will never leave you my love. I promised you that, and I aim to keep that promise, even if this is the way I have to do it. I'll never let you go. Gul'Dan cannot have you. Maiev cannot have you. The Fel cannot have you."

Khadgar closed his eyes, wishing that he could simply draw power and eradicate the darkness from her. He wanted to unleash every deadly spell he could muster and utterly destroy the evil that had it's hold on her. But there _was_ no evil. There was nothing but Cordana's own doubts and fears that had been magnified.

"Do you remember that day, when you shared with me your sacred grove? The day you trusted me enough to take me to your happiest memories? Do you remember, Cordana, how we made love for the first time by the river, how our bodies, our minds and our spirits joined together so perfectly?"

Her gaze was intense and unwavering but she said nothing. He swallowed hard. It was time to own up to what he had done.

"You are right that I have withheld something from you. You asked me once how I was able to slow the portals to save your life after Khaidric was born. It was because I used the Fel, Cordana. You were dying in my arms, and I did not have enough power so I channelled into the Fel. The action that saved your life also weakened you. And when you raged at me for hurting Garona, and I linked you together, it gave Gul'Dan a pathway to your mind, where he saw, like an open book, your doubts and fears and weaknesses laid before him. He used that against us, Cordana. Your sister Maiev twisted you further for her own ends. It is not I who has betrayed you. It is Gul'Dan and Maiev. All of this pain, is caused by them, not I. Can you understand this? I am sorry, my love. I am sorry I was not a strong enough man to admit what I had done. I am sorry that my own fears took precedence over your trust."

Tears flowed freely from his eyes but he let her see them and made no move to clear his vision.

Cordana curled up, still staring at him, her eyes alternately glowing and dulling as though a battle were being fought inside her. Khadgar stared back until her eyes dropped closed and she fell asleep. He was not long in doing the same.

When he awoke, his wife was hanging over the bed, watching him.

"You are a liar," she said. "You lied to me."

"Yes I did, Cordana. I lied to you to spare you the anxiety and the pain of reconciling what I had done. I love you so much, that there was nothing I would not have done to save your life. You were dying as I held you in my arms and stood in front of a useless portal that would send all three of us to our deaths. I was desperate and alone, and the Fel was the only thing left I could use, so I did. I do not regret it, and I would do it again to save you and Khaidric. If you wish to hate me for my love for you, then so be it. But there must be no more secrets between us."

"I want my son," she said.

"I will not bring him to you like this, I am sorry my love."

He channelled into her, seeking any trace of the Fel. To his surprise, Cordana began twitching as though something were tormenting her. She sat up and clawed at the air, then clutched her head and cried out.

She was still held by Gul'Dan.

Khadgar warded himself and stood up, repeating the words of the ritual. Cordana writhed on the bed, screaming. As it had before, a dark shape was slowly pulled from her, but it was small and weak.

"Strike it down, Cordana!" he called out to her. "Strike it down and end this!"

She fell off the bed and crawled to the wall, using it to stand. She lunged at the shape unsteadily and slashed at it with her hands. As it took material form, she kicked and punched it until it sank to the ground and disappeared.

Cordana turned, trying to run away from Khadgar but he caught her from behind and held onto her, his arms across her chest. She screeched and struggled against him but he was stronger than she. Weakened by her ordeal, Cordana did not have much strength left. He did not use any magic against her, just his own physical body.

Khadgar placed his lips beside Cordana's ear and began repeating the words the Observer demon had said to her at Starfall Outpost.

 _"Cordana Felsong, who loves a human whom she will betray unto his death! Kaldorei Warden who will fall into madness just like her predecessors!"_

"Do you see, Cordana? The Observer was Gul'Dan's eye, wanting you to bring his vision to fruition. Do not let it's words become deed! You know the truth Cordana, and it is not what was shown you in the Orb! Your heart knows! Listen to it, remember what Gul'Dan truly is...a demon who wishes to see us all destroyed, to bring Felfire and destruction to everything we love and hold dear. He wants to kill all of us, even our precious Khaidric! Do not help him, Cordana! Help me save us!"

She struggled weakly against him but Khadgar was strong and held her fast. "You will _not_ fall into madness Cordana Felsong," he whispered to her. "You are my wife, you are a mother to Khaidric. You are _not_ a betrayer! Maiev and Gul'Dan lied!"

She stopped struggling and stood still, breathing heavily, whimpering softly.

Khadgar began to repeat the words he had said to her on their wedding day, the declarations he had made before their friends and the World Tree. He brought the memory alive for Cordana, and once more repeated his vows to her.

To his joy, he heard her softly speaking, matching his words as he said them. Then she turned her head and looked up towards him. Softly she began to recite _her_ declarations to _him_. He relaxed his hold on her slightly and she twisted her body, her face upturned and her eyes glowing as bright as twin suns.

Khadgar was trembling all over, but he set his jaw and held Cordana tightly to him.

"Khad...gar..?" she gave him a shaky smile. "Where am I? Where is our son?"

He let her go and took her face in his hands. "Cordana, my love," he whispered.

Slowly she put her arms around his neck. He tentatively brushed his lips against hers, but it was she who deepened the kiss.

There was a bond and a passion between them that was born of the certainty of loss and love, of past, present and future all bound together.

They held onto one another for a long, long time.


	61. Chapter 60

_**Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off that grin  
I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies**_

 _ **~In The Air Tonight-Phil Collins~**_

* * *

In his entire life, Khadgar had never known such joy and gratitude as he did for the few weeks after Cordana awoke. He created a pocket dimension for the three of them, and for the first time ever he thought only of his little family and nothing else. Only Jaaral would be able to reach him, should the world suddenly be turned on its ear and only Archmage Khadgar could save them. He knew that would not happen, and revelled in the time with his family.

Cordana went through a range of emotions. She had loved feeding Khaidric, but due to her lengthy absence her body had stopped producing what he needed and as he was now several months older, she had to contend with feeding him other foods. This saddened her deeply, but she came to accept it.

Their son was so interactive. He laughed and he reacted to their words and imitated simple actions, and was so delighted at seeing his mother again, at being held and snuggled by her. The little boy gripped a lock of her hair or her clothing and refused to be put down, willing only to go to his father when Cordana needed a break. He soon returned to his old self, the happy, amiable Kaldorei child that they had first come to love. His parents anticipated his needs as perfectly as they had before, and Khaidric's insecurity faded into the past.

Khaidric slept between them as Cordana wanted him to know that both of his parents were there for him. The beautiful little boy thrived on their love and attention, and it was all they did to provide him with it.

"Khadgar," said Cordana one evening as they sat on the stairs counting stars, the baby sleeping in his father's arms.

"I wish to address the Council."

"That is an odd request, Cordana. What is on your mind?"

"I have information that I feel they must have, and Jarrod also. Will you set this up for me? I would rather tell you all together. It is not good news and I am now prepared to speak of it."

Khadgar looked at his wife with concern. "I will send a message to them tomorrow. I suppose it is time that we resume our duties. However, now that the Fel has been removed from the Tower, Khaidric need not leave our side."

That made Cordana _very_ happy.

* * *

The Chamber of Air, where the Council of Six met with those not of the Kirin Tor, was a strange place. It was a platform of marble, whose sides and roof were completely invisible, and seemed to be floating in mid air high above the clouds. An unheard wind moved those clouds past, giving the illusion that the entire thing was moving through time and space. Visitors to the Chamber of Air were often intimidated by it, and some even got ill. In those situations the mages would simply create a different illusion.

Cordana was amazed by it. She stood at a small podium. Behind her were seats for other guests and Jarrod and Jaaral sat there. In front of her, on a raised platform, sat the entire council, Khadgar included, with Jaina in the center.

"Thank you for agreeing to hear what I must tell you. It is not good news."

"We are pleased that you consider us worthy of this information, Cordana," said Jaina kindly. "Your journey has been a terribly difficult one. To have you back is a great victory indeed."

Cordana looked away for a moment. "I am sorry for the pain I caused you," she said.

"It was not _you_ who did anything to me," responded Jaina. "We lay all of this at Gul'Dan's feet and nowhere else."

Cordana looked back at Jarrod. Her news would hit him the hardest and she didn't envy him. Her eyes then met her mate's and she saw the deep love in his expression. _By Elune, how could I have ever doubted you my love?_ she asked herself. His smile encouraged her and gave her strength.

"With Gul'Dan's influence upon me vanquished, my memories of the time I spent with Maiev have faded considerably. This is why I requested an audience with you. What I still remember will also fade and you must know come to know it now before it does. Maiev is not corrupted by the Fel. At least not in the traditional sense. She was never under the control of an Orb nor of a Cultist as I was. She is suffering from madness yes, but not for the reasons you may think. "

"What has gripped her then?" asked Khadgar.

"To put it simply, Maiev is in love."

Without exception, all of them gave her a puzzled expression. "Love is hardly a reason to run about and try and kill people, Cordana," said Karlain.

"Indeed," she responded. "As you all know, Maiev's life was lived for one sole reason: the capture of Illidan. Her dogged determination set the standard for all of the Wardens, but slowly, over time, what was just another mission turned into a lifestyle, a reason for being. When Illidan was struck down and imprisoned, Maiev lost her reason to live. Illidan himself told her so. They needed one another. Without him, she was nothing. She was appointed as his jailor, his watcher, and the chase became something else entirely. She was his constant companion, and he hers. It is not a stretch to realize that the many hours they spent together changed the relationship from one of hate, to one of love."

Jarrod gave a strangled cry. "Are you telling us, that my sister fell in love with her prisoner? That is absurd, Cordana! Who told you this, where does this information come from?"

She turned to him and regret filled her eyes. "I shall detail everything Jarrod, but know that my words are truth."

Khadgar gestured and created a pitcher of water and a glass for Cordana, floating it beside her. She was grateful. Her mate always seemed to anticipate her needs.

"Maiev begged me to release her from prison, as she had something to show me, something that would make me understand why she had done what she did. I was already so deeply entwined by Gul'Dan, so angry at Khadgar and everyone, that the only people I trusted were Garona and Maiev. When Garona was freed, Maiev made it clear that she was a betrayer and no longer worthy of our loyalty. It was not hard for me to release her, she cleverly forced me to remember how close we had been, how she had loved me and I her. With my emotions frayed and my mind twisted, the pain I felt was soothed by those memories. Maiev brought me to a place, but she blindfolded me and led me by moonsabre. I know there were portals involved, but nothing else. It was there that I met her son."

A collective murmur rose.

"The child is Kaldorei, and his father is none other than Illidan himself."

"By the light!" gasped Jarrod, and the others murmured their shock in unison.

"The problem is that when Maiev disappeared, intent on hiding her pregnancy, no other Warden would take her place, so Illidan was placed in a magical stasis field and relocated to the deepest and most terrible part of the Vault. When she returned and discovered this, it drove her over the edge. It was determined that Illidan, as dangerous as he was, would remain in stasis indefinitely. Maiev, facing the loss of her position and her lover was driven insane. She blamed her brother for the decision and hates him with a fierce passion, but will not kill him because Jarrod is the only one who can undo the spell that holds Illidan. Or so she thought."

Cordana took another long drink. The Council was riveted to her every word.

"There is another who wants to see Illidan freed. This other needs someone to lead him into the Vault and he found a very willing participant in Maiev."

"Who would that be?" asked Khadgar. "Illidan is of no use to anyone anymore."

Cordana's response brought down a silence that screamed. "Gul'Dan."

"He means to reestablish the Burning Legion, and coincidentally Maiev discovered him and his power. _She_ wants her lover released and _he_ wants Illidan's power under his control. She believes he will honor his word...but he will not. He will enslave Illidan and Maiev both in body and soul to his will."

"How do you know this, Cordana?" asked Modera.

"Garona," she replied.

"But how?" asked Khadgar. "You never had a chance to know her before you...were... _taken_ by the Fel."

Cordana sipped her water and nodded. "That is true, but Garona and I were linked remember, by your magic. There were moments when Gul'Dan was not prevalent in her mind, and she begged me to hear her. Sometimes she was lucid and wanted to be freed from him." Her brow furrowed as she remembered. She looked directly at Khadgar. "It was terrible...she would beg me for aid, then Gul'Dan would twist her mind and she would tell terrible lies, which he made me believe." Cordana looked down, trying to shut off emotions attached to the memories.

Khadgar stood up. "Let us pause a moment," he said softly to Jaina, who nodded with a soft smile. Leaving his place with the Council, Khadgar went to Cordana.

"My love, are you alright? Do you wish to stop and come back another time?"

She shook her head and touched his face gently. "No, I must do this. I know Gul'Dan and Maiev for what they are, and I know they have no claim on me any longer. It is behind me now and we must continue our mission."

Khadgar smoothed her hair back from her face, then placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Would you prefer that I stand down here, with you?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I am fine. The memories are hard, but it will get better with time. Please return to your place with the Council."

Khadgar nodded and turned to go, but then turned back and kissed her once more. Cordana laughed softly as a feeling of warmth flooded through her. The feeling of being truly loved, no matter the circumstances. Cordana looked towards the Council once Khadgar had taken his seat.

"Garona has been trying to help us all along, but there was no way for her to succeed as long as Gul'Dan had her in his clutches. She warned me about Maiev, and she was right."

"How can we stop this?" asked Ansirem.

"There is only one way," said Cordana. "We don't know when this dreadful plan is going to happen. The only solution I can see is that Gul'Dan needs to be destroyed. Quickly. We must continue with our original mission and attack him with everything that we have."

"What of her son, my nephew?" asked Jarrod. "He is innocent in all of this! Does he know who his father is? Has he been taught to hate me, hate us all? Or is there hope for the child?"

Cordana faced her friend. "I do not know where he is, Jarrod. He is a young man, no longer an elfling. Maiev has taught him to fight and to survive. I cannot tell you if he has been taught to _hate_ anyone but unfortunately given Maiev's strong feelings he is well versed in her philosophies. His life is not destined to be a happy one no matter how things turn out. He will be the ultimate loser of this war and for that, I am so sorry."

Commander Jaaral turned sympathetic eyes to the Kaldorei sire. "There is no foreseeable solution to this problem my friend. We must do what we can to save as many as possible and pray that the light will have a hand in your nephew's life."

Jarrod slumped visibly. "Must I not try? If something befalls her, will he not be left wondering if he is alone in this world, why his only family does not come for him? Would he not go to the Wardens for help?"

Cordana shook her head. "He does not know you exist as family, Jarrod. And he would not go to the Wardens, as he knows his mother's feelings on that subject. He will turn to the forest, and survive as all our kind always has. I do not believe Maiev has ever told him who his father is. He is a full blood Kaldorei and I am sure the story she gave him was enough to sate his curiosity. Things would only change if her plan comes to fruition and I do not intend for that to happen. In her madness, Maiev thinks that Illidan will be overjoyed at the knowledge that he is a father, and she will get to play happy family. We all know _that_ is not going to happen."

"Gul'Dan has manipulated her to achieve his own ends," said Khadgar. "How could she not realize that a demon never keeps the promise that one thinks it will."

"Indeed," agreed Jaina. "It is time we prepared to take him down. Commander Jaaral, what are our first steps?"

"We must know what we are up against, and that will determine how many warriors must be prepared."

Khadgar nodded. "I must speak with Garona. She alone knows what is inside that fortress, but I can tell you that we will not be going in with an army. It will be only a few of us, and only the most powerful."

His eyes met Cordana's and Jaaral's. There was no joy in them.

* * *

For one full week the garrison was on high alert. Mission specialists were dispatched at Garona's command to ensure that her information was still current and accurate. There was concern that with her loss, Gul'Dan might have changed his plans. But the warlock's arrogance, as well as Garona's information, remained intact.

Khadgar and Jaaral both interviewed all potential warriors for their army. There were several criteria to be met, and not all of those chosen qualified. Because the numbers came up too low, several were chosen that did not match up perfectly. Both of them preferred to take only those who had no ties, who would not leave behind a husband, wife, or children. Unfortunately there were not enough of those who had the skill required, and sacrifices were made. It burdened the Commander and the Archmage's hearts, but it was not to be helped. War was a terrible thing.

For 12 hours, locked in the garrison war room, Jaaral, Khadgar, Cordana, Garona and the chosen army went over the attack plan.

Everything was set. But for Khadgar and Cordana there was one thing still left to do.

* * *

Toriona wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her friends. "I am honored that you would ask me to do this," she said tearfully. "But it will not happen!"

Cordana was fighting back her own tears.

"We just need to know that if we do not return from the battle, that our son will always be loved and looked after. I cannot think of two better people than you and Jaaral."

"Wouldn't you rather have one of your people, Cordana?" asked the Ambassador.

"My people can be rigid and unyielding, and Khaidric is only half Kaldorei. Khadgar's people, like you, are more accepting, and with Jaaral Khaidric will receive knowledge of another culture as well. That is what we wish for him. I do not want him raised as I was, cloistered and intolerant, but rather like Khadgar was, with open curiosity and compassion for all living things."

Toriona nodded through her still misty eyes. "I promise you that if anything ever happens and neither you nor Khadgar can look after Khaidric, that Jaaral and I, collectively or alone, will raise him and love him as our own."

Khadgar smiled, and put his arm around Cordana's shoulder. It was all too real to them now, there was no more delaying the inevitable. Everything was now in place to mount an attack on Gul'Dan's fortress, and destroy the dreadful warlock himself and end his Iron Horde.


	62. Chapter 61

_**We're running to the  
Edge of the world  
Running, running away  
We're running to the edge of the world  
I don't know if the world will end today**_

 _ **~Running To The Edge Of The World-Marilyn Manson~**_

* * *

It was a cold morning, and the sun had decided it would not come out that day. There was a heaviness, a solemnity in the air that was so palpable it might have been possible to cut it and step through. That would have been most welcome to the group that stood, their breath creating a vapor, on the stairs of the garrison town hall.

It was 30 people, the very best that could be found. Each one of them willing to sacrifice themselves to end the threat of Gul'Dan and his Iron Horde.

Jaaral, an intimidating sight dressed in full battle armor, stood beside Khadgar in his battle gear. Toriona stood beside Cordana, who held a bundled up Khaidric closely to her, the bladed cloak and helmet on the ground behind her. Garona sat quietly by herself on the stairs partway down, her long dark grey hair drawn back and braided, a thick woolen cloak around her shoulders to ward off the chill.

In front of them, looking up, were the rest of the army, a compliment of mages and warriors with a few archers and their most dreadful animal companions.

Khadgar and Cordana had spent the night conversely entwined in one another and snuggling with their son. They did not speak much beyond their words of love, they knew what the day would bring. They preferred to keep that reality as far away as possible. They were acutely aware of the value of time.

Toriona would not be going. As the Alliance ambassador, she had a garrison to run in her husband's absence, and a little half Kaldorei child to look after. She knew how formidable Jaaral was in battle, how fierce and seasoned, but she did not underestimate the evil that he would face, evil with no honor in its black heart. She too had spent the night before aware of the value of time.

Most of them had come to Draenor by way of the Tanaan Jungle, and for some of them, their journeys would end there. Garona had drawn a detailed image of the fortress during their time in the war room, named Hellfire Citadel for its demonic content, and had provided the army with the layout. She could not tell them what horrors awaited them for sure, she knew which inhabitants frequented the Citadel but that changed frequently enough. Getting to Gul'Dan would be a difficult task and there was no guarantee he was not expecting them, nor that there could be any success.

Everyone had put on their best "war faces" and shown bravado and courage to one another, but inside, every one of them without exception was terrified. Most of the army were seasoned, skilled and highly trained, but no one could truly be trained to face the denizens of the Fel. Only a few had actually faced demon-kind in battle, the rest would have to rely on training and hope their mental fortitude would not fail them. They looked at one another and wondered who would be coming back and who wouldn't, because inevitably there would be losses.

Khadgar and Jaaral had tried their best to rally the troops with rousing words and proclamations of strength and victory, and it had given the troops a morale boost, but everyone knew the truth. Victory was not guaranteed, even with Khadgar's great power to lead them.

Cordana and Khadgar both knew that there was a good chance one or both of them would not make it back, that their precious Khaidric would be raised by someone else. They had worked so hard, so tirelessly for this day and now that it was here, and the reality was sinking in, they wished to go back in time and redo their happiest days.

The Archmage and the Warden moved to stand together, away from the others, holding their son and each other. The little boy felt the tension in the air and showed his displeasure. He wrapped a little hand around his mother's hair and his father's finger and whimpered.

"Oh Khaidric, my beloved son," whispered Khadgar. "We will find a way back to you, come what may, we _will_ find a way through this! I did not wait my entire life for you, for it to end here."

Cordana's eyes filled with tears and she looked up at her mate, then kissed her son's head. "We will be a family again very soon. We are coming back, Khaidric. It won't be too long."

Khadgar kissed his wife tenderly and brushed away the stray tear that had escaped her eye.

"I feel as though I have not had enough time with you," he whispered.

"Perhaps we should seek out Nozdormu and ask him to rewind time so that I might find you sooner and love you longer," responded Cordana, her lips against his.

Khaidric made a little sound and the Warden looked at him. The baby's bright eyes were large and he reached for her.

Something inside her flared, a fire that burned as an ember suddenly ignited with ferocity. "That demon will _not_ tear us apart!"

Her eyes met Khadgar's, and they kissed.

The baby smiled.

The entire garrison was lined up along the sides of the cobbled path leading to the front gate. There was no jubilance, no shouts and cheers, no waving...only a respectful silence. Everybody knew that some of those hero's faces would never be seen again.

The morning light had begun to show itself as the men and women of Lunarfall, the Alliance garrison, walked out of the great gates and into the mist behind their Commander, the Archmage and his Warden.


	63. Epilogue

_**Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say we have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again**_

 _ **~Into The West-Annie Lennox~**_

* * *

Toriona's face drained of color as she stood at the top of the Town Hall stairs, looking down at Cordana who stood alone, her helmet gone and her bladed cloak torn and burnt and hanging in tatters. The Warden shrugged the ruined fabric off her shoulders and it fell to the ground, the blades clanking.

The Ambassador covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes huge and luminous, and sank to the stairs. Limping, Cordana mounted the steps, tears tracking through the dirt on her face, and collapsed beside her friend.

"We...we failed..." she whispered hoarsely.

Toriona could only stare at her, a question in her eyes, and behind it a trembling fear at having it answered.

Cordana's eyes took on a faraway look. "I...I have fought many battles, but...not like this. This was...hell. The Warlock, he...he... _murdered_...with a mere thought." She coughed, wincing. "I had never seen Khadgar...fight...like that. He did things...I had never...heard of. He tried, so hard...to...save them...but.." She coughed again and struggled to catch her breath. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"So many...dead..."

A sob escaped Toriona's lips, and Cordana was shaken from her memories.

The Warden took the Ambassador's hand and squeezed it. "Don't fear... Jaaral lives. He is injured. They are carrying him back... but he will be fine."

Toriona burst into tears of relief.

Cordana could not comfort her, her own pain was too great. 30 of the best had gone into that fortress and 9 came out alive.

"Tori," she choked. "Khadgar...and Garona...they live. The half orc gave everything she had and I am not sure she will make it. Khad...Khadgar...has gone to Stormwind, to the King." She coughed miserably again and held her ribs. "Gul'Dan was not killed. He was...sent...somewhere by a demon he served. Khadgar knows but... he did not say anything. He told me... to come back... to warn everyone. We must return... to Azeroth at once."

* * *

Garona faced Jaaral with tears in her eyes. "I cannot go with you my friend, I am sorry. There is already one of me on your timeline, and I fear what sort of paradox would occur. There is much work to be done here on Draenor and I must make amends for what havoc I have wreaked under Gul'Dan's control. If your people will have me, I will aid them in rebuilding their world. I have heard there are others like me, half Orc, half Draenei. Perhaps there is still a chance that I can find a mate and have a family. But no matter what, I will make a good life for myself, to honor all of you who gave me my freedom."

She handed Jaaral a scroll. "Please give this to Khadgar or Cordana. Give them and their little one all my love but it is better that I go quietly now and start anew. I am not fond of goodbyes. I am going to pretend that I will see you all tomorrow."

She smiled through her tears and the big Draenei took the scroll then reached for her hand and kissed it.

"You have redeemed yourself many times over already, Garona," he said. "I am proud to call you my friend and I can say with confidence that the same is true for my wife, and the Archmage and the Warden. There will always be a way to reach us, if you should wish to."

Garona nodded, picked up her rucksack and walked out of the garrison gates without looking back.

* * *

The demon warlock Gul'Dan stepped through the portal, and limped, leaning heavily on his staff as he always did. His face was cloaked in shadows and only his eyes, burning like embers was visible.

Maiev recoiled at the sight of him.

"I trust that you will uphold your end of the bargain, demon?" she asked coldly, doing her best to hide the terror she felt inside.

"And why should that be? You failed to keep Warden Felsong." Gul'Dan towered above her and she fought to remain firmly planted where she stood.

"That matters little. I found another to assist us. That is all that was required of me. Who it is is of little consequence."

Gul'Dan grunted as a figure emerged from the shadows, a slightly shorter warden in her encounter suit.

"Warden Shadowsong," said the new arrival and bowed, avoiding looking at the imposing figure of the demon orc. "I have come, as you asked, to show you to the Vault. I trust that it will be as you promised?" The question hung in the air for a moment.

Maiev withdrew a pouch, round and heavy with gold.

"Here is your payment. It seems a rather small amount for betraying one's clan." She laughed derisively.

The other Warden snatched it and hid it beneath her cloak. "It is what I need to start my life over. I am losing everything I know to help you."

"Then why do it?" asked Gul'Dan.

The Warden looked at Maiev, and beneath her helmet her expression was one of awe. "Because I love my sister," she said simply.

She turned away and Maiev followed, Gul'Dan limping behind her.

The Vault of the Wardens was dark and silent. Only the worst of the prisoners remained here, in a magical stasis field. They wound through the tunnels and came out in a room, pitch black except for the crystals burning in the walls, casting a yellow glow over everything.

In the center of the room stood a large block resembling ice, and inside, a figure could be seen. Maiev walked up to it reverently and lay her hands and her forehead on the stone.

"My love," she whispered.

Gul'Dan gave a low chuckle, a rumble that started deep in his chest. He lay his own hand on the stone and it emanated a bright green glow, spreading around and into the stone prison. From within, symbols began to glow with that same color, symbols etched into the skin of the stone's resident. The ground shook and there came a cracking, splitting sound.

"You will uphold your bargain?" asked Maiev again. "He is to be given to me once he agrees to assist you?"

The warlock laughed, the mirthless sound echoing in the vast cavernous space, making Maiev's heart clench in icy fear.

* * *

Khadgar flew as fast as his Raven's wings would take him. He felt each one of his injuries acutely but there was no time to consider them. He wanted nothing more than to hold his wife and his son in his arms, to celebrate the end of Gul'Dan on Draenor. In that, they had been successful. But it was a false victory, a battle won but most certainly not the war.

Gul'Dan had not died.

He had been vanquished, and the Archmage knew all too well what was to come. The dream of an idyllic, quiet life with his family had died along with the 21 brave and dedicated warriors who had fallen to that demon's magic. The Iron Horde had been nothing more than a distraction. He hadn't realized it until it was too late.

Khadgar rested on the precipice of an old crumbling tower, a place he had known all too well a long time ago. He could feel the darkness emanating from it, and didn't stay too long. Flapping his tired wings he rose once more into the air and moved onwards.

 _On Draenor, old rivals sought to bring Azeroth to it's knees. And while the Iron Tide was quelled, they were but servants of a more ancient foe that has not forgotten our defiance. The vengeance of the Burning Shadow has come. And in our most desperate hour we must wield the power of the enemy against them, for we stand once more upon the brink of destruction._

He flew up the corridor of the Palace of Stormwind, straight to the throne room. King Varian Wrynn and his son Anduin were engrossed in conversation. They looked up as the Raven soared in, landing before them on the stone floor.

With a brilliant shower of color, Khadgar transformed back into his natural form, pounding Atiesh on the ground with a hollow clang to get the King's attention.

The Archmage's face was grave as his eyes met Varian's and the King stood up.

" _The Burning Legion has returned!_ "


End file.
